


Ветер и звезды

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Series: Драконы [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 78,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Том Риддл забывает о своем суженом, едва увидев его. Гарри растет, учится, и все было бы как обычно, если бы Гарри не был воспитан драконами. Затем к Тому Риддлу возвращается память, и его отношения с юным драконом налаживаются. Ведь им суждено быть вместе!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Драконы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538950
Kudos: 18





	1. Глава 1. Вступление

Вернон Дурсль не любил магию и чурался странно одетых людей. Но в тот теплый осенний день количество пожимающих ему руку чудаков в остроконечных шляпах увеличилось в разы. Целое утро он замечал прохожих, улыбающихся в ответ на его мимолетный взгляд, и на работе целый день ему жал в плечах пиджак, будто ему был тесен, хотя на самом деле ему пристально смотрели в спину.  
Когда вечером Вернон Дурсль возвращался домой, предвкушая скорый сытный ужин, он увидел сидящую на заборе кошку, которую заметил еще с утра. Кошка неодобрительно взглянула на хозяина дома, который позвонил в дверь, ожидая, чтобы ему открыли.  
\- Кыш! – шикнул на нее Вернон, но кошка и ухом не повела, зато почему-то строго на него посмотрела.  
За стеной притаился еще один незваный соглядатай. Это был мальчик невысокого роста, одетый в простую рубаху и длинными волосами, лезшими ему в глаза. Казалось, он вышел просто из воздуха, настолько был незаметен.  
\- Кажется, это здесь, - прошептал он, откидывая волосы назад.  
Кошка следила за Дурслями, мальчик – за кошкой. Ждать пришлось долго. Дурсли давно видели десятый сон, когда недалеко от дома раздался легкий хлопок, и появился высокий худой старик в фиолетовой мантии. Он достал из кармана нечто, похожее на серебряную зажигалку и, щелкая ею, погасил все фонари на улице Прайвит-драйв. Затем заговорил с кошкой:  
\- Добрый вечер, профессор Макгонагалл.  
Кошка тут же превратилась в чопорную пожилую леди со строгим пучком волос в изумрудной мантии.  
\- Не очень добрый, профессор Дамблдор.  
Мальчик в темноте был незаметен и слегка скучающе слушал разговор двух волшебников. Вдруг он услышал ментальный призыв:  
\- Монт-ри, ты нашел разбавленную кровь Поттеров?  
\- Нашел, - еле слышно ответил мальчик в рубахе.  
\- Настраиваю вектор перемещения, - возникла в голове чужая речь, - выхожу из подпространства.  
Раздался гулкий звук – нечто большое и с хлопающими крыльями возникло над темной улицей, но тут же все затихло. Почти одновременно глухо зарокотал мотор, приближавшийся откуда-то сверху. Появился мотоцикл, ярко светивший своими фарами. Им управлял полувеликан Хагрид. Какой бы он ни был огромный и даже чем-то страшный, он очень бережно прижимал к себе сверток с младенцем.  
Мальчик за забором насторожился, наблюдая за происходящим, - скоро эти волшебники оставят малыша на крыльце. Одновременно он почувствовал присутствие своего родича буквально за спиной.  
\- Монт-ри, не волнуйся, я здесь, - услышал он.  
\- Я знаю, - огрызнулся Монт-ри, - вас, сэр, чуть не услышали. Потише надо быть.  
\- Если ты мой племянник, то не пытайся указывать, как мне действовать. Я знаю свое дело.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто ответил Монт-ри. – Ждем.  
\- Ждем, - согласился его невидимый собеседник.  
В это время Хагрид зарыдал в цветастый носовой платок:  
\- Не могу-у эт-вынести-и…Лили и-и-и Джеймс у-у-мерли-и… а бедному крошке п-придется жить с магглами-и-и…  
\- Все это печально, но, Хагрид, возьми себя в руки, иначе нас увидят, - похлопала его по руке профессор Макгонагалл.  
Дамблдор, тем временем, взял на руки Гарри и положил его на порог дома Дурслей, которые должны были быть ему опекунами на ближайшие десять лет, положил в одеяльце конверт, и отошел от малыша.  
\- Ну, вот и все, - произнес он, - теперь мы можем вернуться и присоединиться к празднику.  
Хагрид сел на летающий мотоцикл и, попрощавшись, отправился восвояси. Профессор Макгонагалл обернулась кошкой и убежала в темноту. Профессор Дамблдор вернул свет на улицу своей зажигалкой и, аппарировав, оставил малыша Гарри Поттера на произвол судьбы. А судьба уже вмешалась в планы в виде двух неизвестных, только и ждущих, чтобы Гарри остался один. Они с радостью взяли сверток и, стараясь не шуметь, тихонько заговорили:  
\- Сал-ри, как мы его повезем?  
\- Монт-ри, я аппарирую с ребенком, а ты обращайся в дракона, предупреди наш клан, что Избранный Томом нашелся.  
\- Зачем, если Том почти мертв?  
\- Он не мертв, он просто находится в стадии забвения. Заклятие этого старика оказалось слишком сильным для нашего Тома. Пройдет время, и он все вспомнит. Поторопись, Ген-ри не будет ждать. Он очень торопится завоевать позицию лидера нашего клана.  
\- Ну, он хорош, только немного высокомерен для вассала нашего Тома. Если его Том не убьет раньше времени…  
\- Не убьет, потому что пока ничего не может сделать, - резко ответил Сал-ри. – Обращайся.  
Подросток резко подпрыгнул. Миг спустя перед мужчиной вырос дракон выше его ростом в два с половиной раза. Сал-ри махнул рукой, и его племянник неслышно взлетел в небо. Мужчина со свертком в руках просто исчез. Теперь на Прайвит-драйв действительно стало тихо.


	2. Глава 2. Начало

Сал-ри и Гим-ри, его партнер, взялись за воспитание малыша Гарри Поттера. Сал-ри и Гим-ри были членами маленького клана, состоящего примерно из 20-25 драконов и их предводителя, Ген-ри. В свою очередь, маленькие, но разрозненные кланы входили в британский клан драконов под началом Тома Риддла, также человека с драконьим наследием. Это наследие обычно проявляется рано, в юном возрасте, поэтому Том Риддл, благодаря собственной силе и талантам, харизме и умению убеждать, уже много лет был признанным лидером британского клана драконов. В клане царила гармония и стабильность, но Том Риддл хотел властвовать не только среди них. Клан виверн, немного отстраненный от драконов, был также предан ему, но его амбиции простирались на всю страну, поэтому он то и дело появлялся среди других волшебных существ Великой Британии. Риддла видели рядом с вампирами, демонами, химерами, оборотнями и даже великанами. Он ничего не боялся. Он хотел объединить по возможности весь волшебный мир и властвовать над ним. И ему удавалось это, пока он близко не столкнулся с обычными волшебниками, не имеющими наследия. В большинстве своем это были магглорожденные и часть полукровок, свежая кровь для британского волшебного мира. Чистокровные же с радостью приняли идеи Риддла - практически во всех чистокровных и приближенных к чистокровным родах присутствовало чье-нибудь наследие. Магглорожденые и полукровки без оного стали отчаянно завидовать наследникам, потому что Риддл обещал поддержку в становлении каждого из них. Были продуманы легкие ритуалы, не требующие особой силы, артефактов и финансовых вложений. Издавались книги по наследиям и дарам чистокровных родов. Можно сказать, наступила золотая эпоха для родовитых волшебников.  
Но некоторым не нравилась идея с чистокровностью и наследием волшебных существ. Они решили, что свежей крови волшебного мира – магглорожденным и полукровкам – угрожает опасность, и они объединились. Через несколько лет их усилия оправдались. К ним стали примыкать волшебники, которым не понравились свои наследия. Директор волшебной школы Хогвартс Альбус Дамблдор после нескольких лет колебаний и сомнений в своем наследии примкнул к недовольным и стал их лидером. Он не хотел никакого наследия. Он до смерти боялся быть не как все, стать страшным и уродливым. Волшебник предпочел неизвестность, чем обрести принадлежность к какому-либо волшебному существу. Он хотел быть выше своего наследия, стать независимым от него.  
Так и получилось, что идее чистокровности стали противостоять магглорожденные. А недавно избранный (пожизненно) Председатель Визенгамота Альбус Дамблдор сделал все, чтобы поблажки «свежей крови» стали приоритетом в законодательстве волшебного мира. Вот так и получилось, что Альбус Дамблдор стал оппонентом политики Тома Риддла.  
Как получилось развязать холодную войну между магглорожденными и чистокровными, никто не смог понять. Просто одно-два убийства в газете «Ежедневный пророк» стали оправдывать процентным соотношением чистоты крови, и считать, будто убийца мог быть волшебником с кровожадным наследием. Статья там, статья тут, вот и Том Риддл, отличавшийся строгостью в характере и непримиримостью к глупости, был объявлен Темным Лордом с именем Волдеморт. «Полет смерти» - подхватили сторонники Альбуса Дамблдора, после сурового наказания Риддлом клана оборотней, изгнанных из улиц Лондона в резервацию на север Шотландии. «Полет смерти» - стали называть Риддла, когда оборотни восстали против него и стали убивать людей-драконов, ценных по своей сущности, и Тому пришлось ответить ударом на удар.   
Риддл не стал опровергать свое глупое прозвище, он был выше этого. Волдеморт так Волдеморт.  
Между тем, в клане, принадлежащем лично Риддлу, или Волдеморту, как читателю будет угодно, было предсказано о рождении волшебника с наследием дракона из рода Певереллов как суженого самого Тома Риддла.. Предсказание о драконе-супруге было естественно для самих драконов, иначе как бы они находили своих и воспитывали в лучших ценностях рода? Сам род Певереллов как бы угас, потому что вот уже сто пятьдесят лет появлялся только один, прямой наследник этого рода. Правда, лет шестьдесят назад он вошел в род Поттеров, менее знаменитый и могущественный, тем не менее, довольно сильный, а кровь наследника, который должен вскоре появиться, будет разбавлена кровью магглорожденной женщины. Это было неплохо, это означало, что дракон будет силен магически и физически.  
Рождение суженого Риддл почувствовал внезапно. Он строго отчитывал своих драконов на собрании, как вдруг на него снизошло вдохновение, и его красивое лицо озарила улыбка. Другие соратники, свободные от суровых нотаций, понимающе захмыкали, они все ожидали рождение сильного дракона под стать милорду. Том хотел сказать какую-то яростную речь, но возникшая душевная теплота не давала ему необходимой экспрессивности. Так провинившиеся были отпущены с миром.   
Через неделю Том появился в детской Гарри Поттера, в доме Поттеров в Годриковой Лощине. Он смотрел на это маленькое существо и гадал, каким драконом малыш вырастет. Он навещал Поттеров раз в месяц, не обременяя их долгими визитами. Но кое в чем Лорд ошибся. Он не замечал гадливых взглядов матери Гарри, которая ничего не понимала в наследии и прислушивалась к мнению Альбуса Дамблдора, внезапно зачастившего к Поттерам в гости. Том не смотрел в глаза отца, Джеймса Поттера, который едва сдерживал палочку, чтобы не запустить в лорда Авадой. Он только раз столкнулся с Альбусом Дамблдором и членами Ордена Феникса, боровшимися с идеями чистокровных волшебников, когда чуть не погиб на Хэллоуин. Тогда был бой в доме Поттеров. Десять фениксовцев против трех драконов – одного молодого и одного подростка, которых Том взял с собой в последнюю минуту. Поттеры погибли от шальных Авад, потому что, прежде всего, они защищали свой дом и своего ребенка. Вот Альбусу Дамблдору повезло: он запустил заклятие забвения в грудь Волдеморта и, вкупе с одновременными Ступефаями аврора Аластора Грюма, молодой, но сильной ведьмы Нимфадоры Тонкс и внезапно затесавшимся между ними оборотнем Ремусом Люпином, они победили Темного Лорда. Остальные два дракона подхватили на руки своего вожака и исчезли просто на глазах у фениксовцев.  
Поттеров было жаль. Дамблдор объявил о победе над Темным Лордом, зная, что он вернется, Гарри стал Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, а день на Хэллоуин был объявлен праздником победы над Волдемортом и идеями чистокровных волшебников. О двух спутниках лорда Волдеморта в ту ночь никто не вспоминал, а между тем, именно они забрали Гарри в следующую ночь к себе на воспитание, потому что наследие драконов никто не отменял.  
***  
\- Дай! – кричал Гар-ри своему кузену.  
Монт-ри хохотал. Он зажигал фонарики из жести, а Гар-ри хотел их схватить и попробовать на вкус. Это было строжайше запрещено, и Гар-ри только беспомощно поднимал руки, пытаясь их достать. Монт-ри жонглировал одновременно десятью фонариками в большой комнате, выдолбленной в пещере на горе, где обитали драконы маленького клана под предводительством Ген-ри.   
Гар-ри жил уже здесь полгода. Сал-ри и Гим-ри, его воспитателям, пришлось всю зиму постоянно поддерживать тепло в комнате-пещере, потому что ребенку было очень холодно. Малыш с трудом привык все время ходить раздетым. Способность поддерживать собственный жар тела приходит постепенно, потому что Гар-ри был слишком мал для обучения сложным чарам, поддерживающим тепло в теле. Но все-таки немногому он уже научился. Гар-ри достал один летающий фонарик и, довольно улыбаясь, дотронулся указательным пальчиком к жести и игрушка загорелась изнутри.   
-Молодец, Гар-ри, - произнес Монт-ри, - только не ешь, хорошо?  
Мальчик кивнул головой.   
***  
\- Хочу! – заявил Гар-ри через неделю, когда Сал-ри достал из кармана новую игрушку – зеленую гусеницу с усиками.   
-Возьми, - сказал Сал-ри и поднял игрушку высоко над собой.  
\- Хочу! Дай! Пожалуйста! – кричал Гар-ри следующий час, а Сал-ри убегал, подняв руки вверх, и кричал: «Возьми!»  
Гар-ри уже начал плакать, как вдруг Сал-ри отпустил гусеницу, и она зависла в воздухе. Слезы мальчика сразу высохли, и он с удивлением посмотрел на своего наставника.  
\- Возьми! – прошептал Сал-ри.   
\- Как? – спросил Гар-ри.  
Сал-ри сощурил глаза, и гусеница проплыла по воздуху перед взором малыша, важно покачивая усиками.   
\- Ух ты! – захлопал в ладошки Гар-ри. – Я понял!  
Он важно сощурил глазки, и гусеница пролетела через всю комнату, ударяясь об голову зашедшего Монт-ри.  
\- Эй! Кто здесь вещи бросает? – спросил подросток, не понимая, чему смеются его дядя и Гар-ри.  
Затем упавшая игрушка снова поднимается в воздух, послушная уже двухлетнему Поттеру, и Гар-ри узнает, что сегодня у него день рождения. Ему рассказывают, что подарят на третий день рождения. И это будет особенный подарок. Гар-ри представят всему клану Ген-ри, которому он и его наставники принадлежат, и принесут в дар амулет суженого.   
-Суженый, это кто? – спросил мальчик с важным видом. Он почувствовал, что с ним разговаривают очень серьезно.  
\- Суженый – это Том, - просто ответил Гим-ри.  
\- Том? – переспросил Гар-ри.   
\- Да, его имя – Том, - терпеливо ответил наставник.  
\- А кто такой суженый?   
\- Суженый – это твой партнер. Дракон, с которым ты проведешь всю вечность, дарованную тебе Госпожой Судьбой. Муж, с которым ты проведешь свою жизнь в любви и согласии. Он будет заботиться о тебе, а ты – о нем.  
Глаза Гар-ри загорелись.   
\- Почему же он не приходит ко мне в гости? Вот Монт-ри приходит. Мы бы с ним подружились и играли вместе.  
\- Молодой клан Ген-ри не был представлен Тому, пока тот не заболел, вот мы и ждем его приглашения. Он все-все про всех знает. Вот позовет, и мы придем, и ты увидишь его.  
\- Он заболел? – переспросил проницательный не по годам мальчик.  
Гим-ри вздохнул.  
\- Да, но мы не будем говорить о грустном. Все будет хорошо, и ты станешь супругом Тома, когда вырастешь.  
\- И мы будем любить друг друга? – спросил Гар-ри. – Как ты Сал-ри?  
\- Все ты у нас знаешь, - усмехнулся Гим-ри и толкнул сорванца в плечо.  
***  
Гар-ри три года. Его представляют клану Ген-ри. Мальчик смотрит на всех присутствующих драконов, парящих в небе. Они прожигают его взглядами, ощущаемыми до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Драконы… Каждый красив и ярок. Каждый – особенный. Наконец они приземляются и становятся обычными людьми. Все в простых льняных рубахах, в которых они обычно ходят и зимой и летом.   
У Гар-ри яркие зеленые глаза, длинные черные волосы до плеч, одет в такую же рубаху, что и его соплеменники, только по его росту и размеру. Гар-ри ждет подарка. К нему приближается женщина с черными глазами и копной непослушных черных волос, в богатом убранстве и с колчаном золотых стрел на плече. В руках она держит не понятный Гар-ри предмет.   
\- Здравствуй, Гар-ри, - вздыхает она, - я не знаю, как тебе сказать, но Том не придет. Зато я могу подарить его амулет. Он называется «Ловец снов». Теперь, когда ты захочешь, ты можешь видеть Тома в своих снах. И он тебя увидит. Ведь это его «Ловец снов».  
\- Спасибо, - Гар-ри с восторгом прижимает к груди вещь своего суженого. – Я буду ждать Тома с нетерпением.  
***  
На четвертый день рождения Гар-ри зарычал. Он разбудил своих воспитателей, а те долго не могли понять, что случилось. Гар-ри высунулся в окно, и торжествующий крик огласил всю округу.   
\- Я – Дракон! – кричал он от радости.   
Только после часа расспросов Гим-ри догадался, что Гар-ри ночью обратился в дракона. И еще час понадобился, чтобы Гарри обратился осознанно. Он стал ростом выше Сал-ри и тяжело задышал. Гар-ри явно стало плохо. Он глубоко вздохнул, и с его пасти вырвался огонь, опаливший волосы наставника. Гар-ри-дракон съежился от смущения, но Сал-ри только засмеялся и вышел, чтобы смазать лоб противоожоговой мазью.  
***  
Пятый день рождения Гар-ри встречал на охоте. Его воспитатели целый год развивали в нем драконий охотничий инстинкт. Сегодня Гар-ри первый раз охотился в ипостаси дракона. Ему удалось поймать зайца, растерзать его, но съедать не спешил. Он дождался сигнала воспитателя и только тогда попробовал мясо. Оно имело необычный вкус, и Гар-ри решил, что похлебка с овощами – намного лучше.   
Затем он и его семья устроились возле речки отдохнуть. Они уже выглядели людьми. Но и так было ясно, что это драконы. Тяжелый пронзительный взгляд, проникающий в душу, тонкокостный и высокий рост, жар, исходящий от тел, выдавали их природу. И выдавала их, конечно, легкая одежда, носимая ими и зимой, и летом. Ни холод, ни жара не имели над ними власть.  
Монт-ри, конечно, тоже повзрослел и заматерел. Гар-ри так увлеченно разглядывал свое отражение, что его названный кузен заметил это и по-ребячески столкнул его в воду. Раздался всеобщий хохот. Гар-ри отплевался от воды, уставился на обидчика и вдруг нырнул. Было тихо минут пять. Родственники уже начали беспокоиться, как вдруг самый настоящий дракон вынырнул из воды, разинул пасть, и одним зубом подцепил воротник рубахи Монт-ри, так что тот, сопровождаемый смехом старших, был утащен под воду. Тут уже баловалось два дракона. Они поднимали кучу брызг, заряжая своей неуемной молодой энергией, и старшие тоже решили присоединиться к ним. Долго они вспоминали этот замечательный день.  
***  
На шестой день рождения Гар-ри пропал. Его нашел Гим-ри неделю спустя, в лесу, который рос в десяти милях от их горы. Как оправдывался Гар-ри, он захотел оказаться далеко-далеко, чтобы почувствовать, что такое свобода. Гим-ри вздохнул: небо уже звало своего дракона. Но пока Гар-ри стремился к полетам, он играючись освоил аппарацию. Иначе Гар-ри не мог объяснить, почему он при желании мог переместиться на несколько миль в разные стороны от родной горы.   
***  
Дракон бежал. Так глупо попасться! Он слишком близко подпустил к себе чужака. Слишком увлекся поеданием добычи. Впервые наставники оставили Гар-ри на целую неделю без опеки. Подросток должен был быть внимательней. Вот он и не заметил, как к его добыче приблизился другой дракон, не известный в этих краях. Гар-ри мало общался с другими драконами. Он и о своем собственном клане имел плохое представление. Видел, как они пролетают над округой, здороваются, обмениваются новостями с его наставниками, но по большому счету он знал только свою семью и лидера клана Ген-ри. Теперь же Гар-ри рисковал сам стать чужой добычей. Нестарый еще дракон, довольно сильный, гнался за ним, и Гарри пришлось спрятаться среди деревьев. Чужак разгадал его хитрость и начал преследование. Только полет смог бы спасти Гар-ри от смерти. Он клял себя самыми последними словами. В глазах становилось темно, сердце бухало в груди, как бешеное, - дракон бежал изо всех сил. Кажется, все, конец, и тут Гар-ри вырвало прямо на ходу. В груди что-то выпрямилось, стало легче дышать, крылья расправились, и Гар-ри взмыл в воздух. Юный дракон издал победный клич – ему подчинилась небесная стихия. Он поднялся выше, поглядеть, как появляются облака, затем спустился вниз, на вершину какой-то горы, и наконец, нашел свой клан, ожидающий юного сородича на пологом склоне родной горы. Гар-ри спустился и чуть не упал на головы своим соплеменникам. От радости он обратился в человека прямо в воздухе.   
\- Здравствуй, Гар-ри из клана Поттеров и рода Певереллов, - торжественно протянул руку вожак Ген-ри, - теперь пришла пора учиться. Учиться по-настоящему. Драконья наука нехитра, и ты ее изучил, а теперь тебе нужно учиться жить и в волшебном мире. Вместе с волшебниками, людьми, и волшебными существами.  
\- И поступить в Хогвартс, - заявил Монт-ри, получив от дяди подзатыльник.   
\- В Хогвартс ты поступишь только через четыре года, - объяснил Сал-ри. – Поменьше слушай этого бездельника.   
\- Я Хогвартс уже закончил, - возразил Монт-ри.   
\- Об этом я и говорю, - повысил голос Сал-ри.   
Гар-ри засмеялся. Он любил свою семью.   
***  
Где-то на вершине очень высокой горы, где звезды спускаются с небес, чтобы поглядеть, как живут драконы, и ветер разносил вести по округе, сидел дракон по имени Том-ри и тяжело вздыхал. Он что-то забыл. Многое забыл, и упустил что-то очень важное, нечто связанное то ли с маленьким человеком, то ли с драконом. Он сидел шесть лет на своей горе, в своем доме, среди своих сокровищ и ждал. Ждал, что кто-то очень важный позовет и заберет его. К нему приходили его друзья. Но Том-ри ждал особенного гостя. Кого-то, кто принесет ему свое сердце. Того, кто приходил к нему во сне…


	3. Глава 3. Ритуал

Гар-ри впервые услышал слово «нельзя», когда пригласил на свой восьмой день рождения Нор-ри и Тин-ри. Это два молодых волшебника из их клана. Они подошли к нему, когда Гар-ри левитировал перед собой огромные глыбы камней, подчиняясь наставлению Сал-ри. Воспитатель сидел в десяти шагах от Гар-ри и внимательно наблюдал за занятием, чтобы его подопечный не покалечился.  
\- Скоро наш клан будет представлен Верховному дракону, - сказал Нор-ри.  
\- Наш вождь – самый лучший дракон в мире, - сообщил Тин-ри очевидный факт, - он хочет владеть всем волшебным миром Британии. Его имя Том-ри.  
\- Том-ри? – переспросил Гар-ри. – Вы говорите о Томе Риддле?  
\- Да, - ответил Нор-ри, - я думаю, тебе это сообщение понравится. Ведь он твой…  
Тин-ри толкнул друга в бок и что-то горячо зашептал.  
\- Ребята, вы все рассказали? – неслышно подошел Гим-ри. – Осторожней, Гар-ри! – один камень понесся в его сторону.   
\- Почти все, - сказал Тин-ри, - осталось только добавить, что будет всеобщее собрание, и Гарри будет представлен как один из нескольких новеньких. Ничего личного.  
\- Жаль, - прошептал Гар-ри, и глыбы камней вокруг него упали вниз. Сал-ри даже отбежал подальше.  
\- Урок окончен, - сказал наставник, подходя поближе. Он увидел, как исказилось лицо Гар-ри. – Ты расстроен?  
Губы Гар-ри что-то шептали. Сал-ри не расслышал.   
\- Говори громче, - сказал старший.  
\- Он меня забыл. Забыл, - теперь Гар-ри всхлипывал. До него дошла неприкрытая правда. - Как я его верну?  
Как вернуть того, кого он не помнил? Годовалый возраст – не советчик в отношениях между волшебниками.   
\- Есть несколько способов, - ответил Тин-ри, - и они вполне легальны. Они основаны на свойствах нашей крови.   
\- Провести кровный ритуал? – у Гар-ри появилась робкая надежда. – Так просто?  
\- Только нужно искать в книгах, - вздохнул Тин-ри, - у нас они не систематизированы. Нужно много читать, чтобы найти что-нибудь стоящее. Мы тебе подскажем и поможем, но для полного изучения кровных ритуалов нужно учиться в Хогвартсе. Эти книги в легком доступе. Не думаю, что за девять лет их изъяли из школьной библиотеки.  
\- Я понял, - мрачно ответил Гар-ри. Он твердо решил попросить у них поддержки. Ребята только слегка кивнули.   
Так и получилось, что тридцатого июля вдалеке в горах, чтобы воспитатели его не застукали, Гар-ри расчертил свой первый круг, нарисовал руны призыва, зажег свечу и произнес заклинание. Оно легло на язык непривычно, будто чужое.   
Гарри сидел в ожидании буквально не больше двух минут, как в его мыслительный процесс ворвался чужой баритон:   
«Пятнадцать, шестнадцать, добавить семь унций полыни. Кто здесь? Я чувствую тебя!»  
«Я – Гар-ри, - мысленно ответил мальчик. – Гар-ри Поттер».  
«Это имя мне ничего не говорит, - признался голос, оправдывая страхи призывающего, - я многое забыл. Мы знакомы?»  
«Я – твой суженый. Наша встреча была предсказана незадолго до моего рождения».  
«Интересно, - в голосе Тома и вправду сквозило любопытство. – И сколько же лет моему суженому?»  
«Завтра будет восемь, - признался Гар-ри, - но я быстро учусь!»  
Том будто отмахнулся.   
«Я не собираюсь совращать тебя. Мы можем просто общаться и со временем подружиться. У нас впереди тысяча лет. Я тебя тоже могу многому научить. Вот сейчас я занимаюсь варкой Зелья Удачи. Хочешь изучать Зельеварение?»  
«Да, конечно, - поторопился Гар-ри, он чувствовал, что связь прерывается, - как мне с тобой общаться, не прибегая к кровному ритуалу?»  
«У тебя должна быть моя вещь, какая она?»  
«Ловец снов», - спешил произнести Гар-ри.  
«Вот будем говорить во снах, я закреплю эффект, и будем общаться днем в любое, удобное для нас обоих время. Проведу ритуал и мы…»  
Связь прервалась, и Гарри чуть не заревел от досады. Придется начинать все сначала и ждать подходящего случая.  
На следующий день Сал-ри и Гим-ри были взбудораженными. Сам Верховный дракон Том-ри заинтересовался их подопечным. Он просто задал своей соратнице Бел-ри вопрос, а та ответила правду. Весть быстро достигла ушей воспитателей Гар-ри. Сегодня у мальчика как раз был день рождения, и Гар-ри должен быть представлен Верховному Вождю уже не просто как молодой член волшебного клана драконов, а как вероятный партнер. По этому случаю, Гар-ри был одет в мантию волшебника изумрудного оттенка, под цвет глаз.   
Когда Гарри был почти готов, к нему домой зашли его вчерашние приятели.   
\- Как прошел ритуал? Ты разговаривал с Томом? – спросили они.  
\- Да, только… Ритуал прервался, и мы не закончили разговор о самом главном, - вздохнул Гар-ри.  
У Сал-ри были ушки на макушке, и к тому же был научен ментальным практикам. Он сидел в комнате и невольно услышал последние слова. Он спросил настороженно:  
\- Гар-ри, какой ритуал ты провел? Когда успел? Ты еще слишком мал для ритуалов.  
\- Кровный, - стыдясь себя, ответил Гар-ри.  
\- И что ты хотел сделать? Надеюсь, ты себе не повредил и крови слишком много не потратил?  
\- Я хотел поговорить с Томом, - со стоном проговорил мальчик. Драконы умели читать мысли, и они не склонны врать. Вот Гар-ри и говорил правду.  
У Сал-ри глаза на лоб полезли.  
\- С Томом? Ты с ума сошел! Кто же призывает любимого, когда тот ничего не помнит! Ты же вмешиваешься в Нити Судьбы! Он должен сам выздороветь. Никто не виноват, что заклятие забвения оказалось слишком сильным. Он справится. Он же дракон. Перед тобой почти тысяча лет совместной жизни. Лет десять подождал бы, ничего с тобой бы не случилось. И это минимальный срок ожидания! И о чем это вы говорили, как о самом главном? О сексе и детях, что ли?   
Тут Гар-ри готов был провалиться сквозь стены своего жилища.   
\- Нельзя проводить кровные ритуалы без старших, - нравоучительно заявил Сал-ри, - особенно любовные. Вот учудил! Любви захотел.  
Гарри горел изнутри, так ему было стыдно. Внезапно его облик охватило пламя, и он исчез прямо на глазах приятелей и воспитателя.  
\- Эй, что это? - переспросил Тин-ри. – Куда он пропал?  
\- Никуда Гар-ри не пропал, - усмехнулся Сал-ри, - ему стыдно, вот он стал невидимым, чтобы никто не указывал пальцем. Вот, можешь ущипнуть его.  
Сал-ри так и сделал. Гар-ри приглушенно вскрикнул и быстренько отошел от греха подальше. А его несостоявшиеся приятели засмеялись, будто не они подсказали ритуал и заклинание. Гар-ри стало обидно. Тогда он быстро вышел из комнаты, спустился с горы и пошел на встречу с Томом невидимым.   
Тома Гар-ри видел впервые. Его вероятный суженый был красив до умопомрачения. Он был в облике дракона, во всей его красе. Фиолетовый окрас с прожилками красного цвета, огромные черные с золотым крылья, огненные глаза, горящие умом и отвагой. Ничто не указывало на его болезнь, он был слишком уверен в себе, приказы отдавал точные и вовремя. Сразу можно было узнать вожака стаи. Гар-ри рассматривал будущего партнера с восторгом, его запах кружил голову, опьяняя силой и уверенностью. Здесь не пахло надеждой, здесь присутствовала сама вера и знание.   
Гар-ри никак не мог стать видимым, что-то мешало, или юный дракон сильно расстроился и не мог превратиться обратно. Когда Том-ри рассказали, что Гар-ри исчез, вожак не обиделся, капельку огорчился, но не настаивал на немедленном присутствии. Время у них еще было.   
***  
Гар-ри начал пропадать в библиотеке. Ему страсть как хотелось общаться с Томом, но не нужно было забывать и о самообразовании. К тому же ему пришлось расширить свой кругозор общением с другими драконами. Некоторые взяли на себя ответственность обучать его боевой магии, и хоть по волшебным меркам Гар-ри был мал – 9 лет, он научился держать связку дуэльных заклинаний не меньше 10-15 штук. Так же Гар-ри увлекла артефакторика, но не так как боевая магия, к которой, похоже, у юного дракона были врожденные способности.   
Вечерами Гар-ри засыпал с крепко зажатым «Ловцом снов» Тома Риддла. Иногда он видел своего суженого в лаборатории, варящего несколько видов редких зелий, иногда мечущегося по дуэльному залу, и тогда заклинания сверкали подобно молниям, иногда Том метался по кровати, томимый во сне недобрыми воспоминаниями, пытающимися прорваться сквозь пелену забвения. Часто Гар-ри видел сны, где Том летал. И только изредка ему удавалось поговорить. Видимо, Том не стал проводить ритуал, закрепляющий между ними ментальные узы. Связующий мысли друг друга ритуал был обычной практикой между драконами. Гарри решил напомнить о своем существовании, проведя первый свой ритуал снова. Он выбрал спокойное место, по памяти начертил круг, руны он уже знал получше и начертил необходимое количество (изучал их на дополнительных занятиях), зажег свечу и произнес заклинание, давшееся ему полегче.   
Том мечтал. Он сидел на верхушке скалы, обращенный в дракона, и смотрел на близкие звезды. Он сразу почувствовал ментальное присутствие юного, но старшего на год дракона.  
«Слышишь, как ветер поет? – обратился Том к юному собеседнику. – Я чувствую приход самой судьбы вместе с ветром, - и резко сменил тему, - Я проведу ритуал, так и быть. Будем близкими, добрыми друзьями».  
В голосе старшего дракона чувствовалась насмешка. Гар-ри смутился, но не отступил. Ему понравилась идея с дружбой и общением. Тогда они будут друг к другу намного ближе.  
«Знаешь, - начал снова Том, - мне видятся образы, которые непосредственно произошли со мной в далеком и недалеком прошлом. Я скоро вспомню. Еще немного осталось. Тогда волшебный мир вздрогнет, - с предвкушением сообщил Том, - и я исполню свое предназначение».  
«Надеюсь, ты не собираешься убивать?» – грустно спросил Гар-ри.  
«Зачем убивать?» – удивился Том.  
«Власть развращает, абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно». – процитировал Гар-ри.  
«Я собираюсь править миром со всей доступной мне мудростью, - ответил обескураженный Том, - мне незачем запугивать волшебный народ».  
«Но ведь могут быть существа, недовольные твоей властью», - продолжил Гар-ри.  
«Что-то голова разболелась, - пожаловался Том. – Да, мне кажется, мной могут быть не довольны. Только нужно вспомнить. Вспомнить. Голова. Ритуал я проведу, Гар-ри. Давай попрощаемся, мне стало нехорошо».  
Гар-ри отключился. Он с волнением обдумал последние слова суженого. Видимо, к Тому стали возвращаться воспоминания о не столь давних событиях, происшедших до рождения Гар-ри. Это хорошо. Скоро Том выздоровеет, и они встретятся снова. И никогда не расстанутся.   
С таким воодушевленным настроем Гар-ри набросился на непонятную экономику и волшебное законодательство. Скоро ему выходить в свет. Совсем скоро.


	4. Глава 4. Выход в свет

Письмо Гар-ри получил утром после своего дня рождения. Его семья специально спустилась с обитаемой горы и ожидала весть из Хогвартса, приготовившись к своеобразному утреннему пикнику. Сова, доставившая письмо, сделала полукруг в воздухе над головами, спикировав, бросила конверт прямо в корзинку с едой и сразу улетела. Издав возглас, Гар-ри с предвкушением схватил его.  
В письме было написано:  
«ШКОЛА МАГИИ И ВОЛШЕБСТВА ХОГВАРТС  
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор  
Величайший волшебник, Верховный Маг, Председатель Визенгамота – Международной Конфедерации магов  
Уважаемый мистер Поттер,  
Мы рады сообщить Вам, что Вы приняты в школу Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным списком всех необходимых для учебы книг и принадлежностей.  
Начало занятий 1 сентября.  
Мы ждем вашу сову с ответом не позже 1 августа.  
Искренне Ваша,  
Минерва Макгонагалл, заместитель директора».  
\- Что значит, «мы ждем вашу сову с ответом»? – полюбопытствовал Гар-ри.  
\- Так всегда пишут, - ответил Монт-ри, - таким образом высказывают любезность. Где мы возьмем сову? Здесь одни вороны и орлы летают.  
И он указал на поднявшееся в воздух каркающее облако.  
\- Я люблю воронов, - простодушно ответил Гар-ри, - они красивые, умные и долго живут. С ними хоть поговорить можно. Для нас, драконов, орлы и вороны - лучшие помощники.  
Монт-ри и Гим-ри хитро переглянулись. Сал-ри дочитал письмо и указал на приписку:  
«Для учебы в Хогвартсе вы можете взять с собой фамильяра – сову, или жабу, или кота или какое-либо другое разрешенное животное или птицу».  
\- Фамильяра? – переспросил Гар-ри и вдруг закричал: - Эй, ребята, кто хочет быть моим фамильяром?  
Его услышали, и организованный спуск очередной стаи воронов с горы вниз к людям превратился в агрессивное, беснующееся облако, сопровождаемое потоком вырванных черного пуха и перьев. Все вороны схватились в борьбе за право быть фамильяром Гар-ри Поттера. Драконы с изумлением наблюдали подобное зрелище. Через десять минут вороньей драки в воздухе к ногам Гар-ри упал один ворон, потрепанный, с трудом дышущий, но весьма воинственно настроенный. Гар-ри поднял руку, и ворон уселся на нее. Помогая себе клювом и когтями, он переместился на плечо и с кличом победителя заклекотал. Воронье облако в небе сразу успокоилось и, подбирая раненых, организованно полетело вниз, в долину. Монт-ри со смеха чуть живот не надорвал, да и воспитатели весело ухмылялись. Надо же, такой переполох устроить одним вопросом! Гар-ри нежно пощекотал ворону животик. Тот стерпел неожиданную ласку.  
\- Ну, и как тебя назвать, мой победитель? Виктор? – ворон коротко каркнул. – Хорошо, будешь Виктором.  
Гар-ри черкнул записку пером на пергаменте, предварительно достав их из сумки, перекинутой через плечо, и подал своему ворону.  
\- Твое первое поручение, Виктор. Доставь по назначению, - сказал Гар-ри.  
Ворон не стал важничать по поводу своей миссии, схватил письмо, взлетел и исчез. Так Гар-ри обзавелся фамильяром.  
***  
В последние дни лета, когда солнце мягко пригревало, и уже не было так жарко, Гар-ри с воспитателями и вместе с привязавшимся Монт-ри, аппарировали на Косую Аллею в магическом квартале Лондона. Одеты они были в обычные мантии волшебников, стараясь не привлекать внимание. С школьным списком в руках они начали осматриваться. Гар-ри разглядывал все, более или менее интересное.   
\- Может, уже в банк сходим? – заворчал Сал-ри, ему поднадоело тупое разглядывание волшебной улицы. Что он на ней только не видел. - Деньги обменяем. Хватит ходить бесцельно туда-сюда.  
Так и решили. Чтобы подойти к родовому сейфу Поттеров, Гар-ри пришлось подарить капельку своей крови, потому что не имел своего ключа. Ему пришлось еще спускаться на тележке вниз, к сейфу, от чего ему стало нехорошо. Драконы любят простор, пусть мелкие гоблины сидят в своей норе. Сейф порадовал обилием золотых и серебряных монет, старинных артефактов и книг. Гар-ри набил сумку золотыми монетами и взял несколько старинных фолиантов. К сейфу Певереллов его не пустили – Гар-ри был пока что несовершеннолетним. Вот исполнится ему семнадцать лет, тогда он будет допущен ко всем своим сокровищам. Дракон внутри Гар-ри был рад, что ему не придется копить деньги и сидеть на них, чтобы золото приумножалось. Впрочем, тратить Гар-ри тоже не собирался. Он собирался зарабатывать уже прямо в школе, на артефактах, вливая драконью магию, что изначально предполагало их силу и могущество.  
В первую очередь Гар-ри зашел в лавку готовой одежды мадам Малкин. Его сопровождающие сосредоточились на выходе из магазина, чтобы никто не мешал. Если кто-то и брался за ручку, чтобы зайти в магазин, то терялся под тяжелым взглядом трех незнакомцев, и у него срочно появлялись неотложные дела в других местах.  
Мадам Малкин оказалась приземистой улыбчивой женщиной, которая заквохтала над Гар-ри словно наседка.  
\- Тоже в Хогвартс? Подберем все, что нужно. Вот мальчик тоже примеряет форму.  
Мадам Малкин поставила Гар-ри на маленькую скамеечку, потому что он был не так уж и мал ростом, скорее тонкокостный и хрупкий, и другой мальчик на табуретке большего размера оценил по-своему телосложение Гар-ри и его маловыразительную серую мантию. Его губы искривились, и он снисходительно сказал:  
\- Привет. Тоже в Хогвартс?  
\- Да, - приветливо ответил Гар-ри. Его учили быть вежливым.  
\- Мой отец покупает учебники, а мать на другом конце улицы покупает мне волшебную палочку. Затем я их поведу посмотреть на гоночные метлы. У тебя есть метла? Какую марку ты предпочитаешь?  
\- Метлы нет, а чтобы летать, мне метла не нужна, - снисходительно ответил Гар-ри, копируя тон мальчика.  
Глаза мальчика загорелись.   
\- Да? Какое же тогда у тебя наследие, чтобы ты мог свободно летать?  
\- Подумай сам, - широко улыбнулся Гар-ри, включая свое драконовское обаяние, - я даю простор твоему воображению.  
Мальчик на минуту задумался и тихо сказал:  
\- В роду у моей матери есть драконы, а у отца – вейлы, но я рожден, не обретя их наследия. Это не значит, что я не могу вызвать тебя на дуэль, - глаза мальчика воинственно сверкнули.  
\- Признаю твое право сильного волшебника, - поднял руки Гар-ри, он не хотел спорить. Двигаться он не мог, потому что мадам Малкин быстро подгоняла ему школьные мантии.  
Мальчику понравился ответ незнакомца. Он обратил внимание, что потенциальный друг купил зимнюю мантию, которая кичилась больше своей дороговизной, чем практичностью. Она была слишком тонкой, чтобы согревать в морозы Северной Шотландии. Буквально час назад его мать указала на этот факт, и ему пришлось с ней согласиться. Мальчик решил позлорадствовать над неудачной покупкой, когда придет время. Он заметил, что за все время общения с этим мальчишкой, до сих пор не зашла его мать. Времени прошло прилично, и когда он начал поглядывать на дверь почти беспрерывно, наконец-то зашла высокая белокурая женщина в богато расшитой мантии, надменная в своей холодной красоте.  
\- Мама! – подскочил мальчик.  
Женщина моргала какое-то время, будто очнувшись от наваждения.  
\- Подумать только! – сказала она. – Меня, Нарциссу Малфой, не пускали в магазин какие-то драконы. Совсем невоспитанные молодые люди!  
\- Драконы? – переспросил Драко Малфой, поворачиваясь на пустующую соседнюю скамеечку. Его вероятный друг исчез.  
***  
Исчезнувший Гар-ри посмеивался над надменным мальчишкой. Он поблагодарил Монт-ри за чары отвлечения внимания от своей персоны. Монт-ри в свою очередь рассказал о разгневанной женщине, которая требовала впустить ее в магазин. Хорошо, что Гар-ри быстро справился со своим гардеробом. Обмениваясь разговорами, драконы зашли в книжный магазин «Флориш и Блоттс», где глаза Гар-ри, привычные к драконьей библиотеке, быстро отмечали книги, необходимые для первого курса. Затем Сал-ри долго отговаривал от покупки золотого котла, потому что нужен был стандартный оловянный. Не сговариваясь, купили замечательные весы для взвешивания ингредиентов для зелий и медный телескоп. В аптеке Гар-ри замер надолго. Не торопясь, он переходил от одного прилавка к другому. На стенах стояли банки с травами, засушенными корнями и разноцветными порошками. С потолка висели рога различных животных. Гар-ри с трепетом погладил рог единорога. Перья, клыки, когти – все удостоилось его внимания.  
\- Осталась только волшебная палочка, - наконец сказал Сал-ри, когда вышли из аптеки.   
\- Я не понимаю, зачем она мне, - скривился Гар-ри. – Я прекрасно колдую без нее.   
\- Ты - исключение, - вздохнул Сал-ри, видимо, говорили они на эту тему неоднократно, - просто возьми любую. Хорошо?  
Снаружи магазинчик был сер и неказист. Гар-ри решительно зашел внутрь. Внутри все пахло таинственностью и неприкрытой суровостью к установленному порядку. Гар-ри не дал возможности одолеть себя какими-либо страхами или условностями. Он просто крикнул:  
\- Акцио, моя волшебная палочка!  
Что-то грохнуло, и в руках Гар-ри оказалась искомый волшебный артефакт в единственном экземпляре.   
\- Я жду! – нетерпеливо воскликнул Гар-ри.  
Наконец выглянул продавец. Он только взглянул на волшебную палочку и заулыбался:  
\- Остролист и перо феникса… Вас, молодой человек, ждут великие дела….  
\- Меня это не интересует… - процедил сквозь зубы Гар-ри Поттер, - сколько стоит?  
\- Семь галлеонов, - прозвучал ответ.   
Гар-ри бросил деньги не считая, схватил палочку и выскочил на улицу. Продавец еще бормотал: «великие дела… великий волшебник…», но Гар-ри был уже очень далеко.  
***  
«Ну что, Гар-ри, справился?», - спросил голос Тома в голове, когда Гар-ри со своими наставниками шел по склону горы домой. Казалось, его дорогой старший друг искренне беспокоился о нем.  
«Да, все хорошо, - мысленно ответил Гар-ри, - все купил, теперь осталось подождать несколько дней, чтобы поехать в школу».  
«Десять дней, - поправил Риддл, - ты еще успеешь прочитать «Историю Хогвартса» за это время».  
«Историю Хогвартса» я прочитал еще прошлым летом, - искренне порадовался Гар-ри, - я нашел ее в нашей библиотеке. Лучше я почитаю книги по зельям. Да я все книги почитаю!»  
Том похвалил рвение к наукам. Он не хотел видеть своего суженого неучем. Друзья (пока друзья) не говорили подолгу, чаще всего по делу. Том не одобрял пустопорожние разговоры, но всегда находил минутку-другую в течение дня для моральной поддержки юного друга или для ответа на поставленный вопрос.  
Вечером Гар-ри ложился спать самым счастливым драконом в мире.


	5. Глава 5. В поезде

Гар-ри вздохнул, схватил свой сундук, к счастью облегченный чарами, ворон Виктор чинно сидел на плече, безо всякой клетки, которая уменьшенная, лежала в сундуке, и приготовился к аппарации.   
\- Может, лучше сразу в Хогвартс? – уныло спросил он. – Я не хочу в Лондон. Это же какой крюк придется сделать.  
\- Так положено, - в десятый раз отвечал Сал-ри, - это традиция. Хоть с ровесниками познакомишься. Узнаешь поближе волшебников. А то совсем одичаешь на своей горе.   
\- Драконам нельзя долго в горах находиться, - говорил Гим-ри, - они отвыкают от общества, дичают и признают потом только собственное превосходство. Вот твой Том почему таким великим драконом стал? Он много времени проводил среди волшебников и волшебных существ и признавал силу слабого. Он – сильный дракон. А ты? Десять лет сидел отшельником. Где ты видел драконов своего возраста?   
\- Ладно, - признал правоту воспитателей Гар-ри.   
Юный, но могущественный по наследию дракон сосредоточился и аппарировал по координатам на платформу 9 ¾ на вокзал Чаринг-кросс в Лондоне. Данные аппарации ему были даны точные, он не должен был ошибиться. Вынырнув из подпространства, он сразу же вспомнил о ментальной связи с Томом и тут же позвал своего дорогого старшего друга.  
«Том, скажи, вот как знакомиться с ровесниками? – спросил Гар-ри. – Ох, сколько тут всего детей!»  
Юный волшебник-дракон с непривычки ослеп и оглох, такое обилие молодой свежей крови с множеством только-только раскрывающихся наследий переплелись в одном месте. Сколько открытий и возможностей! Он едва услышал ответ Тома: «Улыбайся и включи свое драконье обаяние, иначе потеряешь нюх и ориентацию. Говори всем: «Привет, я дракон. А ты кто?» Выслушай ответ, пожми руку и добавь: «Приятно познакомиться».   
«А если мне в нос дадут? – спросил Гар-ри. – Или в челюсть?»  
Том мысленно засмеялся.  
«Такой ответ вполне возможен. Но ты не переживай, драконье обаяние действует безотказно».  
Гар-ри быстро передвигался к концу поезда, где было побольше свободных мест. Он легко отлевитировал свой неподъемный сундук в купе, ворон Виктор сел на ручку сундука охранять ношу и отпугивать нежелательных попутчиков. Гар-ри сел и стал разглядывать людей за стеклом. Семьи провожали своих детей, школьники искали места, бегали кошки, в клетках сидели совы и жабы, и над этим всем стоял неимоверный шум и гам. Наконец, поезд издал первый гудок. Опоздавшие торопились сесть в купе, провожающие стали махать руками и отдавать последние указания, быстро водворялись клетки с животными в глубь поезда. Тут зашел рыжеволосый мальчик со своей ношей и спросил:  
-Здесь занято?  
Виктор каркнул и расправил крылья. Чем-то потенциальный попутчик ему не понравился. Но мальчик не обратил на ворона внимания и сел.  
Под тяжелым взглядом юного дракона рыжий стушевался. Он хотел назвать свое имя и узнать поближе своего попутчика и даже, может, подружиться. Но, похоже, что это был второкурсник или даже третьекурсник, настолько тот был высок. Только тонкокостность выдавала в нем юный возраст. Рыжему же хотелось познакомиться именно с Гарри Поттером. Ведь он должен ехать в этом поезде, чтобы учиться в Хогвартсе. Весь волшебный мир ожидал этого момента, потому это был Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Имя, придуманное Альбусом Дамблдором, как символ борьбы Света над силами Тьмы.  
Поезд тронулся. Гар-ри встал и вышел из купе. Он и вправду решил последовать совету Тома. Неожиданно оказалось легко. Некоторые встречали его смехом и шутками, лезли знакомиться и пожимать руку, многие старшекурсники оценили юмор и обаяние юного дракона и тут же посыпались имена и наследия их родов, несколько купе были закрыты, и тогда Гар-ри проходил мимо, кое-кто начинал рассказывать небылицы о своих родственниках, но Гар-ри обещал выслушать все истории уже в Хогвартсе. Пока Гар-ри дошел обратно до своего купе, он перезнакомился со всеми хогвартскими школьниками.   
\- Ты кто? – спросил без обиняков Гар-ри Поттер, зайдя в свое купе.  
Рыжий увидел золотистый огонь в глазах улыбающегося дракона и честно сказал:  
\- Я – Рон Уизли и мечтаю познакомиться с Гарри Поттером. Сам Альбус Дамблдор обещал мне десять галлеонов, если я подружусь с ним. Моя семья небогата, так что я немного заработаю, - он улыбнулся, этот незнакомец был так приятен и мил, что ему захотелось сказать правду.  
Золотой блеск в глазах дракона сменился на темный.  
\- Понятно, - сухо обронил Гар-ри Поттер и отвернулся к окну.  
Воцарилось молчание. Повернувшись, Рон Уизли опять натолкнулся на тяжелый взгляд, от которого у него застряли слова в горле. Он решил молчать. Ему, наверное, стоит пройтись по вагонам, чтобы расспросить других о Гарри Поттере и, возможно, ему удастся даже увидеть знаменитого мальчика, а уж подружиться – это дело техники.   
Около часу дня раздался лязг и грохот. Улыбчивая женщина с ямочками на щеках открыла их купе и спросила:  
\- Не хотите чего-нибудь перекусить, детки?  
\- Сушеное мясо есть? – быстро спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Что ты, малыш! Только сладости и всевкусности! Хочешь тыквенный пирожок?  
\- Ничего не нужно, - поспешил ответить Гар-ри, а Рон Уизли отчаянно покраснел.  
Тишина продолжалась недолго. Купе открылось, и заглянул круглолицый мальчик и девочка. Она была строгая, с густой копной каштановых волос и крупными передними зубами.  
\- Никто не видел жабу? – спросила девочка. – Невилл потерял.   
\- Нет, - равнодушно ответил Гар-ри.   
Дети извинились и вышли.   
Через пять минут дверь опять открылась. Заглянули две девочки-близняшки и прежняя суровая шатенка, которая уже улыбалась.  
\- Говорят, что где-то в конце поезда едет милый дракон. Обаяшка и красавчик. И поступает сразу на третий курс. Это правда?  
\- Нет, неправда, - улыбнулся самой обаятельной драконистой улыбкой Гар-ри. – Поступает только на первый. Вот посмотрите, - сказал Гар-ри и провел палочкой вверх и вниз, - разве это колдовство?  
Рон и не заметил, как у него в руках оказалась волшебная палочка. Что хотел сделать с ней, он забыл. В отличие от него, Гар-ри знал, что хотел сотворить. Он только слегка пошевелил палочкой, и девочка-шатенка вдруг взвизгнула.  
\- Что ты сделал? – хотел рявкнуть Рон, но не мог произнести и слова. – В поезде нельзя колдовать!  
\- Мои зубы! – затараторила быстро девочка. – Что ты сделал с моими зубами?  
Она поспешно достала из кармана зеркальце.  
\- Они нормальные! – с восторгом прошептала девочка. – Они нормального размера! Но так нельзя! Нельзя колдовскими способами исправлять природу…   
С сияющими глазами она кинулась в свое купе и дальше разглядывать свое лицо. Близняшки кивнули только «Падма, Парвати, до встречи в Хогвартсе!» и с хиханьками-хаханьками отправились к себе.  
Через пять минут купе снова открылось. Рон застонал. Прежнее угрюмое молчание показалось ему райским блаженством, потому что смотреть на чужую радость стало совсем тошно, особенно когда ты в ней не участвуешь.  
На этот раз это было три мальчика. Одного из них – из магазина мадам Малкин – Гар-ри узнал мгновенно. Двое других казались его телохранителями, настолько ревностно они охраняли его пространство.   
Белобрысый мальчик тоже быстро узнал своего потенциального друга.  
\- Говорят, с нами вместе едет дракон. И, как я погляжу, это правда. Я – Драко. Драко Малфой. И мои друзья – Крэбб и Гойл.  
Он протянул Гар-ри руку.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Драко, - ответил Гар-ри.   
Рон фыркнул. Гар-ри сузил глаза, а Малфой повернулся, бросая полный презрения взгляд на рыжего мальчика.   
\- Мое имя кажется тебе смешным? Я даже не буду спрашивать, кто ты. Отец мне рассказывал о вашей семейке – Уизли за версту видать. Рыжие, конопатые и детей больше, чем они могут себе позволить. Кстати, а вы не знаете, Гарри Поттер едет с нами в поезде? – сменил тему Малфой. - Говорят, что он в этом году поступает вместе с нами в школу. Я его не видел. А вы?  
Рон отрицательно покачал головой, Гар-ри пожал плечами, не торопясь раскрывать свое инкогнито. Никто в поезде не догадался, что дракон – это Гарри Поттер, потому что раскрыть наследие значимей, чем сказать свое имя.  
Малфой кивнул Гар-ри, прощаясь, и Поттер поспешно сказал:  
\- Мы еще на дуэли не дрались.  
\- Успеется, - ухмыльнулся Малфой.  
Вскорости купе опять открылось. Рону это надоело и он рявкнул девочке уже с ровными зубами:  
\- А тебе что нужно?  
\- Вы бы лучше поторопились и надели мантии, потому что я ходила в первый вагон и спрашивала кондуктора, так что мы скоро приедем, - беззлобно ответила сияющая девочка.  
Совет был дельный, и мальчики стали переодеваться. Рон Уизли, разглядывая исподтишка неизвестного дракона (будет что Джинни рассказать), оценил по достоинству дороговизну ткани школьной мантии Гар-ри, а юный дракон отметил, что Рону мантия коротка, и из-под нее выглядывают кроссовки.  
Рон вздохнул, что за своими переживаниями он так и не поискал Гарри Поттера и не познакомился с ним. Осталась надежда на общение уже в самой школе.   
На весь поезд раздался чей-то голос: «Через пять минут поезд прибывает в Хогвартс. Пожалуйста, оставьте свой багаж в купе, он будет доставлен отдельно».  
Ворон коротко каркнул и перебрался Гар-ри на плечо. Поезд остановился. Дети, обгоняя друг друга, вышли на перрон. Холодный свежий вечерний воздух разогнал застоявшуюся кровь. Гар-ри вздохнул полной грудью. Ворон тихо взметнулся небо, обещая прилететь к Гар-ри в самое ближайшее время.  
\- Первокурсники, сюда! – прозвучал в темноте чей-то зычный голос.   
Когда младшие дети подошли, они увидели полувеликана. Гар-ри тоже уставился на невиданное чудо. Он был невысокого для великана роста, очень шумный и неопрятный, что, впрочем, для великанов естественно.  
\- Гарри Поттер есть? – спросил полувеликан, будто что-то вспомнив.  
Гар-ри молчал как рыба. Если он весь поезд обаял с помощью драконьей магии, не называя своего имени, то уж и с полувеликаном справится.  
Первокурсники гуськом последовали за Хагридом, так звали великана.  
\- Сейчас вы первый раз увидите Хогвартс, - сказал тот, - вот за этим поворотом.  
Дети вышли на берег Черного озера. Со всех сторон раздалось «О-о-о!» Замок действительно был великолепен. Первокурсникам нужно было переплыть озеро, и для этого пришлось сесть в лодки. Замок становился все ближе и больше. Наконец, лодочки причалили к тихой гавани, а замок оказался целой скалой, настолько он был огромным и величественным. Первокурсники с наслаждением встали с ненадежных плавучих средств, поднялись по каменным ступеням и подошли к огромным дубовым дверям.  
\- Все здесь?  
Хагрид три раза стукнул своим огромным кулаком в дверь.


	6. Глава 6. Ужин

Дверь немедленно открылась. За ней стояла высокая чопорная леди в изумрудно-зеленой мантии.   
\- Первокурсники, это профессор Макгонагалл, - радостно пробасил Хагрид.  
\- Спасибо, Хагрид. Дальше проведу первокурсников сама.  
И она распахнула дверь. Дети гурьбой последовали за профессором, прошли вестибюль и оказались еще за одной дверью. За ней слышался гул хогвартских школьников.   
\- Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, - произнесла профессор Макгонагал. – Перед началом банкета по поводу начала занятий, каждый из вас пройдет распределение. Вам придется надеть на голову Распределяющую шляпу, и она отправит вас на факультет, на котором вы будете жить и учиться. Факультетов всего четыре – Слизерин, Гриффиндор, Райвенкло и Хаффелпаф. За ваши успехи факультету будут начисляться баллы, за нарушение школьных правил они будут сниматься. В конце года факультету, набравшему наибольшее количество баллов, торжественно вручается Кубок школы. Сейчас прошу вас привести себя в порядок, церемония Распределения начнется через несколько минут.  
Гар-ри тихо ждал. Он, конечно, прочитал «Историю Хогвартса», но все равно все казалось удивительным и таинственным. Когда сквозь стену просочились привидения, Гар-ри стал судорожно вспоминать их имена. Но знакомства с ними пока не предвиделось, и он оставил это занятие.  
Наконец дверь в Большой Зал открылась. Профессор Макгонагал провела первокурсников в конец зала, к учительскому столу. Там стояла табуретка, на которой лежала волшебная шляпа. Она была очень поношенной и грязной. Первокурсники остановились и уставились на шляпу, которая запела какую-то песню замогильным голосом. Старшекурсники захихикали, они, видимо, привыкли к чудачествам Распределяющей Шляпы. Когда песня закончилась, профессор Макгонагалл достала длинный свиток пергамента.  
\- Когда я назову ваше имя, вы сядете на табурет и наденете шляпу, чтобы пройти распределение.  
Началась перекличка. Почти все школьники хлопали в ладоши, когда какого-либо первокурсника шляпа определяла на какой-либо факультет. Гар-ри внимательно смотрел на каждого сокурсника. Практически всех Гар-ри запомнил еще в поезде, теперь он запоминал их принадлежность к какому-либо факультету.   
\- Поттер, Гар-ри, - на имени профессор Макгонагал споткнулась и произнесла «р» несколько длиннее, чем полагалось.  
Зал заполнился тихим гулом. Школьники вытягивали шею, чтобы посмотреть на Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Гар-ри подошел и сел на табурет. Сейчас решится его дальнейшая судьба. Как только шляпа оказалась на его голове, она прошептала, слегка касаясь мысленного барьера.   
\- Ну что там у нас? – услышал Гар-ри шляпу. – Гриффиндор?  
\- А второго шанса не дано? – съязвил Поттер.  
\- Мальчик, по тебе плачет порка ремнем.  
\- Это твое мнение? – спросил дракон.   
\- Нет, так настаивал директор школы.   
\- Мое желание учитывается?  
\- Нет, - категорично заявила Распределяющая Шляпа. – Твоя судьба уже предначертана Альбусом Дамблдором.  
\- Тогда… - усмехнулся дракон, и шляпа закричала:  
\- Райвенкло! Райвенкло! Чтоб тебя пикси съели и не подавились! Изверг!  
Последнее слово шляпа будто выплюнула. Ей не понравилась мысленная порка ремнем. Это было весьма болезненно и унизительно для старинного артефакта. Гар-ри только улыбнулся. На что нарывались, на то и напоролись.  
Райвенкло шумно поздравил своего знаменитого сокурсника, и церемония Распределения продолжилась. Рона Уизли шляпа распределяла долго. Она шипела, плевалась и ругалась. Чуть не задымилась, но определила его на Гриффиндор.  
Затем встал директор Хогвартса и сказал пару приветственных слов. Школьники ему зааплодировали, и буквально сразу на тарелках появилась различная еда. Здесь был и ростбиф, жареные цыплята, свиные и бараньи отбивные, сосиски, беконы и бифштексы. У юного дракона потекли слюнки от обилия мяса. Овощи были им проигнорированы. Гар-ри взял всего понемножку и быстро ел, стараясь не подавиться. Все было необычайно вкусно. Когда, казалось, не осталось больше места, появилось сладкое. Гар-ри ничего подобного никогда не ел, и мороженое попробовал весьма настороженно. «Есть можно», - решил Поттер. Когда же он распробовал пирог с патокой, его соседи за столом только улыбнулись его энтузиазму, они-то уже наелись. Многих клонило в сон, а Гар-ри все еще ел невиданные сладкие пироги. Его телосложение было весьма хрупким, и лишний вес ему не был помехой. Он еще не доел, как тарелки стали вновь чистыми.   
Пир закончился, директор Хогвартса снова взял речь, рассказал о школьных правилах, и старосты стали поднимать первокурсников, чтобы провести в спальни. Пенелопа Кристалл и Роберт Хиллард, старосты Рейвенкло, подняли новеньких, и Гар-ри в том числе, и они направились в одноименную башню. Многочисленные лестницы, повороты и коридоры, были слишком многочисленны для только что поступивших детей, и Гар-ри только фоном запоминал путь в свою башню. Он устал и хотел лечь. Гар-ри еще отметил, что для входа в гостиную нужно было ответить на вопрос, сине-бронзовые цвета гостиной (ему очень понравились тихие оттенки стен). Зашел в одну из спален для мальчиков. Снова поздоровался со своими соседями – Эдди Кармайклом, Терри Бутом, Энтони Голдстейном и Джереми Стреттоном. Затем улегся в кровать, возле которой стоял его сундук, и закрыл глаза.  
На мысленной связи его уже ждал Том.   
«Факультет?» - коротко спросил он.  
«Райвенкло», - устало ответил Гар-ри.  
«Молодец! - похвалил его дорогой друг. – Я желаю тебе успехов в учебе!»  
Ночью Гар-ри ничего не снилось.  
***  
Утром мальчиков-первокурсников разбудил староста, Роберт Хиллард. Ребята быстро умылись, оделись и собрались в гостиной факультета. Их уже ожидал декан, Филиус Флитвик, небольшого роста волшебник с гоблинским наследием. Его глаза светились добротой и знанием. Когда собрались все первокурсники, он произнес маленькую речь:  
\- Дорогие мальчики и девочки! Я приветствую вас на факультете Райвенкло. У нас существуют несколько правил, которые я прошу соблюдать неукоснительно. Помогайте друг другу с учебой, нам не нужны висяки с оценками. Соблюдайте дисциплину, от этого зависит количество баллов, полученных нашим факультетом. Если есть проблемы внешкольные – обращайтесь ко мне, я помогу. Мистер Поттер, надеюсь, у вас не будет проблем с дисциплиной?  
Гар-ри вопрос удивил, но он быстро догадался, что профессор Флитвик знает о его драконьем наследии. Драконам важно общение с другими представителями волшебных рас, и образование у них часто бывает однобокое, хотя и весьма сильное, потому что у них натура бывает часто увлекающаяся какой-то одной сферой обучения.   
\- Уважаемый декан, - ответил он, - я решительно настроен учиться, а не бездельничать. Разностороннее образование – вот к чему я стремлюсь.  
«Потому что мой будущий партнер мне голову оторвет, если я сяду в лужу», - мысленно продолжил Гар-ри.  
Флитвика ответ удовлетворил. А Гар-ри понравилось, что никто на его факультете не собирался становиться его фанатом. Каждый занимался своей учебой, своим делом и стремился к вершинам, не обращая внимания на успехи других, не завидуя и не шепча за спиной. Гар-ри все устраивало на факультете Райвенкло.   
Однако существовали еще другие факультеты, с которыми Гар-ри пришлось столкнуться. Вот тут-то и начались проблемы с межфакультетским общением, разговорами с учителями на уроках и со своей знаменитостью. С последним фактом встретиться Гар-ри не был готов.


	7. Глава 7. Учёба, люди и дракон

В пятницу утром Гар-ри был весьма жизнерадостен и весел. А как же! Первой парой у спаренных Райвенкло с Хаффелпафом стоял урок Зельеварения, который вел самый молодой и перспективный Мастер Зельеварения Северус Снейп. У себя дома в горах Гар-ри перечитал весь «Вестник зельевара» за восьмидесятые и начало девяностых годов. Юный дракон упивался описанием его открытий на страницах журнала. Какая логика, какой расчет! Удивительным был тот факт, что Снейп оказался с вампирским наследием. Гар-ри сразу узнал вампира среди преподавателей, и поразительно было то, что он учил детей! Неслыханно! Но и его декан был с гоблинским наследием, и Хагрид был полувеликаном и половина учителей несли какое-то наследие в волшебный мир. Несмотря ни на что, в Хогвартсе чтили традиции родовитых наследников. Это было здорово, и Гар-ри целую неделю просто ходил на занятия и глазел на все вокруг. На трансфигурации Гар-ри легко превратил спичку в иголку, просто взглянув на нее и не прикладывая волшебную палочку как проводник волшебства, но профессор Макгонагалл так строго на него посмотрела, что Гар-ри повторил движение палочкой как следовало. Не у всех райвенкловцев получилось превращение, но у Гермионы Грейнджер спичка в иголку превратилась почти мгновенно. Как вышло, что магглорожденная Гермиона оказалась на Райвенкло? Она оказалась очень упорной и сильной носительницей свежей крови. Гар-ри только порадовался за нее. Вполне возможно, что уже ее внуки будут нести сильные гены в волшебный мир. А пока это было просто целеустремленность и стремление показать свой ум. Гермиона не терялась на фоне других райвенкловцев, а гармонично влилась в коллектив умных и сильных индивидуальностей. Сама Гермиона сияла, когда общалась со своими однокурсниками и софакультетниками. Похоже, она нашла товарищей по уму и способностям.  
Уроки Зельеварения проходили в подземельях. Учеников била крупная дрожь, но Гар-ри холод был ни по чем, он же дракон, носитель огня и тепла.  
Профессор Снейп начал перекличку. Дойдя до фамилии Поттер, он произнес:  
\- Наша новая знаменитость.  
Гар-ри даже не смутился. Он же собирается быть публичным волшебником, и легкая издевка, звучавшая в голосе учителя, его не удивила.  
Снейп сказал вступительное слово, которое Гар-ри даже запомнил и захотел его рассказать Тому, настолько оно его впечатлило, и внезапно задал вопрос:  
\- Поттер, что будет, если я добавлю измельченный корень асфоделя в настойку полыни?  
\- Напиток Живой Смерти, сэр, - спокойно ответил Гар-ри.  
\- Где вы будете искать, если я потребую найти безоар?  
\- В желудке горного козла, - ответил Гар-ри, - качество безоара намного лучше, чем у домашней козы.  
\- Чем отличается клобук монаха от волчьего корня?  
\- Это одно и то же растение, его другое название аконит, используется для варки Антиликантропного зелья.  
\- Сколько потребуется полыни для варки основы для Зелья Удачи? – продолжал спрашивать Снейп.  
\- Шесть с половиной унций.  
\- Семь, - с некоторым злорадством отметил зельевар.  
\- Согласно статье некоего Северуса Т.Снейпа в журнале «Вестник Зельевара» за август 1986 года, оптимальное количество полыни в зелье – шесть с половиной унций.  
\- Цвет зелья Примирения при добавлении лунного камня?  
\- Легкий серебристый.  
\- Белый.  
\- Нет, серебристый, с легкой дымкой.  
\- Поттер, что вы делаете в Хогвартсе? – устало произнес Снейп. Его черные холодные глаза буравили зеленые Гар-ри.  
\- Социализируюсь, - буркнул дракон. – А вы что делаете в Хогвартсе, Мастер?  
Снейп приподнял бровь при дерзком вопросе, но снисходительно ответил при должном обращении к его заслугам:  
\- Как и вы, Поттер, тоже социализируюсь. Только по-другому. Десять баллов Райвенкло за ответы и минус пять баллов за дерзость преподавателю. Почему никто не записывает? – рявкнул он, и первокурсники-райвенкловцы, ошарашенные знанием Гар-ри ответов за пятый, шестой и седьмой курс, яростно застрочили перьями на пергаментах.  
***  
На следующей неделе в четверг начинались уроки полетов, на которых райвенкловцы должны были заниматься со слизеринцами. Первые пять минут Драко Малфой хвастался своими полетными способностями и новой метлой, но, увидев ухмылку Гар-ри Поттера, он замолчал. Малфой не знал, что мог учудить райвенкловец, с него сталось бы превратиться в дракона тут же в воздухе и показать, где раки зимуют, самому Малфою. Поэтому урок полетов прошел без экцессов. Метла не давалась только Гермионе Грейнджер, боявшейся высоты. Гар-ри легко укротил метлу, но ничто не сравнится с полетом дракона наедине с ветром и звездами.  
***  
Гар-ри изучал людей в замке и книги в библиотеке. Ему одинаково были интересны все факультеты. У него не было особых предпочтений в общении, и друзей он пока не приобрел. Некоторые ребята вызывали у него безудержный смех, как Ли Джордан и близнецы Уизли, их младший братец вызывал презрение, а собственный факультет, в большинстве своем погруженный в чтение книг, казался слишком далеким от человеческих привязанностей. Грейнджер ходила за ручку с близняшками Патил, с которыми умудрилась познакомиться еще в поезде. Соседи по спальне держали с ним ровные отношения, не приближая, но и не отдаляясь. Девочки казались такие же погруженные в себя, особенно первокурсница Луна Лавгуд, которая на поверку оказалась чрезвычайно рассеянной. Она умудрялась терять свои вещи по всему замку. Ее большие голубые глаза смотрели на мир с некоторой отрешенностью. Она знала много волшебных существ, которые существовали не только в Британии, но и в Бразилии и даже в Австралии. Училась она плохо. Она часто застревала на какой-то мысли, и могла долго смотреть перед собой, размышляя и перекручивая мысль так и эдак. Из-за этого ее стали называть Полумной Лавгуд и за спиной подшучивали над ней.  
Малфой никак не проявлял себя. Он был занят какими-то разборками с гриффиндорцами и Гар-ри не трогал. У Малфоя с Поттером не было общих уроков, и они, соответственно, только кивали друг другу на трапезах в Большом Зале. Иногда пересекались в коридорах, обменивались общими фразами, но Гар-ри не сомневался, что общение и поддержка дружеских отношений у них еще впереди.  
Однако больше всего Гар-ри ожидал общения со своим дорогим другом Томом. Пять минут общения перед сном – вот чем жил юный дракон, ожидая, когда старший дракон выйдет на мысленную связь. Гар-ри не настаивал на более длительные разговоры, он старался держаться в рамках. Чаще всего Гар-ри задавал какие-нибудь вопросы, и Том отвечал. Старший дракон удивился, услышав имя Северуса Снейпа, казалось, он узнает это имя. Вообще, Тому в последнее время казалось, что пелена забытия перерывается, и он видит отдельные образы, напоминавшие былые времена. «Том выздоравливает», - радовался тогда Гар-ри и верил, что его друг вернет себе здоровье, а Британии былую славу. Иногда они говорили про политику, и Том уверял, что ничего не понимает в этом мире маглолюбцев. Не хватало общей картины, но Том не торопился все изменить. Все в этом мире решаемо и десять лет ничто с тысячью.  
Гар-ри жил по своим законам, но он еще не знал о роли Альбуса Дамблдора в своей жизни. Для Великого Волшебника было сильнейшей неожиданностью, что Гар-ри не воспитывался маглами Дурслями и был похищен драконами. Мало того, у Гар-ри оказалось наследие драконов, но о нем старший волшебник догадывался. Альбус Дамблдор приготовил свою роль для Мальчика-Который-Выжил, и теперь приходилось ее перекраивать на новый лад. У Гар-ри не было зажатости и боязни перед Великим волшебником, наоборот, перед ровесниками он казался старше из-за роста и количества знаний и опыта, а к преподавателям и вообще старшим волшебникам относился как к равным себе, ведь на своих драконьих горах детей практически не было. Гар-ри рос, жил, учился, ворон Виктор приносил иногда письма от воспитателей-драконов, и все было хорошо. Хорошо, пока Альбус Дамблдор не поручил Хагриду поближе познакомиться с Гар-ри Поттером.  
Как-то утром ворон принес Гар-ри письмо от Хагрида.  
«Дорогой Гарри! – писал Хагрид. – Я тебе не друг, но я приглашаю тебя в гости. У меня есть для тебя сюрприз. Жду тебя в пятницу в шесть вечера».  
Гар-ри стало любопытно. Он с трудом дождался пятницы, и, накинув зимнюю мантию, легкую, но с богатой отделкой, в назначенное время отправился в домик лесничего. Он постучал в дверь.  
\- Входи, Гарри, - прозвучал зычный голос Хагрида.  
В домике было жарко. Гар-ри вмиг вспотел. Он оглянулся в поисках источника тепла. Это оказалась печь, в ней что-то трещало и искрилось.  
\- Значитца, чай, - засуетился Хагрид, он не знал, что еще придумать. – Вот угощайся, пряники, я сам спек.  
Пряники были твердые как камень, и Гар-ри взял их для вида. А вот чай полувеликана оказался великолепен. Травы были душистые, ароматные, как дома у наставников, и Гар-ри решил приходить к Хагриду хоть иногда. Вот так – попить чаю. Он вспомнил свой дом на севере, среди своих родных драконов, и заскучал.  
\- Как учеба, Гарри? – спросил Хагрид. – Уроки хорошо даются?  
Гар-ри пожал плечами.  
\- Легко. Я много читаю, в библиотеке есть отличный каталог, книги в полном порядке, и я успеваю по всем предметам.  
\- Я хотел тебе подарить подарок, - смутился Хагрид, - не знаю, понравится ли он тебе.  
С этими словами Хагрид достал альбом с фотографиями.  
\- Здесь фотографии твоих родителей, - объяснил полувеликан, - и твои фотографии, когда ты был маленьким. Вот, посмотри.  
Гар-ри с неожиданным трепетом стал рассматривать фотографии. Ему не хватало общения со своими воспитателями-драконами, но посмотреть на фотографии родителей – это тоже было здорово. Он посмотрел на рыжеволосую женщину, которая улыбалась в колдокамеру, на мужчину в очках, державшего ребенка, - у Гар-ри защемило сердце.  
\- Они погибли в неравной схватке с Волдемортом, - пробасил Хагрид. – А ты выжил, и у тебя остался шрам на всю жизнь.  
\- У меня нет ни одного шрама, - возразил Гар-ри, - у меня проявилось наследие дракона в четыре года, и все шрамы у меня исчезают буквально на следующий день после ранения. У меня сильнейшая регенерация, - объяснил Гар-ри.  
Хагрид был обескуражен. Но он еще больше удивился, когда Гар-ри задал следующие вопросы:  
\- Кто такой Волдеморт? И почему родители погибли от его руки?  
\- Ну, это злой волшебник, он приходил к твоим родителям, чтобы отнять у них тебя. Они воспротивились, и он убил их.  
\- А как я у драконов оказался? – следующий бесхитростный вопрос. – И почему у меня проявилось так рано наследие драконов? Кто мои предки?  
Хагрид почесал затылок.  
\- Эм, я не знаю, надо у Дамблдора спросить. Великий волшебник Дамблдор…  
\- Наверное, надо подшивки газет посмотреть, - сделал вывод Гар-ри. - Когда он убил моих родителей?  
\- Ну, это, тебе было годик, когда они погибли.  
В печи что-то затрещало.  
\- Что там у тебя, Хагрид? – спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Драконье яйцо. Я дракончика развожу.  
\- Что?! В деревянном доме?! Я немедленно забираю яйцо.  
\- Эй! – попытался задержать Хагрид мальчика. – Я же себе хочу дракончика… Я с детства мечтал…  
\- Да что ты говоришь? – яростно проговорил Гар-ри. – Ты не знаешь, что это незаконно? Я забираю его с собой! Сегодня пятница? Вот и миленько, к понедельнику вернусь!  
Гар-ри подошел к печи и схватил горячее яйцо. Выскочил на улицу, засунул яйцо за пазуху и обратился в дракона. Хагрид выбежал вслед за Поттером.  
\- Гарри, постой! Дракончик! – запричитал лесничий.  
Дракон Гар-ри выпустил клуб дыма в сторону домика, мол, дурак ты, Хагрид, и взлетел. Он летел домой.  
Летел он недолго, всего тридцать миль на север. За яйцом он следил, летел аккуратно, не торопясь. Приземлившись на площадке у своего дома, он по-быстрому обратился в человека.  
\- Есть кто дома? – весело крикнул Гар-ри.  
Навстречу ему вышел Сал-ри.  
\- Гар-ри, какими судьбами? – удивлению наставника не было границ.  
\- Сал-ри, срочно, яйцо. Драконье яйцо, - объяснил Гар-ри.  
Старший дракон бережно взял яйцо в руки. Оно было горячим, и нужно было поддерживать постоянную температуру.  
\- Гим-ри, тут нам ребенок привалил, иди скорее сюда! – позвал он партнера.  
\- Что? Что такое? – Гим-ри посмотрел на яйцо и выбежал из человеческой комнаты в драконью, которая была больше в десять раз. Он быстро обратился в дракона. Было странно выглядеть, как он летает и собирает огромные камни для гнезда, но так было нужно. В ночной темноте натаскал ветки и траву. Сал-ри подошел к гнезду и бережно положил яйцо. Гим-ри бережно устроился его высиживать. На его сине-зеленой цветастой морде появилось чувство обреченности и неизбежного ожидания.  
Сал-ри хмыкнул.  
\- Вот и нам счастье пришло в дом!  
Гар-ри тоже развил бурную деятельность. Он упаковал лишние человеческие вещи, и освободил место для кормежки драконов-папаш.  
\- Я остаюсь до понедельника! – заявил он. – Вам нужна помощь!  
Сал-ри беспечно махнул рукой.  
\- Справимся, Гар-ри. С тобой справились, и с Нор-ри справимся.  
\- Нор-ри? – прищурился Гар-ри.  
\- Норвежский спинорог, - объяснил очевидное Сал-ри.  
\- Но у него обратная трансформация, - возразил Гар-ри, - будет сложнее за ним ухаживать. А ребенок в обратной трансформации дракона – та еще забота.  
Гим-ри вздохнул и выпустил из ноздрей струйку дыма. Он не соглашался с Гар-ри. Ему было все равно, в какой трансформации дракон. Гар-ри уже в Хогвартсе, а без малыша тоскливо, так что еще один ребенок не помешает.  
Гар-ри сам поразился этому факту. У него будет названный братец! Вот смехота. Малое дите – это же здорово.  
Укладываясь спать на своей кровати дома, Гар-ри тихонько позвал Тома. Тот мгновенно откликнулся, видимо, еще не спал.  
«У меня будет братик, или сестричка», - сообщил Гар-ри.  
«Дети - это хорошо», - откликнулся с готовностью Том.  
«Том, скажи, ты же знал моих родителей?» - спросил Гар-ри.  
«Не помню, скорей всего да», - ответил пристыженный Риддл.  
«А имя Волдеморт тебе знакомо?» - спросил Гар-ри.  
«Волдеморт? Ах, больно! Опять голову разрывает! Гар-ри потом!»  
Гар-ри и не знал, что своим вопросом спровоцировал головную боль, которая превратилась в двухнедельную мигрень, благодаря которой Том начал вспоминать. Вспоминать по–настоящему.


	8. Глава 8. Подарок к Рождеству

Гар-ри, который прошлую ночь почти не отдыхал и затем целый день помогал Сал-ри по хозяйству, к вечеру субботы совсем стал клевать носом. Около полуночи он уже крепко спал. Только его наставники не ложились, они чувствовали, что время малыша пришло. Они оба были в образе драконов и наблюдали, как глубокой ночью из яйца вылупился маленький дракоша. Гим-ри с несказанным изумлением наблюдал за этим процессом, ведь он высиживал яйцо. Малыш был черненький с золотистым отливом и оранжевыми глазами.  
«Прекрасно, прекрасно», - мысленно говорил с партнером Сал- ри.  
«Замечательный дракончик», - подтвердил Гим-ри.  
Сал-ри с благодарностью потерся головой о бок партнера.  
«Ты прекрасный отец, Гим-ри», - нежно проговорил он.  
Красный дракон вздохнул, от чего из ноздрей его носа вылетел дым с искрами.  
«Это только начало, Сал-ри, - ответил Гим-ри, - неизвестно, как малыш будет расти дальше».  
«Считай, мы его родители, ведь дракон увидел нас первыми», - сказал Сал-ри, возле бока которого стал топтаться маленький дракоша, устраиваясь спать.  
«Я отправляюсь на охоту, - заявил Гим-ри, - ему нужно особое питание. Ты знаешь, какое».  
Сал-ри кивнул. Он полностью доверял своему партнеру. Гим-ри взмахнул крыльями и улетел в темноту. Сал-ри аккуратно расположился в гнезде, чтобы не задеть спящего малыша, и стал дремать в полглаза, чтобы проснуться и накормить его домашней едой, как только ребенок-дракон проснется.  
***  
Гар-ри открыл глаза, когда солнце было высоко. Он проспал! Он побежал в драконью комнату и увидел картину-идиллию. Два больших дракона дремали, сидя в гнезде, а их новорожденный не спал, лежал под боком Сал-ри и тихонько грыз свежее мясо ягненка.  
\- Вау! – только воскликнул Гар-ри. – И кто тут родился такой маленький? И не пора ли нашим папашам уделить малышу внимание, а не спать?  
От громкого восклицания синий с красными прожилками дракон Сал-ри открыл один глаз.  
«Проснулся! - с глубоким удовлетворением мысленно произнес он. – Теперь твоя очередь посидеть пару часиков с Нор-ри. Мы всю ночь сидели с малышом».  
«Конечно, конечно, - закивал головой радостный Гар-ри. – С удовольствием. Идите, отдохните хоть часок, я буду тихо с ним играть».  
«Он днем должен поспать, потому что полночи разгуливал по комнате и пыхтел искрами, так что не рассчитывай на долгие игры, уложи его через часик», - проворчал Сал-ри.  
Позже, когда они немного отдохнули, Гим-ри снова отправился на охоту, Сал-ри занялся приготовлением пищи для своей семьи и улаживанием дел по клану (он стал помощником самого вождя Ген-ри), так что Гар-ри вместо двух часов провел с ребенком почти целый день. Он не представлял, что уход за необращенным драконом занимает столько сил. Малыш почти не спал, много ел и неутомимо играл. Он изучал драконью комнату, в которой находился, играл с камушками и драконьими игрушками, с которыми играл еще Гар-ри в детстве, пыхтел, вздыхал, пускал искры и льнул к молодому дракону Гар-ри. Последний только умилялся, общаясь с маленьким чудом.  
К вечеру Гар-ри засобирался в Хогвартс. Он решил не аппарировать, потому что он сильно бы устал с непривычки, а лететь в облике дракона. Ему хотелось размять косточки и, вообще, лететь было намного лучше, чем перемещаться в подпространстве.  
Вечером, когда солнце уже зашло за горизонт, во внутренний двор Хогвартса приземлился дракон черного окраса и с желто-зелеными глазами. Ученики, находившиеся во дворе, не успели испугаться, как дракон превратился в Гар-ри Поттера. С ним невозмутимо поздоровались несколько знакомых райвенкловцев и хаффелпафцев. Гар-ри отряхнул мантию и направился в башню Райвенкло. Когда он зашел в свою спальню, Джереми Стреттон, его сосед по комнате, сказал:  
\- Гарри, тебя ждет наш декан. Тебя ждет выволочка за то, что самовольно ушел из школы.  
Гар-ри вздохнул. Вот и делай после этого добро. Филиус Флитвик ясно дал понять, что за самовольную отлучку его ждет наказание в виде снятия пятидесяти баллов и недели отработок, но двадцать баллов тут же добавил, аргументируя бережным отношением к волшебным существам.  
***  
В понедельник Гар-ри вызвал к себе директор школы. Дракон успокаивал себя тем, что на выходных можно делать все что угодно, главное – хорошо учиться. Оценки у Гар-ри были хорошие, и семестр он заканчивал с отличием, опережая знания однокурсников. Гар-ри сообщил горгулье пароль «шоколадные лягушки» и поднялся в кабинет.  
За столом сидел Альбус Дамблдор и с улыбкой наблюдал за Гар-ри, который с восхищением стал рассматривать различные блестящие предметы в убранстве комнаты.  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри, - поприветствовал он юного дракона, - вот мы и встретились. Как поживаешь?  
\- Спасибо, хорошо, - ответил Гар-ри. – Ко мне нет претензий?  
\- Нет-нет, - уверил директор, - я рад, что ты произвел сознательность, и освободил Хогвартс от возможного потрясения в виде подрастающего необращенного дракона. Он бы сильно повредил репутации школы.  
\- Тогда почему я у вас? – настороженно спросил Гар-ри. – Что я должен был натворить, чтобы меня вызвал директор?  
\- Ничего, - сказал Дамблдор, - просто я хотел бы тебе вручить подарок Хагрида. Ты его забыл забрать.  
И он протянул Гар-ри альбом с фотографиями погибших родителей. Поттер спокойно, без лишних эмоций взял его.  
\- Ты не хочешь знать недавнюю историю волшебного мира? Я тебе расскажу, как Волдеморт убил твоих родителей.  
\- Нет, спасибо, не нужно, - быстро проговорил Гар-ри. – Я сам все узнаю. Из подшивок газет за тот период.  
\- А узнать, кто такой Волдеморт, хочешь? – настаивал директор. – Это весьма сильный волшебник. Был, - добавил он спустя минуту.  
\- И куда он делся? – полюбопытствовал Гар-ри. – Погиб?  
\- Что ты, - замахал руками Дамблдор, - нет, конечно. Он исчез, но рано или поздно вернется. И тогда, рано или поздно, тебе придется с ним сразиться.  
\- Зачем? Причем тут я? – спросил недоумевающий Поттер. – Кто я такой, чтобы сражаться с каким-то Волдемортом? Он мне никто!  
\- Ты хочешь отомстить за своих родителей? – вкрадчиво спросил директор. – Вот у тебя и предоставится благоприятный случай, и ты избавишь волшебный мир от сил зла.  
\- Я слишком мал для борьбы с кем бы то ни было, - ответил одиннадцатилетний первокурсник Райвенкло, - я еще только учусь.  
Дамблдор решил пока не навязывать свое мнение и начал говорить о другом:  
\- А как насчет ровесников? Ты уже завел себе друзей в школе? Не обязательно со своего факультета, можно и из других. Вот например из Гриффиндора или Слизерина. Рон Уизли или Драко Малфой. Кто тебе нравится больше?  
Глаза Дамблдора были спрятаны за очками-половинками, но они не помешали Гар-ри взглянуть на директора долгим нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Вы – недовампир, - вдруг произнес Гар-ри, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Вы как будто давите на мои мысли горячим утюгом. Наследие вы принять отказались. Вы знаете, чем это будет вам грозить?  
\- Директору Хогвартса не пристало быть вампиром, - сказал Дамблдор, - но какое тебе дело, дракон? Тебе не обязательно учиться в моей школе. Что ты хочешь?  
\- Получить образование, - моргнув, ответил Гар-ри. – Увидеть другие возможности. Узнать ваши секреты, директор.  
\- Победить Волдеморта?  
\- Мне не нужен ваш Волдеморт! – закричал Гар-ри. – Мои родители погибли, зато я обрел другую семью и уже давно! Я ничего не хочу менять! Оставьте меня в покое!  
С этими словами Гар-ри выбежал из кабинета. А Альбус Дамблдор и не заметил, что открылся драконьему обаянию и стал говорить чистейшую правду. Зря он не принял свое наследие, вот Северус – превосходный учитель по ментальным практикам, пусть его и называют Летучей Мышью, Вампиром и Ужасом Хогвартса. Человек человеком, а наследие открывает великолепные возможности для совершенствования волшебного мастерства.  
\- Что я хотел? – пробормотал Альбус Дамблдор, - ах да, позвать к себе Гарри Поттера.  
Он черкнул записку Филиусу и отправил ее по каминной сети. Флитвик ругнулся:  
\- Старый маразматик, он и не помнит, что вызвал Гар-ри прямо с моего урока. Только расстроил мальчишку, - и бросил бумажку в пылающий огонь.  
Дракон внутри мальчика был настолько зол, что применил обиливиэйт к директору, хоть и не знал даже, как называется это заклинание. Наследие требовало мщения за вмешательство в свою жизнь, а уж каким способом, было неважно.  
Вечером Гар-ри попытался достучаться до Тома, но тот не отвечал уже четыре дня. Гар-ри начал беспокоиться. Молчание Тома ему не нравилось.  
***  
Прошла неделя. Экзамены были все сданы. Отработки у Филча были выполнены. Приближалось Рождество. Гар-ри с нетерпением ждал каникул. Его ждали дома наставники и новый маленький член семьи. Оставив загодя подарки Гермионе Грейнджер, Луне Лавгуд, Терри Буту и Джереми Стреттону, как наиболее близким к понятию «приятель» людям, он направился к кромке Запретного Леса, чтобы не смущать школьников, обратиться драконом и лететь домой.  
\- Эй! – услышал за спиной голос Малфоя. – Поттер, подожди!  
Гар-ри остановился. Малфой, запыхавшись, догнал однокурсника.  
\- Вот, я ничего не придумал с подарком, но заметил, что ты любишь сладкое, - Малфой протянул ему пакет размером с большую книгу. – Мама передала конфеты, надеюсь, они тебе понравятся.  
Гар-ри смутился, потому что о Малфое он не подумал, как о возможном приятеле, просто с другого факультета. Решение о возможном подарке пришло внезапно. Из кармана достал завалявшееся перо с клочком бумаги, трансфигурировал из них маленький ножик и пузырек. Полоснул по руке, и кровь закапала в емкость.  
\- Эй, Поттер! Ты с ума сошел! – воскликнул Малфой. – Ты знаешь, сколько на черном рынке драконья кровь стоит?  
\- Двадцать галлеонов за каплю, - невозмутимо сказал Гар-ри, - здесь в пузырьке – десять капель. Пригодится в Исчезающем зелье. Сварить сумеешь?  
\- Конечно, что за вопрос!  
У Малфоя на лице заиграла предвкушающая улыбка, он уже искал возможности применения Исчезающего зелья.  
\- Малфой, отойди! – сказал Гар-ри. – Обращаться буду.  
Драко вскинулся, перед ним вырос дракон черного окраса в два с половиной раза больше его. Он выпустил пар из ноздрей и тяжело взлетел. Видимо, отъелся за полгода в Хогвартсе. Сал-ри порадуется за воспитанника. Дракон приготовился лететь на север. Скоро будет дома.  
А к Хогвартсу шел Драко Малфой с пузырьком в руке, бормотавший: «Сумасшедший Поттер… разбрасывается своей кровью… Исчезающее зелье… Подарок…» Вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, и сам у себя спросил:  
\- Это что же, он дружбу мне предложил? А я хотел с ним на дуэли сразиться!  
И уже совсем тихо добавил:  
\- А мантия на нем хорошо смотрится. Лорд Поттер же…


	9. Глава 9. Праздник драконов

Драконы в своих пещерах не празднуют Рождество, как и другие человеческие праздники. Но волшебный Йоль для них имел довольно большое значение. Гар-ри прилетел как раз тогда, когда традиционное полено из ясеня было водружено в камин, который зажигался только в самые сильные холода. Сейчас камин ярко согревал все человеческое помещение. За Сал-ри, готовившемуся к празднику, бегал подросший дракон. Гим-ри дремал в кресле. Похоже, у них снова появилось разделение обязанностей, как и когда-то с малышом Гар-ри.   
\- Смотри, Нор-ри, кто прилетел, - объявил Сал-ри, - твой названный братец Гар-ри.   
Нор-ри тыкнулся в грудь успевшего обратиться в человека Гар-ри. Прошла всего неделя, а маленький дракон уже подрос на целых полфута. Гар-ри потрепал дракошу за подросший гребень. Нор-ри обещал вырасти в красивого и большого дракона. Ему предстояло научиться обращаться в человека. Этим занимался Гим-ри, разобравшийся с ментальной связью с малышом. Тот оказался послушным и легко шел на контакт. Он уже посылал мыслеобразы, когда хотел есть, спать или играть. Партнеры с удовольствием возились с ребенком-драконом. Гим-ри превращался попеременно то в дракона, то в человека, чтобы у дракоши закрепился метод превращения туда и обратно. У Сал-ри находились дела поважнее, но и он находил время повозиться с Нор-ри.  
Когда стемнело, драконы сели за стол, заставленный в основном мясными блюдами. Когда поели, малыш захотел спать и тут же расположился на новой кровати, установленной в углу. Как оказалось, с ним не было никаких хлопот. Гар-ри тихо начал рассказывать о своих успехах в школе, и наставники внимательно его слушали, добавляя какие-нибудь свои замечания. Гар-ри только не говорил о Томе и о его странном молчании – это только его личное дело.   
\- Друзья у тебя появились? – спросил Сал-ри, когда еда была убрана, и они втроем расположились в удобных креслах.  
\- Не то что бы друзья, но я социализируюсь, - с готовностью ответил Гар-ри.   
Гим-ри только фыркнул.  
\- Стань внимательным к людям, и они к тебе потянутся, - ответил Сал-ри, - недостаточно быть просто вежливым.  
\- Я подарил подарки тем людям, которые мне нравились, - сказал Гар-ри. – Это хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Гим-ри, - конечно, хорошо. А они тебе подарили что-нибудь?  
Гар-ри пристыжено замолчал.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил он. – Мне ничего никто не подарил. Кроме Драко Малфоя, он с факультета Слизерин, - добавил Гар-ри. – Я ему тоже сделал маленький подарок, - он застеснялся говорить о нем. – Так что мы почти друзья.   
\- Вот это отличная новость, - обрадовался Сал-ри, - слизеринцы славятся преданностью к своим друзьям. Вот Том Риддл был дружен почти со всем факультетом. Это был его первый Внутренний Круг, который предан ему до сих пор…  
Гар-ри было интересно узнать о своем суженом. Он с интересом послушал истории о слизеринцах. Гим-ри был на домашнем образовании, в отличии от Сал-ри, и не знал половины историй, тем не менее, поддакивал и посмеивался, когда его партнер рассказывал нечто интересное.   
Рождественский вечер был великолепен. После полуночи драконы легли спать. Как только голова Гар-ри коснулась подушки, раздался мысленный призыв Тома:  
«Гар-ри, мой малыш, я вспомнил, каким ты был хорошеньким малышом. Так и хотелось тебя затискать!»  
«Том, что с тобой?»- спросил Гар-ри.   
«Немножко выпил огневиски в честь праздника, - ответил Том. – Но я и вправду вспомнил предсказание о тебе. Как ты спишь в кроватке. Ты был чудным малышом. Как такое я мог забыть! Помню твоего недовольного отца и пугливую мать, когда я стоял возле твоей постельки…».   
«Ты помнишь, как убили моих родителей? – быстро спросил Гар-ри. – Помнишь Волдеморта? Ведь это он убил моих родителей. Наверное».  
«Волдеморт не мог убить твоих родителей», - печально ответил Том.   
«Почему?» - удивился Гар-ри.  
«Я не помню, но не мог», - сказал старший друг.  
Гар-ри вздохнул. Он был рад, что Том объявился, но ему не нравился объект беседы.   
«Лучше ложись спать», - заворчал он.  
«Спокойной ночи, родной!» - ответил Том.   
Гар-ри охватила нежность и мысленные надежные объятия. Так старший дорогой друг успокаивал его. С улыбкой на лице Гар-ри заснул.  
***  
Следующий день запомнился полетами. Гар-ри целый день носился, обратившись в дракона. Он помогал Гим-ри с воспитанием названного братца, помогал Сал-ри с наведением порядка, даже побывал на малом совете своего клана. Это было даже не собрание, а просто общение со старшими драконами. Праздник был не помехой, а отличной возможностью встретиться драконам всем вместе. Вечер Гар-ри провел с ними же. Говорили о возможном выздоровлении Том-ри. Драконы говорили, что рано еще до полного восстановления Верховного дракона, но в то же время радовались возможным успехам.   
Затем Нор-ри заболел. Он печально смотрел в глаза своим наставникам, вздыхая от того, что плохо себя чувствовал, и посылал мыслеобразы об огне и тепле. Гим-ри устроился в гнезде и подозвал к себе своего названного сына. Нор-ри устроился под боком папаши и слушал разговоры старших. Никто не обделил его вниманием, потому что все устроились в драконьей комнате и разговаривали с ним. Дракоша общался как умел. Время, проведенное вместе, грело не только тело, но и душу. Для Гар-ри это был самый лучший период каникул.   
Позже Гар-ри отправился в драконью библиотеку и набрал книг для легкого чтения. Выздоровевший Нор-ри носился по комнатам, как угорелый, и читать Гар-ри не давал, так что старший братец оставил книги для чтения в Хогвартсе.   
В последний день каникул Нор-ри ходил печальный. Он чувствовал, что Гар-ри уходит, и надолго, и пыхтел, как паровоз. Гар-ри улыбался и послал ему образ Хогвартс-экспресса. Нор-ри заинтересовался и засмеялся по-своему, по-драконьему. Ему понравилась ассоциация с паровозом. Гар-ри мысленно показал, как множество детей едет в поезде, чтобы достичь школы. Нор-ри удивился. Ему понравились человеческие образы. Но братец собирался лететь драконом, и послал картинку, как летит в Хогвартс.   
«Я – человек?» - вдруг послал Нор-ри мысленный образ.   
Вот тут пришлось поразиться Гар-ри.   
«Дракон, - ответил его названный старший братец, - и умеешь обращаться в человека».  
«Хорошо», - ответил Нор-ри и на глазах Гар-ри обратился в малыша-человека, сидевшего на попе и смотревшего на братца большими синими глазами. Он был очень маленький и хрупкий.  
\- Гим-ри, у нас мальчик! – закричал Гар-ри наставнику.  
\- О! Великолепно! – ответил тот из другой комнаты. – Я был уверен, что у нас девочка, и до хрипоты спорил со своим партнером.  
\- А не рано ли он превратился в человека? – спросил Гар-ри.   
\- По-разному бывает, возраст не помеха, - ответил Гим-ри, заходя в комнату к Гар-ри. Однако Нор-ри обратился уже обратно в дракона, пыхнувшего белым дымом в лицо брату.  
Гар-ри засмеялся, но не рискнул взять дракона на руки. Это было ни к чему.  
\- Будет чем порадовать Сал-ри, - улыбаясь, сказал Гим-ри.  
***  
Гар-ри прилетел к замку вечером. С собой приготовил книги, взятые из драконьей библиотеки. В спальне его встретили Гермиона Грейнджер, Луна Лавгуд, Терри Бут и Джереми Стреттон. Они буквально засыпали его вопросами, как он провел Рождество. Гар-ри был удивлен, что они его вообще встретили, но не подал и виду. Ему было приятно их общение. Он заметил в волосах Гермионы и Луны заколки, которые он подарил. А ребят он не спрашивал, будут ли они писать перьями, которые он подарил на Рождество. Когда он спросил, что случилось, они просто сказали, что нужно вместе отпраздновать прошедшие праздники, и Джереми достал сливочное пиво.   
\- Ты пил уже сливочное пиво? – спросил Джереми.  
\- Нет, - замотал головой Гар-ри. Честное слово, он немножко боялся пить алкоголь, потому что не знал, как оно действует на драконов.   
\- Не дрейфь, - похлопал его по плечу Терри, - это легкий алкоголь, драконы и не такое пьют.   
Гар-ри вспомнил, что Том пил какое-то огневиски. Значит, ему можно и сливочное пиво? Бутылки были открыты, выпиты и начались разговоры.   
Гар-ри разоткровенничался. Он начал рассказывать о драконьем наследии, и, неведомо как, его потенциальные друзья узнали все о друг друге. Джереми рассказал, что у него в роду есть химеры, у Терри Бута затесался демон, Луна Лавгуд могла похвастаться, что у нее в роду есть три предсказательницы, и она, вполне возможно, тоже может ею быть. Только Гермиона Грейнджер слушала истории своих сокурсников, как завороженная, не участвуя в них.   
\- Гермиона, ты не переживай, что у тебя пока никого нет, - успокоил ее Гар-ри, - если ты выйдешь замуж за чистокровного, у твоих детей обязательно будет наследие. Ты – сильная волшебница, а чистокровным всегда нужна свежая кровь. Иначе они бы вымерли.  
Гермиона покраснела, а ее новые приятели заулыбались. Тема разговора ушла в сторону симпатий друзей, кто кому нравится. Джереми признался, что ему нравится Мэнди Брокльхерст, Терри никто еще не приглянулся, Луна – закатила глаза, а Гермиона только фыркнула.   
\- Рано еще об этом думать, - сказала она.   
\- В самый раз, - возразил Джереми, - где же ты найдешь чистокровного? Вот в школе и ищи. Приглядывайся.  
Когда спросили Гар-ри, тот только вздохнул.   
\- Понятно, - сказал Джереми, ухмыляясь. – Есть неизвестный поклонник или поклонница.  
\- Никакой это не поклонник, - возразил Гар-ри. – У нас, драконов, все по-другому.   
\- Ну и как же? – спросил Терри. Ему было весьма интересно.  
\- У нас делается предсказание, кто кому предназначен. Вот и сочетаются партнеры, согласно знанию провидицы.   
\- И ты уже знаешь, кто твой партнер? – спросила Гермиона. Никто не удивился, что это мужчина.   
\- Да, - ответил Гар-ри.   
\- И когда же вы сочетаетесь браком?  
\- Все вам интересно, - Гар-ри отставил четвертую бутылку сливочного пива. У его друзей было в руках уже по пятой бутылке. – Когда я вырасту, естественно.   
\- И он будет ждать? – спросила Луна.  
\- Это я жду, - проворчал Гар-ри. Его уже немного кружило от пива. – Долго буду ждать.   
\- Долго? Почему?  
\- Потому что я спать хочу. А встречать меня он будет, когда я получу диплом Хогвартса, - превратил в шутку Гар-ри. Ему не хотелось пока говорить о своем партнере. Всему свое время.   
Приятели рассмеялись. Они еще поговорили немного, но, увидев, что Гар-ри и правду устал, разошлись. Гар-ри рассказал о яйце Хагрида, из которого вылупился маленький дракон и за которым Гар-ри приходилось ухаживать вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, и ребята прекрасно поняли, что ему нужно отдохнуть и выспаться.   
Когда Том вышел на связь, а Гар-ри ничего не ответил, он понял, что его будущий младший партнер не в форме. Почему он устал, Том не понял. Завтра он разберется, а пока он мысленно пожелал ему: «Спокойной ночи, дорогой».   
Завтра уроки. Завтра тяжелый день.


	10. Глава 10. Известная всем тайна

Утро для Гар-ри было неприятным. Во рту стоял кислый вкус. Видимо, перепил сливочного пива.   
\- Ох, какая гадость! – простонал он, переворачиваясь на кровати.  
\- Тебе не понравилось вчерашнее пиво? – спросил Джереми, который тоже только что встал, такой же растрепанный и сонный, как и Гар-ри.  
\- Непривычно просто, вот и все, - буркнул дракон, поднимаясь. Ему нужно было в душ. И Терри, и Джереми и остальным было неохотно вставать в первый день после каникул, и нужно было основательно взбодриться. Горячий душ – отличное начало дня.  
Завтрак не вызывал обычного энтузиазма. Гар-ри решительно отодвинул овсянку, съел только бекон и пил кофе вместо чая. Остальные рейвенкловцы тоже предпочли кофе. Гриффиндорцы шумели, обмениваясь впечатлениями о каникулах, проведенных дома. Хаффелпафцы тихо разговаривали за своим столом. Слизеринцы в основной своей массе спокойно ели свой завтрак, только некоторые из них обменивались новостями. Малфой кивнул Гар-ри в ответ на его молчаливый взгляд. Гермиона за райвенкловским столом с книжкой в руках пыталась читать, но сидевшая рядом с ней Падма Патил отвлекала ее разговорами. Луна смотрела перед собой немигающими глазами, видимо, обдумывала очередной опус своего отца, редактора журнала «Придиры». Только Терри Бут казался необычайно бодрым и что-то энергично втолковывал ребятам на другом конце стола.  
Первым у райвенкловцев стояла Гербология, и Гар-ри удобрял росшие мандрагоры вместе с хаффелпафцами. На втором уроке Гар-ри еле разбирал мычанье и заиканье профессора Квирелла на Защите от Темных Искусств. На третьем уроке уже никто не дремал, потому что его проводила профессор Макгонагалл, и многим райвенкловцам пришлось вспомнить задание, данное на каникулы. На четвертом, Зельеварении, стоявшим после обеда, свирепствовал профессор Снейп, задавший контрольную, но Гар-ри, кажется, почти на все вопросы ответил правильно.   
Хагрида Гар-ри не видел, но догадывался, что тот на него обижен. Как же! Забрали у него игрушку, но дракон - не забава, а практически полноценный член общества.  
Также Гар-ри еще на каникулах помнил, что не сделал ни одного артефакта, ему все время было некогда. И что же делать? Какие материалы использовать? Его желание делать что-то полезное никуда не делось.  
Придя после уроков в спальню, Гар-ри сел на кровать, и тут звякнули бутылки из-под вчерашнего сливочного пива. Гар-ри застонал. Их срочно нужно выбросить, пока декан не произвел чистку. Тут ему пришла в голову отличная идея. Материалы для артефакта! Гар-ри внимательно их осмотрел. В качестве материала годились пробки от бутылок, которых нашлось достаточно много. Он их собрал, очистил от грязи и на каждую нанес руны защиты. У себя в чемодане нашел нитки и, произнеся прокалывающее заклинание, нанизал пробки на нитку. Затем произнес над каждой пробкой различные заклинания, используя и драконью защиту, и пожелание здоровья, и концентрацию внимания, и даже чары гламура. Артефакт был готов, а бутылки были уничтожены.   
Когда Гар-ри вышел из спальни в гостиную, на него налетела Луна. Она так глубоко задумалась, что не заметила Гар-ри и растянулась на полу. Падма и Энтони Голдстейн, сидевшие в гостиной ближе всего к ним, засмеялись.   
\- И зачем смеяться, девочке помочь нужно! – воскликнула Гермиона, но Гар-ри уже сам помог Луне встать.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказала Луна, - со мной всегда происходят странные вещи.  
\- Странные вещи, это когда ты падаешь в лужу? – спросила Падма.  
\- В лужу я падала осенью, сейчас зима, и я падаю на лед, - ответила Луна, не замечая, что Гар-ри тянет ее за руку и отводит в угол гостиной.  
\- Что? – спросила Луна.  
\- Посмотри, - зашептал Гар-ри. – Это не слишком странно?  
Он показал свое ожерелье из пивных пробок. Луна заулыбалась.   
\- Ты хочешь мне подарить свое ожерелье? –спросила она, закручивая свои лохматые волосы в прядь.  
\- Оно твое, если ты хочешь. Если ожерелье слишком необычное для тебя, то я его выброшу.  
\- Что ты! – сказала Луна. – Мне нравится. Я чувствую драконью магию. И довольно сильную.  
Она надела ожерелье через голову и покрутилась возле зеркала, которое висело тут же в углу.   
\- Сама непосредственность, - проскрипело волшебное зеркало.  
\- Мне нравится, - заулыбалась Луна. Ей понравился комментарий зеркала, потому что последнее время от него слышала весьма нелестные о себе отзывы.  
***  
Альбус Дамблдор не любил волшебных существ. Не любил возможных родовитых наследников и не любил Гар-ри Поттера, оказавшегося драконом. Ему не понравилось общение с ним, который мог сделать с ним все что угодно, потому что вампирское наследие, благодаря которому он мог противостоять волшебному существу, не проявилось в нем. Правда, десять лет назад он испугался, когда злость и ярость настигли его, когда он поразил дракона Тома Риддла заклятием забвения. Они были плохим советчиком, ведь наследие кровопийцы чуть не настигло его. Только отсутствие другого вампира спасло его от обращения. Во многих книгах говорилось, что гнев, злоба и ярость – это прекрасная возможность проявиться злой части волшебного наследия. Не зная этого, он все равно послал сильнейшее заклятие, которое отправило сознание Риддла в долгое путешествие по астральным мирам. Дамблдор надеялся, что Том потерял связь с окружающим миром надолго. Теперь плел свою интригу именно директор Хогвартса. В газете «Ежедневный Пророк» регулярно выходили статьи о том, что быть потомком какого-либо наследия – это плохо. В книгах, которые печатались последние десять лет, превозносилась свежая маглорожденная кровь. В волшебном мире стало стыдно иметь в роду химер, демонов, вейл или вампиров. Только факультет Слизерин в Хогвартсе держал оборону. Этот факультет не видел ничего плохого в чистокровности, родовитости и наследии. Этому способствовал самый настоящий вампир, декан Слизерина Северус Снейп. Казалось бы, он опасен, но каждый слизеринец мог рассчитывать на его поддержку.   
После изготовления амулета Гар-ри отправился в библиотеку. Но уже через час чтения подшивки газет за восемьдесят первый год о том, как погибли его родители, райвенкловец пошел искать слизеринца Драко Малфоя. Ему хотелось побеседовать. Возникли вопросы, и ответы на них мог дать только объективный рассказчик. Драко выслушал его и потащил к своему декану. Уж он-то все знает.  
\- Он очень умный, - шептал Драко, - и был в друзьях у Темного Лорда. Он помог инициировать Снейпу вампирское наследие.  
Гар-ри только кивнул. Они шли коридорами, сворачивали три раза, и в конце концов пришли к аппартаментам слизеринского декана. Драко тихонько сказал пароль от его комнат, и дверь открылась.   
\- Северус, здравствуй, - поздоровался Малфой, - к тебе гости.   
Гар-ри удивился обращению по имени, но слизеринец сразу развеял его непонимание.  
\- Профессор Снейп - друг моего отца и часто захаживал к нам в гости, поэтому я и обращаюсь к нему по имени, - объяснил Драко.  
\- Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, - поздоровался Гар-ри.  
Декан Слизерина стоял у камина. Он был одет в черную мантию. Волшебник казался холодным и неприступным человеком. Его черные глаза-туннели цепко осмотрели Гар-ри Поттера сверху донизу.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой - наконец сказал он. – Какие у вас ко мне вопросы? Я решу их по мере возможности.  
Слизеринец объяснил ситуацию. Декан сел и сказал:  
\- Вино и виски не предлагаю, лучше чай, - насмешливо сказал он и показал диван, куда ребятам лучше сесть. Перед ними вырос столик, появились чашки, молочник и чайник. Гар-ри подумал, если так встречают каждого слизеринца, то гостеприимство его хозяина великолепно.   
\- Ну что там с Волдемортом? – непринужденно спросил Драко Малфой.  
Северус Снейп рассказал то, что читатель уже знает.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Том Риддл – это Волдеморт? – спросил пораженный Гар-ри Поттер.  
Для него это было сильным ударом. Его милый друг – был страшным монстром? Хотя, судя по статьям Альбуса Дамблдора в газетах, монстр был выдуманным. Монстр оказался чудесным человеком, а милый друг был настоящим героем. Настоящим забывчивым героем.   
Гар-ри Поттер шел в башню Райвенкло потрясенным, пораженным, убитым в самое сердце. Он с трепетом ожидал связи с Томом. Тот с радостью вышел на мысленную связь, ожидая встречи с мальчиком. Но ребенка в душе уже не было. Гар-ри Поттер стал более зрелым человеком. Гар-ри стал тем, кто достойно принимает свою судьбу.  
«Здравствуй, малыш», - поздоровался Том.  
«Здравствуй, Волдеморт», - ответил Гар-ри.  
«Если ты хочешь называть меня этим прозвищем, то я не против». – мягко произнес Том.  
«Ты убил моих родителей», - безэмоционально сказал Гар-ри.  
«Не думаю», - ответил Том.  
«Ты не помнишь? - со вздохом спросил Гар-ри. - Но это не освобождает тебя от ответственности за убийство!»  
«Я убил их не больше, чем другие присутствующие там волшебники, - ответил Риддл, - я помню множество других заклятий, вспыхивающих в тот день в их доме. Это не значит, что я убил их всех!»  
«Понимаю, - вздохнул Гар-ри. - Это означает, что ты был виновен в стычке с волшебниками, но не в убийстве»  
«Скорей всего, - произнес Том. - Ты прощаешь меня?»  
«Да», - ответил Гар-ри Поттер.  
«Спасибо, - сказал Том. – Тогда до встречи. До завтра, дорогой»  
«До завтра», - попрощался Гар-ри.   
У Гар-ри на душе стало легче, а после этого разговора Верховный дракон перестал называть Гар-ри малышом.


	11. Глава 11. Ментальное вмешательство

Зима потихоньку отступала свои права весне. Кое-где образовались проталины, и появились подснежники. Дракучая Ива успокоилась, перестала быть вредной и тоже радовалась внезапно яркому солнцу. Хогвартские школьники гурьбой вышли во внутренний двор, чтобы провести послеобеденное время с пользой для себя. Шутки, смех и разговоры раздавались отовсюду.  
Луна Лавгуд вышла из кабинета Трансфигурации с улыбкой на лице. Впервые на уроке, который ей давался тяжелей всего, она получила «Выше ожидаемого». Гар-ри первый заметил изменения к лучшему. Она стала аккуратней и внимательней, перестала терять вещи, ее волосы приняли нормальный цвет и прическу, а сама она вдруг приобрела неожиданную проницательность во взглядах и мнениях на жизнь. Декан Филиус Флитвик не мог нарадоваться ее успехам. Никто особенно не обращал внимания на забавное ожерелье из пробок из-под сливочного пива, оно казалось частичкой самой Луны, таким же странным и милым, как и она сама. Гар-ри улыбнулся и сквозь толпу однокурсников начал продвигаться к Луне, чтобы поговорить с ней.   
\- Пойдем, прогуляемся, - предложил Гар-ри. – Я хочу поговорить о твоем ожерелье.  
Они засобирались во двор, чтобы подышать теплым свежим воздухом. Однако поговорить не удалось, потому что там собралась целая толпа детей. Что-то случилось. Не имея возможности удовлетворить свое любопытство немедленно, Гар-ри и Луна остановились.   
\- Я думаю, попозже мы все узнаем. На ужине, на котором будет вся школа, директор Дамблдор нам все расскажет, - сказала Луна.  
\- Хотелось бы, - проворчал Гар-ри. При упоминании Дамблдора настроение испортилось.   
Однако слухи расползлись еще раньше. Поговаривали, что несколько райвенкловцев собрались отдохнуть и позаниматься возле Большого дуба, росшего на берегу Черного озера, им навстречу вылетели чудовища и чуть до смерти их не загрызли. История выглядела бы впечатляющей, если бы пятикурсники, ставшие объектом сплетен, не были спокойны, разве что немного хмурыми. Две девочки-первокурсницы, Чжоу Чанг и Мариэтта Эджком, которые влипли в неприятности, целых два часа плакали и отворачивались, когда им задавали вопросы, что поддерживало легенду о чудовищах.  
Во время ужина Альбус Дамблдор сказал, чтобы школьники были внимательными и не оставляли территорию школы, но не более того. Ни о каких чудовищах речь не шла. У директора Хогвартса все было под контролем.  
После приема пищи профессор Флитвик дал знак Пенелопе и Роберту, чтобы его факультет собрался в гостиной для обсуждения происшедшего. Когда райвенкловцы шли к себе, Мариэтта и Чжоу бросали на Гар-ри Поттера неприязненные взгляды, будто он в чем-то виноват. Гар-ри не припомнил ни одного проступка, какого бы он ни сделал против них, поэтому подчеркнуто спокойно посмотрел им в глаза, обволакивая их мягкой и умиротворяющей драконьей магией.   
\- Дорогие друзья! – начал говорить профессор Флитвик. – Надо подумать, прежде чем разбрасываться голословными обвинениями, но здесь и действительно мало что можно сказать. Ничего страшного не произошло. Девочки действительно столкнулись с неизвестными тварями. Но те испугались девочек больше, чем девочки их самих. Вина волшебных существ в том, что они предсказали им всем время смерти. Страх внушен был тем, что смерть всех девочек, казалось, настигнет через три года. Одновременно. Никаких видимых повреждений им нанесен не был.  
\- Профессор Флитвик, но кто это был? – спросил второкурсник Говард Брэдли. – Я бы мог подумать на авгуров, которые предсказывают смерть, но сегодня не было дождя, чтобы они могли летать.  
\- Это были не авгуры, - громко произнесла Лиза, потерпевшая от нападения. – Я знаю, как они выглядят, и знаю, как они кричат, когда кажется, что смерть скоро настигнет тебя. Это были не они. Поэтому я испугалась больше, чем Чжоу и Мариэтта. Посмотрите только на них.  
И вправду, первокурсницы уже казались спокойными и умиротворенными. Рядом с ними стоял такой же уравновешенный дракон Гар-ри, который, казалось, загипнотизировал сам себя.  
\- Гар-ри, спасибо, что успокоил девочек, не стоило так утруждаться, - пробормотал Флитвик, - давай мы отправим тебя в Больничное крыло вместе с остальными потерпевшими. Ты странно выглядишь. Отдохнете денек, попьете успокоительное и ляжете спать.   
\- Профессор, я прекрасно себя чувствую, - лениво произнес дракон, выходя из транса и становясь самим собой, - отправьте Лизу и Мэри. Вот они действительно нуждаются в отдыхе и покое.   
Филиус кивнул, соглашаясь, и райвенкловцы разошлись. Они стали шумно обсуждать происшедшее событие, строить догадки и предположения, и заставили Лизу Турпин нарисовать волшебное существо. Если для гриффиндорцев было важно победить на дуэли, слизеринцам нужно было добиться своего любым путем, хаффелпафцам – помогать другим и трудиться, то для райвенкловцев делом чести было разгадать загадку.  
\- А ты что думаешь, Гар-ри? – спросил Джереми, когда ребята собрались в спальне, чтобы предаться ночному отдыху.  
Гар-ри только пожал плечами.   
\- Странно, что такому событию вообще придают такое важное значение. Я думал, что здесь полно волшебников, способных постоять за себя.  
Джереми хихикнул.  
\- Ты намекаешь на Защиту от Темных Искусств?  
\- Конечно! – заявил Гар-ри. – Вот на следующем занятии стоит расспросить профессора Квирелла, как защититься от существа, предсказывающего смерть.   
\- Ты прав! – с горящими глазами вскочил Терри, готовый уже заснуть. – Ты весьма прав! – сказал он, обратно укладываясь в постель. - Очень прав… - бубнил он, постепенно засыпая.   
Человеческая память быстротечна, детская особенно, и уже через три дня школьники забыли о происшествии. К тому же, настали погожие деньки, снег таял прямо на глазах, открывая голую землю, и ребята, наверстывая упущенные возможности зимой, целыми днями проводили их на свежем воздухе. Большой дуб притягивал отдыхающих в свое лоно, и самые смелые школьники вновь обрели свое любимое пристанище для игр, чтения умных книг и развлечений. И как-то в один теплый денек Джереми Стреттон нашел Гар-ри, сидящего на подоконнике у окна на третьем этаже и начал разговор:  
\- Привет, Гар-ри. Слышишь, дело есть.  
\- Что такое? Что-то случилось?  
\- Ну, я тут придумал. Может, нам тоже под Большой дуб стоит пойти позаниматься?  
\- Мне Большой дуб ни к чему, - отмахнулся Гар-ри, - я и так хорошо учусь.   
\- Ты не понял. Я хотел сказать, что мой брат, Пол, который учится на Слизерине, тоже видел чудовище, предсказывающее смерть. Только он встретил его дальше Большого дуба, у самой кромки Черного Озера.  
\- Интересно, - глаза у Гар-ри вспыхнули зеленым огнем. – И что Полу было предсказано?  
\- Ерунда, - ответил Джереми, - он умрет только через двадцать лет, поэтому сильно не переживает. Он никому ничего не рассказал. Знаю только я и средний брат.  
\- Завтра пойдем, - сказал Гар-ри, всматриваясь в ярко-голубое небо. – Сегодня что-то не хочется…  
***  
Драко Малфой вышел из замка и направился по дорожке, которая привела его к валуну из камней. Здесь иногда собирались охочие погреться на солнышке, но валун был слишком близок к замку, чтобы представлять интерес. Он достал книгу по Зельеварению. Иногда он по-хорошему завидовал Гар-ри. Профессор Снейп все время говорил, Поттер то, Поттер се, ставил в упрек дружбу Драко с Гар-ри, который умудрялся знать все ответы по теории Зельеварения. Драко не знал, что Гар-ри варит зелья средненько. Уроки у Слизерина шли вместе с Гриффиндором, с Гар-ри не совпадали. Но профессору Снейпу удалось замотивировать Драко учиться лучше, прикладывая больше усилий, чем дает хваленая чистокровность, данная при рождении. Драко не сомневался в себе, но учебник Зельеварения за пятый курс давал ему новые возможности для учебы и простор для фантазии. Драко читал, иногда слышал разговоры мимо проходивших школьников. Вдруг послеобеденную размеренность прервали крики. Драко услышал: «Держи! Хватай! Он бежит к замку!» Приближался топот ног.  
\- Кто бы это ни был, сейчас я его увижу, - пробормотал Драко, откладывая книжку.  
Через пять минут он увидел это. Нечто имело птичье туловище на крепких когтях, которые резво бежали по дорожке, крылья были как у летучей мыши, на голове росли перья, глаза белесо-серебристые. Казалось, что оно было ранено, настолько беспорядочно и хаотично оно двигалось. Крылья мешковиной висели по бокам. Видимо, оно не могло взлететь. Вдруг существо остановилось. Его глаза впились в сидящего на камнях мальчика. Оно увидело Малфоя.  
Драко приподнялся. Он не знал, что это существо сделает с ним, и решил не двигаться. Существо искало глаза мальчика, чтобы посмотреть в них. Взгляд разростался, становился все глубже, кажется, он проникал в душу, въедался в мозг и вдруг Драко услышал: «Я умру через час! Через час все будет кончено!» Это кричал уже сам Драко. А существо рухнуло у его ног, тяжело дыша от сильнейшего напряжения.   
Руки, множество рук схватило и приподняло мальчика, но Драко уже ничего не помнил, не видел, и не слышал.  
***  
Гар-ри сидел у постели Драко. Сам виновник происшествия ел конфеты, присланные мамой по каминной сети. В виде исключения он лежал в собственной кровати в спальне слизеринских подземелий, а не в Больничном крыле. Он пришел в себя быстро, буквально через час после нападения, и яростно отстаивал свое право идти в слизеринскую гостиную. Никаких телесных повреждений на нем не наблюдалось. Снейп продиагностировал средней тяжести ментальное вмешательство, что легко лечилось, по словам декана, «трехдневным ничегонеделанием».  
\- Я действительно подумал, что умру через час! – возмущался Драко. – Неудивительно, что дети пугались предсказаний этих существ. Я в шоке до сих пор. Оказывается, они предсказывали свою собственную смерть.   
\- Во всяком случае, такова теория Альбуса Дамблдора, - сказал Гар-ри, раздосадованный тем, что напали не на него. – Известно только, что через час это существо как раз и умерло. Ты же жив-живехонек. До сих пор неизвестно, что это за существа и как предотвратить нападение.  
Воскресенье было скучным. Пошел дождь, который согнал младшекурсников с насиженных солнцем теплых местечек, и в гостиных толпилось много народу. Гар-ри днем зашел к Драко, они немного поговорили, а к вечеру ворон Виктор принес записку от Хагрида.  
«Гарри, хочешь встретиться? Угощу чаем с печеньем. У меня есть письма твоих родителей. Я думаю, тебе было бы интересно их почитать».  
Гар-ри не возражал. Он накинул мантию, и вышел в темноту. Дошел до грядок, и изо всех сторон его окружил свет серебристых глаз. Гар-ри оцепенел.  
«О! Бессмертный… Долгоживущий… Не боящийся смерти…» - шептали существа, обступавшие его все ближе и ближе.  
Гар-ри почувствовал, как будто жгучий металлический пресс надавил ему на мысли. Ментальное вмешательство! Об этом предупреждал профессор Снейп. Как ему защититься? Гар-ри превратился в дракона и рыкнул на всю округу. Топча засеянные грядки, он дыхнул огнем в морды ментальных убийц.   
«Уходите! Уходите отсюда! – зарычал Гар-ри. – Не сметь перечить мне! Вон! Идите вглубь Запретного Леса и никогда не выходите оттуда!»  
«Слушаемся, господин», - прошептали существа, мигнули своими яркими белыми глазами и тяжело поднялись в воздух.  
Для острастки Гар-ри дыхнул им вслед клубы огня. Пусть боятся.   
Он обратился в человека, чертыхнулся и постучал в дверь домика лесничего.  
\- Хагрид, на твоем огороде я нашел интересных существ… - светским тоном начал говорить Гар-ри, - Ты их разводишь?  
***  
В башне Райвенкло Гермиона Грейнджер читала книгу «Редкие звери изо всех сторон света», изданную в 1478 году. Эту книгу она попросила почитать у Гар-ри Поттера. У него оказалась отличная подборка книг из дома. Перевернув страницу, она взвизгнула. Все обернулись на нее, но быстро вернулись к своим делам. Гермиона с книгой в руках подошла к Лизе Турпин и сказала, победоносно улыбаясь:  
\- И все-таки они опасные, - кажется, они вместе разрешили какой-то недавний спор.  
Лиза посмотрела на картинку. Да, это было то же самое существо, которое она встретила у Большого Дуба, нарисованное ее неопытной рукой.  
«Гипо-авгуры – ментальные убийцы», - гласил заголовок в древнем фолианте.  
Лиза взяла книгу из рук Гермионы.   
\- Это очень важно, - шепнула Лиза. – Пойдем к профессору Флитвику…  
Гермиона кивнула. Но замку Хогвартс и его обитателям уже ничто не угрожало.


	12. Глава 12. Среди звёзд

Приближались Пасхальные каникулы. Школьники собирались домой, шептались по спальням, радовались весне и солнцу, собирались встретиться дома с родными и близкими. Гар-ри слонялся по замку. Вот уже неделю Том не выходил на ментальную связь по вечерам. Раньше общение мыслями было в диковинку, и Гар-ри старался не надоедать своему суженому. Ведь наверняка у Тома были свои, более важные и неотложные дела. Наверное, весна так влияла на него, что Гар-ри томился, вздыхал, ему стало скучно на уроках, а сегодня на Чарах он так жалобно смотрел на Флитвика, что профессор не выдержал и с урока отправил его в Больничное крыло. Мадам Помфри осмотрела Поттера, не нашла ничего выходящего за пределы понятия «здоровье» и заставила выпить успокоительное.   
\- Идите, прилягте, мистер Поттер, поспите, на вас так весна действует, - посоветовала она.  
Гар-ри полдня лежал в Больничном крыле и дремал. Ничего не снилось, сердце давило, в душе царила вселенская пустота. От дневного отдыха дракону стало еще хуже.  
\- Мадам Помфри, можно я пойду к себе в спальню? – пробормотал Гар-ри. – Завтра последний день учебы, нужно подготовиться к отъезду домой.   
\- Хорошо, мистер Поттер, идите, - проговорила Поппи, - на всякий случай я вам дам легкого снотворного зелья. Примете на ночь, чтобы лучше спалось.   
В спальню Гар-ри не пошел. Он прогулялся коридорами Хогвартса, разглядывая портреты, затем поднялся на Астрономическую башню. Солнце заходило за горизонт, освещая окружающий мир мягким розовым светом. Сегодня ночью должно быть чистое ясное небо, а завтра чудесный весенний день. Гар-ри вздохнул. Чего-то ему не хватало.   
«Том, ты где?» - мысленно позвал дракон своего милого старшего друга. Ответом ему было молчание. «Может, попробовать ритуал призыва?» - подумал Гар-ри.   
Он ничем не рисковал. Вместо свечи он разжег внутренний огонь на ладони, ножиком, всегда находившимся под рукой в кармане мантии, рассек ее, требовалось лишь малая капля, и произнес заклинание призыва, ставшее на языке уже привычным.  
Вдруг вокруг все потемнело, легкие сдавило, Гар-ри будто протянуло сквозь трубу и выплюнуло в пространство. Гар-ри кубарем пролетел несколько метров, и упал буквально в паре дюймов от острых камней, которые вполне могли впиться ему в лицо. Гар-ри встал и оглянулся. Он знал эти места. Это был самый север Шотландии, место, где горы встречаются с Северным морем. Здесь драконы встречались довольно часто, но сегодня никого здесь не было. Гар-ри отчетливо слышал только рев только одного дракона, и он раздавался буквально недалеко. Гар-ри встал и поднялся. Ему было интересно узнать, кто так яростно выражает свои эмоции.   
В десяти минутах ходьбы от скалы, где упал Поттер, виднелась огромная пещера, откуда доносился одинокий драконий рев и чувствовался запах горевшего огня. Это уже было нехорошо. Гар-ри обратился в дракона и смело зашел в нее. Дракон, находившийся внутри, полыхнул огнем в сторону непрошеного гостя. Гар-ри отметил фиолетовый окрас дракона с золотыми крыльями. Том?! Это был явно безумец, так не походивший на собеседника по вечерам, доброго и милого. Что с ним случилось?   
Дракон, так похожий на Тома, ощерился. Гар-ри скопировал его позу. Он принял вызов. Том пыхнул огнем, задев гребень молодого дракона. Не обращая внимания на боль, Гар-ри выскочил из пещеры и взлетел в небо. Том – за ним. Теперь бой велся в воздухе. Огненные вихри заклубились вокруг Гар-ри, который, будучи от природы юрким и небольшим, легко уходил от атак гневающегося дракона.  
«Том!- одновременно пытался добиться внимания дракона Гар-ри. – Том! Это я! Гар-ри!»  
Но дракон будто не слышал. Он поливал вокруг себя пространство огнем, небо озарилось огненными вспышками. Но было заметно, что взрослый дракон заметно устал и его гнев потихоньку утихал. Наконец он понял, что с юрким молодым драконом ему не справиться, и он спустился на землю. Гар-ри кинулся к нему, но дракон отшатнулся.   
«Том! Это я! Гар-ри! Ты слышишь меня?» - закричал что есть силы Гар-ри.  
«Слышу, - послышался так хорошо знакомый голос, сейчас в нем сквозил полнейший холод. – Что ты здесь делаешь?»  
«Ты не выходил на связь целую неделю, и я соскучился, - принялся оправдываться Гар-ри, - я произнес заклинание призыва, чтобы поговорить с тобой, а вместо этого сам оказался здесь».  
«Не мог подождать времени, когда мы обычно разговариваем?" - у Верховного дракона было явно плохое настроение.  
«Я и так ждал неделю», - дерзко ответил Гар-ри.  
«Я не в настроении», - холодно ответил Том.  
Гар-ри опустил голову и поплелся прочь. Он почувствовал, что очень устал и хочет есть. За время нешуточного боя настал поздний вечер, а еще ему лететь в Хогвартс. Отсюда ему будет далековато лететь.   
«Куда собрался? – раздался властный голос Верховного дракона. – Я тебя не отпускал!»  
Гар-ри остановился. Забрезжила надежда, что он все-таки проведет время с Томом. И не просто поговорит каких-нибудь пять-десять минут, а целый вечер. Куда деваться ночью, Гар-ри не представлял. Он обернулся, и чуть не расхохотался. Верховный дракон держал в зубах свежий кусок мяса и швырнул его под лапы Гар-ри.  
«Мне не нужны дети, умершие с голоду при полете домой», - хмуро ответил он.  
«Я не ребенок, - возразил Гар-ри, разрывая мясо зубами и лакомясь кусочками. – Я твой суженый»  
Том замолчал, что-то обдумывая.  
«Оставайся», - бросил он, успокаиваясь. Гар-ри скрыл улыбку.  
«Но утром чтоб твоего духу не было!», - заявил дракон.  
Гар-ри поел и покрутился, чтобы прилечь. Видимо, нормальную постель ему не предложат. Дракон Том, похоже, совсем выдохся, и лег у стенки. Затем он шумно вздохнул. Гар-ри вздохнул тоже. Через несколько минут общих вздохов Том не выдержал и сказал:  
«Иди сюда, шельмец, ты мне мешаешь отдыхать!»  
Гар-ри обрадовался и сунулся под бок старшему дракону. Некоторое время они крутились, находя удобное положение рядом друг с другом. Наконец улеглись. Гар-ри услышал буханье большого сердца Верховного дракона. Он чувствовал мощь и силу взрослого друга, и у него кружило голову. Какое это счастье!  
«Я скучал, - решился Гар-ри на разговор, - мне так тебя не хватало!»  
Старший дракон выпустил струйку дыма.  
«Недавно мне пришлось прогнать гипо-авгуров, их разводил Хагрид», - добавил юнец.  
«Надеюсь, никто не пострадал?» - в голосе Тома засквозило беспокойство, - это весьма опасные твари!»  
Шершавым языком Верховный дракон зализал обгоревший гребень Гар-ри.   
«Все обошлось», - млея от ласки, произнес юный суженый.  
«Мой первый амулет вышел достаточно сильным, - добавил через пару минут Гар-ри, - Луна стала лучше учиться. Стала внимательной и, вообще, просто замечательной».  
«Драконья магия», - расплывчато произнес старший дракон.  
«А ты как?» - стал расспрашивать Гар-ри. – Что у тебя случилось? Ты такой злой меня встретил».  
«Я все вспомнил, - нехотя ответил Том. – Ну и рассердился. Прогнал всех своих друзей. К счастью, они меня поняли и ушли, обещая через три дня вернуться. А тут ты подвернулся. Я же мог тебя убить!»  
Гар-ри лизнул его в шею и закрыл глаза. Просто ласка, просто хорошо. Том коротко рыкнул.  
«Ты устал?» - спросил он заботливо. Вот теперь это был настоящий Том, к которому привык Гар-ри.  
«Я проспал полдня, поэтому нет, не устал», - проговорил Гар-ри.  
«Хочешь полетать? – почему-то взволнованно предложил Том. Ему уже не сиделось на месте, будто бой с юным драконом был просто шуточной разминкой.   
«Это был бы интересный опыт», - медленно произнес Гар-ри. Ночью? В темноте?  
Но когда предвкушающий хорошее развлечение старший друг уступил проход младшему, Гарри обомлел. Было новолуние, и звезды были без привычного спутника - луны. Между тем тысячи, мириады звезд освещали все вокруг. Казалось, звезды можно достать рукой, и Гар-ри взмыл вверх.   
«Эге-ге, красота!» - закричал он от восторга.   
Более сдержанный, Том последовал за Гар-ри. Тот закладывал виражи, будто только впервые в жизни научился полетам. Вдруг старший друг куснул Гар-ри за бок, предлагая поиграть. И юный дракон принял новую возможность. Они начали подначивать друг друга, покусывать, рычать, чтобы показать, кто из них главный. Никто не сомневался в лидерстве Тома, но задиристый Гар-ри тоже показывал свои драконьи зубы.  
Никто не видел двух танцующих драконов. Только ветер и звезды были свидетелями их бешеных гонок. Это было великолепно, потрясающе, невыносимо прекрасно! Пульсары Вселенной проникли под кожу, в мышцы, достигли вен и потекли золотым огнем. Полет по Млечному пути ворвался в сны Гар-ри, и юный дракон знал, что никогда больше не станет прежним.   
Гарри открыл глаза. Яркое солнце было не похоже на свет звезд, и он зажмурился. Мышцы болели. Он слишком много времени провел в полете. Он ощутил, что лежит в объятиях чужого человека. Он уже давно не требовал внимания ни Сал-ри, ни Гим-ри, и прекрасно засыпал сам. Но с кем он спал сейчас? Он встал, не беспокоясь, что разбудит того, кто находился рядом с ним. Школьная одежда была вся на нем, никто его не обеспокоил, и он неспешно собирался уйти. Том ясно сказал, что не потерпит его утром.   
\- Куда ты собрался? – услышал он мягкий вкрадчивый мужской голос.   
\- Домой, - сказал Гар-ри, оборачиваясь.  
Лучше бы он этого не делал! В постели лежал полуодетый мужчина такой яркой красоты, что Гар-ри остолбенел. Вьющиеся каштановые волосы, ярко-синие глаза, в которых можно запросто утонуть, тонко-очерченный нос, неприлично алые губы, легкая щетина на щеках… Великолепное телосложение, сильные руки, длинные стройные ноги. Все было слишком. Слишком красивый. Безупречный. Само совершенство. И слишком холодные глаза. Слишком властным тоном был задан простой вопрос.  
Гар-ри растерялся.   
\- Э-э-э, - только и смог ответить он.   
Против воли лицо Гар-ри начала заливать краска. Он ни в чем не виноват! Он, как подросток, ничего не сделал, чтобы его осуждать. В свою очередь, Том тоже ничего не делал. Ночной полет был прекрасен, но яркое солнечное утро вызывало свои коррективы.   
Гар-ри остановился посреди человеческого жилища, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами. Ему хотелось уйти, чтобы отправиться домой. Одновременно он хотел остаться, чтобы узнать этого человека поближе. Ведь это не преступление?! Кто такой Том Риддл, его суженый?   
Пока он думал, уставившись на красавца-мужчину, у входа в пещеру послышались шаги, голоса и легкий смех. Какие-то люди стояли у входа. Гар-ри таращился то на двери, то на Верховного дракона, лежащего на постели. От Тома Риддла исходила такая сила и мощь, что они не позволяли сомневаться в его авторитете, чтобы обращать на внимание на лежание в постели и стоящего посреди комнаты Гар-ри Поттера, его будущего супруга.   
\- Доброе утро, - спокойно сказал Риддл, сонно потягиваясь.   
\- Доброе утро, - ответил Гар-ри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.   
Что теперь делать? Уходить или остаться? Все решало желание хозяина драконьих комнат.


	13. Глава 13. Книги

\- Устройся где-нибудь, - сказал Том, поднимаясь, - я сейчас подойду.  
Гар-ри, стоявший посреди комнаты, с трудом понял его пожелание, как приглашение на посиделки.   
Гар-ри потеснили на диване. С ним рядом посадили Эйве-ри и неизвестно как затесавшегося Ген-ри, вождя Гар-риного клана. На других поверхностях сели другие представители клана Тома.  
\- Гар-ри, как ты здесь оказался? – прошептал Ген-ри. – А учеба в Хогвартсе?  
Гар-ри покраснел.  
\- Я прибыл раньше домой, - соврал он.  
\- И что же ты тут делаешь с утра пораньше? Вчера тут был ад! Где Сал-ри? И кто тебя сюда пригласил? – спрашивал любопытный вождь.  
Гар-ри смутился под натиском вопросов, особенно после того, как десяток пар любопытных глаз уставились на них двоих, шепчущихся на диване. Прекратил вопросы сам Том, нависший над Ген-ри и его подопечным, одетый в мантию, как волшебник, хотя другие одеты были в драконьи рубахи.  
\- Ген-ри, напомни, зачем ты здесь, - мягко сказал Риддл.  
\- Чтобы разрешить территориальные и продовольственные вопросы, - пробормотал вождь, опуская взгляд под ярким блеском синих глаз Тома.  
\- Я займусь твоими вопросами сразу же после обеда, - ответил Риддл. – А пока ступай. Иди и займись семейными проблемами. Они сейчас важнее.  
С этими словами он пристально посмотрел на Гар-ри, затем на вождя его клана. Ген-ри понимающе кивнул.  
Когда раздражающий источник вопросов вышел, Гар-ри облегченно вздохнул. Предстоит взбучка с его наставниками, но его это не страшило! Зато он получше узнает своего партнера, что было намного важнее. Гар-ри запоминал все вокруг. Его поразила обстановка в доме. Конечно, она немногим отличалась от жилищ других драконов, но здесь были книги. Книги! Множество книг. Какие-то артефакты и человеческие приспособления, не известные драконам. От пассивного созерцания Гар-ри не заметил, как перешел к книжным полкам. Нет смысла их перечислять, Гар-ри не прочитал и десятой части того, что было здесь. Ближайшая книга, что его поразила, это «Анатомия драконов». Как об этом можно было узнать, ведь драконья жизнь была чрезвычайной ценностью?! Незаметно для окружающих он погрузился в чтение. Серьезные разговоры прошли мимо ушей Гар-ри, вскоре раздались шутки и смех, и вот ученик Хогвартса услышал свое имя и поднял глаза.  
\- И этот малолетний храбрец набросился на зрелого разъяренного дракона, - невозмутимо говорил Том, видимо, Гар-ри пропустил самое начало. – Если бы я не устал после трехдневного приступа ярости, то вряд ли он ушел от меня живым!  
\- Значит, он не зря предначертан тебе в мужья, - произнес Эйве-ри, который присматривал за Гар-риными перемещениями по жилищу, - иначе бы кто смог сравниться с тобой по силе?  
\- Пора бы, а то засиделся в холостяках, - произнесла Бел-ри, ласково потрепав Тома по волосам. Тот сразу отстранился, нечитаемым взглядом посмотрев на Гар-ри. Райвенкловец тут же спрятался за книжкой.  
Разговоры пошли не по тому руслу, что Тому весьма не понравилось. Он угрюмо замолчал. Его друзья сразу это уловили и, кто со смешками, кто похлопыванием по плечу, распрощались и разошлись. Том и Гар-ри остались одни.   
\- Я бы попил чаю, - признался Гар-ри, поглаживая живот, - с бисквитами. И съел бы парочку колбасок. И пудинг, - прислушался он к своим ощущениям.  
Том встрепенулся и с возгласом «Еда!» бросился на кухню. Гар-ри ужом проскользнул за ним. Том открывал ящички за ящичками в поисках съестного.  
\- Что тут у нас есть? – бормотал он.  
Улов оказался небольшим. Чай нашелся, сахар тоже, молока не было, но Гар-ри был готов выпить любой чай. В большом шкафчике оказался склад макарон и спагетти разных видов. На вопросительный взгляд Тома Гар-ри скривился. Нет, не хочет. Так что, просто чай.   
Гар-ри допивал вторую чашку изумительного чая, который он еще никогда не пробовал, как вдруг раздался негромкий хлопок. С криком «Гар-ри!» вбежал взволнованный дракон, который нашел на кухне спокойно чаевничающих Гар-ри и Риддла. Он тут же схватил мальчика, крепко его обнял и сразу стал осматривать на предмет повреждений. Ничего не нашел, кроме небольшого ожога на холке.  
\- Кто это тебя так? – грозно спросил Сал-ри. Он явно плохо соображал.  
Том кашлянул.   
\- Чаю? – светским тоном спросил он.  
Сал-ри как-то сразу сник и сдулся.   
\- Простите, Верховный дракон, я переволновался за Гар-ри, - объяснил он свое поведение.  
\- Это нормально, - улыбнулся Том  
За миг была найдена третья чашка, за второй - вскипела в ней вода, чай добавил сам хозяин жилища. Машинально Сал-ри отпил из чашки горячего напитка.  
\- Необычный чай, - произнес он, заглядывая внутрь чашки, - где вы его взяли?  
\- В горах Тибета, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Том, - это чай в чистом виде, но я знаю множество рецептов, как его приготовить.   
\- Мне нравится чай, который готовит Гим-ри, - добавил Гар-ри, - его очень хорошо пить перед сном. Я тогда крепко сплю.  
\- Я люблю классический чай, - признался Сал-ри, - и готовлю его по утрам для всей семьи.   
\- Не люблю молоко, - скривился Том.   
\- А я пью, - признался Сал-ри, - причем чувствую себя дураком. Будто я маленький.  
\- Я думаю, чай с бренди будет просто превосходен для взрослого дракона, - и, не спрашивая разрешения, Том плеснул золотистой жидкости в чашку Сал-ри из бутылки, стоящей на столе.  
Не раздумывая ни секунды, Сал-ри выпил чай в три глотка.   
\- Прекрасно, - зажмуривая глаза от удовольствия, сказал воспитатель Гар-ри. Юный дракон тихонько хихикнул, но Том бросил грозный взгляд на сообщника по чаю.   
Через двадцать минут гости распрощались с хозяином. Гар-ри был в восторге, а его воспитатель пребывал в радужном настроении. Они аппарировали, на долгий перелет домой не было времени.  
\- Ну как, Гар-ри нашелся? – спросил Гим-ри, выходя из драконьей комнаты, где подросший Нор-ри укладывался спать.  
\- Я здесь! - весело прокричал юный дракон. Сал-ри будто очнулся из сна.  
\- Ах ты, маленький негодник! – и схватил мальчишку за ухо.   
\- Тихо, тихо, - успокаивающе произнес Гим-ри. – Гар-ри дома? Вот и не волнуйся. Ох! Ты уже с утра выпил. Бренди, и неплохой, дай я попробую, - и вовлек партнера в головокружительный поцелуй.  
Гар-ри вовсю уже смеялся. До чего же смешные эти взрослые драконы! А Том! Обманул Сал-ри, заговорив его разговорами о чае (самая банальнейшая вещь в мире!), успокоил его своей драконьей магией и умудрился напоить его. Вот это высший пилотаж! Гар-ри вприпрыжку побежал к себе, практически счастливый.  
Но грозного разговора не удалось избежать. Где-то через час взъерошенный Сал-ри вышел из спальни с улыбающимся Гим-ри и начал допытываться, куда делся Гар-ри из Хогвартса.   
\- Ты знаешь, что тебя по всему замку ищут? – кипятился старший партнер. – Все учителя остались на каникулы, чтобы разыскивать тебя. Мне придется писать письмо с извинениями. И не думай, что ты так легко отделаешься. Что ты делал у Верховного дракона? Как ты там оказался? Я знаю, что аппарировать ты умеешь, но оказаться там, где ты не знал координаты, ты не мог!   
Пришлось Гар-ри признаться. Сал-ри застонал.   
\- Хорошо, но что ты там делал? Что?  
\- Мы летали, - признался Гар-ри. Тот полет среди звезд навсегда запомнился в памяти под его веками. – И я видел звезды, - тихо добавил он.  
\- О! Он что?! Затеял брачные игры?! – возмутился Сал-ри.   
\- Какие брачные игры, опомнись, Сал, - примиряюще похлопал Гим-ри партнера по плечу.   
\- Что такое брачные игры? – спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Гим, когда мы познакомились? Ты не помнишь? Я вот помню! Мне было пять лет, когда ты только родился. Когда мы вместе полетели? Мне было двадцать пять, а тебе двадцать! А этот…  
\- Верховный дракон, - подсказал Гим-ри.   
Сал-ри запнулся на полуслове.  
\- Он не мог подождать? Гар-ри только одиннадцать!  
\- Через пару месяцев будет двенадцать, - добавил Гар-ри.  
\- Они никуда не торопятся, - добавил Гим-ри. – Это был способ отвлечь Том-ри от больших неприятностей. Например, от безумия…  
\- Том-ри – взрослый дракон, - кипятился Сал-ри, - он мог подождать и еще, когда Гар-ри станет достаточно зрелым.  
\- Он не просто ждал, - говорил Гим-ри, - он злился, тосковал и не понимал, почему у него на сердце пустота. Он же не помнил и не видел своего дракона, в отличие от нас с тобой и в отличие от любых других драконов, которые не разлучаются со своей второй половинкой ни на один день. Когда произносится пророчество, нить связывает их. А Тому не доступна была эта связь много лет.  
\- Я соскучился, - невпопад сказал Гар-ри. – Мне тоже было плохо и больно без него.  
\- Вот видишь! – торжествующе сказал Гим-ри. – Я же говорил.   
\- Хорошо же ты знаешь Верховного дракона, - успокаиваясь, произнес Сал-ри.   
\- Нет, зато я знаю нашего любопытного Гар-ри!  
На том разговор и был закончен. Но наказание Гар-ри за самовольную отлучку из Хогвартса никто не отменил. Он не имел права выходить из дома целые каникулы. Гар-ри только вздыхал, выглядывая в окно, в то время, когда Нор-ри играл на свежем воздухе вместе с одним из воспитателей. Гар-ри глубже закапывался в книги, когда Сал-ри приносил новую стопку со злорадной ухмылкой и со словами: «Том прислал Гар-ри, чтобы подрастающий мальчишка развлекался, как положено мальчишкам». Книги, как на подбор, были интересными. Видимо, их действительно передавал Риддл. Это были и научные трактаты, но не скучные, книги о путешествиях, которые Гар-ри особенно увлеченно читал, диалоги каких-то аристократов XIV века, а последние три книги были маггловскими, что вообще было удивительно.   
\- Похоже, Том всесторонне развит, - сказал Сал-ри, выгружая книги на стол, - эти вообще какие-то новые.  
Гарр-ри прикипел взглядом к обложке верхней книги. На картинке был нарисован дракон. Он перевернул первую страницу.  
\- Эти книги я прочитаю последними, - заявил он, - и заберу в Хогвартс.  
\- Почему? – заинтересовался Сал-ри.  
\- Потому что Том купил их для меня, - спокойно ответил Гар-ри и впился глазами в очередной трактат.  
Воспитатель хмыкнул.  
\- Вот как, - пробормотал он. – Похоже, Том нашел ключик к душе нашего мальчика. Это радует.  
***  
Том впервые в жизни сделал подарок для своего суженого, покупая книги о драконах. Это придало смысл его существованию, будто жизнь ради будущего супруга казалась самой правильной и самой себе разумеющейся. Сама его душа наполнилась спокойствием и уверенностью в том, что все будет хорошо, несмотря на происки Дамблдора, когда он нарушил великое равновесие политических сил в стране. В конце концов, Том Риддл был Верховным драконом, а не каким-нибудь фестралом, невидимым для глупцов и невежд.


	14. Глава 14. Предупреждение

Гар-ри вернулся в Хогвартс и погрузился в школьную суету и будни. Декан Флитвик мягко пожурил его и приказал больше не сбегать. Снял пятьдесят баллов и выразил надежду, что за неделю Поттер вернет утраченное. Пришлось Гар-ри поднапрячься с уроками и показать наивысший балл по всем предметам. Так нелюбимая им волшебная палочка заняла приоритетное место в обучении, когда ее нужно было применять. Гар-ри даже стал советоваться с Гермионой, чтобы тренировать движения. Терри и Джереми после каникул вдруг заинтересовались боевой магией, и Гарри застал их на дуэльных позициях в пустующем разгромленном классе. Дракон хмыкнул, когда увидел их, и предложил себя в качестве противника. Ему был интересен такой опыт. Так что они втроем отрабатывали связки заклинаний друг против друга. На уроке Трансфигурации Поттер особенно старался махать палочкой и произносить заклинания. Профессор Макгонагалл одобрительно поглядывала на него и начислила десять баллов. К счастью, Луна тоже не отставала от ровесников и принесла факультету пятнадцать баллов за урок. Это было огромным достижением, и она, сияющая, написала письмо отцу.   
В субботу утром, когда большинство школьников предавалось сну и пропускало первый прием пищи, Гар-ри сидел в Большом зале. Он прекрасно выспался, и теперь завтракал. Гермиона сидела рядом и читала легкую в ее понимании литературу. Наступило время почты, и множество сов принесли новости из внешнего мира. Честно говоря, Гар-ри не ждал так быстро чего-то новенького из дома, поэтому весьма удивился, когда огромный филин спустился возле его места. К лапам пернатого монстра был привязан большой сверток. Гар-ри заинтересовался содержимым, и, отвязав сверток, распаковал его. В нем оказались книги, в основном учебного характера.   
\- «Расширенная Трансфигурация», «Теория чар», «Возникновение Заклинаний».. Здорово, Гар-ри! Ты будешь получать еще больше оценок. Это твои воспитатели прислали? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона.  
\- Нет, не думаю, - ответил обрадованный Гар-ри, - скорее Том. Мой лучший друг.  
\- А мы – друзья? – спросила Гермиона.  
\- Да, - ответил Гар-ри.  
\- Тогда ты просто обязан дать почитать эти книги! – беспрекословно заявила девочка. – Это прекрасная возможность лучше подготовиться к экзаменам.  
\- Хорошо, придем в гостиную Райвенкло и я решу, какую книгу тебе сначала дать.  
Среди книг затесалась записка, которую Гар-ри тут же прочел.  
«Здравствуй, Гар-ри! – писал Том. – Я решил, что тебе нужно готовиться к экзаменам заранее и подобрал дополнительную литературу. Надеюсь, что ты получишь лучшие оценки во всей школе за первый курс. Том Риддл».  
Гар-ри не утруждал себя соблюдением правил, а стать лучшим учеником первого курса предполагали и социальные навыки. Поэтому Гар-ри пришлось прекратить спорить с учителями на уроках, чтобы выяснить истину. Особенно трудно было соблюдать дисциплину на уроках Снейпа, потому что тот дергал Поттера по малейшему поводу, а их словесные баталии уже стали входить в легенду. Чтобы достигнуть наибольшей эффективности в варке зелья, Гар-ри экспериментировал, и часто получалась малопахнущая жижа, которая роняла авторитет Снейпа как учителя, потому что по теории Зельеварения у Поттера было "Выше ожидаемого". Так что Гар-ри прекратил свою самодеятельность и постарался делать как все. Когда прошел первый урок Зельеварения после каникул, профессор настороженно наблюдал за молчаливым и согласным со всем Поттером. На третьем уроке Снейп не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Поттер, почему вы молчите? Я спрашиваю весь класс.  
\- Так спрашивайте всех, - невозмутимо ответил Поттер. – Или я у вас единственный ученик во всем Хогвартсе?  
У Снейпа блеснули глаза.  
\- Нет, конечно. Но вы приятно выделяетесь на фоне толпы неучей, которые когда-либо посещали мои уроки.  
Гар-ри склонил голову. Ему было лестно услышать похвалу от профессора.  
\- Но все-таки привлекайте в дискуссии большее количество учеников. Уроки будут проходить интересней.  
Профессор Снейп учел пожелание своего любимчика, и стал спрашивать весь класс. Теперь уроки проходили в виде словесных баталий не только Снейпа и Гар-ри, но всем классом против Снейпа. Неожиданно обнаружилось, что профессор готов был ответить на любой вопрос райвенкловцев и хаффелпафцев, если он был правильно задан. Хаффелпафцы зарылись в учебники, и уже многих из них можно было видеть за приемами пищи в Большом Зале вместе с книжками. Райвенкловцы удивлялись тому, сколько книг читал Гар-ри, потому что каждую субботу ему присылали внушительную стопку книг, которые нужно было прочитать за неделю.   
Однажды во время обеда Гермиона подсела к Гар-ри.  
\- Говорят, в Запретном лесу появилось опасное животное, - без обиняков сказала она.   
\- Насколько опасное? – спросил Гар-ри. – И какое отношение к нему имею я, раз ты мне это говоришь?  
\- Так говорят, - ответила Грейнджер. – Говорят, настолько опасное, что дракону его не одолеть.  
\- Я не собираюсь к нему в пасть, - возразил Гар-ри. – И не планирую ходить в Запретный лес.  
\- Как называется это животное? – спросил Джереми, сидящий напротив Гар-ри. - Не так уж много зверюшек можно противопоставить дракону.  
\- Не знаю, - растерянно ответила райвенкловка. – Мне сказала Падма, а ей Парвати, ее сестра, с Гриффиндора. Ей сказал Рон Уизли, а тому Хагрид.  
Гар-ри хмыкнул. Хагрид – сам весьма опасный тип, вполне возможно, что он решил приручить очередную опасную зверушку. А уж Уизли вообще не внушал доверия.  
\- Нужно поговорить с Хагридом, - решил он.  
После уроков Гар-ри отправился в гости к слизеринцам в подземелья. Затянул волосы до плеч в хвост, надел практичную зеленую рубашку, брюки классические черные, элегантные ботинки. Он выглядел вполне прилично как для дракона. Высокий и тонкокостный, он сразу выделялся среди первокурсников, а спокойная уверенность в себе добавляла ему зрелости.   
Гар-ри искал Драко Малфоя. Он еще не встречался с ним с глазу на глаз после каникул. Он дождался момента, когда кто-то из третьекурсников вышел из гостиной, чтобы открылась дверь, и направился прямо к своему приятелю, сидевшему среди книг и со своими неизменными спутниками – Крэббом и Гойлом. На Поттера кое-кто с любопытством взглянул, но никто не сказал и слова.   
\- Привет, Поттер, - сказал Малфой, заглядывая в учебник по Чарам. Он писал эссе, но, видимо, заканчивал, потому что был исписан почти весь пергамент.   
\- Привет, Драко, - ответил Гар-ри, - не хочешь прогуляться?  
\- Через десять минут освобожусь, - произнес слизеринец. – Я с удовольствием с тобой пройдусь. У тебя какие-то особые пожелания?  
\- Хочу навестить Хагрида, - сказал Гар-ри, - мне кажется, он снова завел какую-то опасную зверушку и я хочу знать, кто это. Свидетель мне не помешает.  
\- Мне бы хотелось уличить его в нехороших вещах, - усмехнулся Драко, - уж больно сомнительный тип этот лесничий.   
\- Отлично, поможешь мне. Дописывай, - сказал Гар-ри.  
\- Говорят, кто-то приготовил оружие против драконов, - встрял в разговор Крэбб, - неужто против тебя, Поттер?  
\- Надеюсь, что нет, или это чья-то оплошность, - нахмурился райвенкловец, - мне не хотелось бы бороться с неизвестной тварью.  
\- Боишься, Гар-ри? – спросил Малфой, ставя точку в своем эссе.  
\- Это не страх, это разумная предосторожность, - возразил Поттер. – Думаешь, зря драконы живут по семьсот-восемьсот лет? У них сильный инстинкт самосохранения.  
\- Все, я закончил, - сказал Драко, - идем.   
***  
Через двадцать минут Гар-ри сидел вместе с Малфоем в хижине Хагрида и пил душистый чай. Ради этого чая он был готов терпеть этого чудака полувеликана, играющего с огнем.  
\- Дык, не знаю я, Гар-ри, - смущенно говорил Хагрид, - я видел то, что видел. Ты по описанию догадываешься, что это за зверь? Профессор Квирелл сразу сказал, что это животное может бороться с драконом, но я не верю. Он же маленький! Не выше ростом мистера Малфоя. И раненый немножко.  
\- Ты его лечил? – с ужасом спросил Гар-ри, представляя это животное в хижине Хагрида.  
\- Что ты! Профессор Квирелл сказал, чтобы я к нему не смел даже подходить, он пообещал сам с ним разобраться.   
\- Интересно, - задумался Гар-ри, - а директор знает? Ты ему сообщил?  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью ответил Хагрид. – Куда ж без этого? Но директор сказал, что ничего страшного здесь нет, в лесу много всякой живности водится, вот и приблудилась скотинка. Главное, чтобы не вышла из леса, а в глубине леса живет много всякого зверья, неизвестного даже мне. Вот и не опознал этого.  
\- Хорошо, Хагрид, спасибо за предупреждение, - поблагодарил Гар-ри, - буду смотреть в оба и ни в коем случае не сунусь в лес. Мне моя жизнь дорога.  
Вечером на связь вышел Том. Он привык присылать какую-то записку с книгами, и мысленная связь бездействовала. Видимо, он стал чувствовать себя лучше, и его жизнь стала более активной. Гар-ри очень обрадовался, когда Том обратился к нему в тот вечер, потому что у него возникли кое-какие вопросы.  
«Том, у драконов какие есть враги?» - спросил Гар-ри.  
«Есть несколько, - уклончиво ответил Том, - тебе кто-то угрожает?»  
В его голосе отчетливо прозвучало беспокойство. Гар-ри стало тепло от заботы суженого.  
«Я еще мало что знаю, но школа полнится слухами, - сказал Гар-ри, - на меня уже смотрят с сочувствием».  
«Чаще всего врагами драконов являются сами люди, - сказал Риддл. - Они самые опасные существа. Поэтому и спрашиваю, у тебя есть враги? Может, есть кто-то, кому ты переступил дорогу? Или ты кому-то не нравишься?»  
«Я не нравлюсь Альбусу Дамблдору, директору Хогвартса, - ответил Гар-ри, - он почему-то взъелся на меня»  
«Дамблдор! Конечно! Как я сразу не догадался? Он же знает, что ты мой будущий супруг, вот и хочет насолить»   
«Дамблдор? – неуверенно спросил Гар-ри. – Я думаю, что это профессор по защите Квирелл. Он что-то темнит»  
«Я его не знаю, но не вздумай за ним следить. Будь осторожен! Особенно не ходи в Запретный лес. Я жду от тебя послушания», - в голосе Тома явственно прозвучал присущий ему властный тон.   
Кто предупрежден – тот вооружен. Гар-ри почти успокоился. Он поглубже зарылся под одеяло, уткнулся в подушку и отправился в царство Морфея. В темноте можно было выхватить множество книг, лежащих на всех поверхностях Гар-риного пространства в спальне. На носу были экзамены.


	15. Глава 15. Цена крови

Сегодня предстоял экзамен по Трансфигурации. Гар-ри никак не хотел вылезать из постели, но ничего не поделаешь, нужно. Ему решительно не хотелось пропускать столь важное мероприятие. Ему необходимо было закончить первый курс учебы с отличием. Книги, которые присылал Том в течение нескольких недель, должны были помочь в этом. Плохо соображая, он с трудом позавтракал беконом и сосисками и запил чаем. До экзамена оставался какой-то час.   
Экзамен проводился между всем первым курсом Гриффиндора, Слизерина, Райвенкло и Хаффелпафа. Большой Зал по этому случаю после завтрака преобразовался в большой класс, где первокурсники должны были писать и сдавать работы. Гар-ри далеко не уходил и, прихватив только перо и пергаменты, уселся за ближайший стол райвенкловцев. Неожиданно тихо первокурсники заполняли зал. Экзаменационная комиссия в виде трех стареньких работников Министерства магии сидела за учительским столом.   
\- Тихо! – проговорила профессор Макгонагалл. – Через десять минут начнется экзамен. Столы зачарованы против шпаргалок и книг-невидимок. Если у вас есть какие-то дополнительные источники информации для написания работ, то они будут изъяты в течение пяти минут. Акцио!  
Как и сказала профессор Трансфигурации, книги и шпаргалки взлетели в воздух и легли на стол профессора Макгонагалл. Первокурсники вздохнули – им было жаль потерянных книг, шпаргалок и заметок, чтобы сдать работы с достойными оценками. Гар-ри тоже вздохнул, но по другой причине. Его не оставляло ощущение неожиданных неприятностей.   
Перед Гар-ри лег лист с экзаменационными вопросами. Райвенкловец начал быстро писать, не задумываясь ни на одну минуту. Он писал только по существу, стараясь емко и доходчиво отвечать на вопросы. Гар-ри полностью погрузился в работу.  
Спустя тридцать семь минут он поднял голову. Он отложил перо и взглянул на окружающую обстановку. Все первокурсники были заняты. Гермиона Грейнджер строчила слишком много ненужной информации, Терри Бут задумался над очередным вопросом. Джереми Стреттон медитировал, кажется, он на несколько заданий не может ответить и ждет, когда закончится время, чтобы сдать работу. Луна Лавгуд писала, не задумываясь, кажется, она хорошо подготовилась. Когда Гар-ри искал белобрысую голову Драко Малфоя, его заметила профессор Макгонагалл:  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы закончили?  
\- Да, - с сожалением ответил Гар-ри.  
\- Сдавайте работу и идите сюда. Продемонстрируйте свои способности экзаменационной комиссии.   
Гар-ри пришлось показать превращение лягушки в подушку, затем кубок в мышь.   
\- Неплохо, неплохо, - проскрипел хриплым голосом старичок из комиссии, - вот только движение палочкой должно быть чуть-чуть выше. Хорошо. Вы свободны, молодой человек.   
***  
После экзамена Трансфигурации Большой Зал гудел, как пчелиный улей. Первокурсники, как самые шумные и шустрые, обсуждали, кто и как написал свою работу. Впрочем, некоторым было абсолютно все равно на оценки. Среди них особенно выделялся Рон Уизли, опекаемый своими рыжеволосыми братьями. Старший брат, Перси, выговаривал его, как маленького, а тот со свистом и гиканьем сбивал прохожих, не желая его слушать. Тут Рональд случайно толкнул Гар-ри Поттера, читающего на ходу какую-то книжку, и тот на автомате набросил на Уизли Ватноножное заклятие. Рональд рухнул на пол, как подкошенный. Справившись с заклятием, он в спину Поттеру бросил Ступефай. Гар-ри упал лицом вниз, не ожидая подвоха, и на какое-то мгновение потерял сознание. Удар о пол оказался слишком сильным. Когда Поттер встал с пола, мимо проходившие девочки-близняшки ойкнули – у Гар-ри шла из носа и губы кровь. Глаза у дракона потемнели: он не любил ударов в спину.   
К Рональду подошли его братья-близнецы. Видимо, они почувствовали, что запахло жареным. К дракону Гар-ри Поттеру Фред и Джордж были равнодушны, они просто были рады участвовать в очередной потасовке, ведь тогда они могли предоставить публике очередные заклинания.   
\- Эй, Поттер! – с обычной насмешкой начал один из них разговор, не подозревая, что роет себе могилу. – Мы подставим тебе мензурку – мы знаем, насколько дорого стоит драконья кровь, а тут ты бесплатно раздаешь!  
\- И мы разбогатеем! – усмехнулся второй.  
\- Следующие Уизли решили подзаработать на Гар-ри Поттере? – прорычал дракон и бросил парочку огненных шаров в сторону близнецов. Уизли уклонились, и шары разбились о ближайшую стену. Раздался девчоночий визг, и парни бегом направились на место потасовки.   
Но дуэли разгореться не пришлось. Сквозь толпу прорвалась профессор Макгонагалл, авторитет которой был непоколебим.  
\- Что тут происходит? Мистер Поттер, объяснитесь!  
\- Мистер Уизли после экзамена расталкивал всех школьников в разные стороны, - начал говорить Гар-ри, - он толкнул и меня, а я автоматически послал в него Ватноножное заклятие.   
\- Мистер Уизли и мистер Уизли, что вы скажете в свое оправдание?  
\- Мы ничего не делали, мы просто беседовали. Мы рассказывали Поттеру, как заработаем свои первые деньги.  
\- Они жаждали моей крови! – ответил разъяренный Поттер. – Чтобы ее продать!  
\- Мистер Уизли, - профессор Макгонагалл обратилась к Рональду, - расскажите, почему у мистера Поттера течет кровь по лицу?  
\- Я бросил в него Ступефаем, - ответил Рон, осознавая, наконец, свою вину.  
\- Мистер Рональд Уизли, минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора и отработка со мной. Мистер Уизли и мистер Уизли, минус тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора и я вам назначаю отработку с Филчем. Мистер Поттер, сходите в Больничное Крыло и минус тридцать баллов с Райвенкло как зачинщику дуэли. И отработка будет… у Хагрида, - быстро нашлась она.   
Рональд застонал, близнецы заулыбались, будто Филч им родной дядюшка, а Гар-ри побледнел. Ему совершенно не улыбалось идти в Запретный лес. Но может, и не придется. Поэтому, скрепя сердце, он отправился в Больничное крыло. Пока дошел, кровь перестала течь. Нужно было только вправить нос. Мадам Помфри отлично справилась с поставленной задачей с помощью заклинания «Епискей» и приказала умыться.   
\- Я могу идти? – уныло спросил Поттер.  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты, Гарри, остался до вечера здесь, - сказала колдомедик, - но поскольку в тебе течет драконья кровь, способная к сильной регенерации, я могу посоветовать только, чтобы ты избегал физических нагрузок.   
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Поттер и поплелся к Хагриду. Во внутреннем дворе замка он встретил Драко Малфоя с Крэббом и Гойлом.   
\- Гар-ри, как ты справился с первым экзаменом? – спросил Драко, казавшийся довольным.  
\- Нормально, - ответил Поттер, фальшиво улыбаясь, нос еще болел. – А ты как?  
\- Хорошо, - по-доброму усмехнулся Малфой. – Куда идешь?  
\- На отработку к Хагриду, - скривился Гар-ри. – Как зачинщик дуэли.  
\- Ничего себе, - произнес Драко, - когда успел?  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Гар-ри. – Надеюсь, меня не заставят идти в Запретный лес пасти единорогов и расчесывать им хвосты, я этого позора не переживу. Этим занимаются только маленькие девочки.  
Драко рассмеялся.  
\- Удачи, - сказал он, - и принеси пару волосков. Я с удовольствием применю их в каком-нибудь зелье.  
***  
Как ни странно, Хагрид его уже ждал. В руках он держал арбалет, за спиной торчал колчан со стрелами. У ног вертелся пес Клык.  
\- Дык, привет, Гар-ри, - поздоровался Хагрид, - как поживаешь? Как экзамены?  
\- Отлично, - пожал плечами Гар-ри, - я хорошо подготовился, поэтому жду высокую оценку.   
\- Ладно, - сказал полувеликан, - ну что, пойдем?  
\- Куда? – напрягся Гар-ри. – В Запретный лес?  
\- А куда ж еще! – ответил Хагрид. – Единороги уже заждались. Им хвосты нужно расчесать. Это дело небыстрое.  
Гар-ри захрюкал от смеха. Его слова Малфою оказались пророческими. Хорошо, что не нужно ловить муховерток, чтобы преподать малышам уроки левитации. Однако оружие - арбалет со стрелами – внушал некое опасение их путешествию. Почти избавившись от страха, Гар-ри смело ступил в лес. Клык был их сопровождающим.  
Запретный лес встретил их тишиной и сумерками, хотя солнце стояло в зените. Гар-ри и Хагрид шли по тропинке, рядом трусил пес.   
Через десять минут ходьбы их встретила развилка. Полувеликан уверенно свернул вправо, и вот тут-то Гар-ри явственно почувствовал мимо идущего существа. Оно было то ли в мантии-невидимке, то ли по дезилюминационными чарами, то ли под чарами хамелеона. «Опасность!» - проговорили инстинкты юного дракона, и Гар-ри схватил великана за руку.   
\- Что это было? – прошептал Поттер.  
\- Что? Где? – спросил Хагрид. – Я ничего не заметил.  
Ясно, что у полувеликана инстинкты другие, но Гар-ри явственно почувствовал запах враждебного дракону существа.   
\- Не знаю, - признался Гар-ри, - мне неизвестен этот запах. Он слишком мимолетен, чтоб быть угрозой для жизни.   
Они шли вперед, и запах становился все сильнее. Гар-ри достал волшебную палочку, хотя не верил в ее поддержку.   
Хагрид забеспокоился.   
\- Гар-ри, ты что-то чувствуешь? – спросил он. – Я не слышу абсолютно ничего опасного! Впереди что-то есть?  
\- Что-то или кто-то, - отрывисто бросил Гар-ри, держа палочку прямо перед собой. – Ты же великан, Хагрид! Как ты можешь чувствовать врагов дракона? Эта маленькая гадость все-таки стала на моем пути.  
Хагрид раскрыл перед собой ветви кустарников и вышел на поляну, где мирно паслись единороги, самые прекрасные в мире существа. Гар-ри невольно залюбовался их прекрасными серебристыми гривами и белыми боками. Один маленький жеребенок отливал золотистым оттенком. Но они на поляне были не одни. Маленький беленький пушистый зверек двух футов ростом, похожий на медвежонка, только с белым рогом на голове, копался в кучке вкусных свежих мясных потрошков. Поттер отпрянул. Как ни странно, этот зверек был опасен. Как только он увидел Гар-ри, он пронзительно засвистел. Единороги бросились прочь.  
\- Ах! – юному дракону было тяжело переносить этот звук, и он вскрикнул.   
Свисторог засвистел еще сильнее. Показалось, что он сейчас нападет, потому что он приподнялся, и показались маленькие крылья. Ему не нужно было летать, ему достаточно было парить в паре метров над землей, нападать на неопытных драконов и уничтожать их свистом, пока те не умирали. Хагрид растерялся. Ему не хотелось убивать зверя, но Гар-ри страдал. И сильно. Звук, издаваемый свисторогом, разрушал дракона изнутри. И когда Гар-ри упал, и из ушей и носа у него обильной рекой на траву потекла кровь, великан больше не раздумывал. Стрела пронзила тело свисторога, и животное упало замертво.   
***  
Это было случайностью, что Драко решил прогуляться, направившись вслед за Гар-ри. Ему показалось подозрительным, когда через десять минут ухода Гар-ри в Запретный Лес увидел рядом с хижиной Хагрида профессора Квирелла. Драко не был дураком и решил за ним присмотреть. Но учитель по Защите и не думал скрываться. Он открыто прошелся коридорами Хогвартса и направился в кабинет Альбуса Дамблдора.   
«Вот как, здесь замешан директор», - подумал Драко и побежал к своему декану. Нужно было найти Гар-ри.  
Он тихонько заглянул в кабинет Зельеварения. Северус Снейп беседовал с министерскими работниками, которые с утра принимали у Драко Малфоя экзамен по Трансфигурации. Прервав на полуслове беседу, он быстро взглянул на своего запыхавшегося от быстрого бега ученика.  
\- Мистер Малфой, что-то случилось? – спросил обеспокоенно Снейп. – Неужели какое-то происшествие заставило вас, наследника рода, бежать по замку как плебея? Я уже не говорю о снятии баллов за такое безобразие!  
\- Простите, профессор Снейп, но это действительно важно. Гар-ри Поттер, - шепнул он на ухо декану, и вкратце в пяти словах объяснил ситуацию.   
Профессор Снейп извинился перед экзаменационной комиссией и быстрым шагом отправился к выходу из Хогвартса. Драко Малфой – за ним. Далеко идти не пришлось. Они столкнулись с Хагридом у входа в замок. Никогда еще хогвартские школьники не видели, как кровь капает на пол по ходу великана с подростком в Больничное Крыло. Отовсюду неслись шепотки и косились испуганные взгляды.  
Мадам Помфри только всплеснула руками, увидев окровавленного подростка. Мысли Северуса текли четко. В первую очередь – снять одежду, вымыть, уложить на кровать. Во вторую – дать выпить кроветворное и обезболивающее зелья. В-третьих – обеспечить тишину и покой. И, наконец, последнее – ждать.   
Малфой никуда не ушел. Он тихонько сидел на кровати, чтобы его не выгнали. Уходили драгоценные минуты. Он наблюдал, как кровь текла из носа подростка, из ушей. Но, когда Гар-ри стал кашлять и выплевывать сгустки крови, а лицо райвенкловца приобрело цвет простыни, он не выдержал:  
\- Профессор, вам не кажется, что Гар-ри умирает?  
\- Нет, не кажется, я уверен, - напряженным тоном ответил декан Слизерина с вампирским наследием. Он знал критическое количество крови, когда уходят за Грань  
\- Может, тогда нужно обратиться к _Нему_? – шепотом спросил Драко, выделяя последнее слово.   
Профессор бросил быстрый взгляд на крестника.  
\- Пятьдесят баллов Слизерину, - тихо сказал он и, встав со стула, быстро вышел. Драко онемел от шока.  
***  
Том Риддл принимал гостей. Важных гостей.  
«Какого черта приперся этот вампир по имени Северус Снейп? Он был буквально вчера! Хоть со мной и с моими друзьями и не здесь. И адреса ему своего не давал. Это секретные данные! А он выпал из камина Хогвартса и еще испачкал пеплом со своей мантии все окружающее пространство. А здесь было чисто! Какой он бледный. Давно не ел, что ли? Что с Гар-ри? Кровь? Сколько времени?»   
Том оглянулся на часы: четверть одиннадцатого.   
«Снейп, ты не знаешь, что при лечении дракона стандартная процедура – три флакона Феликс Фелицис?! Для Гар-ри – два. Да, два! Да, до полуночи! Потом уже ничего не надо. Все, решай сам. У меня нет. Уже нет. Подожди. Снейп, ТЫ ГОЛОВОЙ ОТВЕЧАЕШЬ ЗА МАЛЬЧИШКУ!!!»  
Том в изнеможении упал в кресло.   
«И как держать окклюментивные щиты, общаясь одновременно с дементорами и Снейпом??? Это могу только я, чертов Волдеморт, могучий Темный Лорд. Дурацкое прозвище. И какой же патронус у Снейпа? Всего лишь солнце? Или это была луна? И почему я думаю об оборотнях? Отличная идея»  
Бокал с вином полетел в часы.   
«Гар-ри…»   
***  
Где-то не очень далеко от драконьих гор, в горах Шотландии, в одном замке вампир давал юному дракону два драгоценных пузырька с золотистым зельем. Вампир был весь в золе, тяжело дышавший, глаза его яростно сверкали. Нет, не потому, что здесь было много крови, и ему хотелось поесть. Просто время на часах показывало без десяти двенадцать, а у зельевара в закромах был только один пузырек с зельем Удачи. Только для себя. Только для удачи. Но не для лечения маленьких и глупых драконов! Поэтому ему пришлось выпить одно зелье Удачи, чтоб добыть еще два пузырька такого же зелья. За час до полуночи. Для лечения Гар-ри Поттера.  
_______  
Примечание: Свисторог – волшебное существо, благодаря которому браконьеры добывают драконью кровь. Живет в Антарктике. Весьма редкое, но популярное среди охотников на драконов. Милейшее существо, пока не увидит дракона. Убивает звуком, слышимым только драконами. Благодаря свисторогу кровь добывается практически вся.


	16. Глава 16. Подарки

В этот раз из Хогвартса домой Гар-ри ехал маггловским транспортом. За ним прилетел Гим-ри и просто забрал его из замка. Сейчас они тряслись в автобусе, ехавшем глубже на север. Пришлось забрать вещи Гар-ри из школы, и теперь Гим-ри тащил сундук Гар-ри. Гар-ри вяло сопротивлялся, хотел сам его везти, но воспитатель цыкнул на него, и колесики сундука уверенно катились в сторону маггловской автостоянки. Коротенькая прогулка от Хогвартса, в противоположную сторону от Хогсмида, ожидание самого транспорта, и вот Гар-ри сидит в автобусе и, прижавшись носом к стеклу, смотрит на мелькающие холмы, деревья, кустарники, пастбища – все новое и очень интересное. Гар-ри даже не представлял, что предметы могут двигаться, и разглядывал окружающий мир с нескрываемым любопытством.   
Часа через полтора у автобуса случилась поломка. Пока водитель договаривался о ремонте, Гим-ри толкнул Гар-ри и шепнул, что «мол, можно выходить, здесь недалеко». Это его воспитатель колданул, чтобы не идти лишнюю милю.  
\- Мы сойдем здесь, уважаемый! – громко сказал Гим-ри, вытаскивая сундук из багажного отдела автобуса. – Нам отсюда недалеко идти к дому.   
Водитель хотел было сказать, что здесь нет ни одного захудалого домишка, и только идиот попытается выйти, потому что здесь опасно, но невербальный «Конфундус» мигом закрыл его рот и приказал заняться делом, а не разговорами.   
Чтобы сундук не тащить по камням, Гим-ри левитировал его перед собой. Спустя десять минут ходьбы, он остановился. Гар-ри споткнулся о кусок камня.   
\- Мы пришли, - загадочно сказал Гим-ри.  
Гар-ри не успел спросить, куда они пришли, потому что вокруг было тихо и пустынно, как мир перед глазами раздвоился, одна половина его оставалась безжизненной, а вторая заиграла волшебными красками. Появились огромные скалы с драконьими пещерами, величественно проплывали орлы над головой, каркали вороны уровнем пониже, пахли волшебные травы и деревья. Здесь все кричало о драконах и волшебстве.   
\- Мы дома! – восторженно прошептал Гар-ри. – Как здесь красиво! У магглов почему-то слишком пусто.   
\- Да, - согласился Гим-ри, - но только здесь земля без магглов кажется необитаемой, в других местах их бывает слишком много. Здесь – наша территория. Территория драконов.   
Уже не кривясь от слабости и беспомощности, Гар-ри поторопился подняться в свою пещеру. Наконец-то он дома!  
Дом встретил его криком подросшего Нор-ри. Малыш захотел пообниматься, и Гар-ри минут десять не отпускал маленького дракошу. Гар-ри что-то рассмешило и он, улыбаясь, обнял Сал-ри и Гим-ри.   
\- Мы же с тобой вместе ехали! – наигранно возмутился Гим-ри. – Не наобнимался еще в Хогвартсе?  
\- Гар-ри! Тебя ждет сюрприз, - шепнул старший воспитатель, - посмотри.   
Из спальни Гар-ри выглянул Том. Гар-ри сделал только один шаг навстречу, как очутился в крепких объятиях своего суженого. Том пах водой из источника, ароматом душистых трав и какой-то горчинкой. Идеально.  
\- Привет, второгодник, - ласково произнес Том, целуя Гар-ри в макушку. – Слал книги целых два месяца, и они оказались не нужны.  
\- Я все сдам, - ворчливо сказал Гар-ри, не думая вырываться из объятий, - осенью. Я не виноват, что провалялся в постели все три недели, пока остальные школьники сдавали экзамены. И кто мог знать, что зелье удачи нужно принимать по десять капель каждый день, чтобы быстрее восстановиться? Даже Снейп не был в курсе.   
\- Ну, он же вампир, - невозмутимо произнес Том, продолжая держать Гар-ри в своих руках, - и никогда не лечил драконов.  
Сал-ри кашлянул. Риддл, будто очнувшись, отпустил парня.  
\- Предлагаю выпить чаю с дороги, - предложил Сал-ри. – Гар-ри, ты голоден?   
\- Чаю бы с шоколадом, - сказал Гар-ри и смутился перед взором синих глаз Риддла.   
\- Сал, я тебе помогу, - вызвался Гим-ри.  
На кухне Сал-ри расшумелся.  
\- Почему Он так смотрит? Кто ему позволял! Это же вообще никуда не годится! Пусть он будет хоть трижды Верховным драконом, – яростно шипел он.  
\- Он смотрит на него так же, как ты на меня, когда я заболел драконьей оспой, - возразил Гим-ри, - я узнаю такой взгляд из тысячи.  
\- Мне было семнадцать лет, - шипел Сал-ри.  
\- А мне двенадцать, - парировал его партнер. – А Гар-ри будет двенадцать через пару недель. В чем проблема?   
Сал-ри как-то сник.   
\- Скоро Гар-ри совсем вырастет, и мы ему будем не нужны, - тихо прошептал он.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, он не будет нуждаться в нашей защите? Думаю, Гар-ри найдет на свою пятую точку приключения! Когда Гар-ри станет полноправным партнером Верховного дракона, мы станем его защитниками и хранителями. Чем тебе не вариант? Не забывай, что нам еще Нор-ри поставить на ноги нужно.  
Сал-ри успокоился. Почти. Разговор не забыл, но все равно ревниво наблюдал, как Гар-ри находит поддержку у Риддла. А тот и рад стараться – то стул подвинет, то перо подаст, то книжку, самые лакомые кусочки обеда доставались Гар-ри. Сам же Поттер рядом с Верховным драконом оживал, и магия текла между ними свободно. К Гар-ри возвращалась его магическая сила, уж слишком сильное истощение он заработал, попав под влияние драконьего хищника. А вина Риддла перед воспитателями была только в том, что через прикосновения он старался как можно больше дать своей магической силы, чтобы Гар-ри быстрее восстанавливал свой утраченный потенциал.   
Гар-ри провел с Томом целый день и прямо расцвел. Мертвенная бледность ушла, на щеках вспыхнул румянец, губы порозовели. Он слушал истории с уст Ридлла, иногда поддакивал, иногда смеялся, и тогда его воспитатели перемигивались: мол, идет на поправку. Только когда Гар-ри случайно зевнул, Том понял, что пора закругляться.   
\- Я пойду. Гар-ри, ты должен отдыхать, - приказал Верховный дракон.  
-Может, ты останешься? – шепнул паршивец. – Сделай себе отпуск на две недельки, затем примешься за свои великие дела.  
Том хмыкнул.   
\- Как бы мне ни хотелось, но завтра утром я занят. После обеда я освобожусь, и я могу переместиться к тебе. Три часа моего времени тебе будет обеспечено.  
Зеленые глаза вспыхнули надеждой. Гар-ри кивнул. Том сжал его руку, мягко улыбнулся и исчез. Рука безвольно упала вниз. На какой-то момент на душу Гар-ри лег неимоверный груз одиночества и пустоты. Гар-ри быстро задышал. Никакой паники! Все будет хорошо. Тома можно вызвать по ментальной связи. И завтра он придет. Ничего страшного.   
Гар-ри лег отдыхать сразу на закате солнца. День казался бесконечным, зато ночь обещала быть полной сладких сновидений.   
«Спокойной ночи, Гар-ри, - на периферии сознания забрезжил знакомый голос, - сладких снов…»  
Гар-ри не ответил. Он спал.  
***  
Так и повелось у семьи Гар-ри. С утра подъем, завтрак, чтение книг, отдых, ожидание обеда. Появлялся Том, и вместе с Гар-ри шли на верхнюю площадку, где можно было посидеть и помечтать. Воспитатели Гар-ри начали понимать, что такое быть рядом с Верховным драконом. Слишком много власти, слишком все легко и доступно, все самое лучшее. Первым раскусил Тома Нор-ри. Он подбегал, обращался в малолетнего карапуза, хватал новую игрушку или сладость из рук лорда, и убегал в драконьи апартаменты. Затем Гим-ри заметил, что продуктов у них стало больше. После этого Сал-ри откопал в шкафу новую мантию и обрадовался, потому что на деловую встречу нечего было надеть. Гар-ри же ничего не было нужно, только внимание его суженого. Он был счастлив. Поэтому рядом с Гар-ри было легко. Риддл устраивался в кресле у камина и занимался своими делами: то писал научную статью, то читал древнейший фолиант, то делал спешные документы. Гар-ри засиживался за книжкой в другом кресле, и они переговаривались короткими фразами. Сал-ри за сто семьдесят пять лет своей жизни привык к другому распорядку, поэтому пришлось срочно строить в скале еще одну комнату. Вот он и ходил весь пыльный вместе с Гим-ри, и вместе они отшучивались от нападок Риддла и Гар-ри. А Нор-ри был только рад поучаствовать в какой-нибудь суматохе.   
Прошли три недели, и Гар-ри окреп. Уже можно было не бояться, что он тихо поползет по стенке и упадет в обморок. Он вытянулся, тело стало более гармоничным, не взирая на отсутствие физической нагрузки. Отросли волосы, драконья косичка оставалась неизменной, но длинее. Глаза сверкали задором и добротой. А руки творили: он сделал наконец-то четыре артефакта, не прибегая к чьей-либо помощи.   
Конечно, Гар-ри писал письма своим друзьям. Написал даже профессору Снейпу, после доставки письма которому ворон Виктор прилетел очень взъерошенный. Никто из них не ответил, но ничего страшного с письмами не случилось. За неделю до дня рождения Гар-ри получил сразу все письма, которые доставил сам вождь клана Ген-ри. «Нашли почтальона», - сердито бормотал он, отряхиваясь от сажи, так как путешествовал камином.   
Том был занят. Он мягко и ненавязчиво искал каналы связи с Министерством магии. Слишком много воды ушло с тех пор, как он бывал среди людей, и сейчас его появление было бы, так сказать, шоком для многих волшебников. Риддлу приходилось часто объяснять, где он был, что делал, и почему так долго. Хорошо, что запас магических сил у Тома был неистощим, иначе вопросы достали бы его на десятой минуте разговора. Но Том делал дело нужное, и цель казалась достижимой.  
Гар-ри скучал за Томом и одновременно готовился ко дню рождения. Он ожидал увидеть своего названного старшего брата Монт-ри. Тот уже стал взрослым, но пророчество еще не было произнесено, и дракон ходил пока в холостяках. Гар-ри ожидал все-таки увидеть суженого на празднике. Он отвык бывать один, в течение дня беседуя с Томом, и во время его отсутствия говорил со всеми подряд, кто под руку попадется. Из-за этого его близкие посчитали чудаком. Гар-ри отшутился и обещал сам себе исправиться.   
***  
День рождения начался странно. Сначала с камина вывалился незнакомый дракон и прогремел: «Драконья доставка!»  
\- Что там? – заинтересовался Гим-ри, проверяя ящик на заклинания.  
Сал-ри только отмахнулся, махая сопроводительным письмом вместо охлаждающего ветерка. Было десять утра, и солнце уже нещадно палило.  
\- Это стандартная доставка для драконов двенадцатилетнего возраста, посещающих Хогвартс.   
\- Ага, - понял Гим-ри, - я же был на домашнем обучении и ничего про нее не знал. Гар-ри, хватит спать! Вставай, тебе уже подарки с утра присылают!  
Выглянул заспанный Гар-ри.   
\- А? Что? – спросил он. – Мои подарки? Уже?  
В этот момент на кухне что-то загремело и послышалось чье-то чертыхание. Гар-ри, как был, в одних пижамных штанах, побежал туда. Там оказалось неизвестное лопоухое существо, которое при виде его запричитало:  
\- Гарри Поттеру нельзя ехать в Хогвартс! Его ждет вселенский кошмар!  
\- Уговорил, - сказал Гар-ри, надкусывая яблоко, взятое из фруктовой корзинки, летом в которой всегда были фрукты, - сегодня я в Хогвартс не поеду, клянусь! – и ударил себя в грудь.  
\- Ой! Здорово! Гарри Поттер не поедет в Хогвартс! Это замечательно! – и исчез.  
Через пять минут прилетели четыре совы со свертками. Но тут уже было понятно – это прислали поздравления его друзья-райвенкловцы. Совы терпеливо подождали, пока Гар-ри отвязал с лапок пакеты.   
Чуть погодя явились два филина. Один – от Драко Малфоя, второй принадлежал Северусу Снейпу. Они не ждали ответов и быстро улетели, как только пакеты были взяты у них.  
Как только семья села завтракать, снова раздался треск в камине и зычный голос дракона-почтальона прорычал: «Драконья доставка!»  
\- Наш Гар-ри жутко популярен, – отметил Сал-ри. – Ты не находишь?  
\- Друзья – это хорошо, - ответил Гим, протягивая слегка прожаренный бифштекс маленькому дракоше. Тот упорно не хотел становиться человеком и уже целую неделю упрямился.   
Гар-ри сам направился к камину. Дракон подсунул бумагу, чтобы расписаться. Посылка была из Министерства Магии. Гар-ри стало любопытно, но открывать не спешил. Важней было позавтракать.   
После приема пищи семейка драконов разошлась по своим делам, кидая любопытные взгляды на свертки различных размеров, лежащие на обеденном столе. Какие подарки преподнесли Гар-ри? Но он открывать их прямо сейчас не хотел, почему-то ему это казалось важным. Придется довериться его интуиции.  
Когда солнце достигло пика, на полетную площадку аппарировал молодой человек.   
\- Специальная курьерская доставка! Примите посылку! Вы Гар-ри Поттер? – спросил курьер, даже не сморщившись при взлохмаченных волосах Гар-ри и несолидном виде, так как был сам одет в мантию. – Распишитесь, пожалуйста!  
Гар-ри выхватил из текста слова «Верховный дракон» и имя. О! Это Том прислал! Но почему так официально?  
\- Сопроводительное письмо есть? – с надеждой спросил он.  
Курьер покачал головой.   
\- Не полагается. Это секретная служба. Только два месяца, как возобновила свою работу. Извините, я и так много сказал, - и он аппарировал.   
Гар-ри ждал Тома. Ожидание было неприятным ощущением, будто мурашки заставляют бежать, куда глаза глядят. Наконец Том появился, удерживая в руках большой ящичек. Сам он почему-то пах дымом, и его мантия была вся в разводах. Чем он занимался? Что за вид?  
\- Едва успел, только приготовил. Все самое свежее, - пробормотал он.  
\- Что именно? Что ты готовил? – полюбопытствовал Гар-ри.  
\- Драконье лекарство, - не обманывал Том, протягивая ящичек. – Пусть будет. В хозяйстве не помешает.  
Гар-ри чмокнул Тома в щеку и жутко покраснел.   
\- Спасибо, Том. Ты для меня самый лучший подарок.  
У Тома стал отсутствующий вид, на его красивом и властном лице это выглядело комично. Гар-ри между тем открыл ящичек и пораженно вздохнул. В нем лежало два десятка пузырьков с золотистым зельем.  
\- Зелья лежат в три ряда, там шестьдесят штук, - все еще пребывая в шоке, сказал Риддл. – Все свежесваренное.   
Феликс Фелицис! Самое лучшее средство для спасения дракона от любой напасти, от любой раны. Самое лучшее лекарство. И отличные подъемные для дракона, чтобы стать на ноги, потому что только драконы не пьянеют от зелья удачи.  
\- Сал, Гим! Посмотрите только на это! – Гар-ри схватил ящик и побежал показывать своим воспитателям подарок Тома.   
В столовой стоял жуткий беспорядок. Сал избавлялся от оберточной бумаги и собирал конверты с поздравлениями, а Гим-ри брал очередной пузырек с золотистым зельем и клал в специальные гнезда ящичка. Рядом ныл Нор-ри и пыхтел. Он хотел попробовать золотые витамины.  
\- Подожди! – рыкнул Гим-ри на него.  
Гар-ри остолбенел. Сколько же здесь зелья? Оно же жутко дорогое!  
\- Штук сто пятьдесят-двести. На год хватит, - сказал Сал-ри. Он вытер вспотевший лоб. Жарко. – А давайте выпьем за здоровье Гар-ри!   
Том щелкнул пальцем. Появились бутылка и бокалы. Драконы хлебнули от души и даже не поморщились. Они все были слишком потрясены, разве что Риддл по другой причине.  
\- Старое Огденское, - сказал опытный Сал, - лет сорок ему.   
\- Сорок пять, - произнес Том. Он уже пришел в себя, и его лицо приняло обычное властное выражение, - Гар-ри, иди сюда.  
Гар-ри подошел, не понимая его намерений. Том его крепко-крепко обнял, так что юный дракон уткнулся носом в грудь мужчины и вдохнул крепкий мужской запах после жаркого трудового дня, и сказал, чтобы все услышали:  
\- Не смей попадать в переделки и не смей умирать, потому что даже сотня пузырьков Зелья Удачи не спасет, если ты не ценишь свою жизнь.


	17. Глава 17. Письмо

Монт-ри бежал. Бежал с окровавленным, раненым в грудь подростком на руках. Это не могло с ним случится! Только три дня назад было произнесено пророчество, и Монт-ри не успел сообщить о столь радостном событии своим близким и тем, с кем он провел свое детство. Он теперь должен бежать не потому, что торопился поздравить Гар-ри с днем рождения, а потому что его суженый нуждался в срочном лечении. Аппарация могла погубить его дорогого друга. А ведь так хорошо день начинался! Его Дэн-ри сам к нему пришел. Они все утро болтали о пустяках. Как известно, счастливые время не замечают, вот они чуть не опоздали на вечеринку к Гар-ри. Но Монт-ри и не вздумал торопиться, ему хотелось показать эдельвейсы на скале, которую он облюбовал в качестве местечка для драконьей посадки. Черт возьми! Откуда мог взяться здесь охотник за драконами? Браконьеры в одиночку не ходят и не стреляют маггловским оружием.   
Дэн-ри пробормотал: «Сейчас начнется…»  
\- Потерпи, мой хороший, - ответил Монт-ри, - еще немножко осталось.   
Дэн-ри мог бы регенерировать быстрее, но тогда пуля осталась бы в его теле. Нужно было ее достать, а для этого ему бы помог Сал-ри. Поэтому Монт-ри и бежал быстрее, чтоб регенерация не помешала бы лечению.  
Наконец-то дом! Монт-ри ворвался в пещеру, промчался через драконьи комнаты, и вбежал в гостиную. Все присутствующие сразу встали, увидев всклокоченного Монт-ри и окровавленного юношу у него на руках.  
\- Дядя Сал, вы мне нужны, чтобы достать пулю, иначе регенерация… - сказал молодой дракон.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - с готовностью ответил Сал-ри и, бережно приняв ношу из рук, уложил на диван. Затем он вышел из комнаты за подходящими инструментами.  
\- Гим, я думаю, этому юному дракону нужен один пузырек зелья удачи, - произнес Том Риддл, - Ты не против, Гар-ри?  
\- Нет, конечно, я не возражаю, - ответил Поттер, настороженно наблюдая за происходящим.   
Один пузырек был влит в горло молодого дракона, и тот задышал спокойней. Тут подоспел Сал-ри с ножиком размером не больше карандаша.   
\- Будет больно, молодой человек, - сказал воспитатель Гар-ри.  
\- Я готов, - захрипел дракон.  
И вправду, он не издал ни единого звука, только морщился, пока Сал-ри аккуратно делал разрез на месте раны и пинцетом доставал пулю.  
\- О, вот она! – с улыбкой ответил Сал-ри, показывая сплющенный кусочек металла. – Сразу нашлась!   
\- Удача на стороне дракона, - проговорил Том Риддл. Он по-новому посмотрел на старшего воспитателя Гар-ри. Весьма впечатляющие достоинства тех, кто находится рядом!  
Гар-ри облегченно вздохнул. Казалось, он не дышал, пока длилась операция.   
\- Сейчас я тебе дам зелье от боли и кровопотери, чтобы быстрее восстановиться. Лежи, - приказал Сал-ри. Юноша охотно подчинился.  
\- Теперь расскажи, что случилось, и кто это такой, - потребовал ответа дядя, вернувшийся с двумя пузырьками - обезболивающим и кровевосстанавливающим.  
Монт-ри засиял, особенно после того, как Дэн-ри принял лекарство.  
\- Три дня назад было произнесено пророчество относительно нас двоих. Моего суженого зовут Дэн-ри. Я был настолько ослеплен, что мы попались на прицел одного браконьера. К счастью, мы разделались с ним, - с гордостью ответил Монт-ри.   
\- Идиот, - прошептал Том, которого услышал только Гар-ри, сидевший рядышком, - глупый, влюбленный идиот. Их всегда бывает не меньше двоих!  
Том не заметил, как обнял Гар-ри, что у того чуть не захрустели ребра. У Монт-ри чуть не полезли глаза на лоб. Верховный дракон у них дома! Впрочем, чему тут удивляться, он прекрасно помнил пророчество о Гар-ри с Томом Риддлом, но тому факту, что Верховный дракон может запросто явиться в гости на ежедневный пятичасовой чай, он явно не был готов. А Гар-ри был только рад неожиданной ласке. Сам Том только разъярился, увидев недоуменный взгляд племянника Сал-ри. Он здесь не на птичьих правах, у него есть суженый, пусть еще и очень юный. Тем раньше и сильнее Гар-ри привяжется к нему и не будет смотреть на других драконов. Что только бродит в голове у молодежи!  
\- Том, идем ко мне в комнату, – потянул его за руку Гар-ри. – Ты еще не собираешься уходить?  
\- Сегодня я весь твой, - негромко произнес Риддл и послушно последовал за своим дорогим другом.  
\- Сегодня с утра у меня был странный визит, - начал болтать Гар-ри после того, как Том устроился на диване, - явился чей-то эльф и сказал, что мне нельзя ехать в Хогвартс. Что скажешь?  
\- И вправду нельзя. Там же этот старый пердун Дамблдор! Я думаю, что это он хочет извести тебя со свету. Ему же это почти удалось.  
\- Ты уверен? – обреченно спросил Гар-ри. – Драко написал в письме, что видел Квирелла у хижины Хагрида, когда мы пошли в Запретный лес. Учитель защиты сразу пошел к директору. Может, это ошибка, и во всем виноват Квирелл, а директор здесь не причем? – Гар-ри, как райвенкловец, рассматривал любые варианты происшедшего.  
\- Я не исключаю ни одного, ни второго, – прорычал Риддл. – Я думаю, в любом случае в Хогвартсе тебя ожидает опасность. Будь осторожен, Гар-ри, - уже мягче сказал Том. Впрочем, он знает, к кому обратиться за охраной Гар-ри в волшебной школе. Этот тип не знает усталости, мало спит и ест, за всем бдит и это кто-то по имени Северус Снейп.  
Опасные красные огоньки, на миг вспыхнувшие в ясных синих глазах Риддла, погасли. Он приложит максимум сил и могущества, чтобы его суженый дожил до своего совершеннолетия. И тогда… Том чуть не позволил себе размечтаться. Он живет реалиями сегодняшнего дня. Поживем – увидим. И почему многим везет услышать пророчество позже, чем ему? Он услышал его, когда Гар-ри еще не родился! Может, и вправду, согласно предсказанию, он, как более старший и сильный магически дракон, должен был следить за своим суженым с младенческого возраста, потому что опасность Гар-ри грозит на каждом шагу? В груди у Тома опять заныло. Он помнил то время, когда забытье владело им. На груди была огромная тяжесть, непонимание и злость от того, что он потерял что-то важное. И это была тоненькая ниточка их с Гар-ри связи. Он должен был заботиться о нем!  
Гар-ри пересел к Тому на диван. Он коснулся руки мужчины и сказал:  
\- Теперь все в порядке, правда?  
Том кивнул. И снова обнял мальчишку. Сегодня он явно перевыполнил норму по объятиям. Но сегодня день Гар-ри! Они же не будут видеться почти девять месяцев в году. Вот пусть порадуется.  
\- Кхм, - кашлянул заглянувший Сал-ри. – Мои родственники уже уходят. Передают вам привет.  
\- Обнимаются… - пробормотал он сам себе, выходя из комнаты. – Вот уже неугомонные…  
\- Что ты ворчишь? – спросил проходивший мимо Гим-ри. – Что не так опять?  
Сал только утащил партнера в гостиную.   
\- Нечего там тебе делать, - прошипел он, - заняты они. Не мешай!  
***  
Гар-ри и Том молчали, занимаясь чем угодно, кроме нравоучений старшего дракона с юным. Это было уютная пауза в их бесконечных разговорах. Зачем нужны были слова, когда твой друг устроился поудобней на диване, задумавшись о чем-то своем, а ты взялся читать свежий выпуск зельеварения и сидишь на полу, рядом со свисающей рукой, которая всегда была готова погладить взъерошенную макушку. Время, казалось, остановилось, и день рождения обещал закончиться не менее прекрасно. Том уйдет, но ментальная связь останется, и они проговорят еще полночи.   
Но их желаниям не суждено было сбыться. На письменном столе вдруг появился запечатанный пергамент, сверкавший ярким зеленым цветом. Гар-ри протянул было руку, но его остановил рык дракона:  
\- Не трогать!  
Поттер отдернул руку. Старший дракон встал и прочел надпись: «Тому Риддлу».  
\- Это мне, - произнес Том, схватив письмо. - Ты понимаешь, что могло случиться, если бы ты схватил зачарованный пергамент? Он же светился!  
\- Схлопотал бы проклятье, - кивнул Поттер.  
В письме были написаны только три строчки, от этого не менее зловещие.  
_«Ты вернул себе память?_  
Тем хуже для тебя.  
Следующим будет родственник Гарри Поттера, раз ему самому повезло спастись.  
А.Д.»  
\- «А.Д.»? Кто это? – спросил любопытный Гар-ри, юркнув под руку Тома и прочитав письмо вместе с ним. – Альбус Дамблдор? Директор Хогвартса?   
\- Скорей всего, - ответил Верховный дракон. Его лицо стало зловеще прекрасным, будто капли злости и гнева добавили ему красок. – Больше я никого не знаю с такими инициалами.   
\- И он еще воспитывает детей? – рассердился райвенкловец. – Да ему я бы и крупа не доверил! Как можно убивать невиновных драконов, и при этом остаться человечным любящим дедушкой?  
\- Драконов едва ли можно считать невиновными, - хмуро добавил Том Риддл, - и вряд ли человечными. Охотники за драконами знают это прекрасно. Как ты думаешь, каким образом Альбус Дамблдор нашел двенадцать способов применения драконьей крови? Это написано на карточке из шоколадной лягушки. Преступление выставлено под флагом подвига!  
\- Мерлиновы подштанники! – вскричал Гар-ри. – Я об этом не подумал. Так он охотник за драконами?! И если ты говоришь, что на друга Монт-ри напали двое, значит… Значит, вторым был Дамблдор?  
\- Недоказуемо, - ответил Риддл, - об этом в письме нет и речи.   
\- Я не знаю, стоит ли тебе идти в Хогвартс, - вдруг сменил он тон.  
\- Том, я экзамены за первый курс не сдал, - застонал Гар-ри. – Так и останусь болваном!  
Риддл сжал губы. «Надо подумать», - и отправился к воспитателям Гар-ри. Поговорить. О безопасности.  
***  
Результатом этой беседы стало новое обучение буквально сразу через неделю. Ведь драконы, наоборот, учились летом, потому что зимой некоторые виды впадали в спячку. Оставшееся лето Гар-ри ходил к учителям по разным предметам, которых было больше, чем в Хогвартсе. Он только пару раз побывал у всех учителей, под сопровождением Гим-ри, затем просто аппарировал к ним. Аппарацию Гар-ри отследить практически не было возможности. Он прилежно учился, но надеялся вернуться в Хогвартс, где его ждали друзья. Он переписывался с ними, благодарил за зелье удачи, которое все единодушно прислали ему. Он не говорил уже о Малфое и Снейпе, первый прислал наибольшее количества Феликс Фелицис среди юных друзей, а Снейп превзошел их всех – сварил все сам. Незнание драконьей физиологии больно ударило по его самолюбию, и он прислал целый фут своих извинений, потому что чуть не загубил своего любимого ученика. Это было преувеличением, просто процесс лечения длился почти как у маггла, и для лекарей Гар-ри это выглядело странно, хотя они вливали кучу лекарств для восстановления необходимого уровня крови в теле Гар-ри.   
Гар-ри учился у драконов-учителей. Дома воспитатели ругались, потому не могли решить, позволить Гар-ри учиться в Хогвартсе или оставить на домашнем обучении. Только Нор-ри это не заботило. Он наконец-то начал говорить.


	18. Глава 18. Новые встречи, новые друзья

Том Риддл устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Есть выход! Мысль о безопасности Гарри в Хогвартсе фоном брезжила в его голове, а слова Люциуса Малфоя, вейлы и хорошего приятеля Северуса Снейпа, упомянутые вскользь, давали надежду на то, что Гарри сможет продолжить образование в самой престижной волшебной школе Британии.   
\- Так ты говоришь, что в этом году войдешь в Попечительский совет Хогвартса? – переспросил Том Люциуса.   
\- Да, - ответил Малфой, покачивая тростью, в которой была спрятана волшебная палочка, - надеюсь получше присматривать за своим сыном и почаще встречаться с директором, чтобы он не позволял себе лишнего.  
\- Отличная идея, Люциус! – произнес Том. – Тогда у меня будет просьба.  
\- Какая? – спросил аристократ. Он знал, что Верховному дракону, здравствующему и при твердой памяти, не принято отказывать.  
\- Присмотреть за Гарри Поттером, - вздохнув, ответил Риддл.  
Брови Малфоя взлетели вверх. Пришлось посвятить его в тонкости отношений между драконами.   
\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, - проговорил Люциус, лихорадочно просчитывая выгоду от этой сделки.  
\- Ты меня сильно обяжешь, - сказал Верховный дракон и протянул руку.   
Малфой, не раздумывая, пожал ее. Прежнее, ни к чему обязывающее знакомство становилось более крепким, его можно было назвать сотрудничеством. Теперь ему не отвертеться от дружбы с Волдемортом - прозвищем, которым наградил Верховного Дракона Альбус Дамблдор и которым Малфой иногда его считал за глаза.   
\- Зови меня Том Риддл, - проговорил Верховный дракон, поморщившись, легко считывая поверхностные мысли вейлы. – Я не приверженец эпатажных прозвищ.  
\- Хорошо, Повелитель, - легко отошел от ответа Малфой, поклонившись.   
Повинуясь жесту Верховного дракона, Малфой и его вассалы покинули жилище Риддла и аппарировали. Том с нервозностью глотнул из стакана огневиски. Его переживания за Гарри достигли апогея, ведь первое сентября было не за горами.   
***  
Гарри с Сал-ри стоял возле книжной лавки «Флориш и Блоттс». Они уже скупились по полной программе, оставались только книги. Как нарочно, здесь собралась толпа волшебников.   
\- Гар-ри, привет! – услышал он голос Гермионы Грейнджер.  
Юный дракон обернулся.   
\- Привет, Гермиона! – улыбнулся он. – Ты здесь давно стоишь?  
\- Да, я хочу взять автограф у Гильдероя Локхарта, - ответила девочка. – Если тебе он не нужен, ты просто пройди в магазин и выбери нужные книги.   
Гар-ри кивнул и зашел вместе со своим воспитателем. Сал-ри применил драконьи чары отвлечения, чтобы никто им не помешал, так что Гар-ри спокойно выбрал книги за второй курс, его опекун оплатил покупки, и они вышли на свежий воздух.  
\- Поттер! – окликнул еще один знакомый голос. – Неужто ты позарился на прелести Локхарта?  
\- Нет, конечно, - с готовностью ответил Гар-ри, - я даже не знаю, кто это такой.   
На дороге стоял Драко Малфой вместе с мужчиной, похожим на него. Видимо, это был отец Драко.   
\- Это тот самый Гар-ри Поттер? – спросил мужчина, цепко оглядывая Гар-ри с головы до ног. Но Гар-ри нечего было стыдиться, он был в традиционном наряде дракона – рубаха изо льна и сандалии на босую ногу, на шее висели разные обереги, скорее для отвлечения внимания, чем для практичного применения. – Драко, представь нас.  
\- Гар-ри, разреши представить тебе моего отца, отец – это Гар-ри Поттер, мой друг.  
Мужчина протянул руку райвенкловцу.  
\- Люциус, - назвал свое имя Малфой-старший. – Я много слышал о тебе от нашего общего друга, Тома.   
\- О! – встрепенулся Гар-ри. – Приятно познакомиться, мистер Малфой. Как поживаете?  
\- Неплохо, мистер Поттер. В свою очередь, я хочу спросить то же самое.   
\- Хорошо.   
\- Надеюсь, подарок Драко вы будете принимать по назначению. Увы, мы узнали о вашем специфическом лекарстве слишком поздно.  
\- Я надеюсь, что моего благоразумия хватит, чтобы не встревать в истории, - улыбнулся Гар-ри, - и такого подарка, как ваш, мне хватит надолго. Вы тоже выбираете книги, мистер Малфой?  
\- Да, - ответил Драко вместо отца. – затем собираемся зайти в магазин мадам Малкин за новыми мантиями.   
\- Мне мантии уже купили, - сказал Гар-ри, - с покупками мы уже закончили и сейчас будем аппарировать домой.  
Тут приблизился Сал-ри. Он ходил в аптеку за специфическими травами, необходимыми в драконьем хозяйстве.   
\- Гарри, ты готов аппарировать? – спросил он, прижимая к себе покупки и кивая Малфоям, мол, спасибо, что присмотрели за моим мальчишкой.  
\- Да, - кивнул Гар-ри, и два дракона растворились в воздухе.  
***  
\- Ура! Я лечу в Хогвартс! – закричал Гар-ри с порога.   
Нор-ри тоже закричал: «Ура!» Его лексикон с каждым днем пополнялся новыми словечками.   
Гар-ри стал распаковывать вещи и класть в сундук. Его названный братец крутился рядом с ним.   
\- Нор-ри, тебе так интересно? – спросил Гар-ри. – Вот вырастешь и сам пойдешь учиться в Хогвартс.  
\- Да? – произнес маленький дракоша. – Хочу!  
\- Слушайся Гим-ри и у тебя все получится, - заявил Гар-ри - Иди к нему, я занят немножко. Держи мячик.  
Нор-ри схватил игрушку и побежал к своему «папочке». Гар-ри с трудом закрыл сундук. Он от счастья готов был лететь в Хогвартс хоть сейчас, но нужно было подождать четыре дня. Скоро, совсем скоро он окажется в чудесном месте, где исполняются все желания. Какими же скучными иногда казались ему драконьи скалы.   
***  
Первое сентября. Полдень. Гарри в полете потратил часа полтора. Приземлился, как всегда, у кромки Запретного леса. Из-за драконьей пазухи выскочил увеличивающийся прямо на глазах сундук, и Гарри, на ходу обратившись в человека, левитируя сундук перед собой, неторопливо направился к замку.   
Позади прощание с Томом, с воспитателями, учителями и Нор-ри. Особенно Гар-ри скучал за суженым. Тот с тревогой смотрел на Гар-ри, собирающего вещи вчерашним вечером, и, не говоря ничего вслух, поддерживал суженого своим присутствием. Честно говоря, Гар-ри немножко побаивался учебы в Хогвартсе, не без оснований размышляя о том, какую пакость мог задумать директор, чтобы насолить Тому Риддлу, избавившись от Гар-ри Поттера. Но Северус Снейп и Люциус Малфой, да и сам Гар-ри, обязались смотреть в оба, дабы ничего не случилось. Но когда жизнь была справедлива? Поэтому Гар-ри шел, предвкушая и радость от встречи с друзьями и волшебными уроками, и одновременно с некоторым опасением, не ожидая от директора ничего хорошего. Будем надеяться, что угрозы Тому Риддлу не связаны с обучением Гар-ри в школе.   
У входа в замок Гар-ри приметил фигурку Филиуса Флитвика. Гар-ри с облегчением вздохнул. Это была приятная примета для сегодняшнего дня.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы, как всегда, вовремя, - радостно пропищал декан Райвенкло. – Я знаю, что вы живете отсюда недалеко. По драконьим меркам даже рядом. И я решил вас встретить, чтобы вы не ожидали всех учеников. Не желаете расположиться в комнатах заранее?  
\- С удовольствием, профессор, - улыбнулся Гар-ри. – Мне очень льстит, что вы встречаете меня.  
\- С вами приятно иметь дело, молодой человек, - проговорил Филиус, - вы не зазнаетесь и не отстаете от других учеников. Вы очень воспитанный дракон, мистер Поттер.  
\- А что, в Хогвартсе учились и невоспитанные драконы? – спросил Гар-ри, подкалывая учителя.  
\- Конечно! – ответил профессор Флитвик. – Стоит вспомнить Сириуса Блэка, гриффиндорца. Никак не хотел признавать авторитеты учителей. Был разгильдяем, которого свет не видывал. Только авторитет его отца, Ориона, не позволял ему бросить школу. Он, кстати, ваш дальний родственник. Судьба у него, правда, сложная.  
\- Вы расскажете мне о нем, сэр? – заинтересовался Гар-ри. – Мне очень интересно узнать о своих родственниках-драконах.   
\- Да, конечно, - ответил Филиус. – Но только в свободное от учебы время!  
Они рассмеялись. Зайдя в гостиную Райвенкло, Гар-ри расположился в той же спальне, где он пребывал на первом курсе. Он аккуратно разложил свои вещи, достал учебники и положил их на тумбочку. Затем разлегся на своей кровати и, незаметно для себя, задремал.   
***  
Проснулся Гар-ри, когда начало темнеть. Юный дракон быстро поднялся, в ванной привел себя в порядок и оделся, как полагается ученику Хогвартса. Как можно быстрее отправился в Большой Зал, чтобы встретить прибывших учеников. Честно говоря, он уже проголодался за день.   
Большой зал уже был готов к приему. Флаги четырех факультетов гордо развевались над столами. Когда Гар-ри вошел в помещение, как раз открылись входные двери, и ученики, как пчелы, высыпали в Зал и заполнили его до почти до отказа. Их сопровождал незримый гомон - улыбки, смех, приветствия и разговоры.   
\- Гарри, ты уже здесь! – поздоровались с драконом райвенкловцы и уселись вокруг него. Гарри оказался сидящим рядом с Гермионой Грейнджер и Джереми Стреттоном. Гермиона улыбнулась, а Джереми толкнул Гар-ри в бок.   
Вскоре появились и преподаватели. Директор поприветствовал учеников и объявил, что по Защите от Темных Искусств назначен преподавателем некий волшебник по имени Гильдерой Локхарт. Девочки-школьницы громко похлопали ему. Гермиона мило покраснела и уставилась на щеголя-учителя. Новый преподаватель, будучи весьма самолюбивым и имея немалые амбиции, красуясь, встал и поклонился школьникам.   
\- Говорят, что эту должность мечтает получить Северус Снейп, - негромко объявил Джереми Стреттон. – Только должность эта проклята.   
\- Не думаю, - сказал Гар-ри. – Потому что профессор Снейп как раз может это проклятие снять. Он очень сильный волшебник.   
Гермиона зашикала на них, чтобы они помолчали.  
Затем состоялось Распределение, но Гар-ри был уже невнимателен. Он рассеяно прослушал имена новеньких учеников, которые постепенно рассеивались по разным факультетам. Затем Директор дал добро на пир, и блюда наполнились едой. Школьники с нешуточным аппетитом стали есть, и дракон Гар-ри с удовольствием набросился на мясные блюда.   
\- Как ты провел каникулы, Гар-ри? – спросил Джереми. – Надеюсь, не провалялся в постели после того как…  
\- Нет, что ты, - перебил его Поттер, - наоборот, учился. Был на домашнем обучении. Боюсь, что я перегнал вас по урокам.  
\- Да? – удивлению Гермионы не было границ. Она уже переживала, что Гар-ри стал ее конкурентом по оценкам. Только она упустила из виду, что он не сдал экзамены за первый курс, и ему через две недели предстояло появиться в Министерстве магии и предъявить свои знания.  
После ужина райвенкловцы, как и остальные, отправились в гостиную факультета. Гар-ри устроился в уголке с книгой. Декан Флитвик сначала неодобрительно взглянул на него, но быстро отвлекся на первогодок, поприветствовал их, и ребята разошлись по разным углам. Гермиона, Луна, Джереми и Терри окружили Гар-ри.   
\- Рассказывай, - хором заявили они. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты в порядке?  
\- Все нормально, - отмахнулся юный дракон. – Вы - молодцы, отличные подарки мне прислали. Теперь я буду весьма удачлив на уроках.  
Гермиона хмыкнула.   
\- На уроках запрещено принимать Феликс Фелицис, и на экзаменах тоже, – сказал она. - Так что тебе придется принимать зелье в обычные дни.   
\- На выходных, - добавил Терри.   
\- Знаю, знаю, - ответил Гар-ри.   
\- Это неважно, - сказала Луна, - главное, что его защищают весьма сильные волшебники в Хогвартсе. Хорошо, что они преданы твоему суженому.   
Гар-ри удивился ее словам, но не подал и виду. Пусть Луна кажется чудачкой, чем провидицей. Но Джереми принял ее слова на веру.   
\- Суженый защищает тебя? – спросил парень. – Кто он?  
\- Не спрашивай, потому что я не могу ответить тебе, это тайна, - тихо сказал Гар-ри.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - произнес Джереми. – Ты имеешь право на личную жизнь. Главное, что он не здесь, а значит… - мальчик хитро улыбнулся, - он старше тебя. И наверное, достаточно сильный, чтобы противостоять твоим врагам. А враги у тебя есть, раз ты - Мальчик-Который-Выжил…  
Ребята застонали. Они дружили с юным драконом не из-за выгоды и не ради славы.  
\- Это все выдумки, - рассердился Гар-ри, - Дамблдор просто распространил слухи, которые под собой не имеют никакого основания. Не суди о том, что ты прочитал в книгах или газетах. Здесь совершенно другая история. В свое время ты узнаешь.  
\- Когда? – глаза друзей загорелись, напав на загадку.  
\- Когда я стану тем, кем призван стать, - туманно объяснил Гар-ри. – Но когда это будет, еще не известно.   
Этими словами Гар-ри как бы поставил точку в секретных разговорах. Затем тема зашла о том, как ребята провели свои каникулы, и Гар-ри вздохнул. Ему совершенно не было что сказать, как то, что он рьяно учился.   
Только поздно ночью ребята разошлись по спальням. Гар-ри не ожидал так быстро ментального общения с Томом, и был удивлен, услышав:   
"Гарри, ты в порядке?"  
"Да, - ответил он, - ложусь спать"  
"Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой друг"   
"Спокойной"


	19. Глава 19. Коридоры

Гарри был уверен в своих знаниях по школьной программе первого курса и с волнением ожидал со дня на день, когда ему придет вызов из Министерства Поэтому он совсем не удивился, когда однажды теплым погожим утречком в гостиную Райвенкло явился профессор Снейп. Он сказал:  
\- Поттер, собирайтесь. Мы с вами идем в Министерство сдавать экзамены.  
\- Да, сэр, я мигом, - ответил Гар-ри и метнулся в спальню за мантией.  
Завтракать было некогда. Профессор повел мальчика в слизеринские подземелья.   
\- А почему мы идем к вам, сэр? – полюбопытствовал Гар-ри.  
\- Будем путешествовать каминной сетью, - ответил Снейп. – У меня в гостиной есть камин, через который мы попадем в Министерство.   
Гар-ри кивнул. Невольно он заразился спокойной уверенностью, исходящей от слизеринского декана, шедшего на шаг впереди него. Похоже, Снейп применил свою вампирскую магию, чтобы Гарри держался достойно. Ни капельки не страшась будущего испытания, он с деканом пропутешествовал через камин, и оказался в Министерстве магии. Повсюду мельтешили министерские служащие. Снейп уверенно прокладывал дорогу через поток людей, спешащих на работу. Они прошли через Атриум и сели в лифт. Отдел образования находился на третьем этаже, они поднялись и направились в кабинет, дверь которого была открыта. Их уже ждали трое министерских работников, два пожилых джентльмена и одна старенькая леди.  
\- Здравствуйте, господа, прибыл Гар-ри Поттер, - первым начал профессор Снейп.   
\- Здравствуйте, молодые люди, - скрипучим голоском проговорила Гризельда Марчбенкс, глава экзаменационной комиссии. – Начнем, мистер Поттер?  
***  
Через три часа Гарри неверяще смотрел в бланк с оценками. Его знания оценили на «Превосходно». Теперь им будут гордиться и воспитатели, и суженый. Снейп тоже сунул свой нос, чтобы поглядеть на все «Превосходно». Он одобрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Зря, Поттер, волновался за результаты, что мне пришлось успокаивать тебя.   
\- Я и вправду переволновался, - стал оправдываться Поттер, - я даже и не думал, что смогу быть спокойным на экзамене. Спасибо, сэр!  
Они уже разговаривали, прогуливаясь коридорами Хогвартса. Как бы ни хотелось Снейпу поговорить с мальчишкой, но он торопился на уроки.   
\- Поттер, не вздумай гулять коридорами, - предупредил напоследок профессор, - зайди в учительскую, и покажи бланк с оценками профессору Макгонагал.  
\- Обязательно, сэр, - ответил Гар-ри.  
Профессор развернулся и ушел. И не послышались ли в ответ Гар-ри слова: «Знаю я вас, драконов»?  
Учительская нашлась на втором этаже. Гар-ри не ожидал, что кто-нибудь там будет во время уроков, но там находились профессора Синистра, Вектор и как раз столь нужная Макгонагалл.   
\- Как прошли экзамены в Министерстве, мистер Поттер? – спросила заместительница директора Макгонагалл..  
Гар-ри молча показал бланк с оценками. Декан Гриффиндора надела очки, чтобы внимательно изучить документ.  
\- Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер, - вынесла вердикт профессор, - я даю вам сегодня выходной до конца уроков. Не гуляйте коридорами, лучше посидите в своей гостиной и отдохните.   
\- Спасибо, профессор Макгонагалл, я так и сделаю, - ответил Гар-ри.  
\- И что им всем нужно говорить, чтобы я не гулял коридорами? - ворчливо сам себе пробормотал Гар-ри, поднимаясь на третий этаж. Как бы в ответ на его слова, из-за стены послышался звук, будто тащат мешок с песком и слабый шепот: «кушать, кушать…»  
Гар-ри встрепенулся и огляделся. Никого рядом не было. Уроки еще не окончились.   
«Кто хочет кушать?» – прошептал юный дракон.  
«Я, Ши-ас, - ответил шепот со стены, - а ты что тут делаешь, братец?»  
«Учусь, - буркнул дракон, - разве мы братья? У тебя странный акцент. На драконий язык не похож, но я тебя понимаю».  
«Я - василиск, - прошелестел незнакомец, - твой кузен»  
«И что ты делаешь в школе? – разгневался Гар-ри. – Здесь нельзя быть таким, как ты!»  
«Я – фамильяр Салазара Слизерина и предназначен защищать Хогвартс в случае опасности, - шуршал василиск. - Меня что-то разбудило, я проголодался и теперь брожу по трубам в поисках еды».  
«Ползи в Запретный лес за добычей! – сказал Гар-ри, - Затем я тебя найду и усыплю. Надолго. В школе не появляйся!»  
«Хорошо, - зашипел василиск снова, - только я испугался какого-то маленького пушистого зверя и, боюсь, он заснул от моего взгляда…»  
«Где? Когда?» – спросил Гар-ри. Он уже был готов бежать спасать этого зверя.  
«Этажом ниже…»  
Гар-ри побежал вниз. Возле неработающего женского туалета собралась вода, а возле противоположной стенки коридора напротив туалета стояла маленькая статуя застывшей испуганной миссис Норрис. Гар-ри потрогал ее шерсть, которая как-то странно прощуптывалась. Она не была каменной, но была скукоженной, как у больного животного.  
Прозвенел звонок, и дети высыпали в коридор. Первым делом был замечен Гар-ри Поттер с кошкой на руках.  
\- Смотрите! – вскричал Рональд Уизли с Гриффиндора. – Поттер убил кошку Филча!  
Гар-ри с ненавистью посмотрел на неудачника, пытавшегося заработать на дружбе гроши.   
\- Идиот Уизли, не может отличить убийцу от лекаря, - надменно ответил он. – Может, поэтому ты в основном получаешь оценки «Тупой, как тролль»?  
\- Да я тебя! – рыжий выхватил палочку. – Ступе…  
Поттер прищурил глаза, и Уизли отшвырнуло к стенке. Он сполз на пол, когда появились директор и учителя.   
\- Гарри, ты можешь рассказать, что случилось? – спросил Альбус Дамблдор. – Кажется, ты - возмутитель спокойствия в коридоре.  
\- Кошка Филча окаменела от взгляда василиска, которого кто-то разбудил, - быстро ответил Гар-ри Поттер, - вы ничего не хотите нам рассказать, директор?  
\- Что?   
\- Василиск? В замке? Нужно немедленно эвакуировать детей!  
Гар-ри, улавливая в воздухе быстро разгоравшуюся панику, применил свои самые сильные чары драконьего влияния на волшебников.  
\- Господин директор, - громко сказал Гар-ри, его голос казался самым сильным в замке, - только у вас есть полномочия отозвать защиту Хогвартса. Василиск является ею уже тысячу лет. Зачем вы разбудили Ши-аса?  
Воцарилось молчание. Учителя ошеломленно переглядывались, а Северус Снейп одобрительно качал головой. Альбус Дамблдор медленно бледнел.   
\- Вы нам ответите, профессор Дамблдор? Или профессору Снейпу нужно вызывать авроров? – голос Поттера раздавался по всему коридору.   
В коридоре, с кошкой на руках, стоял не скромный тихоня-интеллектуал, прячущийся за книжками, а грозный дракон, который использовал все свое влияние на окружающих волшебников. Это была не шутка. Это было самое настоящее обвинение.  
\- Что вы, профессор? – скаля зубы, ответил сам себе Гар-ри Поттер. – Это всего лишь кошка, никому вреда причинено не было.   
\- Жалко кошечку, - пискнула какая-то первокурсница, но заядлые дебоширы были не согласны с ней.  
\- Мистер Филч, профессор Макгонагалл, вы поможете мне? – спросил Гар-ри, продолжая держать кошку. – Я знаю, кто вам поможет с оживлением миссис Норрис. Это не трудно. Просто мне нужна каминная сеть.   
\- Мистер Поттер, вы можете вылечить мою любимицу? – с затаенным восторгом спросил Филч. Он уже любил этого парня-выскочку.  
\- Нет, но я знаю, кто может помочь, - просто ответил Гар-ри. – Профессор Макгонагалл, идемте?  
Деканша Гриффиндора кивнула. Они втроем куда-то отправились, а дети наконец отмерли и загомонили все разом, рассеиваясь по коридору. Профессор Снейп был рад, что все быстро решилось, и с неудовольствием посмотрел на директора. Дамблдор задумчиво провожал взглядом самую невозможную троицу, состоявшую из завхоза, декана и студента, нарушившую его планы. Его губы шевелились. Наконец он тоже вышел из ступора и быстро пошел в свой кабинет. Он был в ярости, в бешенстве, и бедному фениксу Фоуксу досталось за то, что хотел запеть утешительную трель.   
\- Чертов петух! Замолчи! Агуаменти! – и ведро воды вылилось на огненную птицу.  
Фоукс укоризненно посмотрел на своего хозяина и исчез с насеста. Обиделся. А Дамблдор принялся громить свой же кабинет. Такое веселье испортить! Чертов Гарри Поттер! Чертовы драконы! Как вы успеваете мне жизнь испортить?! Он нисколечки не боялся за учеников. Элементарная настойка из мандрагор привела в чувство любого школьника, а профессор Спраут как раз заказала на этот год целую теплицу под эти растения. Ничего страшного бы не случилось. Только профессор не подозревал, что наследие, бьющееся под сердцем, готовое выплеснуться от малейшего признака ненависти, вот-вот проснется у него. Только сила вампира, в отличие от Снейпа, будет разрушительной для окружающих. Сам же профессор Зельеварения был светлым и даже добродушным вампиром, несмотря на устрашающий вид внешности. Он никогда бы не тронул даже мышки, чтобы удовлетворить свои инстинкты, и довольствовался походом в Министерство раз в месяц, чтобы законным способом получить пинту замороженной крови.   
Что же пробуждает в директоре постоянная, непреходящая ненависть? Откуда она? Он же потеряет свой статус Директора, если будет давать ей волю. Поттер – это только повод добраться до Риддла. Это понимал профессор Снейп, сидя у камина в своих комнатах. Уроки давно закончились. Вся школа гудит от чрезвычайного происшествия, а Поттер куда-то исчез. Его никто не видел с того памятного похода в гостиную Макгонагалл, а уже был поздний вечер. Скоро отбой, а его где-то носит. Он должен был следить за Поттером!  
Раздался тихий стук в дверь, и Снейп сразу определил запах паршивца.   
\- Явился! – проворчал профессор, когда Гар-ри вошел с улыбкой на лице.  
\- Я был в Запретном лесу, - заговорщицки проговорил юный дракон. – Поговорил с Ши-асом, мы дошли до Тайной комнаты, где он обычно спит, он сыт, доволен и проспит где-то лет триста-четыреста. Я его усыпил.   
\- И как ты это сделал? – вскричал Снейп. – Ты мог окаменеть!  
\- Не-а, - ухмыльнулся Поттер, - я же дракон и обратился в дракона. Его взгляд для меня в драконьем обличии как ваш, когда вы достаете всю душу, пытаясь докопаться до истины. Вот мы и побеседовали по дороге в замок. Оказывается, он и Тома знает. Они были приятелями в свое время. А с Филчем мы теперь закадычные друзья. И Миссис Норрис мне рада.  
Снейп только покачал головой. Гар-ри Поттер с Томом Риддлом – та еще парочка. Они загонят его в гроб, даже осинового кола не нужно.  
Еще один участник происшествия – упомянутый не к ночи Том Риддл – тоже не спал. Внезапный приход Гар-ри через камин до жути напугал его. Он подумал о наихудшем развитии событий, а мальчишка просто попросил настойку мандрагоры. Для кошки! Что в этой школе происходит?! Это не Хогвартс, а цирк какой-то.   
Гар-ри же не подозревал еще, что его ждал самый скучный год учебы в волшебной школе. Ничего не происходило, разве что Драко Малфой пригласил его на Рождество к себе в Малфой-мэнор. Было весело, интересно, но на Новый год Гар-ри отправился домой, там его ждали дорогой друг Том и семья. Они для него были всем миром, ради которого стоило дорожить своей жизнью. А Феликс Фелицис всегда был у юного дракона в потайном кармашке мантии. Так, на всякий случай.


	20. Глава 20. В гостях и дома

Люциус Малфой задумчиво провожал глазами Гар-ри Поттера, когда Драко показывал Гар-ри камин, чтобы дракон переместился сразу домой. Малфой-старший понимал, что Гар-ри становится весомой фигурой в волшебном мире, если все пойдет так, как предвидел Том Риддл. Холодное противостояние политических сил Альбуса Дамблдора и «Волдеморта» набирало оборот. Том Риддл уже не казался слабой фигурой на доске. Нет, наоборот, он набирал силу и сторонников, чтобы в свое время оказаться на политическом поприще. Уже сейчас влияние Верховного дракона заметно возросло, но Альбус Дамблдор, казалось, не замечал этого и продолжал вести политику магглолюбцев. Его лозунги и призывы оставались теми же, как и пять, и десять лет назад. Том Риддл был гибче и проворней, и Министерство магии изнутри пополнялось его сторонниками, и Малфоя уже не удивляло, что большинство ключевых должностей пополнили именно драконы и верные им волшебники. Эта информация негласно умалчивалась, но Люциусу удавалось узнать больше, чем остальным, из-за связей в Министерстве. Так что Малфой был рад, что примкнул к стану Тома Риддла, хотя он всегда был на собственной стороне.   
Малфой-старший исподтишка наблюдал за Гар-ри Поттером. Юный дракон был выше на голову Драко, только тонкокостный и изящный, впрочем, как и его сын. Игры двенадцатилетних ребят отличались от игр малолетних мальчишек. Они играли в шахматы, нарды, читали книги, что-то сверяли по журналам, спорили до хрипоты, только после обеда они шли прогуляться на свежем воздухе. В основном играли в снежки, строили крепости, но в последний день совместного времяпрепровождения придумали слепить статуи животных. Драко изобразил весьма достоверного волка, а Гар-ри шибко не выдумывал и слепил дракона, в его понимании маленького. Теперь статуи остались стоять в парке, а Гар-ри с Драко расставались, чтобы встретиться через неделю в Хогвартсе.   
Гар-ри торопился домой. Он уже с нетерпением ожидал встречи с близкими людьми. Каждый вечер он общался с Томом по ментальной связи, но увидеть синие глаза своего друга вживую было важнее. Незаметно для себя, Гар-ри все сильнее привязывался к старшему другу, и не представлял разлуку с ним. Тем неожиданней была реакция на близость с Томом, когда Гар-ри переступил порог дома, и увидел его сидящим у камина. Он кинулся к Тому с объятиями и плюхнулся ему на колени. Риддл с готовностью его обнял. Гар-ри, вдохнув запах дымка и можжевельника, исходящий от него, почувствовал аромат, присущий только его коже. Так пах сам Том. Гар-ри обуяла радость и непонятное возбуждение. Он смутился и вскочил. Лицо его заполыхало.  
\- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Риддл.  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся Гар-ри. – Я так тебя рад видеть! – но глаза он опустил. Темно-зеленые глаза не смели встретиться с ярко-синими. Том схватил Гар-ри за руку.   
\- Тебя Малфои не обижали? Что ты вдруг покраснел? – потребовал ответа Верховный дракон. – Если Люциус или Драко тронули тебя хоть пальцем, они ответят!  
\- Нет, что ты, - ответил Гар-ри, не смея вырывать руку, да и не хотелось ему, - они здесь не при чем.   
\- А кто? – тон старшего друга был весьма строг. Риддл был готов вытрясти душу у того, кто тронул его дорогого молодого дракона. – Кто тебя касался?  
\- Ты, - смущенно ответил Гар-ри. – Ты меня держишь за руку.   
\- Я? – удивился Том. Глаза его вдруг сверкнули пониманием. – Так ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал или продолжал? – вкрадчиво спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Гар-ри, осматривая их сплетенные пальцы.  
\- Не бойся, - прошептал Риддл, - еще три года с лишним я тебя буду завоевывать. Я буду у тебя первым, последним и единственным, - ворчливо сказал он, дуя ему в ухо.  
\- Ай! Щекотно! – засмеялся Гар-ри. – Это, значит, в шестнадцать лет я стану твоим… эм, мужем?  
\- И ни днем позже, - шептал Том дальше, - ты и вправду думаешь, что я отпущу свое сокровище хоть на один день? Я слишком долго мечтаю о нашем воссоединении!  
\- Так мы можем продолжать обниматься дальше? – смущенно спросил Гар-ри. Ему было в диковинку задавать такие деликатные вопросы.   
\- Конечно! – почему-то вздохнул Том, тон, однако, был радостный, - и не только.  
Он взглядом показал на коварную веточку омелы, которая норовила залезть Гар-ри в волосы. Гар-ри ожидаемо покраснел.  
\- Она не отстанет, пока ты меня не поцелуешь в щеку, - улыбнулся Риддл, - Так заколдовал Гим-ри.  
Гар-ри внимательно вгляделся в красивое лицо Тома и, осмелев от собственного нахальства, прикоснулся к губам легким поцелуем. Риддл удовлетворенно вздохнул и спихнул молодого дракона с колен.   
\- Идем в столовую, - приказным тоном сказал он. - Ты обратил внимание, что в твоем доме слишком тихо? Все твои близкие ждут, пока мы наговоримся друг с другом.  
Их действительно ждали. Никто ни слова не сказал против их уединенного разговора. Сал-ри читал какие-то документы, а Гим – накрывал на стол. Нор-ри сидел в углу с игрушками. Он схватил паровозик и вручил Тому. Сейчас Нор-ри выглядел как обычный двухлетний ребенок.  
\- Держ-ж-жи! – сказал дракоша. – Гар-ри будет куш-ш-шать.  
Том, усмехаясь, принял игрушку и положил рядом с собой.   
\- Ты хорошо говоришь, братец, - заулыбался Гар-ри, - молодец, Нор-ри!  
\- Я больш-ш-шой, - зашипел довольный дракоша.  
\- Будешь еще больше, - сказал Гар-ри. – Хочешь молока?  
\- Нет, - сказал Нор-ри, ковыряя прутиком отложенный Томом паровоз. И тут же отпил из поданной Гим-ри чашки с молоком. Все с дракошей было ясно.  
Гар-ри охватило чувство спокойствия и безопасности. Все было у них хорошо. Улыбался Сал-ри, проверяя какой-то министерский отчет, Гим поставил перед Гар-ри блюдо с ломтиком гуся с яблоками и подмигнул ему, Том задумчиво глядел на своего суженого, перед ним стояла чашка чая. Все было хорошо, пока Гар-ри не вспомнил, о чем он говорил с Филиусом Флитвиком перед каникулами.  
\- Сириус Блэк, - вырвалось у него, и атмосфера уюта исчезла, мгновенно сменившись настороженным молчанием. Все враз посмотрели на Гар-ри.  
\- Что «Сириус Блэк»? Он нашелся? – спросил Сал-ри.  
\- Ты знаешь про него? – удивился Гар-ри.  
\- Я же наблюдал за тобой, когда забрал у магглов. И не только за тобой, а за всеми событиями, творившимися в волшебном мире. Все знают о Сириусе Блэке.  
\- Ну да, - вздохнул Гар-ри. – Блэки – известная семья драконов, а я ничего про них не знаю.  
\- Узнал бы о них в любое время, - фыркнул Риддл, - это не секрет. Белла Блэк – мой старый друг из их семьи. Нарцисса Блэк, ее первая сестра, вышла замуж за Малфоя, ее внуки будут носителями драконьего наследия. Андромеда – вторая сестра, к сожалению, не носитель. Орион – их дядя – подался путешествовать, иногда появляется на собраниях Совета старейшин. Он же – отец Сириуса и Регулуса, тоже драконов. Вот весь драконий выводок Блэков на данный момент.   
\- Говорят, что Сириус Блэк – мой крестный, - сказал Гар-ри.  
\- Об этом можешь спросить своего любимого учителя Северуса Снейпа, - ответил Риддл, - они учились в одно время. Он тебе рассказывал?  
\- Рассказывал, - произнес Гар-ри. - Я услышал недовольную речь о том, кем был мой отец и Блэк. «Хорошо, что ты не унаследовал сохатую природу Поттера и не пошел по стопам крестного», вот что добавил профессор Снейп. А история о предательстве – правда?  
Риддл хмыкнул.  
\- То, что он остался верен своему крестнику-дракону, чистая правда. Он отказался быть Хранителем тайны Поттеров и передал эту честь Петтигрю. Крыса же, в свою очередь, сдала Поттеров Дамблдору, когда возникла всеобщая бойня, в которой досталось Поттерам – сторонникам Дамблдора.   
\- Нет правых и виноватых в той войне, - добавил Сал-ри, - но драконы всегда держатся друг за друга. Как бы Блэк ни любил Поттера, он понимал, что ты ему дороже, и сделал все, чтобы защитить тебя. Именно Сириус сказал мне, чтобы я забрал и воспитывал тебя. Я тогда сидел у него дома и разбирал книги и документы о законах наследников. Он сказал, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой, если случится что-нибудь неприятное, и, когда вечером он не явился домой, я сразу принял меры. Так ты стал у нас жить. Ты не жалеешь, Гар-ри, что ты наш воспитанник?   
\- Нет, конечно, - с жаром ответил Гар-ри. – Я рад и ни о чем не жалею. Только родители… - он помрачнел и тихо добавил: - Мне жаль их. Так где сейчас Сириус Блэк? – спросил он спустя минуту.  
\- Исчез, - ответил Риддл. – Я предполагаю, что он сбежал, боясь гнева Дамблдора.   
\- И где его искать? – угнетенно спросил Гар-ри.  
\- У меня есть несколько идей, - уклончиво ответил Том. - Если ты хочешь найти своего крестного, я займусь его поиском.   
\- Конечно, хочу!  
\- Отлично! После праздников займусь. Сейчас же, будь добр, перекуси и отправляйся в свою комнату, мне нужно переговорить с твоими воспитателями.  
Гар-ри надулся и вышел. Он догадывался, о чем будет говорить Том с его близкими, и был недоволен. Он хотел оказать им посильную помощь, но, видимо, не дорос. Тем более приятно ему было, когда через полчаса Том зашел к нему в комнату и присел на диван.  
\- Ты не сердись, но это дело не для двенадцатилетних мальчишек. Всему свое время, и ты увидишь своего крестного. Ты веришь мне?  
\- Верю, - ответил Гар-ри.   
Том взял его за руку.   
\- Я ухожу, - произнес он.  
\- Иди, - сказал Гар-ри.   
\- Я завтра приду, если ты хочешь.  
\- Хорошо, я буду рад.   
И Том пришел на следующий день. Гар-ри поразился тому факту, что, несмотря на занятость, Риддл всегда был готов уделить внимание своему суженому. Ему было и невдомек, что Верховный дракон решил привязать Гар-ри покрепче к себе. Они много говорили: о родителях Гар-ри, о крестном и о друзьях отца, все то, что Риддл знал сам и от других. Гар-ри был рад новым сведениям, и ему было приятно, что Том старался быть объективным. Том пришел и на следующий день, и через день, и все каникулы Гар-ри провел в общении с милым другом. Ему было дорого такое отношение, и он не заметил, как у него в груди зарождалось какое-то совершенное новое чувство к Тому Риддлу. Гар-ри с улыбкой возвращался в Хогвартс. Он был весьма счастлив, зная, что его возвращению домой всегда будут рады.


	21. Глава 21. Такой день пропустить нельзя

Гар-ри проснулся очень рано. Серость и унылость царили за окном. Но сегодня был особенный день – День Святого Валентина. Он еще не был готов признать, что любит Тома, поэтому подарки были готовы всей его семье. Сал-ри Гар-ри приготовил маггловские часы, ему будет интересно узнавать время по цифрам, мелькающим по экрану. Гим-ри ждет подарок в виде артефакта в виде цепочки с камнем оникса внутри, который будет ярким красным цветом предупреждать об опасности, грозящей Гар-ри, он пригодится всей семье. Нор-ри приобретет очередную игру в виде кубиков с буквами, пусть учится узнавать буквы. А Тому Гар-ри хотел преподнести золотой браслет с изумрудами, чередующимися с сапфирами, под цвет глаз их обоих. Пусть думает, что их будущее супружество будет согласием их обоих. Последний подарок Гар-ри приобретал с некоторым смущением. Во-первых, ему нельзя было отлучаться из Хогвартса, и он с огромными предосторожностями по субботам отлучался на несколько часов из замка, чтобы побродить по Косому переулку в Лондоне. Это было неосмотрительно, но Гар-ри был настойчив в своем стремлении угодить семье, а Том был единственным драконом, который был привязан к нему не меньше, чем его воспитатели.   
Гар-ри убрал постель, быстро принял душ, оделся потеплее и, когда его соседи еще не думали вставать, он тихо растворился в воздухе. Сегодня была суббота, и можно было позволить себе несколько часов отсутствия.   
Как только он оказался в своих драконьих комнатах, там царила тишина.   
\- Эй, есть кто-нибудь дома? – крикнул Гар-ри.   
В гостиную заглянул Гим-ри. Он едва натянул на себя халат, увидев своего воспитанника.  
\- Привет, что-то случилось? – с тревогой спросил он.   
Но лицо его лучилось весельем и какой-то пресыщенностью. Двигался Гим-ри слишком расслабленно, чтобы не знать, какой сегодня день.   
\- День святого Валентина случился, - ворчливо ответил Гар-ри. – Как я погляжу, вы его уже отметили, - и показал на шею, где начал багроветь засос.  
Гим-ри смущенно запахнулся в халат еще глубже.   
\- А ты не маленький еще, чтобы указывать на такие мелочи взрослым?   
\- Маленький, - с вызовом сказал Гар-ри, - но не слепой.   
На минуту он отключился, вызывая по ментальной связи Риддла.  
«Том, где тебя носит, мантикору тебе в задницу, немедленно появись у меня дома! У меня мало времени!» - чуть не прокричал дракон.  
Из кухни донеслись вкусные ароматы жареного бекона. Видимо, Сал-ри приготовил свой фирменный чай и завтрак.   
\- Завтракать будешь? – спросил Гим, - мы недавно встали.   
\- Конечно, я голоден, как дракон, лежащий на золоте, - фыркнул Гар-ри. – Поставьте Тому кофе, по-моему, он еще спит. Скоро он появится.  
Гим-ри, посмеиваясь, отправился на кухню поставить крепкий напиток на огонь. Сал с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на явление Гар-ри. Он только моргнул, как перед ним появилось еще одно чудо – заспанный Том Риддл в наскоро одетой мантии волшебника. Он был настолько мил, что Гар-ри бросился ему на шею.   
\- Я так скучал, - прошептал Гар-ри ему в ухо, - с праздником!  
\- Каким праздником? – ворчливо спросил Том. – Я работал полночи, но проснувшись от твоего мысленного крика, я вскочил, думая, что случилось нечто экстраординарное.   
\- Ты забыл? – разочарованно вздохнул Гар-ри. – А я готовился к нему целый месяц.  
Том рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно, не забыл, но чтобы вспомнить, где твой подарок, мне нужно выпить чашечку крепкого кофе.   
Тут же перед ним появилась чашечка с обжигающим напитком, и он с видимым удовольствием отпил большой глоток. Через пару минут перед семейством сидел Верховный дракон с вполне ясным взглядом.   
\- По-моему, тебе нельзя отлучаться из Хогвартса, - сурово начал он.  
\- И правда, Гар-ри, - сказал Сал-ри, - что за самодеятельность?  
\- Я не думаю, чтобы вы хотели увидеть меня в Хогвартсе с каким-нибудь влюбленным в меня школьником, когда дома меня ждет семья и красивый дракон в личном распоряжении, - дерзко ответил Гар-ри. Щеки его вспыхнули: он не привык перечить своим близким и уж, тем более, признаваться Тому, как он ему нравится.   
\- Как минимум, тебя ждет отработка и снятие баллов, - ответил Сал-ри, - и выговор.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Поттер, - в течение недели я баллы верну.   
\- Гар-ри, не хочешь прогуляться? – ворчливо спросил Том. – Я с удовольствием пройдусь по окрестностям.   
Почему бы и нет? Сал-ри тоскливо вздохнул, похоже, Гар-ри совсем отбился от рук, но ничего не сказал. А Гар-ри с удовольствием прогулялся бы с суженым. Вдвоем они вышли на летную площадку.  
\- Эх! Полетели! – воскликнул Том Риддл и, обратившись, взлетел.   
Перед Гар-ри возник летающий дракон Том. Его золотистые крылья вздрагивали, рвясь в полет.   
«Ну, - услышал Гар-ри, - ты собираешься со мной полетать немножко? Я не собираюсь устраивать брачные игры. Просто размять крылья. Я устал от человеческого тела, оно сильно ограничивает драконьи возможности».  
«С радостью», - проговорил Гар-ри, и, обратившись, немедленно взлетел.   
И они рванули. Сквозь тучи прорвалось солнце, и драконы устремились к нему навстречу. Холода не чувствовалось, их тела держали горячую температуру, чтобы иметь возможность дышать огнем в случае опасности. Их безумный полет преодолевал сопротивление воздуха, и ветер ревел, как сумасшедший, обволакивая их тела невидимой оболочкой.   
Они не знали, что их полет наблюдали. Гар-рины воспитатели сквозь яркое солнце видели двух драконов – одного фиолетового с золотистыми крыльями и черного, как антрацит, их безумную гонку, поддразнивания, неожиданные повороты и пике.   
\- Может, вспомним, как это было? – загадочно спросил Гим-ри, а его возлюбленный партнер только сгреб его в охапку и крепко поцеловал.   
\- Только недолго, а то Нор-ри заскучает.   
И в воздухе появились еще два дракона – один с синим оттенком чешуи и второй изумрудно-зеленый – и исчезли в голубизне неба.   
Гар-ри засмеялся. Ветер оглушал и опьянял, будоража какие-то древние инстинкты. Ему хотелось больше и больше летать. Но Том не дал такой возможности. Он спикировал вниз, Гарри – за ним. И вот уже они снова у себя дома.   
\- Мало, - запыхавшись, сказал Гар-ри. – Мне кажется, что я бы летал еще несколько дней, лишь бы это чувство полета не исчезало никогда.   
\- Нельзя, - нравоучительно ответил Том, - нельзя отрываться от земли. Вот бы еще в золоте искупаться, тогда бы я восстановился полностью.  
\- У тебя есть груда золота? – удивился Гар-ри.   
\- Небольшая, - скривился Том, - но позабавиться можно. Хочешь со мной?  
\- Конечно! – с готовностью ответил Гар-ри.  
Том обнял пышущее радостью тело юного дракона и аппарировал вместе с ним. Они оказались в горной пещере дома Риддла.   
\- Ух ты! – обрадовался Гар-ри.  
Действительно, здесь было что посмотреть. Золотые монеты, драгоценные камни, какие-то украшения… Эта куча занимала небольшую пещеру в четверть роста Гар-ри.   
\- Эге-ге! – закричал Гар-ри и, не ожидая приказа Тома, прыгнул на середину кучи. Зарывшись в золото, он с наслаждением вздохнул.  
\- Блаженство! – произнес он. – Иди ко мне!  
Том, забавляясь радостью своего суженого, прошелся ногами по золотым монетам и устроился рядом с другом.   
\- Нравится? – саркастически спросил он.  
\- Это же счастье, когда дракон находит золото! – с восхищением заговорил Гар-ри. – И ты собирал его долго? Или оно передалось тебе по наследству?  
\- С пятнадцати лет, - ответил Том. – И нет, наследства у меня не было. Я вырос в приюте, и почти никто мне не помогал. Я никогда не знал, чтобы мне что-нибудь причиталось. Я всего добивался сам.  
Глаза Гар-ри расширились до предела.   
\- Сам? – удивился Гар-ри. – Но это же здорово! Вот я тоже скоро начну собирать. Когда придет мое время.   
\- Давай не будем о грустном, - улыбнулся Том. – Все это будет нашим золотом. И ты мне поможешь, правда?  
Гар-ри переполняли чувства, и он обнял его. Так они и лежали рядышком, обнявшись и болтая о пустяках. Гар-ри пропускал золотые монеты сквозь пальцы, и они со звоном падали обратно. Золото - сильнейший стимулятор для драконов, поэтому они выбрались из золотой пещеры только через два часа. Только позже они вспомнили, что бросили дом Гар-ри без присмотра, и аппарировали обратно.   
Дома нашли они Нор-ри, который сидел в уголке и плакал. На кухне Сал-ри готовил обед для него, а Гим-ри хлопотал в детской.   
\- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Гар-ри.   
\- Такого еще не случалось, - бурчал Сал-ри, поджаривая мясо, - мы все бросили малыша, он никого не увидел рядом с собой и разнес свою комнату.   
\- Магический выброс? – догадался Том.  
\- Да, - нехотя ответил Сал, - и он плачет до сих пор. Не знаю, что делать. Это невозможно уже слышать!  
\- Я сейчас, - произнес Том и зашел через камин к себе домой.   
Вернулся с маленьким пузырьком и, став на корточки, открыл пузырек перед дракошей.   
\- Попей, малыш, - мягко сказал он.  
Нор-ри понюхал сквозь слезы.  
\- Вкусно, - сказал он и с готовностью проглотил содержимое пузырька.   
\- Что это? Не вредно ли малышу?  
\- Скорее дорого, чем вредно, но оно окупает все капризы маленьких драконов. Достаточно трех капель молока единорогов, и неделя спокойного существования вам обеспечена. Об оплате не думайте, мне достаточно будет одного Гар-ри, - и с хищным блеском в глазах Том взглянул на своего суженого.  
Гар-ри поежился. Он смутно представлял себе жизнь с взрослым драконом, ответственность и заботу друг о друге, пусть это и будет сам Том.   
\- Гар-ри, не пора ли тебе вернуться в Хогвартс? – напомнил Сал-ри. – Не хватало, чтобы тебя опять искали по всему замку. Возвращайся.   
\- Гар-ри, подожди.  
Из кармана мантии Том достал медальон с камнем на крышке.   
\- Это тебе подарок, - сказал он, - камень отражает мои чувства на данный момент, ты все поймешь. А внутри…  
Гар-ри нажал на маленькую кнопочку сбоку. Внутри был портрет юного дракона Тома. Это было невозможно, но он был еще красивее, чем сейчас. Как в него только в Хогвартсе не влюблялись? Гар-ри кольнула ревность, но он быстро овладел с собой. И как тут ревновать, когда все чувства Тома были написаны на его лице прямо сейчас? Не решившись надеть медальон, Гар-ри улыбнулся и аппарировал прямо в Хогвартс. В последний момент он видел ярко-синие глаза Тома, улыбку Сал-ри и насупившегося Нор-ри, который не хотел, чтобы его названый братец отправлялся обратно в школу.   
***  
\- Где ты был? – набросился на него Джереми Стреттон. Он вернулся как раз с обеда, на ходу жуя булочкой.   
\- Дома, - пожал плечами юный дракон. – Я постарался справиться быстро. Учителя не хватились?  
\- Нет, и хорошо, - бурчал Джереми. – Что-то ты светишься, как новогодняя елка? Неужто любимый поздравил с днем святого Валентина?  
Гар-ри невольно покраснел. Он все еще сжимал подарок Тома в руке. Его семья была подарками обеспечена, а подружкам-девочкам он просто написал открытки.   
\- Ты тоже хочешь подарок от меня? – ехидно спросил дракон. – Так у меня уже есть дружок.   
Джереми дернулся.   
\- Нет, что ты! – быстро сказал он. – Я тебе ничего не собираюсь дарить. Не хватало, чтобы меня испепелили на месте в один прекрасный день. Иди в гостиную, девочки уже заждались.   
В гостиной Райвенкло его ждали Гермиона, Луна и Драко Малфой.   
\- Где ты был? Наконец-то! Уже намиловались? – одновременно раздались их возгласы.   
\- Гар-ри, смотри, сколько у тебя открыток! – первой встряла Гермиона, показывая кучку открыток на Гар-рином столике. – Ты пользуешься успехом у девочек.  
\- И не только у девочек, - насупился Драко, протягивая свою валентинку Гар-ри.   
Девчонки захихикали.  
\- Это дружеская валентинка! – заявил Драко. – Что вы понимаете! Тео Нотт тебе тоже прислал открытку, но я не думаю, что он хочет быть тебе другом, - и поиграл бровями, скривив рожицу. Девочки засмеялись еще громче.   
\- У нас тоже дружеские валентинки, - заявила Луна и протянула свою валентинку с поздравлениями Гар-ри. – Мы понимаем, что сердце Гар-ри занято уже давно.   
Гар-ри мельком посмотрел на поздравления и загадочно ухмыльнулся. Не хватало одного ответа на его любовь, которая пребывала в замке.   
\- Что ты смеешься? – спросил Драко.   
\- По моим расчетам, здесь не хватает одной открытки. Вот до вечера я подожду, что он сделает, когда увидит мое поздравление.   
\- Он? – спросил Драко. – То есть тебя еще кто-нибудь любит?  
\- Ну, он больше любит свои зелья, чем меня… - пробормотал Гар-ри.   
Ждать долго не пришлось. Ребята, насытившись после обеда, лениво разговаривали и смеялись, сидя за столиком в гостиной. Гар-ри пообедать не успел, но его переполняла радость и эйфория, и голода он не чувствовал. Кто-то зашел в гостиную, но друзья даже не повернули головы. Мало кто ходит в гостиной после обеда.   
\- Поттер! – раздался голос за спиной. – Что за шутки!  
Гар-ри вздрогнул и обернулся. Черная мантия маячила перед носом. Перед ним стоял разъяренный Северус Снейп и держал черный кусочек бумаги, вырезанный в виде сердечка.  
\- «Эти черные глаза светят огнем желаний…» - начал Снейп, но замолчал – аудитория была неподходящей. – Что вы себе позволяете?! Мне еще никогда…  
\- Никогда не признавались в любви? – усмехался Гар-ри. – Но я – ваш любимый ученик, и это дружеское послание должно поддержать ваш дух, чтобы вы продолжали преподавание Зельеварения, пока я здесь учусь.   
\- Дружеское… - его глаза яростно сверкали, оглядываясь цепким взглядом окружение друзей юного дракона.   
\- Ладно, почту за честь! – Снейп с усилием взял себя в руки. – Мистер Поттер! - и с достоинством покинул гостиную.   
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Гермиона, Луна, Драко и присоединившийся к ним Джереми, попадали в своих креслах от смеха. День святого Валентина удался.  
Дракон Гар-ри Поттер, улыбаясь, шел по коридорам Хогвартса на ужин. Повсюду были развешаны шарики и разноцветные сердечки. Его окружало незримое сияние. Полеты в воздухе, купание в золоте и любовь близких делало его сильнее. Его драконья сущность была удовлетворена. Медальон на груди передавал Гар-ри тихую пьянящую радость. Он так и видел Тома, сидящего возле камина и пьющего бокал вина. Его настроение передавалось и Гар-ри. Их привязанность росла.


	22. Глава 23. Ожидание

Каникулы наступили внезапно. Кажется, вот было до одурения холодно, лежали надоевший снег и лужи, но уже и солнце пригревает, дороги чистые, пробивается зеленая трава, и можно гулять, пока не надоест, закончились утомительные контрольные работы, и Гар-ри летит домой, предвкушая встречу с близкими людьми. Не ожидая бурных приветствий, Гар-ри приземлился на летную площадку около драконьих комнат. Зайдя внутрь, он увидел незнакомого спящего дракона в зеленой чешуе, под его боком играл Нор-ри в своем человеческом обличье.   
\- Гар-ри! – произнес он четко. – Гар-ри здесь! – и встал обниматься.   
Старший братец сжал его в объятьях.   
\- Как ты, малыш? Не скучал за мной?  
\- Скучал, - заявил малыш-дракоша, - Сал и Гим очень скучали, дядя Том был занят, а дядя Сири приходил каждый день. У нас все хорошо. Без тебя было плохо.   
Логика у малыша была своя собственная, и этой фразой он только показал, как он может выражать свои чувства. Спящий дракон пошевелился и открыл глаза. Увидев Гар-ри, он немедленно обратился в человека, и перед молодым драконом предстал Сириус Блэк во всей своей красе. Он не решился обнимать крестника, потому что его единственный разговор с Гар-ри отбил охоту вести себя, как дракон возле горящего конопляного куста.   
\- Здравствуй, Гар-ри, я – твой крестный Сириус Блэк, - произнес он сдержанно.  
\- Здравствуй, пойдем в жилые комнаты, - предложил Поттер, - почему ты спишь здесь?  
\- Меня выгнали, - улыбнулся Сириус, - сказали ждать здесь. Потому что твои воспитатели готовились к твоему возвращению.   
Гар-ри хмыкнул.   
\- Как тебе у них живется? – допытывался Сириус. – Ты доволен?  
\- Конечно, - ответил крестник, - у меня есть все, что необходимо, даже суженый, которого мне напророчили еще до рождения. Учти, он может отправить тебя на Северный полюс или Антарктиду, если ты будешь показывать свои наихудшие стороны характера. Поэтому, будь добр, не задирайся и не строй дурачка. Будь серьезней.   
Сириус поднял брови. Это говорит ему подросток двенадцати лет? Но было видно, что Гар-ри не шутил. Поттер помнил истории Флитвика и Снейпа, даже профессор Макгонагалл рассказывала о проделках Мародеров, как называлась компания Блэка, поэтому он сразу поставил вопрос об отношениях серьезно. Никаких поблажек Блэку. Пусть почувствует дисциплину, иначе как справиться с неуправляемым драконом?  
***  
Том Риддл ревновал. Сириус Блэк и так, и эдак пытался завоевать внимание крестника. Что-то рассказывал, чему-то смеялся, приобнимал Гар-ри, а тот, казалось, был не против. Но Том ошибался. Гар-ри тоже утомился от неугомонного Сириуса, поэтому он устроился на коленях Тома и глубоко вздохнул. Сириус удивился. Ему было странно видеть Верховного дракона столь домашним, но кто поспорит с Блэком, что Том – суженый Гар-ри? Вот бывший беглый дракон решил ретироваться в свой замок, как бы ему не хотелось вспомнить молодость. Ему пришлось признать, что Гар-ри не похож на Джеймса и Лили, и оставалось только радоваться, что род Поттеров не прервался.   
Гар-ри прижался к Тому, ставшему столь родным, что сердце сжималось от радости и от того, что он так близок и доступен.   
\- Скорее бы лето, - пробубнил Гар-ри куда-то в шею. – Я буду видеть тебя почаще.   
\- Не думаю, - хмыкнул Риддл, - у меня на лето запланировано уйма дел. Ты же понимаешь, что Дамблдор еще силен, а мне нужно больше сторонников.   
\- А если я буду рядом с тобой? – спросил Гар-ри.  
\- И что подумают волшебники, увидев малолетнего дракона в моих апартаментах? Нет, Гар-ри, живи, учись, радуйся, дружи. Все успеется.   
\- Мне кажется, что я буду просто сидеть дома. Я больше нигде не был, кроме как на наших драконьих скалах.  
\- Что тебе мешает побывать у своих друзей и развлечься? Так и время пройдет незаметно. Чтение драконьих трактатов, конечно, интересно, но путешествовать еще лучше.  
\- Ты прав, надо им хоть письма написать, погоняю своего ворона, а то он бездельничает.  
Гар-ри тут же сел за письменный стол. Том посидел немножко и отправился домой, пообещав, что завтра-послезавтра объявится снова.   
***  
Письма были готовы. Ворон Виктор довольно каркнул. Он уже давненько не разминался и шустро отправился с первым письмом. Гар-ри было отвлекся на безмыслие, но Сал-ри не дал ему передышки. Он предложил Гар-ри прогуляться к солнечным берегам, где можно было понежиться на солнышке. Они всей семьей аппарировали на юг Франции, где старшие бывали раньше.  
Гар-ри с удовольствием прогулялся по солнечным улицам Ниццы. На все яркое, интересное, красивое он заглядывался, как малолетний дракон, как Нор-ри. Однако многие прохожие сами с удивлением смотрели на семейство драконов в странных рубахах и сандалиях, принимая их за современных хиппи.   
Проголодавшись, драконы зашли в кафе. Гар-ри впервые в жизни пил кофе, сверху которого лежала шапка мороженого. Нет, семья Гар-ри не была ограничена в средствах, чтобы не позволять себе роскоши и развлекаться в маггловском мире. Драконы были сосредоточены на других ценностях, и им тяжело было привыкать к быстротечному потоку маггловских новинок. Драконы были хранителями магической культуры, и за ними в диспутах всегда было последнее слово.   
\- Вкуш-ш-шно, - заявил Нор-ри, пробуя фисташковое мороженое, четвертое по счету. Перед ним уже стояли три пустых стаканчика.   
На щеке Гим-ри остались след от выпитого горячего шоколада, и Сал-ри с улыбкой стер пятно пальцем.   
\- Предлагаю прогуляться по набережной и посмотреть закат солнца, - сказал Сал-ри.  
Так и сделали. Небо и море были необычайно синими, переливаясь десятками оттенков, а заходящее солнце в окружающем мире придавало сходство с северным сиянием. С другой стороны – на набережной – выстроились рестораны и кафе, бутики и отели. Гар-ри никак не мог решить, что красивее, и остановился на безбрежном море, вздыхавшем каждую минуту всплесками волн.   
Прогулка пошла Гар-ри на пользу. Когда они вернулись домой, то Гар-ри почувствовал, что весенняя скука отступила, сменившись улыбкой и задором. Он с воплями носился по комнатам вместе с Нор-ри, разыгрывая сценки, где малыш – страшный и сильный. Когда Гар-ри зацепился за дверцу тумбочки, и она с грохотом отвалилась, мальчишки притихли.  
\- Какие вы еще дети, - ворчливо произнес Гим, одним словом починив пострадавший предмет мебели.   
Гар-ри смутился. Действительно, что на него нашло? Он взял со стола книжку и, поманив пальцем Нор-ри, принялся читать ему «Сказки барда Бидля». Малыш вздохнул, ему хотелось побегать, но Гар-ри был серьезный и ответственный, ему нельзя перечить, как и Сал-ри.   
День прошел великолепно. Гар-ри ложился спать, когда услышал мысленный призыв от Тома:  
«Гар-ри, сегодня ничего серьезного не случилось?»  
«Нет, Том, - ответил юный дракон, - сегодня Сал-ри предложил полдня провести на юге Франции, и мы прогулялись. В Ницце тепло и уютно. Мне понравилось».  
«Ницца, говоришь? – пробормотал Риддл. - Но в следующий раз предупреждайте, я пришлю охрану».  
«Мои воспитатели сами как охрана, - возразил Гар-ри. – Они очень сильные боевые волшебники. Они сами тебе могут пригодиться».  
«Верю тебе на слово. Пусть тебя охраняют, пока ты не вырос. Как только наступит лето, я найму тебе учителя, пусть поднатаскает тебя по Боевой Магии».  
«Я много и так умею, - ответил Гар-ри. – У меня лучшие оценки по Защите. Хотя от Локхарта никакого толку».  
«Ну что же, - ответил Том, - найму Снейпа. Он спуску тебе не даст».  
Гар-ри обрадовался. Профессор Снейп – отличный вариант для подготовки боевого дракона. Жаль, что Гар-ри окклюмент и лигимиллент от рождения, так бы он еще больше времени забрал бы у мастера Снейпа, обучаясь ментальным наукам.   
***  
Каникулы оказались насыщенными. Гар-ри встречался с Томом, с Сириусом, и с некоторыми учителями-драконами. Учеба с последними оказалась несерьезной, потому что у Гар-ри оказалась свободной только неделя, как раз до начала учебы в Хогвартсе. Он был рад такому распорядку дня. Боевую магию ему преподавал Сал-ри, его воспитатель, но, конечно, Гар-ри, ожидал более активные поединки с профессором Снейпом, который не смотрел ни на юный возраст, ни на родственные отношения.   
Вечера были заняты встречами с Томом. Гар-ри почему-то начал краснеть и смущаться, когда ясные синие глаза Тома оценивающе впивались в его облик. Он не мог расшифровать взгляд Верховного дракона, хотя тот же Гим-ри сказал бы ему, что так собственник смотрит на свою добычу.   
Гар-ри заметно подрос за зиму-весну, и ему пришлось отметиться в Косом переулке в Лондоне, чтобы купить себе новую мантию. К счастью, только одну, потому что до лета было рукой подать, и не было смысла приобретать несколько.   
Друзья писали ему письма. Самый неугомонный оказался Драко. Он гонял своего филина по два раза на дню, потому что ему было интересно, чем так занят Гар-ри, что не может придти в гости. Люциус подзуживал Драко, который хотел быть другом Гар-ри Поттера, и не только хотел, но и был им. В свою очередь, Малфой-старший встречался с Верховным драконом по деловым вопросам. Он консультировал Риддла, как расширить свои предприятия в магическом и маггловском мире, потому что, пока Риддл находился под заклятием забвения, дела Верховного дракона слегка подшатнулись, и ему необходимо была поддержка знающего человека.   
Сал-ри и Гим-ри начали обучать боевой магии Гар-ри не на шутку. Они занимались с ним поздним вечером или ранним утром, пока их маленький дракон Нор-ри спал. Пока дракоша просыпался, Гар-ри уже утомленный тренировками, шел в душ и смывал физическую усталость.   
Гар-ри неожиданно увлекся рунами и стал практиковать с их помощью защиту. Он установил некоторые из них на свое жилище, и никто из посторонних не должен попасть в дом. Когда вождь их клана попытался связаться со своим помощником Сал-ри, Гар-ри пришлось некоторые видоизменить их. Теперь охотники за драконами не должны были найти даже случайно их скалу, в которой они жили.   
***   
Неделя пролетела незаметно, и Гар-ри снова в Хогвартсе. Приближалось время экзаменов, и Гарри, посовещавшись со своими воспитателями, решил брать уроки Трансфигурации у профессора Макгонагалл. Это единственный предмет, который Гар-ри тяжело давался, ведь ему приходилось махать палочкой, чтобы добиться трансформации предмета или существа. Профессор уделяла ему по часу два раза в неделю, и юному дракону приходилось очень стараться, чтобы добиться желаемых успехов. Декан Флитвик был менее строг, и Чары оказались для Гар-ри неожиданной отдушиной в той гонке, которую устраивали профессора, чтобы подготовить учеников к экзаменам.   
Гар-ри не волновался за оценки. Скоро лето. Скоро он станет еще на один год старше, и уж его суженый узнает, каково это – быть рядом непрестанно.


	23. Глава 23. Ожидание

Каникулы наступили внезапно. Кажется, вот было до одурения холодно, лежали надоевший снег и лужи, но уже и солнце пригревает, дороги чистые, пробивается зеленая трава, и можно гулять, пока не надоест, закончились утомительные контрольные работы, и Гар-ри летит домой, предвкушая встречу с близкими людьми. Не ожидая бурных приветствий, Гар-ри приземлился на летную площадку около драконьих комнат. Зайдя внутрь, он увидел незнакомого спящего дракона в зеленой чешуе, под его боком играл Нор-ри в своем человеческом обличье.   
\- Гар-ри! – произнес он четко. – Гар-ри здесь! – и встал обниматься.   
Старший братец сжал его в объятьях.   
\- Как ты, малыш? Не скучал за мной?  
\- Скучал, - заявил малыш-дракоша, - Сал и Гим очень скучали, дядя Том был занят, а дядя Сири приходил каждый день. У нас все хорошо. Без тебя было плохо.   
Логика у малыша была своя собственная, и этой фразой он только показал, как он может выражать свои чувства. Спящий дракон пошевелился и открыл глаза. Увидев Гар-ри, он немедленно обратился в человека, и перед молодым драконом предстал Сириус Блэк во всей своей красе. Он не решился обнимать крестника, потому что его единственный разговор с Гар-ри отбил охоту вести себя, как дракон возле горящего конопляного куста.   
\- Здравствуй, Гар-ри, я – твой крестный Сириус Блэк, - произнес он сдержанно.  
\- Здравствуй, пойдем в жилые комнаты, - предложил Поттер, - почему ты спишь здесь?  
\- Меня выгнали, - улыбнулся Сириус, - сказали ждать здесь. Потому что твои воспитатели готовились к твоему возвращению.   
Гар-ри хмыкнул.   
\- Как тебе у них живется? – допытывался Сириус. – Ты доволен?  
\- Конечно, - ответил крестник, - у меня есть все, что необходимо, даже суженый, которого мне напророчили еще до рождения. Учти, он может отправить тебя на Северный полюс или Антарктиду, если ты будешь показывать свои наихудшие стороны характера. Поэтому, будь добр, не задирайся и не строй дурачка. Будь серьезней.   
Сириус поднял брови. Это говорит ему подросток двенадцати лет? Но было видно, что Гар-ри не шутил. Поттер помнил истории Флитвика и Снейпа, даже профессор Макгонагалл рассказывала о проделках Мародеров, как называлась компания Блэка, поэтому он сразу поставил вопрос об отношениях серьезно. Никаких поблажек Блэку. Пусть почувствует дисциплину, иначе как справиться с неуправляемым драконом?  
***  
Том Риддл ревновал. Сириус Блэк и так, и эдак пытался завоевать внимание крестника. Что-то рассказывал, чему-то смеялся, приобнимал Гар-ри, а тот, казалось, был не против. Но Том ошибался. Гар-ри тоже утомился от неугомонного Сириуса, поэтому он устроился на коленях Тома и глубоко вздохнул. Сириус удивился. Ему было странно видеть Верховного дракона столь домашним, но кто поспорит с Блэком, что Том – суженый Гар-ри? Вот бывший беглый дракон решил ретироваться в свой замок, как бы ему не хотелось вспомнить молодость. Ему пришлось признать, что Гар-ри не похож на Джеймса и Лили, и оставалось только радоваться, что род Поттеров не прервался.   
Гар-ри прижался к Тому, ставшему столь родным, что сердце сжималось от радости и от того, что он так близок и доступен.   
\- Скорее бы лето, - пробубнил Гар-ри куда-то в шею. – Я буду видеть тебя почаще.   
\- Не думаю, - хмыкнул Риддл, - у меня на лето запланировано уйма дел. Ты же понимаешь, что Дамблдор еще силен, а мне нужно больше сторонников.   
\- А если я буду рядом с тобой? – спросил Гар-ри.  
\- И что подумают волшебники, увидев малолетнего дракона в моих апартаментах? Нет, Гар-ри, живи, учись, радуйся, дружи. Все успеется.   
\- Мне кажется, что я буду просто сидеть дома. Я больше нигде не был, кроме как на наших драконьих скалах.  
\- Что тебе мешает побывать у своих друзей и развлечься? Так и время пройдет незаметно. Чтение драконьих трактатов, конечно, интересно, но путешествовать еще лучше.  
\- Ты прав, надо им хоть письма написать, погоняю своего ворона, а то он бездельничает.  
Гар-ри тут же сел за письменный стол. Том посидел немножко и отправился домой, пообещав, что завтра-послезавтра объявится снова.   
***  
Письма были готовы. Ворон Виктор довольно каркнул. Он уже давненько не разминался и шустро отправился с первым письмом. Гар-ри было отвлекся на безмыслие, но Сал-ри не дал ему передышки. Он предложил Гар-ри прогуляться к солнечным берегам, где можно было понежиться на солнышке. Они всей семьей аппарировали на юг Франции, где старшие бывали раньше.  
Гар-ри с удовольствием прогулялся по солнечным улицам Ниццы. На все яркое, интересное, красивое он заглядывался, как малолетний дракон, как Нор-ри. Однако многие прохожие сами с удивлением смотрели на семейство драконов в странных рубахах и сандалиях, принимая их за современных хиппи.   
Проголодавшись, драконы зашли в кафе. Гар-ри впервые в жизни пил кофе, сверху которого лежала шапка мороженого. Нет, семья Гар-ри не была ограничена в средствах, чтобы не позволять себе роскоши и развлекаться в маггловском мире. Драконы были сосредоточены на других ценностях, и им тяжело было привыкать к быстротечному потоку маггловских новинок. Драконы были хранителями магической культуры, и за ними в диспутах всегда было последнее слово.   
\- Вкуш-ш-шно, - заявил Нор-ри, пробуя фисташковое мороженое, четвертое по счету. Перед ним уже стояли три пустых стаканчика.   
На щеке Гим-ри остались след от выпитого горячего шоколада, и Сал-ри с улыбкой стер пятно пальцем.   
\- Предлагаю прогуляться по набережной и посмотреть закат солнца, - сказал Сал-ри.  
Так и сделали. Небо и море были необычайно синими, переливаясь десятками оттенков, а заходящее солнце в окружающем мире придавало сходство с северным сиянием. С другой стороны – на набережной – выстроились рестораны и кафе, бутики и отели. Гар-ри никак не мог решить, что красивее, и остановился на безбрежном море, вздыхавшем каждую минуту всплесками волн.   
Прогулка пошла Гар-ри на пользу. Когда они вернулись домой, то Гар-ри почувствовал, что весенняя скука отступила, сменившись улыбкой и задором. Он с воплями носился по комнатам вместе с Нор-ри, разыгрывая сценки, где малыш – страшный и сильный. Когда Гар-ри зацепился за дверцу тумбочки, и она с грохотом отвалилась, мальчишки притихли.  
\- Какие вы еще дети, - ворчливо произнес Гим, одним словом починив пострадавший предмет мебели.   
Гар-ри смутился. Действительно, что на него нашло? Он взял со стола книжку и, поманив пальцем Нор-ри, принялся читать ему «Сказки барда Бидля». Малыш вздохнул, ему хотелось побегать, но Гар-ри был серьезный и ответственный, ему нельзя перечить, как и Сал-ри.   
День прошел великолепно. Гар-ри ложился спать, когда услышал мысленный призыв от Тома:  
«Гар-ри, сегодня ничего серьезного не случилось?»  
«Нет, Том, - ответил юный дракон, - сегодня Сал-ри предложил полдня провести на юге Франции, и мы прогулялись. В Ницце тепло и уютно. Мне понравилось».  
«Ницца, говоришь? – пробормотал Риддл. - Но в следующий раз предупреждайте, я пришлю охрану».  
«Мои воспитатели сами как охрана, - возразил Гар-ри. – Они очень сильные боевые волшебники. Они сами тебе могут пригодиться».  
«Верю тебе на слово. Пусть тебя охраняют, пока ты не вырос. Как только наступит лето, я найму тебе учителя, пусть поднатаскает тебя по Боевой Магии».  
«Я много и так умею, - ответил Гар-ри. – У меня лучшие оценки по Защите. Хотя от Локхарта никакого толку».  
«Ну что же, - ответил Том, - найму Снейпа. Он спуску тебе не даст».  
Гар-ри обрадовался. Профессор Снейп – отличный вариант для подготовки боевого дракона. Жаль, что Гар-ри окклюмент и лигимиллент от рождения, так бы он еще больше времени забрал бы у мастера Снейпа, обучаясь ментальным наукам.   
***  
Каникулы оказались насыщенными. Гар-ри встречался с Томом, с Сириусом, и с некоторыми учителями-драконами. Учеба с последними оказалась несерьезной, потому что у Гар-ри оказалась свободной только неделя, как раз до начала учебы в Хогвартсе. Он был рад такому распорядку дня. Боевую магию ему преподавал Сал-ри, его воспитатель, но, конечно, Гар-ри, ожидал более активные поединки с профессором Снейпом, который не смотрел ни на юный возраст, ни на родственные отношения.   
Вечера были заняты встречами с Томом. Гар-ри почему-то начал краснеть и смущаться, когда ясные синие глаза Тома оценивающе впивались в его облик. Он не мог расшифровать взгляд Верховного дракона, хотя тот же Гим-ри сказал бы ему, что так собственник смотрит на свою добычу.   
Гар-ри заметно подрос за зиму-весну, и ему пришлось отметиться в Косом переулке в Лондоне, чтобы купить себе новую мантию. К счастью, только одну, потому что до лета было рукой подать, и не было смысла приобретать несколько.   
Друзья писали ему письма. Самый неугомонный оказался Драко. Он гонял своего филина по два раза на дню, потому что ему было интересно, чем так занят Гар-ри, что не может придти в гости. Люциус подзуживал Драко, который был другом Гар-ри Поттера. В свою очередь, Малфой-старший встречался с Верховным драконом по деловым вопросам. Он консультировал Риддла, как расширить свои предприятия в магическом и маггловском мире, потому что, пока Риддл находился под заклятием забвения, дела Верховного дракона слегка подшатнулись, и ему необходимо была поддержка знающего человека.   
Сал-ри и Гим-ри начали обучать боевой магии Гар-ри не на шутку. Они занимались с ним поздним вечером или ранним утром, пока их маленький дракон Нор-ри спал. Пока дракоша просыпался, Гар-ри уже утомленный тренировками, шел в душ и смывал физическую усталость.   
Гар-ри неожиданно увлекся рунами и стал практиковать с их помощью защиту. Он установил некоторые из них на свое жилище, и никто из посторонних не должен попасть в дом. Когда вождь их клана попытался связаться со своим помощником Сал-ри, Гар-ри пришлось некоторые видоизменить их. Теперь охотники за драконами не должны были найти даже случайно их скалу, в которой они жили.   
***   
Неделя пролетела незаметно, и Гар-ри снова в Хогвартсе. Приближалось время экзаменов, и Гарри, посовещавшись со своими воспитателями, решил брать уроки Трансфигурации у профессора Макгонагалл. Это единственный предмет, который Гар-ри тяжело давался, ведь ему приходилось махать палочкой, чтобы добиться трансформации предмета или существа. Профессор уделяла ему по часу два раза в неделю, и юному дракону приходилось очень стараться, чтобы добиться желаемых успехов. Декан Флитвик был менее строг, и Чары оказались для Гар-ри неожиданной отдушиной в той гонке, которую устраивали профессора, чтобы подготовить учеников к экзаменам.   
Гар-ри не волновался за оценки. Скоро лето. Скоро он станет еще на один год старше, и уж его суженый узнает, каково это – быть рядом непрестанно.


	24. Глава 24. Подарок

В первую ночь, проведенную в Хогварсе, Гар-ри спал беспокойно. Что-то случилось или должно было случиться. Слухи расползлись быстро, и утром школьники уже знали, что кто-то из гриффиндорцев приобрел свое наследие, и, видимо, не такое уж радостное для носителя, потому что он разнес всю гостиную. Когда начался завтрак, вся школа гудела о том, что случилось ночью. Райвенкловка Падма знала больше всех от своей сестры-близняшки, учившейся на Гриффиндоре.  
\- Гар-ри, я тебя уже пятнадцать минут жду! – набросилась она на парня, как только он сел за стол и притянул к себе ароматный жареный бекон и чай.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он, безмерно удивляясь такой фамильярности, потому что с Падмой они не были друзьями.  
\- Ты должен быть в Гриффиндорской гостиной, тебя ждет профессор Макгонагалл.  
\- Почему?  
\- Придешь и поймешь. Иди уже!  
На ходу подцепив ломтик бекона, Гар-ри побежал, не обращая внимания на ребят, опоздавших на завтрак. Кажется, он кого-то сбил с ног. Остановившись у охранного портрета, Гар-ри поздоровался с Полной Дамой.  
\- Здравствуйте, миледи, - вежливо обратился юный дракон, - вы меня пропустите?  
\- Куда я денусь, - иронично сказала она, - не хватало еще одного бешеного дракона.  
Портрет отодвинулся, и Гар-ри зашел в проем. Гостиной как таковой не было, все превратилось в обугленные лоскутки и щепки, а посередине шипел молоденький тонкокостный дракончик огненной расцветки. Он мог казаться симпатичным, если бы не был настолько яростным. Он выпускал огонь и шипел. Никто его речи не понимал. В углу под заклятием щита стояла профессор Макгонагалл и пыталась нанести сонные чары. Но дракон был небольшим и юрким, ловко изворачиваясь от заклятий.  
\- Тихо! – загремел голос дракона Гар-ри. Нет, он не обращался, но, научившись у своего суженого методам манипулирования и запугивания, а также используя свои собственные возможности, Гар-ри на секунду показал свой истинный облик и явил иллюзию огня. Дракончик сразу успокоился и сложил крылья, с обожанием уставившись на Гар-ри.  
«Как тебя зовут? – спросил Гар-ри на серпентарго, языке, который использовали все рептилии, живущие на земле. – Кто ты? Что ты хочешь?»  
«Ты разговариваешь со мной? – произнес дракон. – О! Хоть ты меня понимаешь! Какое счастье, что я такая же, как ты! Дело в том, что я хочу превратиться обратно, но не могу!»  
«Ничего страшного, - успокаивающе проговорил Гар-ри, - давай пройдемся во двор, ты подышишь свежим воздухом и, когда успокоишься, превращение произойдет само собой».  
С этими словами, Гар-ри подошел к дракону, и, притронувшись до крыла, аппарировал из гостиной во двор.  
\- С Гар-ри Поттером так все просто, и никакой Хогвартс не помеха аппарации! – в сердцах воскликнула профессор Макгонагалл, но тут же миролюбиво сказала. – Какой воспитанный дракон, никогда с ним не было проблем. Надеюсь, Джинни Уизли с Гар-ри повезет больше.  
\- Джинни Уизли! – через пять минут воскликнул Гар-ри. – Это ты?  
\- Спасибо, Гар-ри! – обрадовалась девочка, обратившись в человека. – Я давно тебя знаю, о тебе мне рассказывали истории, я все о тебе знаю. Ты – герой.  
\- Что бы ты обо мне не думала, я не такой, - спокойно ответил Гар-ри. – И истории обо мне – все враки. Дамблдор – интриган и манипулятор, и все истории обо мне выдумал именно он. И еще. Ты знаешь, что тебе придется покинуть семью Уизли?  
\- Догадываюсь, - всхлипнув, ответила первокурсница, - меня никто не понимает в моей семье. Братья – издеваются, а родители находят для себя другие интересы, чем возиться со мной. Я буду с тобой?  
\- Не думаю, - резко ответил Гар-ри. – И даже сомневаюсь, что будешь в одном клане со мной. Я сообщу своим воспитателям, они должны знать, что делать в таком случае.  
\- Воспитателям? Они хорошие? – стала допытываться девочка.  
\- Иначе они бы не взяли меня и не заботились обо мне, - ответил Гар-ри. – Я немедленно сообщу им.  
Уроки на сегодня у гриффиндорцев были практически сорваны. Они переживали из за вещей, оставшихся в разрушенной гостиной, к Джинни прибыли родители Уизли, а Гар-ри по каминной сети вызвал Сал-ри, решая, что делать дальше. Дамблдор был поставлен постфактум, что Джинни сегодня же бросает учебу и отправляется жить в драконьей семье. Сначала гриффиндорка плакала, она не хотела бросать волшебную школу, в которой приобрела друзей. Самих же Уизли – Артура и Молли – казалось, не заботило, что их единственная дочь должна была покинуть их и школу. Но увидев представительного Ген-ри, вождя клана Гар-ри, явившегося, как представитель драконов, в Хогвартс, Джинни быстро успокоилась. Ген-ри был одет в традиционную драконью рубаху, сандалии на босу ногу, руки в браслетах, цепочки, артефакты защиты - Джинни с восторгом смотрела на это великолепие. Золото, кожа, и драгоценности вызвали у нее интерес, естественный дракону, который с малолетства мечтает о своем богатстве.  
\- Я буду жить с тобой? – застенчиво спросила Джинни.  
\- Нет, малышка, я вождь клана Гар-ри, - миролюбиво ответил Ген-ри, стараясь не вызвать гнев маленького неуправляемого огненного дракона. – Сейчас мы вместе аппарируем, и я представлю тебя на собрании. Раз тебе уже одиннадцать лет, ты имеешь право один раз ошибиться. Но только один раз.  
\- Это как? – спросила Джинни.  
\- Ты будешь выбирать свою семью. Но если ты будешь возражать и перечить своим воспитателям, тебя простят только один раз, и ты можешь сделать еще один выбор. Больше шанса у тебя не будет, и ты останешься у второй пары навсегда.  
\- Почему? – допытывалась Джинни.  
\- Потому что тебе одиннадцать лет, в этом возрасте драконы много чего умеют, - мягко отвечал Ген-ри, - слишком поздно проснулось у тебя наследие. Возможно… - он глянул на Дамблдора, который подслушивал их разговор, и замолчал. – Поговорим у меня дома. Хочешь увидеть большую кучу золота? Очень большую?  
Глаза Джинни загорелись. Она бросила взгляд на своих родителей, которые одобрительно ей кивнули, и взялась за руку Ген-ри. Они бесшумно исчезли.  
Гар-ри облегченно вздохнул, казалось, проблема решена. Вдруг появилась Джинни с Ген-ри снова.  
\- Гар-ри, подожди! – крикнула она и побежала в свою спальню. Вышла с большой книгой и отдала ее Поттеру.  
\- Это книга о тебе, - шепнула она, - я рада, что встретила Гарри Поттера, Героя. Когда я увидела дом вождя, я поняла, что готова навсегда поселиться в волшебных скалах. Я догадываюсь, что могу увидеть тебя в любой момент, мы же драконы, а эта книга пусть будет моим подарком. Держи!  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Гар-ри. – Надеюсь, ты сильно отличаешься от своих братцев. Уж очень они… - Гар-ри скривился, – своеобразные, - он не хотел говорить бранные слова.  
Удерживая в руках своих книгу, Гар-ри не чувствовал никаких вредоносных заклятий. Казалось, что эта книга была невесомой и легкой, хотя по объему была великоватой. Сал-ри выхватил из рук Гар-ри книгу и стал быстро ее пролистывать.  
\- Забавно, - удивился он, - это фотографии. Я помню, такие фото делали лет пятьдесят назад. Я забираю ее с собой.  
\- Мне посмотреть не полагается? – с обидой спросил Гар-ри. – Это мой подарок.  
\- Да-да, - задумчиво пробормотал Сал-ри, - вот дома и посмотришь.  
И исчез, рассматривая фото. Вот уж эти драконьи заморочки внезапно исчезать!  
\- А теперь на уроки! – громогласно объявил Дамблдор. – Артур, Молли, - он извиняюще развел руки в стороны, - я с вами встречусь на выходных, и мы поговорим о будущем вашей дочери. Все не так уж и плохо!  
\- Я верю этому вождю, - сморкаясь в платок, произнесла Молли Уизли, - Как он богато одет, и золотые горы Джинни увидела. Будет пристроена моя дочка! Все хорошо заканчивается.  
Гар-ри заворчал и направился из Гриффиндорской гостиной в свою собственную.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - с умильной улыбочкой, чтобы не были видны заостренные клыки, позвал Дамблдор. Он не скрывал ехидный взгляд за очками-половинками, - за сегодняшний прогул уроков с вас снимается пятьдесят баллов.  
«Чем бы директор не тешился, - подумал Гар-ри, когда заметил вампирский оскал, - лишь бы со Снейпом только не соревновался…»  
***  
Как бы Сал-ри не прятал информацию о книге с фото, но Джин-ни сама разболтала вождю, как она под мантией-невидимкой могла фотографировать «Героя Магического мира». Ген-ри удивился: целый год Джин-ни пряталась, чтобы видеть Гар-ри, а что скажет Том Риддл – без пяти минут супруг? Вот Совет Старейшин определил Джин-ни в клан, состоящий из ста драконов, из которых четверть были молодыми, и вполне могли конкурировать за сердце огненной драконицы. О книге с фото Том узнал окольным путем, через Ген-ри, прямо на собрании.  
Сал-ри почти не удивился, когда в тот же вечер у него дома появился злой Верховный дракон.  
\- Покажи книгу с фотографиями, - потребовал он, помахивая волшебной палочкой, которая нужна дракону не для заклятия, а запугивания нервных тварей.  
Сал-ри приподнял брови, не купившись на приемчик, и принес книгу. Том судорожно стал перелистывать страницы, ожидая увидеть непотребство. Но ничего постыдного или криминального не было в фотоальбоме. Вот Гар-ри сидит на подоконнике и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Гар-ри улыбается, читая книгу. Гар-ри закрыв глаза, стоит прямо перед Локхартом. Гар-ри в коридоре беседует со Снейпом, его взгляд внимателен и сосредоточен. Гар-ри ест и беседует с райвенкловцами. Гар-ри участвует в дуэлинге. Гар-ри, Гар-ри, Гар-ри… Его милый мальчик. Фотографии сделаны хаотично, без системы, но видно было, что Гар-ри – это центр, возле которого вертятся незримые звезды-люди и бушует ветер страстей. Том повелел сердцу не ревновать к фотографу, а полюбить то, что с такой странностью ему донесла судьба – видеть своего суженого в других ситуациях, которые ему предоставляла жизнь. Кажется, Том влюбляется в этого замечательного юношу еще больше. Ему сильнее жизни захотелось видеть Гар-ри немедленно, и он с трудом сдержал свои эмоции под контролем.  
Сал-ри с улыбкой наблюдал, как смотрит суженый на Гар-ри: сначала взгляд был злобный и недоверчивый, ожидая подвоха, затем задумчивый. Позже взгляд потеплел, и вот уже с нежностью Том гладит шершавую бумагу фотографий.  
\- Я заберу альбом с собой, - беспрекословно заявил Верховный дракон. – Если Гар-ри он понадобится, он всегда может забрать.  
\- На твоем месте я бы его не отдавал, а Гар-ри всегда может посмотреть на себя у тебя дома. Хотя и зеркало ему подойдет. Тебе нужнее.  
Том задумчиво провел пальцем по губе.  
\- Ты прав, Сал, я оставляю его себе. Интересно, откуда у младшей Уизли мантия-невидимка?  



	25. Глава 25. Планы на жизь

После истории с Джинни следовало ожидать какой-нибудь гадости от Уизли. Гар-ри на завтраке разглядывал рыжие макушки близнецов и младшего брата, которые сидели рядышком и что-то обсуждали, поглядывая на Поттера. И все-таки пропустил момент, когда шел после урока Трансфигурации, торопясь на Гербалогию, и застал троих Уизли у выхода в замок. Гар-ри не успел их разглядеть за дверью и упал от банального заклятия подножки.  
\- Поттер, ты знаешь, что нельзя забирать у Уизли личную собственность? – спросил один из близнецов.  
\- Что же такое я у вас забрал, что вы хотите избить меня?- ухмыльнулся Гар-ри. Он сообразил, что Уизли-братья будут ему мстить. Однако следовало поговорить, прежде, чем они примут откровенно враждебные действия.  
\- Ты украл у нас сестру! – не выдержал Рон, помахивая палочкой.  
\- Какая нелепица! – засмеялся Гар-ри. – Человек не может быть чьей-то собственностью, даже у собственной семьи.   
\- Она стала драконом, значит, стала с тобой заодно! – заявил Рон.  
\- Дураки вы, - не выдержал Гар-ри. – Если вы хоть что-то понимаете в наследии драконов, то дракон свою прежнюю семью не забывает и приносит в их дом золото и драгоценные камни. Хорошо вы с ней обращались? Доставалась ли ей дружелюбие, понимание и самое лучшее в семье? Она же девочка! Если вы о ней хорошо заботились, то и она будет оберегать вас и защищать. В качестве бонуса – к вам привалит богатство.  
Близнецы застыли и задумались. Именно от них Джинни доставались тычки, насмешки и устраивались всякие гадости. Гар-ри встал с пола и отряхнулся.   
\- Драконы ничего не забывают, - проговорил он и поспешил на Гербалогию. Он опаздывал на пять минут.  
«Могут простить, но всегда помнят», - мысленно добавил Гар-ри.  
***  
На уроке Гербалогии райвенкловцы и хаффелпафцы пересаживали мандрагоры. Работенка та еще – они кусались и орали, что приходилось надевать наушники.   
\- Гар-ри, ты опоздал, - накинулась Гермиона. – Ой, у тебя царапина на щеке!  
\- Сейчас заживает! – беспечно отмахнулся Гар-ри. – Профессор Спраут, у вас найдется обычная вода?  
\- Что случилось, дорогой? – спросила подошедшая профессор. – У тебя царапина, ты с кем-то подрался?  
\- Не стоит и говорить о такой мелочи, - усмехнулся Гар-ри, - просто умыться, чтобы царапина быстрее зажила.   
Помона удивилась такой просьбе, но воду в бутылке дала. Гар-ри умыл лицо водой, и царапина зажила прямо на глазах.  
\- Забавно, - произнесла Гермиона. – мне, наверное, стоит удивляться драконьей сущности в тебе, но я нахожу это вполне обычным явлением.  
\- Потому что ты волшебница, - ответил Гар-ри, - А если ты хочешь сильного наследия, обрати внимание на чистокровных. Не бойся их, они не кусаются, просто юмор у них своеобразный. Зная тебя, я решу, что ты дашь им под дых или врежешь по лицу. Драко сам себя еще не знает, Терри – мечтатель, а я тебя не вижу в его доме домохозяйкой. Как ни странно, Джереми Стреттон – вполне приемлемая пара. Он чистокровный в седьмом поколении, но если не захочешь с ним встречаться, то его быстро заграбастает Миллисента Булстроуд.  
Разговор упал в благодатную почву. Гермиона наконец-то была готова к переменам и возможным отношениям. Так тем более было сильным потрясение окружающих, когда во время обеда в Большом зале Драко подошел к Гар-ри.   
\- Гар-ри, разреши мне представить тебе мою девушку, - хитро улыбнулся он.  
Глаза Малфоя сияли.   
\- Ну и где же она? – нетерпеливо спросил Гар-ри, накалывая мясо на вилку из тарелки с жарким.  
\- Гар-ри, я сижу рядом с тобой! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Я и есть девушка Драко.  
Гар-ри подавился куском мяса, и Гермиона стала ладонью бить по спине. Наконец Гар-ри выдохнул: «О! Наконец-то!»  
\- Поскольку о всяком-таком мы еще не думаем, - проговорил Драко, - я решил сразу сказать отцу. Лучше разочароваться прежде, чем у нас появятся какие-то чувства. У меня к Гермионе чистый расчет. Она умна, талантлива, и чистая кровь нам не помешает.  
Гар-ри, все еще не отдышавшись, кивнул, соглашаясь.  
\- Отлично, - только произнес он, - осталось пережить экзамены, и вы начнете упражняться в каллиграфии в письмах друг к другу.  
***  
Экзамены… В прошлом году Гар-ри не следил за учащимся, пребывая в лазарете и истекая кровью, но теперь увидел воочию, что это такое. Это целующиеся парочки по углам, с конспектами на коленях. Это великовозрастные семикурсники, уверенно шагавшие по коридорам, уткнувшись в книги, со встроенным радаром на заклятие подножки. Это незримый Снейп, шагавший по коридорам, приглядывая за неугомонным драконом, и снимавший баллы за малейшее удаление от замка того же Гар-ри. Снейпа тревожила активность Поттера, которого можно было видеть то в коридоре, то на Астрономической башне. Частенько, нарываясь на отработку, Гар-ри стремился в Снейповы апартаменты, чтобы приготовить очередное экспериментальное зелье. Казалось, Гар-ри был везде и одновременно. Стало очевидно, что Гар-ри уже началась гормональная перестройка, и он уже входил в возраст тинейджера, правда, на пару месяцев раньше. Энергия так и бушевала в нем, и профессор Снейп принял меры.  
\- Поттер, следуйте за мной! – заявил он Гар-ри, с которым он столкнулся лицом к лицу в коридоре.  
\- Я ничего не сделал! – возразил Гар-ри.   
\- Вот именно, - сказал профессор, - сейчас вы у меня попляшете.  
И отвел Гар-ри на восьмой этаж. Юный дракон смотрел на прохаживающегося вдоль стены Снейпа во все глаза. Вдруг в стене образовалась дверь. Профессор взялся за ручку двери:  
\- Прошу! – и мановением руки позвал дракона за собой.  
Гар-ри заглянул вовнутрь. Это оказалась комната для магических дуэлей. Мягкий пол, волшебные движущиеся манекены, темные движущиеся мишени для заклятий – вот атрибуты для учебного поединка, находящиеся в Выручай-комнате. Гар-ри восторженно выдохнул.  
\- Забавная комната! – воскликнул он.  
\- Интересно, как вы будете защищаться, - произнес Снейп, с ходу бросая: - Инканцеро!  
Гар-ри не ожидал так быстро заклятия, думая, что они представятся друг другу, как положено, и упал, магически связанный.  
\- И где вы научились таким подлым приемчикам, - полузадушено сказал дракон, даже не пытаясь вырваться.  
\- У вашего суженого, - ответил профессор, - и долго ты будешь лежать, Поттер? Может, подушку подстелить?  
\- Я понял, сэр, - наконец-то прояснилось в голове у Гар-ри, - хотите меня измором взять.  
\- Дурь из тебя нужно выбить, - сказал вампир, скалясь во все зубы, - или кровь пустить, чтобы меньше гонял по замку, как бешеный волк в полнолуние.  
\- Не надо крови, - заявил Гар-ри, - я лучше побегаю от вас.  
\- Прошу, - поклонился профессор Снейп.  
Вот уже они и побегали. Гар-ри бессчетное количество раз падал, уворачивался, бросая проклятия в последнюю минуту. Когда он стоял на ногах, с заклятием, готовым сорваться с его губ, профессор опережал его намного быстрее, и, как казалось, даже думал с большей скоростью. Пришлось Гар-ри признать поражение. Профессор Снейп вынес свой вердикт:  
\- Теоретическая база слабовата, и физическая подготовка желает лучшего. Не спорю, как дракон ты силен, но в обращенном человеческом теле ты далек от атлета. Даю задание – подтянуться по теории Защиты, Боевой Магии, Заклятиям и Чарам. Книги я дам тебе сам, в библиотеке Хогвартса их нет. По утрам я приказываю – слышишь, ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ! – начать пробежку, раз у тебя нет должной физической подготовки.   
\- Хорошо, сэр, - утомленно ответил Гар-ри.   
Сам профессор Снейп, казалось, был недоволен. Но Гар-ри не спрашивал причину такого недовольства, и, молча, отправился в башню Райвенкло. Уж слишком он устал.   
Недовольство вампира имело другое направление. Он со своим филином отправил Том Риддлу письмо:  
_«Риддл, не буду развозить сантименты, скажу, твой Гар-ри имеет задатки аврора. Он ловкий, подвижный, и нестандартно мыслит. Скримджер не поддается? Впрочем, он неплохой аврор, неподкупный, честный и суровый. Возможно, по своим собственным убеждениям и перейдет на нашу сторону. Поттер говорил, что у него еще двое друзей увлекаются Боевой Магией. Можно будет отправить их затем под крылышко Скримджера. Трое вместо четверых подойдут? Это уже будет неплохая замена отъевшимся боровам Дамблдора. Пусть ребята отправляются в Школу Авроров, а там видно будет»._  
В ответ филин прислал письмо только с одним словом: _«Хорошо»_.  
***  
Как непривычно было вставать на час раньше и бегать вокруг замка, когда все кричало и пело о наполненной любовью жизни. Но прошла неделя, и Гар-ри втянулся. К нему присоединились Терри Бут и Джереми Стреттон. Они тоже зевали с непривычки, пробегая первый круг. Каково было их удивление, когда к ним присоединился Эдди Кармайкл. Он аргументировал свое желание быть сильнее, что хочет быть аврором и не корпеть над фолиантами всю жизнь. Гар-ри обрадовался и отправил письмо Тому. Риддл тоже был доволен тому, что подобралась команда новобранцев, которая собирается надрать задницы людям Дамблдора. Он прислал несколько книг Гар-ри для подготовки авроров. Конечно, никогда не было рано думать о карьере, и написал, чтобы ребята не афишировали свои амбиции. Вот Гар-ри с утрам бегал с друзьями, а весь день готовился к экзаменам.  
К испытаниям на знания оставалась неделя. Не было никаких хлопот с учебой, только Гермиона стала очень нервозной и на уроке Трансфигурации впала в истерику, когда трансформация мыши в кубок не удалась в полной мере. Профессор Макгонагалл отнеслась к ней с пониманием и отправила ее в Больничное крыло. Мадам Помфри напоила ее успокоительным и приказала полежать в постели до вечера, не нагружая себя лишней информацией. Драко Малфой сразу после уроков отправился к своей будущей половинке и сидел до отбоя, отвлекая разговорами о будущем. Гермиона краснела, бледнела, но с ее лица не сходила улыбка. Ей нравилось добросовестное отношение слизеринца к ней, как личности.   
Луна с достоинством учила дополнительные материалы, как оказалось, она догнала сокурсников и, уже спокойно, не нервничая и не впадая в уныние, в свободное время читала журнал своего отца, писавшего всякие небылицы о мозгошмыгах.  
Гар-ри и троим будущим аврорам было не до смеха – у них была двойная нагрузка, физическая и моральная. Эдди Кармайкл с удивлением обнаружил, что чтение книг не кажется ему уже таким скучным. Наоборот, знания усваивались намного лучше и быстрее. У всех четверых открылось второе дыхание, и они с рвением взялись за повторение материала.  
***  
Экзамены Гар-ри сдал почти превосходно. Ему было интересно проходить испытания вместе со всеми. Он немного витал в облаках, с нетерпением ожидая окончания экзамена и встречи с близкими, и, как всегда, напортачил на Трансфигурации. Профессор Макгонагалл поставила «Выше ожидаемого», но Гар-ри смирился. Ничто под солнцем не бывает совершенно. Другие райвенкловцы с различным успехом также сдали экзамены. Декан Филиус Флитвик с воодушевлением поздравил своих подопечных с окончанием учебы и приказал прочитать дополнительные книги по Чарам. Их никогда не бывает мало. Райвенкловцы с шутками и смехом ответили ему «конечно» и разошлись по спальням. Вечером ожидалась вечеринка в честь окончания очередного учебного года. Гар-ри, уже наученный прежним опытом, много не пил. Гермионе и Драко он подарил по зачарованной серьге, по которой они могли мысленно общаться друг с другом на расстоянии. Он понимающе усмехался, когда парочка благодарила его. Это был еще один артефакт, который Гар-ри сделал в последнее воскресенье, прошедшее в стенах школы. Завтра школьники уезжали по домам.


	26. Глава 26. Золото

Следующее утро Гар-ри ждал с нетерпением. Вещи были сложены в сундук, ворон Виктор был отправлен домой заранее, чтобы предупредить близких о появлении Гар-ри, с друзьями распрощались. Мысль в постель отправиться пораньше была соблазнительной, и Гар-ри ей не сопротивлялся. Неожиданно в мысли ворвался призыв Тома:  
«Гар-ри, ты свободен?»  
«Я уже лег в постель, - признался молодой дракон, - мне не терпится завтра на рассвете отправиться домой».  
«Отлично, - ответил Том, - не хочешь сразу утром аппарировать ко мне? Сможешь? У меня завтра некоторые приятные дела намечаются, можем прогуляться, а я твоих воспитателей предупрежу».  
«Мысль просто чудесная, - сказал Гар-ри, - а что мы будем делать?»  
«В золоте купаться, - ехидно ответил старший дракон, - и я не шучу. Отправимся в замок Слизеринов, это мое наследство, и посмотрим, что потребуется для его восстановления. И проверим хранилище. Драконы держат сокровища не только в банке, но и дома, как ты знаешь. Тебя дома подпускают к сокровищам?»  
«Я никогда в хранилище не был, - признался Гар-ри, - и не знаю, что там есть».  
Риддл мысленно заскрежетал зубами.  
«Я им устрою, - пообещал он, - Снейп все уши прожжужал про твой пубертатный возраст, благодаря которому тебе уже можно предоставлять побольше удовольствий, но и обязанностей тоже. В твоем возрасте я начал зарабатывать на свой дом, и ты имеешь на правах суженого знать, как я живу. Ты же не думал, что та часть золота, которую ты видел, это все, что у меня есть?»  
«Я как-то мало думаю о сокровищах, - проговорил Гар-ри, - и тем более о заработках».  
«Потому что не нюхал пороху, - загадочно ответил Том. – Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, увидев свои наследственные сейфы».  
«Возможно, ты прав, - согласился Гар-ри. – Жду утра с нетерпением!»  
«Не утра, а рассвета», - поправил его Верховный дракон.  
***  
Рассвет наступил внезапно. Казалось, только лег, а раннее солнце уже бежит лучиком по полу. Гарри вскочил, и, не обращая внимания, какой температуры вода, принял по-быстрому душ. Оделся в свою повседневную одежду, схватил за ручку сундук и мысленно представил образ жилища Риддла.   
Аппарация далась легко. Давала себе знать мысленная связь между Томом и Гар-ри. Верховный дракон, одетый в обычную драконью рубаху, сандалиях на босу ногу, обвешанный амулетами, метался по комнате, когда заметил входящего через парадный вход Гар-ри. Том быстро собирал разбросанные листы пергамента и складывал их один в один трубочкой. Не хватало только одного листа, и он, перестав пытаться найти его собственными силами, призвал простым «Акцио».  
\- Сундук оставь, - прерывисто бросил Том. – Ты готов?  
Риддл сгреб в охапку не возражавшего Гар-ри и аппарировал. Оказавшись на месте, они не сразу отпустили объятий. Гар-ри, уткнувшись куда-то в подмышку, вдохнул запах тела Тома. Он немного изменился. Но, скорее, изменилось обоняние Гар-ри. В последнее время он стал чувствительнее к присутствию волшебников с наследием. Том Риддл сам своим присутствием кричал: «Опасный дракон!» Несмотря на отсутствие волшебной палочки с собой, его синие глаза излучали просто смертоносный холод, и Гар-ри неожиданно ревниво отнесся к взгляду Риддла, когда их объятия прервались. Кто посмел разгневать его суженого, пока Гар-ри не было?  
Но Риддл быстро оттаял. Его взгляд стал мягче, скользнул по облику Гар-ри, и он прошептал:  
\- Ты вырос.  
\- У меня и голос уже ломается, - неожиданно хрипло ответил юный дракон. – Я стараюсь молчать побольше.  
\- А ты пой! – улыбнулся Том. – Потренируйся. Плохо никому не станет, если ты будешь отвечать пением.  
\- Только в кругу семьи, - засмеялся Гар-ри.  
\- Пройдемся, посмотрим на обиталище моих предков, - проговорил Том, не отпуская руки молодого дракона.  
\- Когда ты узнал о своем наследстве? – спросил Гар-ри, шагая вслед за суженым.  
\- Два месяца назад, когда проверял бумаги в одном книжном хранилище. Оказывается, замок давно ожидал своего хозяина. Мои прадед с прабабкой по материнской линии написали завещание на ребенка мужского пола, родившегося от моей матери. Они знали, что их внучка беременна, но, к сожалению, не дожили до моего рождения. Но ни мой дед, ни дядя, ни мать, не помнили о замке. Кажется, им стерли воспоминания, но образ жизни поменять сложно. Их тянуло к роскоши и богатству. Вряд ли они жили в халупе, как описывал мне некий учитель трансфигурации, - Тома покорежило воспоминание о Дамблдоре, - Мои родители недолго жили вместе. Отец был магглом, его убили в перестрелке с людьми, которые занимались изготовлением каких-то опасных ингредиентов. А! Вспомнил это слово – наркотики. Они вызывают блаженство и сильное привыкание. Моя мать умерла при родах, а остальные члены моей семьи были убиты тогда же. Так я оказался в приюте, всеми забытый. Впрочем, не будем о плохом. Я нашел бумаги о наследстве и долго не верил. Не верил, когда отправился месяц назад в Гринготтс. Но гоблины подтвердили – это все принадлежит мне, - и широким жестом показал на каменные стены Слизерин-касла. – Теперь я не только Верховный дракон, но и лорд Слизерин.  
Том лукаво прищурился, наклонив голову  
\- Не следует ли нам, лорд Поттер, поприветствовать друг друга по правилам?  
\- Позже, - нахмурился Гар-ри. – Интересно, где здесь хранилище с золотом.  
\- Это интересно, конечно. Но сейчас мы кое-что проверим. Эй, здесь кто-нибудь есть? Живой или мертвый, спящий или бодрствующий?  
Раздался хлопок, и перед драконами появилось лопоухое существо, сонное и хмурое.  
\- Кто посмел разбудить замок Слизеринов? Новая напасть – вражеский василиск или виверна? Или тролли напали на замок?  
\- Я, - коротко ответил Том. – Твой хозяин.  
\- Наконец-то! – заулыбался эльф. – Эй, Тинки, Римки, Слоуни, Джис, появитесь пред ясны очи хозяина!  
Мгновенно появилось еще четыре эльфа. Вначале они глупо таращились на новых хозяев, но вскоре и они радостно поприветствовали Тома и Гар-ри. Они клятвенно пообещали убрать замок и привести его в жилой вид в ближайшее время. Главного эльфа, откликнувшегося на зов хозяина, звали Дон. И Гар-ри стал смеяться, напевая придуманную песенку:  
\- Пришел зловещий Том,  
Проснулся милый Дон,  
Ответил милый Дон,  
Отстроит старый дом.  
\- Дон, покажи нам хранилище Слизеринов, - попросил Том, - уж не терпится моему суженому посмотреть на сокровища.  
\- Суженому? – ворчливо спросил эльф, оценивая вид Гар-ри. – Супруг – это хорошо. Это дети и много-много работы! Но он еще очень молод, чтобы иметь детей.  
\- Три года – и он будем моим супругом, - обнял Том Гар-ри за плечи, - моим во всех смыслах. А о детях думать – не его забота.  
Глаза эльфа расширились, хотя они и так были навыкате.  
\- Тогда совсем другое дело, - залопотал радостно Дон. – Я провожу вас.  
И они спустились в помещение, находящееся ниже винного погреба. От обилия яркого, сверкающего света, исходящего от золота, у Гар-ри отключился мозг. Очнулся он только на диване в комнате, в которую проникало солнце и дул легкий ветерок. Рядом с ним сидел Риддл, с улыбкой смотрящий на него.   
\- Очнулся, юный дракон? – ласково спросил он, опаивая водой милого друга.  
\- Что там было? – со стоном ответил вопросом на вопрос Гар-ри, глотая воду, в которой была капля успокоительного. – Я вел себя прилично?  
\- В принципе да, - глаза Тома смеялись. – Но пока я тебя отводить туда не буду. Иначе… Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.  
Драконья сущность в душе Гар-ри пела и ликовала. Он был безгранично счастлив.  
\- Ой! – вспомнил Гар-ри. – Пора домой. Меня, наверное, уже заждались.  
\- Ты прав, - со вздохом ответил Том, - отправляйся. Я сегодня буду занят с бумагами и счетами. Вечером постараюсь оторваться от дел и явиться к тебе. Не скучай!  
Гар-ри страстно поцеловал милого друга в щеку и, заалев от смущения, исчез. Том же задумчиво провел ладонью по щеке и снова вздохнул. Почему, никто не узнал. Только Верховный дракон понимал, что Гар-ри Поттер – достойная ему пара. И поведение суженого в драконьей сокровищнице ему доказательство.  
***  
На Гар-ри напали. Он со смехом оторвался от объятий подросшего Нор-ри. Сал-ри, как всегда, готовил завтрак, на этот раз уже поздний. Гим, копался, собирая вещи, разбросанные по углам.   
\- Ты прям сияешь, - заметил Гим-ри, - в золоте Слизеринов искупался?  
\- Ага, - радостно ответил Гар-ри. – Нечего от меня скрывать такие вещи.   
\- Кто ж скрывал, - проговорил Гим-ри, - даже в «Ежедневном пророке» Рита Скиттер написала слезную статью о мальчике из приюта, ставшего могущественным волшебником. И в «Ведьмополитене» появилась статья. Это отличный ход в политике Тома Риддла, стремящегося к власти.   
\- Не читал я газет, - задумчиво сказал Гар-ри, - обо мне не писали?  
\- Ха! Конечно, два слова, - засмеялся Гим-ри. – Что Лорд Слизерин уже помолвлен и его сердце занято.  
\- И то хорошо, - сердито произнес Гар-ри, отправляясь в свою комнату.  
Но на сердце его было тепло. Он не скрывал своих чувств перед близкими. Да и сами воспитатели с усмешкой следили за его перемещениями по комнатам. Он с удовольствием позавтракал, поиграл с дракошей и отправился читать книги, присланные профессором Снейпом и переданные Томом Риддлом. Они оказались сложными по восприятию, и ему приходилось долго обдумывать каждую написанную фразу. Наконец Гар-ри не выдержал.   
\- Сал-ри, не хочешь заняться со мной дуэлями? – слезно попросил он. – Мне не хватает практики. А теорией я сыт по горло.   
\- Часик я тебе уделю, - ответил старший, - но затем я лечу на собрание клана.   
В дуэльной комнате летели пыль и щепки. Гар-ри с остервенением бросался на воспитателя, пытаясь положить на лопатки. Сал-ри отнесся к просьбе подопечного серьезно и не жалел его. Гар-ри выложился по полной, продержавшись десять минут на ногах. Затем все-таки смешное Ватноножное заклятие свалило его с ног.  
\- Никогда не пренебрегай светлыми заклятиями, - предупредил Сал-ри. – Ты не знаешь их коварство.   
\- А коварство темных? – спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Темные пусть тебе Том покажет, - туманно ответил Сал. – Он специалист в этой области и знает твой предел. Ах да, и твой крестный Сириус Блэк еще может с тобой посоревноваться. Помнится, слышал я истории о Мародерах. Во время учебы они давали просраться твоему ненаглядному профессору Снейпу. В переносном смысле.  
\- Не в прямом? – улыбнулся Гар-ри.  
-Так Северус любую отраву в питье обнаружит. Его не проведешь. Я его плохо знаю. О нем больше знает твой Том. Вот и спроси его.   
\- Он обещал вечером придти, - сообщил Гар-ри.  
\- Да? Надо бы тебе прихорошиться, а то ты выглядишь как пугало в перьях.  
Гар-ри так и сделал. Вместо дополнительной послеобеденной учебы он заново принял душ, потому что вывалялся в грязи в дуэльной комнате, переплел драконью косичку, вплетая нити очарования, которые были в ходу у драконов-подростков, чтобы избежать травли и пренебрежения от сверстников, и надел новую рубаху, которые прикупили ему воспитатели. Они уже знали, что Гар-ри вырос (подопечный писал, что мантии ему малы). Амулеты от сглаза и приворота заменились артефактами мысленной связи и безопасности. Для красоты Гим-ри выделил из их сокровищницы золотую цепочку с вкрапленными микроскопическими изумрудами, что выглядело впечатляюще вместе с изумительным цветом глаз Гар-ри. Ну а кулон с портретом юного Тома Гар-ри никогда не снимал и никому не показывал.  
Гар-ри был готов к встрече с суженым, будто и не видел его утром. Тем более, для него был сюрприз в виде Сириуса Блэка, явившегося вместе с Верховным драконом. Скалясь, как вампир в полнолуние, Блэк обнял крестника.  
\- Ты уж не обижайся на придурка, - шепнул крестный отец, - характер у меня чудной. Все на проказы тянет.  
\- Я буду иметь в виду, Сириус, - сдержанно ответил Гар-ри. – Расскажи о том, как вы шутили с Северусом Снейпом. Мне интересно, как вы развлекались.   
Гар-ри решил не обращать внимание, что шутки были не такие уж приятные, и хохотал вместе со всеми. Даже Риддл был не против посмеяться. Казалось, обычный семейный ужин, а Блэк вместо тамады. Только Том смотрел на похорошевшего и повзрослевшего Гар-ри, и думал, что через семь недель у парня день рождения и исполняется тринадцать лет. Первое совершеннолетие, когда Гар-ри должен показать свой путь другим драконам. Знает ли Гар-ри, кем он хочет быть, и готов ли он принять эту ношу?


	27. Глава 27. Выбор

Гар-ри снился томительно-прекрасный сон. Ярко-синие глаза Тома, его крепкие объятия, голос, шепчущий всякие нежности… Гар-ри трепетал от снившихся фантазий, и ему совершенно не хотелось просыпаться, хотя солнце уже проникало сквозь закрытые веки, и слышались голоса воспитателей где-то в глубине комнат.  
\- Том! – звал Гар-ри, не в силах проснуться от яркого, живого сна, мечась на жарких простынях.  
\- Я здесь. Ш-ш-ш, тихо, - шепнул его милый друг, и глаза Гар-ри широко распахнулись, потому что ему зажали рот, а красивое лицо суженого оказалось слишком близко. Так близко, что молодой дракон видел зеленые прожилки в синих глазах старшего дракона. Это было отражение глаз Гар-ри или оттенок души Тома Риддла? Гар-ри не успел понять, что его до сих пор обнимали к груди и, наконец, отпустили. Тело Гар-ри расслабилось, и по нему разлилась томительная нега. Том коротко поцеловал в уголок рта и растворился в солнечных лучах нового дня. Дня Выбора юного дракона Гар-ри Поттера.  
Гар-ри не ждал от него ничего хорошего. Но утреннее происшествие настроило на благодушный лад, и он не ожидал подвоха.  
\- Доброе утро! – хором ответили грозные драконы, стоящие в комнате, и Гар-ри вытаращился на них. Его воспитатели уже приоделись и прихорошились. Слово «прихорошиться» применимо к ношению оружия? Поверх рубах висели тонкие невесомые кольчуги, в ножнах – кинжалы, по ногам бились клинки, рубящие тело напополам, в ушах – серьги связи, а волосы заплетены в боевые косички. Ни грамма драконьего обаяния и очарования, но Гар-ри застонал от незримой мощи, исходящей от его воспитателей.  
\- Ты собрался есть, когда пора идти на Испытание выбора? – заговорил Гим-ри. – Сегодня завтрака не жди.  
\- Возможно, и обеда не будет, - задумчиво сказал Сал, - неизвестно, как и когда Гар-ри выберет свой путь. Вдруг придется среди игрушек выбирать то, что Гар-ри понравится.  
Гар-ри хмыкнул. Его выбор уже сделан, кстати, довольно непростой, и он надеялся на быстрое окончание представления.  
На Гар-ри кроме драконьей рубахи ничего не было, поэтому ему казалось, что он открыт всему пространству. Угрозы ничего не предвещало, кроме того, что вокруг скалы рассеялось десяток драконов, наблюдающих за каждым его движением. Гар-ри вздохнул: своего любимого дракона он среди них не увидел.  
\- Гар-ри Поттер, член клана Ген-ри Уолтера, готов ли ты пройти Испытание выбором? – спросил дракон из клана Гар-ри. Спешу упомянуть, все драконы были обращенными в людей.  
\- Я сделал свой выбор несколько месяцев назад, - громко ответил Гар-ри. – И не нуждаюсь ни в помощи, ни в поддержке. Я готов идти вперед.  
Драконы радостно переглянулись.  
\- Тогда покажи, чему ты учишься, и к чему стремишься, - это был уже член Совета старейшин, помощник Верховного дракона.  
Гар-ри вдруг исчез. Драконы были недовольны, но заулыбались, когда Гар-ри появился на верхушке ближайшей горы. Он закричал:  
\- Эй! Я здесь!  
\- Он это время бежал, только невидимый, - недоуменно произнес Сириус Блэк (а как же без него!). – Молодец, крестник! Но как?  
\- Аппарация не всегда хороша, когда поставлен анти-купол, - объяснил Гар-ри, появившись рядом с крестным спустя некоторое время. – Чаще всего его ставят именно против драконов.  
\- Так кем же ты хочешь быть, юный Гар-ри? – спросил Ген-ри, глава клана Гар-ри, нарушая традиции: Гар-ри Поттеру необходимо было показать все свои возможные способности.  
\- Телохранителем Верховного Дракона, - заявил Гар-ри, - Тома Риддла. До совершеннолетия я готов заниматься в Хогвартсе, чтобы социализироваться и получить полноценное образование. Затем я собираюсь поступить в Школу Авроров, которая, само собой, будет находиться под началом обновленного Министерства. Как только будет возможным, я собираюсь попасть в личное распоряжение лорда Слизерина.  
\- Отличный выбор, Гар-ри! – закричал Сириус Блэк, перекрикивая поднявшийся гомон. – Я научу тебя таким приемчикам, что ты будешь самым лучшим аврором в нашей команде!  
Фиолетового окраса дракон с золотистыми крыльями нервно бил хвостом. Он скрывался у входа в апартаменты Гар-ри, куда никому и не пришло в голову подойти. Он все слышал и видел. Неплохо для его мальчика, уже молодого дракона. Он был готов учить Гар-ри всему, что нужно, чтобы тот был рядом с ним непрестанно. Том уже обожал Гар-ри Поттера. Пусть только попадется ему в руки.  
Собрание закончилось, по обычным меркам, весьма быстро. Гар-ри быстро определился с Выбором и ушел прогуляться с Блэком, а Том Риддл рассердился. Ревновать к крестному было весьма глупо, а собственником Том был весьма сильным. Поэтому, как только Гар-ри появился, на пороге стоял в боевой стойке весьма грозный дракон. Гар-ри, сразу же обратился, и взлетел в воздух, нарушая планы Риддла начать поединок среди камней. Фиолетовый дракон выпустил струю огня. Черный дракон легко увернулся, и толкнул противника в бок. Риддл снова выпустил струю огня, гребень у черного дракона встопорщился, и Гар-ри спикировал вниз.  
\- Что с тобой такое? – накинулся Поттер на Риддла, как только их лапы коснулись земли, и они обратились обратно.  
\- Исполнится шестнадцать, поживешь пару месяцев со мной, поймешь, - огрызнулся Верховный дракон.  
\- Птички и пчелки? – мило краснея, спросил Гар-ри, не понимая проблемы.  
Риддл тяжелым взглядом посмотрел на своего суженого.  
\- Ты знаешь, сколько мне лет? – глухо спросил он. – Понимаешь ли ты, сколько ждать приходится, пока ты повзрослеешь? Осознаешь ли ты свою драконью силу? Вот у тебя начнутся боевые занятия, и я не представляю, каким ты сильным и мужественным будешь выглядеть.  
И он улетел. Ничего не понимая в отношениях, Гар-ри просто решил, что он обидел чем-то своего дорогого друга.  
Когда солнце спустилось в закат, явились его воспитатели вместе с Нор-ри. Веселые, и, кажись, где-то выпили драконьего эля. Нор-ри насуплено держал за руку Гим-ри, который тщетно пытался залечить синяк на собственном предплечье. Гар-ри рассмеялся. Незаживающий синяк у дракона может быть только по одной причине – его приложила драконица! Похоже, Сал-ри пользуется успехом у драконов, а досталось Гим-ри.  
Гар-ри пришла в голову мысль: а ведь раньше он не размышлял, кто, с кем и когда. Похоже, он взрослеет и начинает понимать, что такое отношения. Пророчество – еще не все, но определяет путь. Хочешь ли ты идти этим путем – зависит от тебя. Но Гар-ри никогда не бросит своего любимого Верховного дракона. Да, любимого! Сегодняшнее пробуждение было прекрасным в его объятиях. Пусть еще между ними мало что может быть, но Гар-ри приложит все силы, чтобы привязать Тома к себе. Только что стоит делать, чтобы милый друг никуда от него не делся?  
Гар-ри сообразил легкий ужин и заставил своих воспитателей поесть. Не откладывая дел в легкий ящик, он решил расспросить их, что за зверь Верховный дракон и как можно с ним ужиться.  
\- Жесткий он, - начал Сал-ри, - если ему нужна какая-либо информация, до всего докопается. От него ничего не скрыть. Деньги любит собирать – в этом виновато его приютское детство. Золота у него – три скалы среди далеких гор с глубокими пещерами внутри.  
\- А он показал мне совсем небольшое вложение золота и драгоценностей внутри своего дома! – возмутился Гар-ри.  
\- Гар-ри, он бережливый, - возразил Гим. – Ты ничего не понимаешь! Думаешь, каково это, - быть нищим, собирать каждый кнат, промышлять драгоценностями, и тут раз! – наследство. Вот он странный и ходит. Никак к нему не привыкнет.  
\- Еще он детей хочет, - задумчиво сказал Сал-ри, - но тебе, Гар-ри еще рано об этом и думать.  
Гар-ри был готов сквозь землю провалиться. Чтобы не смущать подростка своими подколками, его воспитатели отправились вздремнуть, предоставив Нор-ри на его попечение.  
К ночи Гар-ри затосковал. Ему были непонятны слова суженого, и Гар-ри решил, что звать не стоит. Но Том сам объявился:  
«Гар-ри, ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю?»  
«Уже знаю, - растроганно ответил Гар-ри. – Как только ты сказал, что ты меня любишь, я понял, что ты имел в виду, когда приходится ждать. Особенно долго ждать придется мне».  
«Хаха! – засмеялся Том. – Я же привык, я взрослый мужчина, и знаю свое тело, а ты – подросток, бушующий гормонами. Можешь справляться, как ТЫ хочешь, а я тебе покажу, как справляться можем МЫ».  
Хорошо, что Гар-ри лежал в постели, прикрыв веки. Перед глазами замерцали звезды, вкручиваясь в мощный вихрь, и Млечный Путь затанцевал танго с Вечностью, превращая тело молодого дракона в тающее желе. Это было мощно, сильно и красиво.  
Казалось, мощь звездного неба поглотит сознание Гар-ри, но он просто заснул. Никаких снов не виделось.  
Не очень далеко, в семи милях от Гар-риного дома, погрузился в сон другой дракон, Том Риддл. Бессонница отступила под напором ментальной связи с юным суженым. Все, что ему требовалось для засыпания, - это показать любовь дракона к свободе среди ветра и звезд.  
***  
Семья Гар-ри снова выбралась в путешествие. Теперь это был Лондон. Казалось, банально – выбраться в столицу Великой Британии, но Гар-ри никогда не видел Всевидящего Ока, Британского музея, Трафальгарскую площадь. Он чувствовал себя чужаком среди магглов и боялся сделать что-либо не так. Много людей, везде проезжали чуждые драконам автомобили, но его воспитатели прекрасно разбирались в маггловском мире, просто их поездки были короткими – не больше двух-трех дней. Почему они не вывозили Гар-ри – объясняли возрастом, безопасностью и драконьей сущностью. В маггловском мире можно потерять себя, и тысяча лет жизни в нем покажется огромным бременем. Безопасность нужна была, пока Том Риддл не обрел свою память, чтобы защищать суженого, и хоть немного Гар-ри был защищен скалами, куда мало кто мог взобраться. Драконья сущность любила спокойствие и размеренность, дни шли один за другим, и мудрость приобретала в наблюдении за потугами людей изменить мир. Гар-ри Поттеру нужно было обрести независимый взгляд на вещи, и его обычная, драконья жизнь помогла избежать многих ошибок вечно бегущей впереди человека глупости.  
***  
Между тем, в Малфой-мэноре, стоял дым столбом. Все домовики перемывали все поверхности и вытирали пыль. Люциус Малфой устал, отдавая распоряжения домовикам с утра до вечера, чтобы привести в порядок дом предков. Нарцисса, его жена, перебирала гардероб своей семьи, и тоже легла передохнуть после того, как приготовила идеальный костюм для своего мужа и сына. Она только к вечеру вспомнила, что забыла о собственном платье, и отправилась в свою комнату для одежды. Как же! Ведь они готовились принять к себе домой семью Грейнджеров. Пока только на обед. Только знакомство.


	28. Глава 28. Храбрость

К знанию о том, что ОН может быть большим, пришло понимание о том, что ЕМУ можно помогать рукой. Гар-ри начал ложиться на час раньше и вставать на час позже. Вначале Гар-ри было стыдно, и он непроизвольно становился невидимым, от чего он слышал понимающее хмыканье своих воспитателей. Но к третьей неделе Гар-ри привык, и уже не боялся потребностей своего подрастающего тела. Когда Гар-ри помогал себе рукой, он видел почему то суровое лицо Тома. Гар-ри никак не мог понять строгость своего любимого Верховного дракона. Может, он занят и не может придти?  
Неожиданно Гар-ри перестал общаться с Томом по ментальной связи. Ему было стыдно говорить о своих проблемах. Наконец к четвертой неделе у Тома лопнуло терпение, и он как раз к Гар-риному отбою вломился в мозг юноши.  
"Гар-ри, ну сколько можно, - взмолился он, - это невозможно терпеть. Ты понимаешь, что Я ВСЕ ЧУВСТВУЮ?"  
"Все? - испугался Гар-ри. - Кажется, я достал тебя"  
"Точное выражение, - хмыкнул Верховный дракон. - Именно по этой причине ты не говорил со мной по вечерам? Раскрою тебе тайну - я почти не спал месяц. Месяц!"  
"Прости, - устыдился Гар-ри. - Мне было стыдно говорить на эту тему"  
"И целый месяц молчал о том, что растешь, - хмыкнул Том-ри. - Пойми, именно я могу тебе помочь. Я же старше тебя, и знаю, как это бывает. Давай будет по-моему. Хорошо?"  
"Хорошо", - вздохнул Гар-ри. Развлечение закончилось. Теперь только учёба, только знания очевидных драконьих истин. И Гар-ри стал засыпать под космическую музыку ветра и звезд.  
***  
Утром и вечером Гар-ри развлекался, а днем посещал уроки драконов-учителей. Он выбрал свой Путь, и теперь занятия носили упорядоченный характер. Он учился тихо ходить и бегать, дробить камни одним движением руки, учился находить золото. Кроме того, молодой дракон учился ремеслу, к которому его тянуло, Артефакторике, и Гар-ри в будущем обещал ее выбрать, как возможность зарабатывать деньги. Конечно, у Гар-ри стояла основная задача стать сильным аврором. Нашёлся учитель, который обещал готовить в аврорат Гар-ри Поттера. Он казался чудаком по меркам драконов, но учитель и ученик сразу нашли общий язык. Что шепнул учитель на ухо Гар-ри, от чего молодой дракон с остервенением брался за любое оружие, никто не знал. Мотивация была сильнейшей, потому что, неожиданно для себя, Гар-ри стал беспокоиться о здоровье Тома Риддла.О медицинском учете у драконов никто не слышал, поэтому информация добывалась по крохам. Он требовал ответа от своих воспитателей и учителей, даже перестал стесняться друзей из ближнего круга Риддла и домогался ответов от самого Тома. Тот отмахивался, зарывшись в бумаги или переговариваясь с представителями волшебных рас.   
Влияние и и сила Тома Риддла росла. Особенно стало заметно по статьям в прессе, которые, как и прежде, восхваляли проявляющиеся у волшебников наследие. Открылись две школы для магглорожденных, в которых в n- ном поколении оказывались волшебные существа. Общество стало спрашивать у верховной власти: как так, вы презираете химеру в себе, как же химера родила вас? В обществе появились волнения. Риддл стал появляться на людях по всей Британии, рассказывал о проблемах в Министерстве, где Дамблдор терял свою хватку, и драконы брали власть в свои руки. "Драконы - это правильно, так и должно быть", - соглашались обыватели и обещали через год придти на выборы. Выборы были идеей Руфуса Скримджера, которому опостылела политика Фаджа, подстрекамого Дамблдором, и нововведения с трудом принимались на уровне Министерства.  
***  
Лето прошло очень быстро. Казалось, был день рождения, Ритуал Выбора, пришло понимание собственного взросления, как Гар-ри стал готовиться к урокам в Хогвартсе. Но, как и в прошлом году, неожиданное происшествие отвлекло близких Гар-ри от подготовки в волшебную школу. На территорию драконов проникли охотники.  
Гар-ри сердился на мастера, который счел нужным научить Гар-ри предсказывать погоду. Он дал юноше драконьи разработки в этой области и приказал выучить все до последнего словечка. Гар-ри изнемогал от обилия информации и сбегал при малейшей возможности, но мастер был неумолим:  
\- Выучишь! - орал мастер. - И научись уже наблюдать вокруг себя. Вынь голову из задницы!  
И Гар-ри, вздыхая. учился. Вот как раз солнце стояло в зените, он шел домой, после уроков, и наблюдал. Неожиданно он ощутил запах чужака. Мгновенно ощерился и вынул из ножен учебный клинок. Какое-никакое оружие у него было, хотя бы оглушить. Крадучись среди камней, он достиг входа в свой дом, как вдруг оттуда вышли трое незнакомцев с мешками наперевес. "Золото и артефакты", - догадался Гар-ри.  
Тринадцатилетний подросток был слабым противником против трех охотников за драконьим золотом - типом людей, отличавшихся отчаянным характером и почти пугающей магией. Они были исключением из правил волшебников и являлись персональной головной болью Верховного дракона.  
Терпеливо прождав, когда охотники уйдут, Гар-ри, крадучись, пройдя через драконью комнату, зашёл к себе. В коридоре между комнатами с охами и стонами поднимался на ноги Гим-ри.  
\- Гим! - подскочил к нему Гар-ри. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, только ушиб на голове, - поморщился Гим-ри, - ничего страшного. Нор-ри!  
\- Нор-ри! - вслед закричал Гар-ри. - Иди к нам, малыш!  
Они нашли его в шкафу в комнате Гар-ри, испуганного и заплаканного. Дракоша показывал, что не может выйти.   
Гим-ри и Гар-ри сидели и тихо разговаривали, ожидая ответа на патронус Гим-ри. Через час явился Сал-ри, Ген-ри и сам Верховный дракон. Сал-ри проверил голову Гиму, взьерошил волосы Гар-ри и позвал младшего воспитанника. Нор-ри слабо улыбнулся и побежал обниматься с главой семьи.  
\- Мне Авады недостаточно! - спустя четверть часа взорвался Верховный дракон. - Я хочу убить этих мерзавцев снова!  
Гар-ри испуганно уставился на Риддла. Они убиты? Он вдруг вспомнил, что Верховный дракон - Глава Совета Старейшин, судья и страж драконьих традиций. Не стоит забывать и о его прозвище - Волдеморт - полет смерти. Юноша вздрогнул, когда Риддл подошел к нему и сжал в объятиях.  
\- Тебя могли убить! - проникновенно сказал Том-ри. - Ты понимаешь, что для меня наибольший страх потерять тебя раньше, чем обрести?  
Возникла пауза. Гар-ри тихо сидел в объятиях Тома, облеченного властью, и потихоньку осознавал, каково это - быть суженым Верховного дракона. Остальные не обращали на них внимание. Сал-ри ушел играть с Нор-ри, Ген-ри с Гим-ри отправились в хранилище подсчитать убытки семьи. Только Гар-ри с Томом оставались в гостиной. Юный дракон ощутил, что объятия сменились на нежные и жаждущие. Том легко прошелся губами по виску суженого.  
\- Все хорошо, - успокаивающе произнес Гар-ри, - я здесь и никуда не денусь.  
\- Хогвартс или останешься на домашнем обучении? - беспокоясь не о себе, спросил Том-ри.  
\- Я не могу бросить все на полпути, - сердито ответил Гар-ри. - Я получу этот диплом, чего бы это мне не стоило! Я не хочу быть недоучкой! Дамблдор со своим выводком убийц пусть катится во всем чертям. Как его допускают учить детей! - чуть не кричал Гар-ри.  
Том уже отошел от шока и с хитрой улыбкой наблюдал за гневом Гар-ри. Он снова обнял его.  
\- Я буду аврором, дипломированным, - бубнил в шею суженый, - я не боюсь этих охотников, но я не дурак, чтобы лезть в пекло. Я осторожный, - и он со смехом рассказал, что именно погодные сводки мастера приучили Гар-ри к наблюдательности, которая и спасла его от вероятной стычки с охотниками.  
Гар-ри отстранился от Тома и смутился - в глазах милого друга светилось неприкрытое обожание.  
***  
Том Риддл и Сириус Блэк провожали Гар-ри на Хогвартс-экспресс, до ухода которого оставалось десять минут. Все они были одеты в волшебные мантии и прикрыты чарами отвлечения внимания. Воспитателям Гар-ри Риддл посоветовал остаться дома, с чем они нехотя согласились. Поттер был экипирован хитрыми артефактами, призванными защищать его.  
Блэк радовался, как пёс при гоне. Риддл пристроил его в Аврорат Министерства магии не как Блэка, а как Си-ри, дракона. Прямо под носом Дамблдора. Теперь Си-ри дракон занимался бумажной работой и вникал в работу самого отчаянного отдела Министерства магии. Никто не поручал ему полевой работы, но Си-ри не рвался. Главное, чтобы Скримджер не мешал Тому Риддлу набирать очки на выборных гонках, для этого Си-ри потихоньку обрабатывал умы авроров, чтобы показать, кому следует подчиняться.  
\- Ну я пошел, - вздохнул Гар-ри. Его сундук с вороном был уже отправлен в купе, где его уже ждали Гермиона, Драко и Луна. Они с нетерпением ждали от него новостей.  
Раздался первый гудок. Гар-ри вбежал в вагон, дыхнул на стекло и нарисовал сердечко.   
"Совсем как девчонка", -скривился Гар-ри, но душа трепыхнулась когда Том-ри и Си-ри помахали ему в ответ. Гар-ри ехал в Хогвартс и не ждал ничего хорошего от предстоящего года. Моральная поддержка ему бы не помешала, и он поспешил в купе, где его ждали друзья.


	29. Глава 29. Предусмотрительность

Гар-ри зашел в купе. Драко пожал ему в приветствии руку, Гермиона в порыве чувств обняла друга, а Луна просто улыбнулась.  
\- Как ты вырос! - воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Он и так выше меня на голову, - проворчал Драко и ревниво спросил: - А я?  
\- И ты, - со смехом ответила Грейнджер.  
\- Мы все растем понемножку, - произнесла Луна, - только видим перемены после долгой разлуки.  
Гар-ри облегченно рассмеялся. Кажется, тугие обручи, втягивающее грудь, лопнули и со звоном рассыпались. Стало легко и спокойно.  
Заглянул Невилл.  
\- Привет! - поздоровался он и плюхнулся на сиденье с шоколадной лягушкой в руке. - Как вам новый учитель по ЗоТИ?  
\- Он едет вместе с нами? - удивилась Гермиона, а ребята переглянулись.  
\- Конечно, ответил Невилл, - он находится в середине вагона и знакомится со школьниками.  
\- Ищу Гар-ри Поттера, - открылись двери купе и заглянул мужчина средних лет в мантии волшебника. - Я, кажется, нашел тебя, Гар-ри.  
В купе стало тесно, но сразу же, благодаря чарам расширения пространства, стало свободней.  
\- Здравствуйте, - пробормотал Гар-ри, мгновенно узнав в учителе оборотня. - Чем могу помочь, сэр? - вежливо спросил он.  
\- Ремус Люпин, - представился учитель. - Гар-ри, я по срочному делу, пока мы не приедем в Хогвартс. Мне нужно передать тебе привет лично от фиолетового дракона с золотыми крыльями.  
У Гар-ри глаза полезли на лоб.  
\- Вы от него? - переспросил он.  
\- Не только, - усмехнулся профессор. - На преподавание Защиты от Темных Искусств меня поставил профессор Дамблдор. Как доверенное лицо.  
Гар-ри хмыкнул. Ремус Люпин - двойной агент? Это хорошо и плохо. Во всяком случае, Том добрался до контактов с оборотнями. Но почему Люпин смотрит на него с такой теплотой? Золотистые глаза светились, выискивая в лице Гар-ри нечто особенное.  
Друзья Гар-ри понимающе переглянулись.  
\- Скажи нам, друг, - спросил Драко, - почему тебе понадобилась охрана в Хогвартсе в виде учителя?  
Гар-ри в двух словах рассказал о нападении на его жилище неделю назад. Неожиданно распереживалась Луна.  
\- Тебя и твою семью могли убить! - проникновенно сказала она.  
\- У них ничего не вышло, - Гар-ри умолчал об их казни. Зачем детям об этом знать?  
Бурно обсуждая происшедшее, школьники и учитель не заметили, как поезд прошел полпути. Неожиданно стало темно и холодно. Девочки стали испуганно переглядываться, а Драко побледнел. Поезд резко дернулся и остановился. "Что происходит?" - подумал Гар-ри и выглянул из купе. По проходу плыл устрашающе выглядевший дементор. Гар-ри словил мысленную картинку - Том и он.  
"С Томом что-то случилось", - решил он.  
Дементор немедленно подплыл к нему по воздуху и навис над ним.  
"Ты Гар-ри Поттер?" - мысленно спросило темное существо.  
"Да", - ответил недоумевающий Гар-ри.  
"Твой партнер приказал мне и девяти моим братьям охранять тебя в школе. Будь бдителен".  
Не ожидая ответа, дементор просочился сквозь окно и исчез. Гар-ри вернулся в купе. И тут закричала Гермиона. Страх и ужас воцарились в помещении. Люпин с палочкой в руке приготовился к изгнанию дементора из поезда. Драко, от природы бледный, был похож на мертвеца. Гермиону трясло. Луна немигающе уставилась на Люпина. Только Невилл оставался более-менее спокойным.  
\- Что это было? - спросила, отдышавшись, Гермиона.  
\- Дементор, - пожал плечами Гар-ри.  
\- Ты его не испугался? - спросила Луна. - Он не пытался поцеловать тебя и выпить душу?  
\- Нет, конечно. Зачем? - спросил Гар-ри. - Я дракон, Высшее существо в иерархии темных существ. Многие из них подчиняются нам только потому, что сопротивляться дракону бессмысленно.  
\- Что он хотел, Гар-ри? - спросил Люпин, отпуская волшебную палочку.  
\- Будет меня охранять, - спокойно ответил Гар-ри.  
Малфой застонал, представив малопривлекательного спутника на прогулках. Люпин вспомнил что-то и вытащил из саквояжа, принесенного с собой, плитку шоколада и всех угостил. Невилл взял самый маленький кусочек, похоже, сьеденная шоколадная лягушка ДО появления дементора смягчила шоковое состояние мальчика.  
\- Пора одеваться, - слабым голосом произнесла Гермиона, - скоро приедем в Хогвартс. Гар-ри, твои подчиненные меня пугают.  
\- Главное, что ты не боишься меня, - подбодрил Гар-ри.  
Гермиона улыбнулась. Мальчики и учитель вышли, чтобы девочки спокойно собрались. Как оказалось, весь поезд гудел о проникновении дементоров. Только одно купе знало правду.  
Дорога в замок оказалась быстрой. Гар-ри находился в превосходном настроении, в отличии от большинства учеников, и влез в повозку, которую тащили фестралы. Гар-ри видел их со второго курса, не посвящая друзей и однокурсников в драконье ясновидение. Зачем?  
Распределение прошло как обычно. Каждый факультет хлопал своим первокурсникам. Гар-ри неотрывно смотрел на директора. Тот выглядел уставшим, но всем наблюдателям посылал фальшивые улыбки. Гар-ри почувствовал буравящий взгляд профессора Снейпа. Казалось, он хотел поговорить с Гар-ри Поттером. Они кивнули, будто читая мысли друг друга. После ужина райвенкловец Гар-ри Поттер поторопился в Слизеринские подземелья, в кабинет декана. Дверь сама открылась, и Гар-ри вошел. Внутри никого не оказалось, но дракон сообразил, что профессор Снейп отдает последние инструкции старостам факультета.  
Гар-ри стойко прождал полчаса. Наконец он услышал шаги профессора и вскочил. Декан с некоторой усталостью вошел в кабинет.  
\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - поприветствовал Поттер. - Вы видели то, что и я? Я имею в виду директора.  
\- Люпин, - скривился Снейп, - но, в первую очередь, директор. Боюсь, Альбус сорвется.  
\- Все настолько плохо? - полюбопытствовал Гар-ри.  
\- Он становится совершенно неуправляемым - никого из учителей не слушает. Все делает по своему или забывает. Минерва с трудом составила смету на этот учебный год и бегала за ним три недели, чтобы согласовать финансовые операции.  
Сообразив, что его слова выглядят как жалоба, профессор Снейп замолчал.  
\- А что Люпин? - спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Это мой старый знакомый, - нехотя ответил декан Слизерина, - он верен только своим друзьям. То есть Блэку, больше никого не осталось из их компании.  
\- Блэку? Сириусу Блэку? - не веря своим ушам, спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Точно, - усмехнулся Снейп, заметив прояснившееся лицо юноши.  
Так вот кто такой Люпин! Друг Сириуса! Гар-ри несказанно обрадовался, но и ужаснулся. Вдруг Сириус полезет к Гар-ри в башню Райвенкло? С него станется! И друга Люпина подключил к слежке.  
Ах ты, Том! Гар-ри восхитился изощренности ума суженого. Блэк, дементоры, Люпин и Снейп впридачу. Но зачем так много охраны? Гар-ри не понимал.  
\- Северус, - послышался голос Флитвика из камина. - Гар-ри Поттер у тебя?  
Услышав утвердительный ответ, декан Райвенкло поторопил своего подопечного пройти к нему через камин.  
\- Что-то случилось, профессор Флитвик?  
\- Несколько минут назад на моём столе появилось соглашение твоих воспитателей на посещение Хогсмида. Я хочу удостовериться, что оно настоящее. Нет-нет, мистер Поттер, на подлинность подписи проверять не нужно. Я хочу, чтобы вы связались с домом и спросили лично. Вот дымолетный порошок. Я с вами, мистер Поттер! Неужели вы думаете, что я поверю вам на слово?


	30. Глава 30. Страх и привязанность

В гостиной райвенкловцы расходились по спальням. Первокурсники - в первую очередь, потому что слишком устали от избытка впечатлений за сегодняшний день. Но друзья дожидались Гар-ри, рассевшись в креслах. В одном из них сидел Драко, сердито уставившись на посмеивающуюся Гермиону.  
\- Драко, не сердись, но я говорю правду.  
\- Мои родители не забавные, не милые и не пупсики, - утверждал Малфой. - Моя мама в хорошие дни обращается в дракона, а папа... ну, это папа.  
\- А в плохие дни обращается? - спросил зашедший Гар-ри.  
\- Тоже! - блеснул глазами Драко. - Тогда прячьтесь все, кто может! У меня сильный и могущественный род. И не смейтесь! Малфой не терпят насмешек.  
\- Я думаю, - сказал Гар-ри, - что Гермиона имеет в виду, что Малфои очень понравились Грейнджерам. Им безразличны богатство и могущество рода Малфой, им понравились сами люди. Твои родители, Драко. Грейнджерам понравились их характер, благородство и преданность семейным ценностям.  
\- И я увидела, как родители тебя любят, - тихо добавила Гермиона.  
Лицо Драко просветлело. Он больше не сердился. Он все понял.  
К Гар-ри подошел Эдди Кармайкл и засыпал вопросами.  
\- Гар-ри, мы продолжим свои тренировки? Где мы будем их проводить? В Выручай-комнате? Я растерял все навыки дуэльного боя! Я только бегал, плавал и качался. И заклинания плохо помню...  
\- Эдди! - строго сказала Гермиона. - Сядь за стол и почитай учебники по Защите и Чарам. Я завтра проверю твою подготовку.  
На лице Эдди отразилась борьба. Наконец он кивнул и послушно отправился за учебниками.  
Во вторник первым уроком стояла Защита. Гар-ри было интересно посмотреть на методику преподавания Ремуса Люпина. Оборотень не разочаровал. Первым делом он приказал убрать учебники и предупредил, что уроки будут в основном проходить в практическом ключе. Райвенкловцам и хаффелпафцам это понравилось, и они ожидали интересный урок.   
Посреди класса стоял шкаф, в котором что-то тарахтело.   
\- Здесь находится боггарт, - объяснил Ремус Люпин. - Ваша задача изгнать боггарта заклинанием "Риддикулус". Повторите, ребята!  
\- Риддикулус, - послушно повторили третьекурсники.  
\- Чтобы изгнать боггарта, вам нужно свои страхи облечь в смешную форму и произнести заклинание.  
\- Профессор! - поднял руку Терри Бут. - Если я боюсь человека, а не какую нибудь вещь?  
\- Тогда наденьте на него мантию своей бабушки, - улыбнулся профессор Люпин. - Вам сразу станет легче.  
Третьекурсники выстроились в очередь перед шкафом. Гермиона оказалась предпоследней, а Гар-ри вообще не участвовал в изгнании боггарта.  
Было страшно и смешно. Кто-то боялся змеи, кто-то клоуна, показался даже инфери, сменившийся Санта Клаусом. Гермиона улыбалась, оказавшись перед шкафом. Она была уверена, что увидит метлу, потому что боится высоты. Неожиданно для неё, из шкафа появилась зловещая мрачная фигура дементора. Гермиона завизжала от страха. Профессор Люпин быстро загородил ее своим телом. Дементор немедленно преобразовался в серебристый шар в дымке облаков и после произнесения заклинания сдулся воздушным шариком.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - обратился к Гермионе учитель, - подойдите ко мне после уроков.  
\- Да, профессор, - кивнула бледная райвенкловка.  
\- А Поттер не участвует? - спросил вездесущий Джереми Стреттон.  
\- Джереми, при виде меня боггарта просто расплющит, - ответил Гар-ри.  
\- Почему? - спросил Джереми.  
\- Потому что Гар-ри Поттер - дракон, - объяснил профессор Люпин. - Волшебные существа негласно подчиняются Драконам, потому что они находятся на вершине иерархии темных существ и наследий. Произнеся клятву вассала, вы подпадает под его защиту и опеку. Более того, сила дракона такова, что он способен повести за собой волшебников для свершения великих дел, способствующих процветанию волшебного Рода. Драконы никогда не забывают своих обязательств, поэтому очень благоприятен знак, когда драконы пребывают в Хогвартсе. Это означает, что закладывается основа сплоченности волшебных Родов, и мощь волшебного мира растет.  
Во время этой лекции про драконов ученики стали с любопытством поглядывать на Гар-ри Поттера. По меркам волшебников он выглядел обычным парнем. Чуть выше ростом, с яркими зелеными глазами, в обычной школьной мантии.  
\- Но Гар-ри Поттер - скромный и застенчивый парень! - возразила Гермиона.  
\- Это не мешает его любить или ненавидеть, - объяснил профессор Люпин. - Третьего не дано. Пока вы учитесь в Хогвартсе вместе с драконом, вам предстоит сделать выбор, или за ним, или против него.  
Ученики зашептались. Многие знали о драконах, но именно Люпин открыл им глаза на драконьи возможности.  
\- Их весьма много, - продолжил Люпин, - начиная от невидимости и очарования и заканчивая манипулированием толпой и обладанием могуществом и властью на многие годы.  
\- Значит ли это, что если к власти придет Том Риддл, Верховный дракон, магическая Британия придет к процветанию? - спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Весьма вероятно, - ответил профессор. - Тихо! - перекрыл он поднявшийся шум.  
\- Так вы говорите, что подчинение дракону приведет к процветанию Рода? - переспросил Джереми Стреттон.  
\- Еще не было такого случая, чтобы дракон забыл о своих вассалах.   
У Стреттона заблестели глаза, когда он глянул на своего друга Гар-ри Поттера. Тот только вздохнул - началась настоящая социальная жизнь молодого дракона.  
\- Урок закончен, - заявил профессор Люпин. - Можете быть свободны.  
За обедом практически весь Большой зал таращился на Гар-ри Поттера. Тот невозмутимо ел, не обращая внимание на происходящее. Директора Дамблдора за столом не было, иначе он бы забеспокоился.  
Сюрпризом стал вечер, когда уроки закончились, и многие райвенкловцы сели делать домашние задания. К Гар-ри, сидевшему в непривычном одиночестве, подошел Джереми и стал на одно колено. Он лукаво улыбался, но все же, стараясь выглядеть серьёзным, произнес:  
\- Гар-ри Поттер, дракон, признаю твою власть и прошу твоего покровительства.  
Гар-ри удивленно распахнул глаза, но все понял. Он легко скользнул в сознание Джереми и создал якорь, чтобы создать новую связь между ними, зацепив его на сердечной привязанности к Гар-ри.  
Из ниоткуда появилась Луна и также подошла к Гар-ри. С той же улыбкой сказала:  
\- Гар-ри Поттер, дракон, признаю твою силу и прошу твоего покровительства.  
Райвенкловцы зашевелились. Происходившее казалось непривычным, но вполне естественным. В Хогвартсе нашлась сила, которой легко можно было подчиниться. К Гар-ри подходили его друзья и свободно признавали своим сюзереном. Кроме того, к Гар-ри подошли еще несколько человек, имена которых Гар-ри не помнил, но им также обещал покровительство драконов. Последней подошла Гермиона Грейнджер. Гар-ри также создал якорек в ее сознании и обещал силу и могущество ее детям.  
Райвенкловцы, принявшие благословение дракона, встали в центре гостиной. Гар-ри кашлянул, сообразив, что нужно что-то сказать:  
\- Я принимаю вашу жертвенность, дорогие мои вассалы. Вы приняты в Круг Силы клана Ген-ри Уолтера и Верховного дракона Том-ри Риддла. Пусть магия будет нам свидетелем!  
Вассалы Гар-ри Поттера почувствовали жжение на левой руке, и на запястье у каждого появилась маленькая руна защиты Альгиз. Никакого рабства. Только любовь, преданность и способность идти за своим сюзереном.  
Теперь Гар-ри не будет один, без защиты и помощи - весь Хогвартс устремился к молодому дракону. Все шло к признанию традиций и сплоченности древних волшебных Родов.  
***  
Гермиона ходила бледной целую неделю. Она рассказала, что профессор Люпин учит ее заклинанию "Патронус", чтобы изгнать дементоров в округе. Гар-ри поморщился, но не возражал. У Гермионы плохо получалось, потому что не могла выбрать самое яркое воспоминание. Гар-ри решил ей помочь и как-то вечером пригласил во двор потренироваться. Собралась их обычная компания - Драко, Джереми, Терри, Луна и Невилл. Гар-ри один за другим выпускал из-под палочки светлую сущность воспоминаний.  
\- У меня не получается, - со стоном произнесла Гермиона   
Во дворе прыгали яркие сгустки энергии, принявшие облик животных. Ходил олень, прыгала белка, летал орел, принюхивался пёс, в воздухе плавал дельфин. Всю эту красоту создавал один дракон.  
К Гермионе подошел Драко и легонько сжал пальчики девушки.  
\- У тебя все получится, - шепнул он и прикоснулся губами к ее руке. Гермиона вдруг очнулась, подняла палочку и крикнула:  
\- Эспекто Патронум! - и выдра засветилась в воздухе наравне с патронусами Гар-ри.  
\- Как красиво! - восхитилась Луна, и все с ней согласились, наблюдая за танцем самой магии.  
Так Гермиона Грейнджер подтвердила свою репутацию лучшей ученицы факультета Райвенкло.


	31. Глава 31. Любовь и ненависть

Ментальная связь работала безупречно. Желание, испытываемое подростком, какое-то время беспокоило Тома Риддла, пока последнему не пришла в голову блестящая мысль. В очередной раз, когда мозг Гар-ри переполняли вполне понятные картинки, а Том сидел на собрании драконов, и сам же томился от нереализованных желаний своего суженого, он переключился на долгие, неспешные разговоры между Мудрейшими драконами. Какое-то время спустя Том-ри сообразил, что исчезли образы Гар-ри, и его наполнила журчащая речь Ориона Блэка, члена Совета Старейшин.  
\- Наконец-то, Том-ри, ты слышишь меня, - проворчал Блэк-старший спустя полчаса разговора.  
Драконы загомонили.  
\- Неужели? – прозвучал голос Друэллы.  
\- Наш мальчик растет, - нежно прогудела Гризельда.  
Том-ри покраснел, несмотря на то, что был в образе дракона, как и остальные члены Совета Старейшин. Он прислушался к ментальной связи, которая связывала его ниточкой с Гар-ри. Сначала он испугался, что его потерял, но быстро понял, что Гар-ри слышит то же, что и он.   
\- Так вот что вы имели в виду, говоря, что нужно настроиться на Верховную нить, - пробормотал Том-ри.  
\- Именно, - Берта, новый член Совета Старейшин, закивала желтой головой с красными полосками.- Держи связь с нами, а с Гар-ри ничего не случится. Он всегда с тобой.  
Остальные драконы кивнули и подняли головы вверх, к звездам. И Том, и Гар-ри одновременно увидели красоту Млечного Пути и испытали тягу взмыть в небо, чтобы приблизиться к Вечности. Затем Том-ри взглянул на свою когорту драконов, поддерживающих его мечты и чаяния, и понял, что в единстве драконов - огромная сила. Еще более крепкая связь протянулась между Томом и Гар-ри. Теперь ее хранили Мудрейшие.  
***  
Гар-ри не подозревал о коварной силе ментальной связи. Теперь она работала против него, как он думал. Перестали мучить эротические сны, и он чаще всего видел собрания драконов. Сначала они тяготили его, потому что не понимал, о чем говорят драконы. О Вечности, о единстве, о любви… Гар-ри были чужды эти понятия, потому что рос весьма практичным молодым человеком. Даже любовь заключалась не в единстве сплетенных тел, страстных поцелуях и объятиях, а оказалась возвышенным чувством, которое связывало любящих навсегда. К чему эти разговоры вообще были, Гар-ри вообще не понимал.   
Но Том, его суженый, видел все по-другому. Сила страсти уступала возвышенности чувств. Ни к чему была физическая близость, о чем он убедился, когда долгие годы у него не было партнера. Он просто ждал. Ждал своего суженого. Свою любовь. Свое «добро», как он ехидно называл в кругу друзей Гар-ри Поттера, когда тот наконец-то появился. Долгие годы беспамятства, когда сменялись ночь и сумерки, а дня вообще не существовало, Том-ри тосковал. Что-то на периферии сознания мучило его, и, когда вернулась память, он вспомнил это чувство. Чувство принадлежности к кому-то. Затем он увидел Гар-ри Поттера наяву, и это чувство вспыхнуло с новой силой. Постепенно, шаг за шагом, он узнавал своего партнера. Он был слишком мал, слишком неопытен, и до сих пор приходилось обуздывать свои чувства. Тогда собрания Совета Старейшин оказались отдушиной для Тома, потому что Мудрейшие говорили о возвышенной любви, которая поднимает от земли дракона в высокое небо. Вот и пригодились эти знания, когда Гар-ри стал расти и развиваться физически. Гормоны, обуревавшие подростка, расшевелили Тома Риддла, и стало все труднее сдерживать себя. Тогда Мудрейшие и взяли под опеку Верховного дракона, если можно было так выразиться, из-за того, что у него был слишком юный суженый. Вот Том и посещал эти «скучные» собрания. Ему не было скучно, просто однообразно, и, бывало, засыпал среди почтеннейшей публики. Мудрейшие понимали, уж слишком большую ношу на себя взял Том Риддл, слишком велико было желание Тома возвысить имя Драконов, поэтому не мешали ему отдыхать. Когда же Гар-ри Поттер стал «участником» собрания, драконы продолжали свои неспешные и долгие разговоры о вечных ценностях.   
Между тем Гар-ри приходилось учиться, отдыхать и веселиться, успевая уделить внимание каждому человеку, просившему у него помощи. Казалось, мудрость драконов передавалась и ему, потому что его речь стала такой же неторопливой, сила проявлялась все явственней, а учеба перестала беспокоить, как раньше. Казалось, ему вовсе не нужны были знания, только желание помочь окружающим довлело над ним.   
Незаметно Гар-ри становился лидером. Альбус Дамблдор злился и негодовал, иногда разнося свой кабинет в щепки. Ему не нравился Гар-ри Поттер, дракон. Ему бы хотелось иметь игрушечного Героя, готового пойти на жертвенный алтарь. Директор жаждал крови. И, в конце концов, он ее получил.  
***  
Близился день, когда Руфус Скримджер постановил для начала выборной гонки. Это был ничем не примечательный день, когда зима вступала в свои права, середина декабря. Все люди и нелюди, желающие сесть в кресло Министра магии, должны были придти на освидетельствование. Корнелиус Фадж снова поставил свое имя в заявке, в смешной надежде, что волшебники снова выберут его в качестве лидера Магической Британии. Так же среди желающих вступить в гонку за министерским креслом присутствовали Кингсли Шеклбот, Артур Уизли, Том Риддл и Долорес Амбридж. Кого выберут, было задачей избирателей.   
Альбус Дамблдор как Верховный Чародей и Председатель Визенгамота присутствовал на освидетельствовании. Ему предстояло задание убедить Визенгамот во вменяемости всех подавших заявку на министерское кресло, проверить палочки на наличие Темных заклятий и отметить их наследия. Последний пункт не отменяли уже двести лет, несмотря на желание Председателя Визенгамота упразднить его.  
Собрание должно было состояться в четвертом зале Министерства магии. Всех желающих поглазеть на начало гонки проверяли на наличие волшебных палочек, отсутствие Темных проклятий на них и пригласительный билет.   
Поскольку была суббота, четвертый зал был набит до отказа. Слишком много было людей и существ, желающих присутствовать на столь необычном собрании. Альбус Дамблдор не замечал никого вокруг, его лихорадило. Что-то должно было пойти не так, поэтому он решил обезопасить себя и потребовал присутствие Северуса Снейпа в качестве сопровождающего. Декан Слизерина только улыбнулся – это прекрасно совпадало с его планами. Он незаметно привел Гар-ри Поттера, в качестве поддержки для Тома Риддла. За ним последовали его воспитатели, которых Гар-ри не мог не позвать. Слишком было много людей, слишком большая опасность для разоблачения драконов. Однако по большому счету, как заметил сам Гар-ри, драконов в Министерстве оказалось достаточно много, чего Альбус Дамблдор в упор не замечал. Неужели не видел?   
Он и не видел. Он слишком был озабочен своими собственными проблемами, а именно здоровьем. Ему было тяжело подниматься вверх по лестнице в зал, слишком быстро идти, и смотреть вверх на шар, призванный отмечать каждого, кто проголосует за избранного народом. Все было слишком.   
\- Начнем, - наконец произнес Альбус Дамблдор. Весь честной народ затих и начал смотреть на шар, вертевшийся под потолком.   
\- Долорес Амбридж, - начал Председатель Визенгамота. – Прошу, дорогая.   
Маленькая толстушка с обманчиво-миловидным лицом подошла к нему. Она, как казалось, с огромным удовольствием протянула свою волшебную палочку и, наклонив голову набок, стала изучать лицо Альбуса Дамблдора. Тот только хмыкнул и сказал:  
\- Долорес Джейн Амбридж, я свидетельствую, что ты – достойный претендент на должность Министра магии.   
Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и та заискрила, выполняя волю Верховного Чародея.   
\- Свидетельствую на отсутствие Темных проклятий. Наследие – Предсказательница в пятом поколении.  
\- Спасибо, Альбус, - нежно проворковала она. – Не ожидала, что у меня есть предсказатели. Весьма интересная информация.  
Она еще что-то хотела сказать, но ей не дали. Кингсли Шеклбот уже устремился к своему лидеру Ордена Феникса.  
\- Кингсли Шеклбот, - улыбнулся Альбус Дамблдор и взмахнул палочкой своего подопечного. – Свидетельствую, что ты – достойный претендент на должность Министра Магии. Я свидетельствую на отсутствие Темных проклятий. Наследие – демон в третьем поколении.  
\- Артур Уизли, я свидетельствую, что ты – достойный претендент на должность Министра Магии. Я свидетельствую твою палочку на отсутствие Темных проклятий. Наследие – метаморф в седьмом поколении.  
\- Корнелиус Фадж, я свидетельствую, что ты – достойный претендент на должность Министра Магии. Я свидетельствую, что твоя палочка чиста. Наследие – химера в десятом поколении.  
\- Руфус Скримджер, я свидетельствую, что ты – достойный претендент на должность Министра Магии. Я свидетельствую, что твоя волшебная палочка чиста от Темных проклятий. Наследие – вампир в пятом поколении.  
\- Том Риддл… - тут Альбус Дамблдор запнулся, потому что самый ненавистный дракон, улыбающийся и махающий рукой на крики своих друзей, встал перед ним. Тьма ненависти встала перед глазами Верховного Чародея. – Я свидетельствую, что ты…   
Тут Альбус стал задыхаться. Он вдруг увидел. Увидел, что вокруг него одни драконы. Их было много, человек пятьдесят, не меньше. И среди них – радостный Гар-ри Поттер, второй по Альбусовой шкале ненависти дракон.   
\- Что ты достойный претендент на должность Министра магии…  
И тут Альбус Дамблдор понял. Том Риддл действительно был бы достойным Министром Магии. Он может! Он сильный! Он могущественный дракон. И рядом драконы. Много драконов. Даже Сириус Блэк. Блэк??? Он здесь?  
Как сквозь вату, он через силу махнул Томовой палочкой. Она была чиста, как младенец.   
\- Я свидетельствую, что твоя волшебная палочка чиста от Темных проклятий…  
Неправда! Неправда, он убийца! Волдеморт… Он - Волдеморт!  
\- Наследие – дракон. Единственное и неповторимое поколение. Нет! Нет!  
Глаза Альбуса Дамблдора налились кровью, и он рухнул на пол. Казалось, его хватил удар.   
\- О! – выдохнули люди и существа, поднявшись со своих мест.   
\- Ненавижу! – крикнул Альбус Дамблдор, поднявшись на колени. – Ты – ничтожество. Ты – убийца! Ты никто…  
Его голос перешел в визг и ультразвук. Уже никто не различал его голоса. Только Северус Снейп и еще один затесавшийся в толпе вампир понимали, что тот банально матерился. Еще минута воплей, и среди ярких бирюзовых одежд Председателя Визенгамота трепыхалась летучая мышь, бывшая некогда Альбусом Дамблдором. Эта мышь настолько была в ярости, что кинулась на Тома Риддла, стоявшего перед ней, и начала кусать и царапать лицо Верховного дракона. Тот замахал руками, чтобы отогнать обезумевшее крылатое существо. Кровь потекла ручьями по красивому лицу Тома. Затем эта мышь заметалась по залу и выбрала себе новую жертву – Гар-ри Поттера. Ему досталось не меньше, чем его суженому. Сал-ри просто махнул рукой, чтобы шлепнуть бешеную тварь. Она упала и снова поднялась в воздух. Вместе с ней поднялись в воздух еще две летучие мыши, а именно обратившийся Северус Снейп и неизвестный вампир. Они вцепились в крылья «Альбуса». Артур Уизли догадался открыть дверь, и компания летучих мышей вылетела в коридор. Только их и видели.  
\- Невероятно! – воскликнул Руфус Скримджер.  
\- Следовало ожидать, - проворчал Корнелиус Фадж. – Давно пора было обратиться…  
\- Это неслыханно!   
\- Главное, что мы все прошли освидетельствование и теперь можно начинать работать! – перекрыл гомон толпы четкий голос Тома Риддла. – Все слышали? Начинаем набирать голоса! Кто за мной?  
\- Мы! – раздался рык драконов. Они не растерялись, и, как один, ответили своему лидеру.   
Шар над потолком вспыхнул фиолетовым, как знак, что Том Риддл начал набирать голоса. Достаточно было устного заявления, чтобы магический шар начал светиться цветом, преобладающим у каждого потенциального Министра магии. У Амбридж, был розовым, у Шеклбота – коричневым, у Уизли – желтым, Фаджа – черным, Скримджера – красным.  
Началась предвыборная гонка…  
***  
Ужин в Хогвартсе происходил бурно. Многие ученики выписывали «Ежедневный пророк», а экстренный выпуск газеты взволновал многих. Некоторые заметили отсутствие Гар-ри Поттера в школе, другие бурно обсуждали, кто будет новым директором Хогвартса, а третьи, а именно друзья Поттера, радовались, что узконаправленная ненависть директора наконец дала выход в пробуждении наследия. Теперь нужно запастись временем, чтобы все уладилось.   
В воскресенье, несмотря на выходной, ученики встали рано и ждали новостей. Гар-ри Поттер явился к завтраку, довольный и голодный. Северус Снейп пришел аккурат к ужину, немного встрепанный и лохматый. Драко заулыбался, поглядывая на неухоженного декана Слизерина. Где его носило, по каким лесам и полям он летал, чтобы достичь Хогвартса, неизвестно.  
\- Надеюсь, вы все знаете, что вчера произошло, - начал речь профессор Снейп. Тут ученики заметили двух летучих мышей на его плече. Одна из них зубами вцепилась в загривок другой. – Альбус Дамблдор наконец обрел наследие. Поскольку обращение задержалось на многие годы, наш директор какое-то время побудет в своей анимагической форме. Когда профессор Дамблдор обратится обратно в человека, неизвестно, по причине той же задержки в обращении. До тех пор я единолично объявляю себя исполняющим обязанности директора Хогвартса. Никто из учителей не против? Что скажете, ученики?  
Учителя казались озабоченными и растерянными.   
\- Северус, мы согласны, - ответила за всех Минерва Макгонагалл, - разве что Попечительский совет…  
\- Я думаю, от него возражений не поступит.  
Тут Драко заулыбался. Как же! Его отец как раз состоит в Попечительском совете.  
Ученики нервно захлопали. Сначала это были редкие хлопки, затем все громче, и, наконец, весь Большой зал раздался аплодисментами.  
\- Да здравствует Северус Снейп! – не выдержал Гар-ри. – Снейп – наш герой!   
\- Слава вампирам!  
\- Кровь за кровь!  
\- Зубы на полку!  
Короче, поднялся шум и гам. Ученики, растерянные, но в то же время довольные, рассеялись по своим гостиным нескоро. Все обсуждали чрезвычайное происшествие. Тома Риддла не спросишь, Северус Снейп докладывал о происшествии только избранным, поэтому Гар-ри Поттер стал звездой вечера. Он не пересказывал всем подряд одно и то же. Он использовал свое влияние на толпу, и в тишине и спокойствии рассказал с трибуны все, что произошло. Этот доклад отличался от газетной версии, потому что никто не слышал ругательства Дамблдора и его ярко выраженную ненависть к драконам. Для многих стало откровением, что Директор Хогвартса ненавидел драконов и всех носителей наследия, но Гар-ри убедил всех сомневающихся в этом.   
***  
Северус Снейп достиг своих подземелий. Он устало уселся в кресло, налив себе огневиски.   
\- Квентин, спасибо за помощь, - обратился он к мышке, сидящей у него на плече. – Я сейчас приму душ и сменю тебя. Извини, что пришлось тебе поменять планы на ближайшую неделю. Альбус будет нервничать, если мы бросим его или, что еще хуже, запрем в клетку. Придется нам втроем существовать в одном помещении. Придется отменить уроки Зельеварения на неделю. За это время, я думаю, Альбус привыкнет к своему облику. Спасибо.  
Летучая мышь слегка пискнула, соглашаясь с мнением опытного вампира профессора Снейпа.  
Северус, оставляя на ходу одежду, отправился в ванную. Слишком долгим оказался путь в Хогвартс. Слишком долгим оказался путь обращения Альбуса к самому себе. Теперь наступила расплата.


	32. Глава 32. Терпение

Фиолетовый дракон с золотистыми крыльями сидел на городской площади и нервно бил хвостом. Его окружали десять собратьев, а вокруг них собралась толпа волшебников. Среди них были и вампиры, и демоны, и русалоиды, и химеры, и прочие носители наследий, начиная с третьего поколения и выше.   
\- Том Риддл – наш Министр! – кричали они. – Мы согласны!  
В очередной раз волшебники были единодушны в своем мнении. Они избирали Тома-дракона, хранителя традиций и носителя драконьего наследия. Сал-ри, воспитатель Гар-ри, был проверяющим тех, кто решился поставить свою подпись на зачарованном пергаменте. Все больше и больше прибывало волшебников, чтобы встать в подчинении драконов. Весь волшебный мир признавал драконов как наилучших правителей. Да и кто смеет перечить им?  
Том-ри же устал. Половина дела была сделана, но еще было много работы, не считая того, что он и до этого много сделал, что дало свои плоды на выборах. Больше половины волшебников магического мира согласны избрать Тома Риддла…  
***  
Гар-ри же не скучал. В Хогвартс прибыли авроры для лучшего обучения школьников новым дисциплинам, которых прислало обновленное Министерство. Гар-ри с некоторым удивлением узнал среди них и своего крестного. Си-ри только взмахнул рукой, приветствуя юных волшебников в школе. После обеда он подошел к единственному дракону в школе.  
\- Гар-ри, если у тебя собралась команда… мгм, друзей, мы могли бы их тренировать для подготовки в реальном мире. Мы решили создать типа факультатива по Защите, а также по другим дисциплинам, чтобы быть лучше подготовленными, - объяснил он.   
Гар-ри кивнул. Он понимал, что уроков недостаточно, и вообще, школа недостаточно загружает уроками, чтобы бывшие ученики добились успеха в волшебном мире. Желающих учиться углубленно набралось три класса, которых и стали вести три аврора. Си-ри курировал эти три курса, чтобы они не отвлекались на мелочи.   
Учителя по основным предметам беспокоились, что команда драконов будет мешать учебе, но оказалось наоборот, многие школьники подтянулись по всем предметам. Казалось, наступила дисциплина, о которой мечтали все профессора. Никто не бегал, все степенно ходили из класса в класс, даже первокурсники стали потише, потому что видели прекрасный пример старших перед глазами.   
Перед днем Святого Валентина Сириус Блэк довольно скалился, пригласив Гар-ри к себе в кабинет.   
\- Как проведешь праздник? – спросил крестный, развалившись на мягком стуле.  
\- Думаю, прислать Тому маленький презент, - вздохнул юный дракон. – Я же не могу его увидеть.   
\- Почему не можешь? – довольно улыбался Сириус. – Приходи завтра в шесть к апартаментам Снейпа. Тебя ждет сюрприз.  
С утра была суббота, и Гар-ри, Драко, Гермиона засобирались в Хогсмид. С ними увязался Сириус, который посчитал, что им требуется охрана. Но не все так было просто. За всеми ними медленно поплыли два дементора, на которых у Гермионы была аллергия. Она держала перед собой патронуса, который берег ее нервы от их нападения. Но дементоры оказались весьма деликатными тварями и придерживались довольно большого расстояния, избегая Патронусов в качестве атаки на их присутствие.   
\- Зачем столько охраны? – возмущался Гар-ри. – Где здесь убийцы и мародеры? Все же в порядке.   
При слове «мародеры» Сириус засиял.   
\- Гар-ри, когда я учился в Хогвартсе, у меня была компания, называемая «Мародеры». Как мы веселились!  
\- Нападали на безвинных жертв? – рассердился Гар-ри. Он был не в настроении.  
\- Сопливуса вряд ли можно назвать безвинной жертвой, - хмыкнул Блэк, - От него нам хорошо доставалось. Вот. Ремус!  
Учитель по Защите от Темных Искусств шел по улице Хогсмида и не подозревал, что компания Мародеров восстанавливает свое величие.   
\- Ремус в ней был и прикрывал наши проказы. Питер Петтигрю погиб смертью храбрых. А зачинщиком в нашей компании был твой отец, Джеймс. Славные были времена, правда, Ремус? – спросил Сириус, догоняя Люпина в два шага.   
\- Славные, - ответил оборотень, настороженно поглядывая на своего друга.   
\- Прогуляемся лунной ночью? – спросил Сириус. – Попугаем дементоров.  
\- Только мне придется волшебную палочку с собой брать, - улыбнулся Люпин.  
\- Я дементоров прогоню, ты же знаешь меня.   
\- Вот именно, прекрасно знаю!   
Гар-ри хотелось сладостей. Он купил сахарных перьев, тянучки и шоколадных лягушек. Гермионе нужно было зайти в книжную лавку, а за ней, конечно, отправился и Драко. Вышли они только через час, раскрасневшиеся и улыбающиеся.   
\- Что вы так долго? – проворчал Гар-ри.  
\- Будет у тебя партнер, узнаешь, - промолвил Драко. Увидев, что его друг нахмурился еще больше, покаялся: - Прости.  
Гар-ри уже ничего не хотел. Он поскорее мечтал отправиться в башню Райвенкло, в свою спальню, и зарыться под одеяло. Ему никого и ничего не хотелось видеть. Особенно розовые сердечки и ярко-красные конверты, которые разносили ребята своим понравившимся подружкам.   
Через час к Гар-ри поднялась Луна с красным конвертом и сказала:  
\- Гар-ри, я по-дружески поздравляю тебя. Ведь твоя половинка не здесь. Пусть у него все будет хорошо. Вы встретитесь, обещаю.  
Гар-ри поднялся с кровати.  
\- Спасибо Луна, только мне ничего не хочется. Я тоскую за ним.   
\- Обещаю, вы встретитесь. Я видела это, - проникновенно ответила однокурсница.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил дракон. На его душе стало веселее.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, приподнимаясь на кровати. – Признание в любви какой-нибудь пустоголовой девчонки?  
\- Нет, конечно! – ответила Луна. – Это тебе дружеское послание от меня.   
\- Спасибо, Луна, - растрогался Гар-ри. – Твоя поддержка очень ценна для меня. Ты – хороший друг.  
Открытка пропищала веселую песенку и исчезла.   
\- Мне показалось, что тебе не захочется держать ее при себе, поэтому зачаровала, чтобы она тебе не надоедала, - объяснила Луна. – Главное – внимание и поддержка.  
Гар-ри смешался от такого проявления чувств. Зато теперь он был готов идти на обед. Еще пару часов, и, возможно, он увидит Тома.   
\- Тогда пошли в Большой зал и перекусим? – спросил он. – Сладкое только раздразнило мой аппетит.   
\- Конечно! – радостно ответила Луна и, взяв Гар-ри за руку, вышла вместе с ним из спальни.   
Некоторые ребята таращились на парочку Гар-ри и Луны, но, видя недовольный вид дракона, не смели ему в спину бросить проклятие или придумать какую-нибудь насмешку. Авторитет Гарри незаметно подрос, когда школьники узнали мощь и силу драконов. Гар-ри сел и с удовольствием стал уплетать поданную курицу и мясной пирог. Овощи он все также игнорировал. После обеда к нему подошел профессор Снейп и сказал:  
\- Поттер, в шесть часов будьте у меня.   
\- Да, я знаю, - пробормотал Гар-ри.  
Три часа после обеда тянулись как резиновые. Райвенкловец побывал на Астрономической башне, сдерживая желание полетать в драконьем обличье, подрался с близнецами Уизли, из-за чего с него сняли тридцать баллов, и наконец, последний час Гар-ри прохаживался слизеринскими подземельями, чтобы не так было долго скучать. Ровно в шесть дракон постучался в дверь декана Слизерина.  
\- Заходи, - ответил профессор Снейп, открывая дверь.  
Пять шагов – и Гар-ри очутился в объятиях своего суженого. Подзабытый запах дымка, трав и самого Тома успокоили его лучше «Глотка Живой Смерти». Снейп незаметно исчез, и драконы могли спокойно беседовать до ночи.   
\- Я скучал, - пробормотал Гар-ри, нежась в сильных руках старшего дракона. – Тебя так долго не было. И мы почти не общались по ментальной связи. Только какие-то драконы мне мерещились.   
\- Это я виноват, - объяснил Том, - ты слишком темпераментный, чтобы мы могли существовать в одном поле. Вот Мудрейшие и взяли нас на поруки. Теперь мы под охраной Совета Старейшин. Это великая честь даже для меня.   
\- Сколько еще ждать, - ворчал Гар-ри. – Нет сил терпеть. Хотя, пока мерещились драконы, никаких мыслей в голове не было. Абсолютная пустота.   
\- Вот и хорошо, - заявил Том, - живи, учись, наслаждайся. Я же не буду все время рядом.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом! – воскликнул Гар-ри. – Как ты не понимаешь?!  
Мальчик растет. Нет, уже юноша. Том против воли залюбовался праведным гневом своего суженого. Зеленые глаза сверкают, дыхание перехватило, руки сжаты в кулаки…  
\- Вот стану Министром магии, украду тебя из Хогвартса и не выпущу из дома, - улыбаясь, сказал Риддл.  
\- Как же! – заявил Гар-ри. – У Министра куча обязанностей. Хорошо, если будешь приходить в десять вечера.  
\- Подчиненные на что? – удивился Том. – Есть такое понятие – делегирование. Вот и буду сидеть дома, а подчиненные будут аппарировать, чтобы я мог подписать нужную бумажку.   
\- Нет, - бубнил недовольно Гар-ри. – Дом нужно скрыть из глаз, - при этих словах он покраснел, не объясняя причину.   
\- Мне пора, - мягко сказал Риддл, - сейчас у меня переговоры с мэром города, какого тебе знать не нужно. У него двое детей волшебников. Приходится работать с совершенно другим контингентом людей, чем обычные избиратели.   
\- От обывателя до мэра, понимаю, - кивнул головой Гар-ри, мгновенно остывая. У Тома куча забот, а он пристает к своему суженому с неприличными предложениями. Как все сложно!   
Зато не нужно искать кого-то на стороне, радовался Гар-ри, направляясь к башне Райвенкло, когда Том ушел. Нужно только подождать, и они будут вместе навсегда. Драконы выбирают пару одну на всю жизнь, очень редко вторую. Что стоит три года, если тебя ждет почти тысяча лет вместе!


	33. Глава 33. Короткие встречи

Как-то одним погожим деньком профессор Снейп появился на обед в Большом зале с маленькой летучей мышкой. Она скреблась по камзолу профессора, усаживаясь поудобней.  
\- Альбус, не рви мне камзол, - ворчал Северус. – Ты и так разгромил мою лабораторию, гостиную, теперь хочешь добраться до гардероба?  
Мышка недовольно запищала, поблескивая глазами-бусинками. Учителя с любопытством взирали на бывшего директора Хогвартса. Хагрид громко кашлянул, что слетела шляпа у профессора Спраут, а Макногагалл спросила:  
\- Что ест Альбус сейчас?  
\- Питается кровью? – деловито спросил Флитвик, нарезая бифштекс.  
\- Свежими овощами, - ответил Снейп, нарезая морковь специально для Альбуса, - а крови ему нужна буквально капля в день.   
Гар-ри и некоторые райвенкловцы с любопытством взирали на невиданное зрелище «накорми вампира». Мышь старалась казаться незаметной, но вот уже весь зал смотрел на волшебника с состоявшимся наследием.   
\- Я еще не видел обращение вампира, - проговорил Драко за своим столом. – Это так интересно!  
Слизеринцы на него зашикали, стараясь не слишком явно показывать свое любопытство. Вскоре школьники успокоились, а самое главное – расслабилась напряженная мышка, которой было почему-то стыдно. Альбусу не нравилось, что вот уже третью неделю он еще не стал самим собой. Но кто виноват? Обратился бы к Северусу Снейпу раньше, к любому другому вампиру, наконец, зашел в Отдел по контролю за волшебными существами в Министерство, и ему бы помогли. Здесь нет ничего постыдного! Контроль был чисто номинальным, за этим словом скрывалась довольно огромная сеть, которая регистрировала состоявшихся наследников. Она была не меньше, чем тот же отдел в Гринготтсе. Альбус хотел изменить состоявшийся ход вещей, но не хватало людей и влияния для распространения идей магглорожденных.   
Гар-ри только покачал головой. Вот он в четыре года обратился в дракона, а его названый братец дракон Нор-ри еще раньше стал человеческим малышом. Сколько времени займет обращение Альбуса Дамблдора? Так что Северус Снейп побудет еще и.о. директора Хогвартса.   
***  
Министерство было взбудоражено, как пчелиный улей. Том Риддл, казалось, поселился в нем. Все, что было в его силах, он сделал. Осталось ждать результатов. Каждый избранник на пост Министра ждал его с нетерпением.   
Вот и настал день Икс, день, когда должны были огласить Министром магии. Шар светился неизменным фиолетовым цветом – цветом Тома Риддла, набравшего наибольшее количество голосов. Подождав еще час, Министерство, посовещавшись, приняло решение в пользу Правителя-дракона. Не нужно было уже летать, чтобы догнать самого себя, как поговаривали драконы в своей среде. Выбор сделан.  
Как только провели церемонию посвящения и прием, новый Министр магии Том Риддл помчался в Хогвартс. Уже не нужно было скрываться, чтобы увидеть своего суженого. Он переступил порог школы, когда была перемена между уроками. Два дракона сопровождали Риддла. Втроем они дошли до учительской. Минерва Макгонагалл, Флитвик и Спраут с удивлением уставились на новоявленного Министра.   
\- Здравствуйте, господин Министр, - склонился в поклоне Риддлу быстро среагировавший Филиус Флитвик. – Чем обязаны вашим присутствием?  
\- Пригласите сюда Гарри Поттера, мне нужно его увидеть, - повелительно произнес Том, садясь на удобный стул.   
Прозвенел звонок, оглашая начало урока. Учителя разошлись по своим кабинетам, остались только драконы. Наконец, на порог ступил недоумевающий Поттер. Увидев Тома, он улыбнулся и быстро шагнул в родные объятия.   
\- Ты – мой, и можно не скрывать наши отношения, - произнес в макушку Риддл.   
Гар-ри отстранился и широко открыл глаза. В них плескалось обожание и восторг.   
\- Серьезно? Несмотря на то, что ты Министр? Я уже прочитал экстренный выпуск «Пророка». Так можно?  
\- Даже нужно, - ответил Том. – Чтобы предотвратить слухи о холостом Правителе. Негоже ему ходить в одиночку на приемы.   
\- Так мне нужно бросать школу? – нахмурился Гар-ри.   
\- Нет, конечно, что ты придумал! – рассмеялся старший дракон. – Просто у тебя появится общественная жизнь.  
\- Ее у меня хватает и здесь, но я, конечно рад, - проворчал Гар-ри. – Так я пойду? Неохота пропускать Трансфигурацию, она мне тяжело дается с волшебной палочкой.   
\- Конечно, иди, - ответил Том, но Гар-ри и не думал уходить. Он чего-то ждал.   
\- А поцелуй на прощание? – лукаво спросил Гар-ри.   
\- Иди ко мне, чудище, - ответил старший дракон и, сжав Гар-ри в охапку, крепко поцеловал юношу в губы. Поцелуй вышел слюнявый, но Гар-ри не возражал. Он с улыбкой вышел из кабинета.   
Министр вышел за ним. Теперь можно работать. Можно жить и стремиться к большему.  
***  
Утром на завтраке на Гар-ри таращился весь Большой Зал. Альбус-летучая мышь был забыт.   
\- Что? – рявкнул Гар-ри на Гермиону, которая шуршала газетными листами «Ежедневного пророка» и хихикала вместе с Падмой, поглядывая в его сторону.  
\- Ох, Гар-ри, я и не знала, - скрывая улыбку, ответила Гермиона. – Оказывается, ты обручен.  
\- Давным-давно, - проворчал Гар-ри. – Все об этом знали.   
\- Но никто не знал, что ты обручен с Министром! – заявил Джереми Стреттон, складывая свой экземпляр «Пророка» вдвое.   
Гар-ри только фыркнул.   
\- Не на хомяке же мне жениться! – громко заявил юный суженый Том Риддла. – На ком же, как не на драконе?  
Райвенкловцы только уткнулись в тарелки, давясь от хохота.  
\- Хомяк, уй! – заржал Терри Бут.   
\- Ну и размерчики, - завыл Эдди.  
\- А как у вас с размером? – озабоченно спросила Гермиона. – Какая у вас совместимость?  
Тут уже мальчишки упали в осадок, качаясь на сиденьях и держась за животы.   
\- Нормальная у нас совместимость, - недовольно ответил Гар-ри.   
\- Когда у вас свадьба? – невозмутимо спросила Луна.   
\- Через три года.  
\- Приглашение пришлешь? – улыбнулась Лавгуд.  
\- В принципе я собираюсь пригласить всех своих вассалов, - пробубнил Гар-ри в тарелку. – Это же будет здорово!  
Друзья дракона приосанились. Это и вправду будет незабываемое зрелище, которое стоит посмотреть. Непосвященные будут грызть камни, чтобы увидеть драконью церемонию брака.   
Школьники с шумом поднялись со своих мест, стремясь поскорее идти на уроки. Через три дня начинались Пасхальные каникулы.   
***  
\- Ау! Я дома! – с порога заявил Гар-ри.   
Что-то грохнуло, затем раздался визг и сердитое бормотание. Наконец появился человечек четырех лет.   
\- Гар-ри! – заныл он. – Сал-ри не дает мне играться камушками. Хочу камушки.  
\- Давай поиграем в плюй-камни, - предложил Гар-ри. – Это очень интересно.   
И прямо в школьной мантии, не переодеваясь, наколдовал небольшие разноцветные камни и начал объяснять правила игры. Нор-ри заинтересовался и начал подкидывать камушки в воздух. Выглянул сердитый Гим-ри, который тут же состроил гримасу, означающую приветствие.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил обеспокоенный Гар-ри.  
\- Нор-ри решил колдовать, и мне это совершенно не нравится! – заявил Гим.   
\- О! Так Нор-ри раскрыл свои волшебные способности? – обрадовался Гар-ри.  
Гим-ри вздохнул.  
\- Он начал громить кухню, приманивая камни с вершины горы, - пожаловался Гим-ри.   
\- Молодец, - восхитился Гар-ри сообразительностью дракоши.  
\- Да, но приходится следить, чтобы камни не поранили его и не раздавили собственным весом.  
\- Гар-ри! Иди сюда! – раздался голос Сал-ри. – Помоги убраться.  
Гар-ри поспешил на кухню и обомлел. Песок и пыль оседали на все поверхности, особенно на готовящийся обед.   
\- И теперь придется есть запеченного ягненка в песке, - продолжал жаловаться Гим-ри.  
\- Ничего, помоем, когда приготовится мясо, - ответил Сал-ри и ободряюще поцеловал своего партнера.  
С помощью нехитрых бытовых чар три дракона очистили поверхности кухни от пыли и небольших камешков. «Эванеско» отлично помогло исчезнуть камням побольше. Гар-ри был рад применить чары дома и помочь своим близким.   
\- Как мой суженый? – спросил через два часа Гар-ри, наевшись и расположившись в гостиной.   
\- Работает не покладая рук, - ответил Сал-ри. – Боюсь, что я сам буду занят по завязку. Я вырвался только потому, что Ген-ри дал мне два дня выходных. Наш вождь собирается хлопотать, чтобы перевести меня в Министерство. Там я нужнее. Требуются хорошие специалисты, и желательно драконы. Мы верные и преданные своим сородичам.  
\- Хорошо, - сонно проговорил Гар-ри. – Я пойду полетаю, а то совсем усну, хотя солнце еще высоко.   
Сал-ри и Гим-ри переглянулись. Они-то знали, куда собрался их подопечный.   
\- Так ты собрался летать или аппарировать? – спросил Гим-ри.  
\- И то, и другое, - не открывая своих намерений, ответил Гар-ри.   
\- Лучше возьми дымолетный порошок и отправься по каминной сети. И назови адрес. Он короткий: «Атриум Министерства», - ехидно проговорил Гим-ри. – Нечего болтаться в воздухе два часа.  
Гар-ри улыбнулся.   
\- Какие вы у меня умные, - сказал он, потягиваясь и вставая с дивана.  
Через минуту сработал камин. Гар-ри отправился в гости к Министру.  
***  
Министерство магии Гар-ри поразило шумом и деловитой озабоченностью. Атриум был полон туда-сюда сновавшими волшебниками. Некоторые с удивлением смотрели на беспечно прохаживающегося Поттера – такой ритм походки, видимо, был здесь непривычен. Наконец, он спросил, как пройти к Министру, но его сначала предупредили, что попасть к нему без предварительной записи невозможно. Уж слишком он занят. Запись была временной мерой, пока не утрясутся все дела. Но Гар-ри Поттер объявил свое имя, и его внесли в список немедленного приема. Гар-ри позабавился такой бюрократии и устроился поудобнее на стуле в приемной. Секретарем у Риддла был обычный волшебник, который с любопытством поглядывал на молодого дракона. Со своей стороны Гар-ри отметил быстроту и ловкость секретаря, с которой тот сновал между кабинетом Министра и различными отделами, успевая писать различные документы и посылая говорящие патронусы в виде небольшой юркой собачки нужным людям и нелюдям. Залетали бумажные самолетики, которые волшебник быстро хватал, читал и отправлял в большую папку. «Молодец», - восхитился Гар-ри и одобрительно посмотрел на волшебника. Тот покраснел и склонился над очередным пергаментом. Видимо, он понял, кто очередной посетитель к Тому Риддлу.  
Наконец из кабинета Министра вышли четыре волшебника, и Гар-ри услышал голос Тома.  
\- Побыстрее! Мне некогда ждать. Это дело требует немедленного действия. Я жду отчет через три дня на столе.   
Секретарь вопросительно взглянул на Гар-ри. Тот покачал головой, мол, представлять не нужно, и смело решил в кабинет.  
\- Кто еще? Подождите пятнадцать минут.  
\- Думаю, что пятнадцать минут мне хватит, - весело произнес Гар-ри.   
Том поднял голову, и в его глазах блеснуло пламя. Он встал, а Гар-ри отметил, что Риддл в жутко дорогущей мантии, которая стоила бы всего имущества семьи Гар-ри. Он схватил Гар-ри в объятия и поцеловал своего суженого. Гар-ри с удовольствием отвечал. Это были почти целомудренные поцелуи, но молодому дракону хватило и их, чтобы долгожданная встреча компенсировала следующий нескорый прием.  
\- Пятнадцать минут прошло, - хрипло проговорил Том.  
Гар-ри порадовался ущербу, нанесенному старшему дракону. Губы Тома блестели и были искусаны неопытным Гар-ри, волосы истрепались, а сам он дышал, будто летал всю ночь.   
\- Следующий поцелуй ты получишь на мой день рождения, - прошептал Гар-ри. – И он будет намного лучше, чем сегодня.   
\- Жду с нетерпением, - прорычал дракон, усаживаясь на место. С удивительным спокойствием он начал читать пергаменты, лежащие на столе.   
\- Эйве-ри сделал ошибку… Не годится! – и перечеркнул весь пергамент.  
\- Белла, молодец! – прокомментировал он следующую записку. – Быстро среагировала.   
\- Нотт, требуется десять человек. Десять! – простонал Том, читая немаленький отчет своего подотчетного, написанный мелким почерком.  
Гар-ри понял, что сегодня он большего не добьется. Он тихо вышел и закрыл дверь. Вздохнул. Секретарь ему лукаво улыбнулся, поглядывая на его одежду. Гар-ри невольно поправил свою сбившуюся мантию и облизнул зацелованные губы. Решительно вышел в коридор и быстрым шагом, как и все здесь передвигались, отправился к выходу. Теперь следовало ловить каждый момент в неуправляемом графике работы Министра. Может быть, Том, когда будет посвободнее, Гар-ри станет более решительным. Тома не следует оставлять одного! Вдруг он найдет себе кого-нибудь поближе, из министерских крыс. А вот этого Гар-ри не потерпит. Он собирался стать постоянным посетителем Министерства магии и не пропустит ни одного приема, который Том Риддл будет давать, чтобы показывать благополучные отношения с будущим партнером.


	34. Глава 34. С кем, как не с тобой?

Конец учебного года ознаменовался приходом Альбуса Дамблдора в человеческий вид. Поскольку вовсю шли экзамены, основная масса учеников была на взводе и перечитывала в последний раз конспекты, то его восстановление в правах директора пришло незаметным. Без привычных фальшивых улыбок и гримас Альбус казался более одухотворенным и был непривычно тих и задумчив. Он занимался директорскими обязанностями, не выходя из своего кабинета. Министерство магии потребовало отчета о деятельности Директора Хогвартса за последние пять лет, и Дамблдор, запершись в своем кабинете, исписывал пергаменты в полтора фута длиной. Министр магии не хотел спускать директору ни деятельность Ордена Феникса, ни любовь к маглолюбцам, и поручил Макнейру дискредитировать деятельность Дамблдора в волшебном мире как политически вредную. В качестве компенсации Министр обещал ему оставить директорское кресло в школе. Пришлось Дамблдору смириться.  
Гар-ри закончил третий курс с отличными оценками, что было необычно для драконов, учащихся лишь для галочки. Даже неподдающийся предмет – Трансфигурация – был отмечен оценкой «Выше ожидаемого». Гар-ри был рад, что может показать своим воспитателем почти что идеальный табель. Также он показывал себя идеальным учеником для Тома Риддла, который не любил разгильдяйство и дела «спустя рукава».  
В последний день учебы в Хогвартсе в Министерстве магии наметился бал, который Гарри не стоило пропускать. Гар-ри пришлось наведаться в Косой переулок за новой мантией. Но оказалось не все так просто. Том намекнул на обязательное явление волшебников с наследиями, поэтому пришлось еще покупать одежду, подчеркивающую сущность дракона. Это были не простые повседневные рубахи на каждый день, а костюм, который подчеркивал бы силу и возможности Темного существа. Поэтому Гар-ри пришлось вытаскивать в Лондон Гим-ри вместе с малышом Нор –ри, который проконсультировал юношу в столь деликатном вопросе. В результате Гар-ри был одет в тонкую шелковую рубашку, облегающие черные брюки, сюртук темно-зеленого цвета, и сверху легкую мантию, которая едва скрывала высокую и стройную фигуру молодого дракона. И везде присутствовали драгоценности. Браслет на руку, кольца на пальцах, цепочка на шее, серьга в проколотом ухе и четки из жемчуга, которые Гар-ри стал немедленно крутить в руке. Уж слишком нервным он был. Впервые на балу, впервые неизвестные люди, с которыми придется знакомиться и общаться.   
\- Я волнуюсь, - пожаловался Гар-ри своему воспитателю, который держал Нор-ри, забавляющегося четками Гар-ри. Они вдвоем играли новым предметом.  
\- Не стоит, - мягко произнес Гим-ри, стараясь не выдавать своего собственного волнения. Гар-ри растет, и вот уже первый выход в высшее общество! – Ты справишься. Главное – побольше говори со своим суженым. Он – центр твоей вселенной. Когда наговоришься, обрати внимание на остальных. Не забывай улыбаться. Наслаждайся вечером.   
Гар-ри сомневался, что будет наслаждаться, однако позволил выпустить свое драконье обаяние для общения с неизвестными личностями. Ему пришлось самому путешествовать камином в Министерство, где его ждал Том.   
Проверка волшебной палочки (зачем? – спросил бы дракон), мимолетный взгляд в лицо, и дракон был опознан как спутник Тома Риддла. Его провели в огромный зал, готовый для празднования. Гар-ри с волнением переступил порог. Что его ждет?  
Как оказалось, ничего страшного. Половина общества была знакома. Это Минерва Макгонагалл, улыбающаяся ужимкам Филиуса Флитвика. Рубеус Хагрид, для которого принесли особо прочное кресло, и восседавшего на нем в углу, беседующего с Северусом Снейпом. Это Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, отец Луны, чему Гар-ри был весьма рад. Так что остальные наследники - вампиры, оборотни и метаморфы - не стали для Гар-ри страшным стрессом. В углу наметился круг музыкантов, которые играли нечто легкое, чтобы не отвлекать гостей от общения. Главное – это был Том, стоявший в центре этого великолепия. Гар-ри поспешил к нему, как мотылек на свет.   
\- Здравствуй, Гар-ри, - мягко произнес Том Риддл, Министр магии.   
Его глаза цепко оценили внешность Гар-ри. Тот не собирался стесняться взгляда своего суженого, но, казалось, глаза Тома его раздевали, а не одевали.   
\- В следующий раз портного зову я, - шепнул Том на ухо суженому.   
\- Я купил готовую одежду, - возразил Гар-ри.   
\- Заметно, - ответил Том. – Однако ты неплохо приоделся, этот костюм прекрасно оттеняет оттенок твоих глаз. Ну что, начнем?  
Гар-ри кивнул. Риддл дал знак музыкантам утихнуть.   
\- Дорогие друзья, - мягко начал говорить Том. – Я собрал вас здесь для того, чтобы представить своего суженого, Гар-ри Поттера. Встречайте!  
Раздались громкие аплодисменты. Минерва была смущена, как и Хагрид, как и Флитвик. Они знали о будущем супружестве Гар-ри и Тома, но одно дело читать статью в «Пророке», другое – видеть наяву, как Том-дракон, Министр магии, прижимает к себе Гар-ри Поттера, тоже дракона, ученика Хогвартса. Кроме них, никого из драконов не было, поэтому они выделялись в толпе. Об этом Том позаботился. Том хотел показать различие между драконами и представителями других рас.  
Заиграла музыка. Том взял Гар-ри за руку, Гар-ри, как более низкий, положил руки ему на плечи, и они закружились в танце. Гар-ри не заметил, как он двигался, он просто доверял партнеру. Это было здорово!  
Незаметно для Гар-ри, стали танцевать и приглашенные. Было прелестно мило наблюдать за Хагридом, приглашающего Минерву, или Филиуса, ухаживающего за женщиной-вейлой.   
Когда закончился танец, Том подвел Гар-ри к фуршетному столу, где были поданы самые удивительные блюда для волшебников с наследиями, для каждого вида – свое блюдо. Гар-ри осмотрелся и взял кусочек зажаренного мяса, приготовленного специально для драконов.   
\- Мясо удивительно нежное и хорошо прожаренное, - похвалил молодой дракон. – Вкусно.  
Том наблюдал, как мясо исчезает между губами суженого. Гар-ри ел с таким аппетитом, что старший дракон тоже решил попробовать стряпню повара, которого он приставил к подбору блюд для бала.   
\- Замечательно, но только мне хочется кормить тебя изо рта в рот, - прошептал Том, нарочно облизываясь, чтобы показать, какой на самом деле его мучает голод.   
Гар-ри покраснел.  
\- Я бы тоже хотел что-нибудь эдакое, но я думаю, мы придем к этому постепенно.  
\- Согласен, - улыбнулся Том, и стал сам кормить Гар-ри вкусными кусочками мяса. Гар-ри нужно было только открывать рот и поглощать мясо. В глазах Тома плясали чертики, и на лице играла непонятная ухмылка. Наконец Гар-ри догадался облизывать губами пальцы партнера, и тот ахнул от удивления.  
\- Грязно играешь, дорогой, - шептал Том.  
\- Ты же этого хочешь, милый друг, - ответил Гар-ри, смелея от собственной дерзости, не замечая, что воздух вокруг двух драконов заискрился от напряжения. Окружающие старались на них не смотреть, скрывая свои понимающие улыбки за веерами, платками или просто в кулак. Как же! Ведь это самая известная пара будущих супругов во всей Британии.   
Тому стало жарко. По разным причинам. И он потащил Гар-ри на обманный балкон. Обманный, потому что они находились под землей. Однако здесь реял бурный свежий воздух, который как раз понизил градус игр Тома и Гар-ри.  
\- Ты что творишь? – набросился Том. – Мы же не одни! Да я бы и не позволил бы тебе такое раньше времени.  
\- Я стесняюсь, но борюсь со своими инстинктами, - возразил Гар-ри. – Я мог стать невидимым от непреодолимого смущения, и тогда вряд ли ты бы меня увидел вообще. Сегодняшний вечер – прекрасная возможность попрактиковаться в новом амплуа. Я как твой партнер представлен не был еще никому. И вообще, - тут глаза Гар-ри разгорелись, - если экспериментировать, то только с тобой. Понимаешь?  
Гар-ри взглянул на Тома умоляюще. Старший дракон рыкнул, схватил своего суженого в объятия и практически зацеловал его лицо маленькими поцелуями. Тот только прижимался сильнее, не обращая внимания на то, что внизу живота разгоралось пламя.   
\- Вкусный, - шептал Гар-ри, - сладкий, мясной. Съесть хочу!  
Том-ри чувствовал, как Гар-ри возбуждается. Он чаще задышал, глаза разгорелись, руки сжимались в кулаки. Он еле держался на ногах… Министр взял голову Гар-ри в руки и послал мысленную картинку совета Мудрейших. Гар-ри будто очнулся. Дыхание стало ровным, глаза потеряли свой блеск, а руки стали свободными. Юный дракон снова стал спокойным. Только уверенности прибавилось. Теперь, как казалось, Том Риддл был его весь без остатка, и это признали другие члены общества, присутствующие сегодня на балу.   
Между тем, бал продолжался. Повышался градус потребляемых напитков, шум голосов раздавался все громче, все чаще присутствующие собирались в группы по интересам и беседовали. Минерва беседовала с юным метаморфом Тонкс. Флитвик с обожанием уставился на свою спутницу и беспрерывно с ней танцевал. Хагрид пил изысканное шампанское и, к счастью не пьянея, беседовал с вампиром Квентином о разведении фестралов.   
Том Риддл кашлянул. Музыка утихла, а танцоры остановились. Говорил слово сам Министр.  
\- Дорогие гости! - сказал он. – Этот бал первый, но не последний. Может, не все так гладко, как хотелось, но всех вас я с удовольствием навещу, как только стану посвободнее. До этого времени осталось не так уж и много. Поэтому я жду ваших пожеланий, как улучшить развлекательный комплекс нашего Министерства. На следующий учебный год я обещаю отличное развлечение в школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Поэтому если вы хотите чего-то новенького – ждите сообщений от исполняющего обязанности директора Северуса Снейпа. Он обещает колонку новостей раз в неделю. Пока же я покидаю вас. Дела, дела… Веселитесь!  
И потащил несопротивляющегося Гар-ри за собой. Тот же выдохнул только в кабинете Министра.   
\- Что за развлечение? – буркнул он.  
Том только закрыл рот пальцем на замок.   
\- Узнаешь в свое время, - интригующе сказал старший дракон. – Сейчас же давай вернемся к тебе домой. Я за Нор-ри соскучился.   
\- Давай, - улыбнулся Гар-ри.   
Драконы взялись за руки и исчезли из кабинета.


	35. Короткое лето

Гар-ри и Том-ри оказались в Гар-риной вотчине. Не успели они отряхнуться от сажи, как где-то недалеко, точнее, на кухне, раздался детский плач, громыхание кастрюль и недовольное бормотание взрослого. Они поспешили туда. Картина маслом: уже подросший Нор-ри, освоивший заклинание левитации, висевший вместе с посудой под потолком, и недовольный Гим-ри, пытавшийся приготовить обед. Гар-ри и Том-ри только засмеялись от невиданного зрелища. Увидев своих родных, Нор-ри заулыбался и сам свалился в руки Гим-ри. Посуда с грохотом упала на пол. Гим-ри только закряхтел, не ожидая такой подлянки от дракоши.   
\- Ну что делать с этим малышом? – спросил Гим, опустив на пол Нор-ри.  
\- Воспитывать, - посмеиваясь, ответил Том. – Может, подыскать учителя, чтобы Нор-ри осваивал дисциплину?  
\- Пожалуй, надо, - задумался Гим-ри. – Три с половиной года – как раз нужна нянька.   
\- И у тебя будет немного свободного времени, - подсказал Гар-ри.   
\- Точно, - воспрянул духом Гим-ри. – Хотя бы два часа в день отдохнуть от этого… дракона. Может, я уже стар для игр с малышами? – почесал он затылок. – Хотя сто семьдесят лет – маловато для старости, - дракон отправился куда-то в другую комнату.   
\- Я думаю, Гим, что у Нор-ри большой потенциал магии, вот он и экспериментирует, - пошел вслед за ним Том.  
Остались на кухне Гар-ри и Нор-ри. Старший приемыш помешал жаркое на плите, принюхавшись и попробовав, понял, что оно готово, и выключил.   
\- Кушать, - поднял глаза младший и, взяв тарелку, постучал ею. Гар-ри послушно насыпал жаркого, а Нор-ри принялся есть. Сообразив, что малыш-дракон проказничать не будет, пока ест, Поттер отправился к взрослым.   
\- Конкурс – отличная идея, - согласился Том-ри, - иначе я боюсь за школьников, нужны очень хладнокровные и уравновешенные драконы.   
\- Яйца нужны пустые, - воодушевился от идей Гим-ри, - об этом никто не узнает, а детям развлечение. Правда же?  
Том задумался. Это решение давалось ему нелегко.   
\- Хорошо, - с трудом сказал он, - пусть будут пустые. Кроме драконов, никто не будет знать!  
\- О чем вы говорите? – спросил любопытный Гар-ри.   
\- О конкурсе драконов, - ответил простодушно Гим-ри.   
\- Я тоже хочу участвовать, - заявил Гар-ри.   
\- Невозможно, - хлопнул по колену Том-ри, - ты школьник Хогвартса, и будешь только зрителем.   
\- Ничего не понимаю, - разочаровался Гар-ри. – О чем речь?  
\- В Хогвартсе будет происходить Турнир трех волшебников, - раздраженно ответил Том, нехотя раскрывая секрет Полишинеля.- Первым заданием будет забрать яйцо у дракона. Вот мы и уменьшаем смертность школьников в этом задании.   
\- Ага! – задумался Гар-ри. – А участвовать будут совершеннолетние школьники?  
Том и Гим-ри переглянулись.  
\- Я догадался! – воскликнул Гар-ри. – Иначе кто же пойдет против дракона?  
\- Вообще-то этот Турнир – прекрасная возможность показать единство волшебников с наследиями, - проговорил Том. - Будут участвовать многие, вплоть до русалоидов и химер. Изъявил желание поучаствовать даже сфинкс из Египта.   
Гар-ри слушал чрезвычайно внимательно.  
\- Русалы будут в Черном озере! – выпалил он. – А сфинкс где будет участвовать?  
\- Какая разница? – спросил Гим-ри. – Главное – будет интересно! И, самое главное, мы сможем приехать к тебе, Гар-ри, в Хогвартс.  
\- Здорово! – обрадовался юный дракон. – Вот это прекрасная новость!  
С этими словами Гар-ри пошел играть с Нор-ри, а то, кажется, он опять взялся громить кухню.  
***  
Время текло то быстро, то медленно. Гар-ри обучался у своих «летних» учителей, встречался изредка с Томом, отдыхал и читал книги. День рождения был необычен тем, что его представили Мудрейшим. Ничто в мире не могло сравниться с таким представительством. Мудрейшие – это самые могущественные и сильные драконы, которые держали магическую Британию в своих лапах. Это была великая честь, и Гар-ри трепетал от восторга. А уж как волновался Том! Друэлла и Гризельда взяли Гар-ри под свое мощное крыло, а Том был как бы под эгидой Каллисто Блэка, старшего дракона в семье Блэков. Сириус мотался из Министерства магии в Лондоне к своему крестнику в Шотландские горы каждые выходные. Том дергался, зная безбашенный характер Сириуса, но с каждой встречей убеждался, что Гар-ри – весьма рассудительный молодой человек и не позволял себе шалости и необдуманные слова.   
Так прошло лето. Том проделал колоссальную работу по подготовке Турнира, подключив весь министерский аппарат, и не только драконов. Гар-ри, в свою очередь, получил «Превосходно» почти по всем предметам, кроме надоевшей Трансфигурации, и от Сириуса получил задание по подготовке в аврорат. Гар-ри, будучи спокойным и уравновешенным драконом, взвыл от нагрузки. Это было недостижимо! Но Сириус объяснил, что задание рассчитано на совершеннолетнего дракона, а пока пусть делает то, что возможно, и в его силах. Похожие задания были даны и его друзьям, раскрыл секрет Сириус, поэтому пусть никто из них не расслабляется.   
Прежде чем идти за школьными принадлежностями в Косой переулок в Лондон, Гар-ри послал всем своим друзьям своего ворона Виктора с предложением встретиться в определенный день и время. Так было удобней всего – кто захочет, тот присоединится. В результате Гар-ри Поттера ждала целая толпа однокурсников, и не только райвенкловцев. Оказывается, к друзьям присоединились вассалы, не входящие в круг друзей, поэтому получилась впечатляющий эскорт, не меньший, чем у Министра магии.   
Гар-ри был впечатлен количеством волшебников, пришедшим с ним провести предпоследние денечки лета в дружеском кругу. Поэтому, как бы ни хотелось, пришлось разделиться. Самые близкие друзья – Драко и Гермиона – стояли рядом с ним. Чуть поодаль расположились Джереми Стреттон, Терри Бут и Эдди Кармайкл. Остальные разбрелись кто куда, внимательно присматриваясь к волшебникам, смотрящих слишком пристально на их компанию. Ни в одну группу не попала Луна Лавгуд. Она легко перемещалась от одних к другим, и невозможно было определить, к кому ей хотелось примкнуть.   
\- Красота! – юный дракон ел мороженое, сидя в кафе Флориана Фортескью. – Такое вкусное я еще не ел. Лимонно-мятно-шоколадное… А у тебя, Гермиона?  
\- Карамельное с фисташками, - ответила Гермиона.  
\- У меня ванильное с кокосовой стружкой, - сказал Драко.   
\- А у тебя, Луна? – спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Черный горький шоколад, - ответила Луна, доставая с сумки шоколадку. – Зачем мне мороженое?  
\- Это философский вопрос, - ответил подошедший владелец кафе мистер Фортескью, сорокалетний рыжеволосый мужчина с неизменной красной бабочкой сверх зеленого костюма, - если вы не едите мороженое, значит, у вас наметился переход из одного состояния в другое. Мороженое означает постоянство.   
\- Значит, я непостоянная в своем постоянстве, - улыбнулась Луна, подтверждая мнение окружающих о своем чудачестве. – Я не люблю мороженое.   
\- Тогда я знаю, что вам предложить! – воскликнул Фортеськю.  
Через минуту Луна получила обычный фруктовый лед на палочке. Она одобрительно хмыкнула и принялась его грызть.  
\- Я ничего не знаю о философии мороженого, - признался Гар-ри. – Можно найти про это книжку?   
\- Скорее вам бы пришлось целый год пробовать мое мороженое, - ответил хозяин кафе, - тогда бы вы составили свое мнение, и истина открылась бы вам, мистер Поттер.  
\- Понимаю, - вздохнул дракон, - только где же взять столько времени, чтобы в течение целого года каждый день приходить сюда?  
Мистер Фортескью пожал плечами.   
\- Другого выхода нет.   
У Гар-ри загорелись глаза. Ему понравилась эта задачка. Не ожидавший у себя обнаружить страсть к мороженому мясоедный дракон собирался испортить себе желудок… Он теперь знает, что будет делать, когда закончит Хогвартс!  
Наконец Гар-ри оторвался от открывающихся перспектив и вознамерился совершить все покупки до того, как закроются все лавочки. Организовавшись, Гар-ри поспешил. Буквально за полчаса он оббегал аптеку, книжную лавку, всяких мелочей, и купил новый телескоп и два новых котла. Только в магазине мантий мадам Малкин пришлось подождать, чтобы оплатить покупки, потому что Гар-ри, как всегда, заказал мантии с витрины, самые лучшие, но стояла очередь – все торопились приодеться к школе.   
Встретившись с друзьями вновь, Гар-ри зашагал в сторону «Дырявого котла».   
\- Меня ждет семья, - с улыбкой произнес он.   
\- Ты же полдня с нами, - обеспокоилась Гермиона, - может, отпустишь их?  
\- Мы договорились встретиться в шесть часов вечера, - извиняющимся тоном ответил Гар-ри, - так что мы ничего не потеряли.   
Гим, Сал и Нор-ри показались возле бара, а возле Поттера сразу образовалась толпа провожающих. Гим забрал безразмерную сумку Гар-ри и рассеяно чмокнул того в лоб. Гар-ри только скривился, но был рад неожиданной ласке воспитателя.   
\- Гарри, пока! – крикнула Гермиона, а за ней Драко и остальные. На улице стало шумно, стали оборачиваться прохожие, и насторожились авроры в алых мантиях. Увидев стражей порядка, компания быстро рассеялась, но все равно, тут и там волшебники, поддерживающие позицию Гар-ри Поттера, махали ему в качестве прощания.   
\- Это твои вассалы? – спросил Сал-ри.   
\- Не только, - с гордостью ответил Гар-ри, - это мои друзья.   
***  
Первое сентября. Церемония Распределения. Первоклашки, промокшие и замерзшие, с робостью зашли в Большой зал, где их встречали школьники и учителя. Девочки и мальчики с восхищением уставились на красивейшего мужчину, сидевшего во главе стола. Вьющиеся каштановые волосы, синие глаза, тонко очерченный нос и яркие алые губы. Он взглянул на них, сделал взмах рукой в их сторону, и ребята мигом были высушены и согреты.   
\- Вот это колдовство! – восторженно сказал один из них, закутанный в Хагридову шубу. – Я в озеро упал, неприятно однако. Неприятней было заболеть в начале года. Тут так классно!   
Мальчик оглядывался, восторженный, и поглядывал на Министра магии, ибо красавец-мужчина был именно им. На него зашикали, прерывая монолог.  
Шляпа спела новую песню, и началась Церемония Распределения. Восемь человек было распределено на Хаффлпаф, Одиннадцать на Райвенкло, десять на Гриффиндор, и четырнадцать на Слизерин. Снейп скривился то ли от радости, то ли от озабоченности. К счастью, обязанности директора с него сняли, и он мог спокойно заниматься своими змейками.  
Дети были голодны и требовали к себе особой заботы, но Министр Магии все-таки привлек к себе внимание.   
\- Дорогие друзья! – сказал он. – Я не займу много времени. Хочу только сказать, что в этом году для учебы будут созданы особые условия, и я не буду требовать слишком многого от вас. Директор Дамблдор, - имя Риддл сказал весьма уничижающим тоном, от чего Альбус, сидевший в директорском кресле, сгорбился, - восстановлен в своих правах, поэтому по управленческим вопросам можете к нему обращаться. Если же у вас проблемы с учебой, домом, или же вам требуется особое внимание, обращайтесь к своим деканам. Они обязательно вам помогут. Учитесь и совершенствуйтесь на благо Магической Британии, - с этими словами Министр кивнул публике и сел.   
Хогвартские школьники захлопали, а отдельно взятые райвенкловцы зашептались. Погруженные большинство времени в книги или в себя, они только сейчас заметили, что возле Министра магии за учительским столом сидел их сокурсник Гар-ри Поттер.   
\- Краткость – сестра таланта, - шепнул он Тому.   
\- Я мог бы произносить речь до утра, - ответил Риддл, - и твои школьники бы умерли от голода.   
\- Наоборот, спасибо, - прошептал Гар-ри, - ты очень внимательный. Обсушил и согрел ребят. Первоклашки тебе очень благодарны. Вон как на тебя смотрят. А мальчик, который пребывал в Хагридовой шубе, таращится просто неприлично долго.  
Риддл только хмыкнул и взялся за свой бифштекс, появившийся на тарелке.   
\- На меня всегда смотрят, - медленно ответил он спустя минуту, - потому что я знаю себе цену.   
Гар-ри только хлопнул суженого по руке, и принялся за ужин. Он и сам не заметил, как проголодался.


	36. Глава 36. Начало осени

\- Кажется, я поселился за учительским столом, - пожаловался Гар-ри Сириусу Блэку.  
Си-ри, гонявший спаржу по тарелке, ответил, охотно отрываясь поболтать с крестником:  
\- Привыкай. Участь драконов – пленять и властвовать, - и улыбнулся яркой белозубой улыбкой прямо в Большой зал.  
\- Мне еще нужно в теплицы отправиться, - заглатывая кусочек мяса, сказал Гар-ри. – У меня эксперимент, с которым я занимаюсь с Невиллом. Это должно быть прорывом в Зельеварениии. Мы берем за основу Антиликантропное зелье и подбираем некоторые травы, помогающие закрепить эффект зелья на два-три дня дольше. Наша цель – три-четыре месяца, при этом используя недорогие ингредиенты, чтобы удешевить стоимость зелья. Тогда оборотни…  
Сириус охотно бы послушал, как могла бы решиться проблема Ремуса, но тут раздался голос директора Дамблдора:  
\- Дорогие друзья, смотрите на впечатляющее зрелище. Кубок огня!  
Школьники захлопали, недоуменно разглядывая старинный артефакт. Ничем не примечательный, совершенно обычный. Немного покореженный. Альбус коснулся волшебной палочкой Кубка, и дети ахнули. Кубок немедленно озарился ярким светом и заполыхал что есть силы. Его волшебная мощь проявилась так ярко, что достигла потолка, и достигла умеренного уровня спустя лишь некоторое время.  
\- Свои имена могут бросать ученики, достигшие семнадцати лет. Никто, слышите! – никто другой не сможет преодолеть возрастной барьер. Об этом позаботились лучшие учителя трех школ.  
\- Какого черта я оказался в комиссии наблюдателей? – бубнил недовольный Гар-ри. – Мне же только четырнадцать лет.  
На Гар-ри с Сириусом фыркнула Помона Спраут.  
\- Тише, мальчики, - шикнула она на беседующих драконов.  
\- Бросайте свои имена в Кубок огня, и завтра в это же время мы узнаем имена представителей трех школ на будущем Турнире трех волшебников, - продолжал свою речь Альбус Дамблдор.  
\- Мне нужно подойти к Гермионе, - шептал Гар-ри дальше, - посоветоваться насчет эксперимента.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать «к Драко», - усмехнулся Сириус, - эта парочка неразлучна.  
\- Можно сказать и так, - шептал Гар-ри.  
\- Они молодцы, - вдруг поддержал крестный, - просчитали варианты совместимости, посоветовались с родителями. Малфои дали добро влить свежую кровь в род, Грейнджеры сломали предрассудки насчет аристократии, и я наблюдаю самую сильную волшебную пару в Хогвартсе.  
Между тем ужин закончился, и некоторые смельчаки стали подходить и бросать бумажки со своими именами.  
\- А ты? – упрекнул Сириуса Гар-ри.  
\- А я разрушаю устои своей семьи и рода, - усмехнулся Блэк, вставая изо стола.  
\- И когда ты женишься? – покачал головой Гар-ри.  
\- Не знаю, но вот я видел огненную драконицу в роду Браунов. Девочка – огонь! Джин-ни зовут. Вот такую я бы взял в жены, - мечтательно произнес Сириус. – Я даже готов подождать ее совершеннолетия.  
\- А пророчество? – гневно сверкнул глазами Гар-ри. – Нужно посещать собрания и не надеяться на волю случая или поддаваться прихотям тела.  
\- Ну его, - махнул рукой Сириус, - мое обаяние настолько велико, что ни одна девушка не устоит.  
В толпе, собравшейся возле Кубка огня, Гар-ри столкнулся с Седриком Диггори, семнадцатилетним хаффелпафцем, собиравшимся бросить бумажку с именем в Кубок.  
\- Смелее, Седрик, - подбодрил своего вассала Гар-ри, - я уверен, что ты пройдешь в тройку лучших.  
\- Надеюсь, мой сюзерен, - улыбнулся Седрик. – В таком случае могу я надеяться на твою помощь?  
\- Мне только четырнадцать, - возразил Гар-ри, - но если ты пройдешь отбор, постараюсь помочь.  
\- Отлично! – засиял Седрик, как новый галеон, бросая бумажку в Кубок огня. Тот вспыхнул радужным огнем.  
\- Ждем до завтрашнего вечера, - проворчал Гар-ри, следуя за школьниками, выходящими из Большого зала. Сириус куда-то исчез.  
\- Ждем! – обрадовано воскликнул Седрик и отправился по своим делам.  
***  
Наутро была суббота, и многие школьники должны были встать попозже. Однако Гар-ри поднялся спозаранку, и, встретившись с Филиусом Флитвиком в гостиной, кивнул ему и отправился в вестибюль к Кубку огня, чтобы никто не нарушал правила. Наказывать нарушителей было не обязательным, но возможным благодаря Гар-риной должности.  
Вокруг Кубка была нарисована золотистая линия, которая определяла возраст школьника, бросившего в Кубок пергамент со своим именем. Но не все следовали правилам. Шестнадцатилетние близнецы Уизли, их младший брат и Ли Джордан решили подкорректировать свой возраст и приняли на глазах Гар-ри Старящее зелье.  
\- Вы – дураки, - заявил Гар-ри Поттер, - понимаете, что натворили?  
\- Иди своей дорогой, Поттер, - заявил младший Уизли. – Мы победим! А ты малявка, боишься нарушать правила.  
Гар-ри угрожающе навис над младшим Уизли. Он был почти одного роста с рыжими близнецами, а два дюйма выше Рональда он решил продемонстрировать вместе с волшебной палочкой.  
Никто ничего не понял. Гермиона, зашедшая в вестибюль вместе с Драко, заметила только конец конфликта. Компания жуликов, оттолкнув Поттера, пересекла возрастную линию, и их просто отшвырнуло вверх. Затем с силой приложило к полу, и Уизли застонали от боли. Они не только стали стариками с бородами. Они стали чувствовать свое тело по возрасту. То есть заболели ноги, руки, внутренние органы, и они, через силу ковыляя, направились в Больничное крыло. Лечиться. От старости.  
День больше ничем не ознаменовался, и Хеллоуин был самым скучным из всех праздником на памяти Гар-ри. Пир тянулся дольше, чем обычно, или же дракону только казалось. Наконец, золотые тарелки на праздничном столе стали вновь чистые, и Дамблдор встал со своего места.  
\- Кубок почти готов выдать ответ, кто будет чемпионом. Избранных я попрошу пройти вот в эту комнату, где вы получите первые инструкции.  
Еще минута – и Кубок вспыхнул. Выскочила первая бумажка с именем ученика школы Дурмстранг.  
\- Виктор Крам! – громко произнес Дамблдор.  
Зал взорвался радостными криками и аплодисментами. Виктор встал изо стола слизеринцев и, сутулясь, прошел через весь Зал и скрылся за дверью.  
Внимание присутствующих вновь обратилось на Кубок огня. Тот через минуту вспыхнул, и новая бумажка выдала ответ, кто будет чемпионом, на этот раз и от школы Шармбатон.  
\- Флер Делакур! – последовал ответ.  
Девушка, в чьих жилах текла кровь вейлы, встала с легким изяществом и, улыбаясь, прошла через весь Зал в заднюю комнату. Ей аплодировали не менее громко, чем дурмстранговцу.  
Наступила тишина, переполненная эмоциями. Была очередь за Хогвартсом.  
\- Седрик Диггори! – радостно объявил Дамблдор.  
Гар-ри застонал. Ну кто его дергал вчера за язык, чтобы поддержать хаффелпафца? А между тем факультет барсуков ревел от радости и восторга. Седрик же улыбался, как помешанный, и махал руками вместо приветствия.  
\- Мистер Поттер! – сказал Дамблдор. – Хоть вы не участвуете, тем не менее, вы, как наблюдатель, должны подойти вместе со своим вассалом Седриком Диггори в заднюю комнату. Вы же собираетесь помогать своему подопечному?  
Сириус только похлопал по плечу своего крестника. Гар-ри встал и отправился в заднюю комнату следом за Седриком. Виктор Крам, Флер Делакур и Седрик Диггори находились возле камина. Они быстро развернулись в сторону юного дракона.  
\- Нас зовут обратно в зал? – спросила Флер.  
\- Нет, - стараясь улыбаться, ответил Гар-ри, - я как дракон, единственный в Хогвартсе, обязан опекать мистера Диггори.  
Крам фыркнул, Флер широко раскрыла глаза, только Седрик выглядел ошеломленным.  
\- Правда? – спросил хаффелпафец. – Только ты… Ты же… маленький… - последнее слово Диггоры выговорил почти смущенно.  
\- Я ростом с тебя, - резко ответил Поттер. – Ты сомневаешься в моих силах?  
\- Как вы смеете помогать? – спросил Флер. – Мне кажется, это противоречит всем правилам.  
\- Нет, - стараясь говорить на равных со старшими, ответил Гар-ри. – Вы знаете, что вы оскорбляете мои чувства? Седрик поклялся подчиняться моей силе еще год назад, а я, как сюзерен, обязан помогать в случаях, когда Седрику угрожает опасность его жизни.  
Чемпионы важно кивнули. Довод оказался аргументированным. В это время зашли Дамблдор, Каркаров, мадам Максим и еще очень много людей.  
\- Что здесь делает дракон? – спросил Каркаров, кривясь при виде Гар-ри.  
\- Что и положено дракону, - ответила мадам Максим, - защищает своего подопечного. Седрика, кажется. Тебя так зовут?  
Чемпион Хогвартса кивнул.  
Молодой Барти Крауч, аврор по протекции Министра Магии, только недавно беседовавший с Сириусом Блэком, рвался председательствовать.  
\- Ну что, начнем? – спросил он, потирая руки.  
\- Да, конечно, сын, - кривясь, как Каркаров, что делало его похожим с ним, ответил Крауч-старший.  
\- Первое соревнование произойдет двадцать четвертого ноября в присутствии всех школьников и судейского жюри. При этом они будут вооружены только своими волшебными палочками. Информация, полученная при первом состязании, поможет вам справиться со вторым. Чемпионы Турнира, а именно мистер Крам и мисс Делакур, освобождаются от экзаменов. Вам, мистер Диггори, придется попотеть, справляясь с двойной нагрузкой, сдавая экзамены.  
\- Почему? – искренне удивился Седрик.  
\- Потому что вам будет помогать ваш сюзерен – дракон. Такие случаи бывали, и именно вассалы дракона выживали при Турнире трех волшебников. Хм, о чем это я?.. Ах, ну да, уже все. Не желает ли кто-нибудь выпить? – и Барти-младший потряс флягой с универсальным спиртным.  
Изъявил желание только Дамблдор. В фляге оказался преотличный бренди, и директор причмокнул от удовольствия.  
\- Еще кто-нибудь? Игорь? – предложил Барти.  
\- Мне не помешает, - хмыкнул Каркаров, и фляга порадовала дегустатора чистейшей водкой. Глотнув, Игорь покраснел и утащил Крама в подземелья. За ними последовал вампир Снейп, не желавший пробовать ничего, кроме крови. Мадам Максим подхватила под руку Флер, и за блистательными женщинами потащился Хагрид, безнадежно влюбившийся в великаншу.  
\- Отец? Не хочешь взбодриться? – жизнелюбие Барти-младшего зашкаливало.  
\- Нет, мне пора в Министерство, - проворчал Крауч-старший, - надо проверить кое-что.  
\- Отец, тебе только нужно проверить на любовь к мужчинам Уизли, - улыбнулся Барти, - уж слишком он к тебе неравнодушен.  
Крауч-старший только скривился, устремившись в директорские покои, чтобы переместиться камином в Министерство магии. Он не собирался ничего отвечать своему сыну.  
Остались Седрик и Гар-ри.  
\- Ну что? Где будем тренироваться? – спросил Гар-ри.  
\- В Выручай-комнате, конечно, - ответил Седрик, с сомнением оглядел высокую, но хрупкую фигуру дракона Гар-ри. – А ты много заклинаний знаешь? Ты не производишь впечатления боевого дракона.  
\- Я собираюсь быть аврором, и у меня особая физическая подготовка, - возразил Гар-ри. – К тому же, похоже, ты не разбираешься в драконах. У тебя есть план действий? – внезапно переменил он тему.  
\- Нет, абсолютно, думаю заняться на выходных и почитать что-нибудь в библиотеке.  
\- А физическую подготовку не собираешься подтянуть?  
\- В основах я подкован, но особые приемы я не знаю. Вот, например, как я могу победить взрослого дракона?  
\- Хм, - Гар-ри задумался, - тогда будем тренироваться в Запретном лесу. Я знаю одно местечко…  
\- А дракона где мы возьмем? – задумался Седрик и тут же засмеялся, похлопывая Гар-ри по плечу.  
На том и порешили – тренироваться в Запретном лесу и читать книги в библиотеке.  
***  
Хаффелпафцы решили, что Гар-ри Поттер – их кумир наравне с Седриком Диггори. За ними хвостиком ходили Эрни Макмиллан и Джастин Финч-Флетчли. Профессор Спраут распознала тайную страсть Гар-ри к мороженому и два-три раза в неделю передавала порцию через домовика. Девочки поглядывали на Гар-ри наравне с Седриком, пока дракон не взревел, что помолвлен с Министром магии. Эта информация многих вспугнула, и Гар-ри ходил с Седриком один на пару.  
Но, конечно, Гар-ри не забыл о друзьях. Гермиона с Драко то садились за райвенкловский стол, то за слизеринский, а когда троица устроилась за хаффелпафский, обсуждая с Седриком методы борьбы с разными враждебно настроенными наследниками, то Хогвартс уже ничему не удивлялся.  
Когда Хогвартс посетила Рита Скитер с фотографом, когда взвешивали волшебные палочки чемпионов, она взяла интервью у Гар-ри. Прочитав на следующий день статью в «Ежедневном пророке», Том Риддл сразу примчался в школу. Испугав Дамблдора и Макгонагалл, Том вызвал Гар-ри с Трансфигурации и закрылся в пустом классе. Его синие глаза на красивом лице сверкали от ярости.  
\- Это правда, что вы любовники с Диггори? – спросил старший дракон.  
\- Нет, конечно, - ответил Гар-ри, сев на парту. В отличие от Риддла, он газет не читал.  
\- Не ври, - блеснул зло Риддл и помахал газетой. – Вот здесь описаны ваши прикосновения и улыбки друг другу.  
\- Мы даже не друзья, - возразил Гар-ри, мельком взглянув на заголовок статьи, - Диггори – просто мой вассал. Я захотел поддержать его на Турнире. Между нами ничего нет!  
Риддл вместо ответа впился в губы Гар-ри, в шею, ключицы, помечая, делая его своим. Младший дракон обнял своего суженого, вздрагивая от напора страсти, схватив его ногами и желая быть как можно ближе. Том с трудом оторвался от Гар-ри:  
\- Мой, - рычал он, оставляя засосы на шее.  
\- Твой, - отвечал юный дракон, млея от ласк.  
Наконец, Том-ри пришел в себя и привел в порядок свою одежду.  
\- Еще одна статья в "Пророке", и ты живешь у меня дома. До совершеннолетия, а еще лучше до свадьбы.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Гар-ри, застегивая мантию. – Никаких интрижек.  
\- Никаких интрижек. Я не позволю, - прорычал Министр магии, и так же, как появился, исчез из Хогвартса.


	37. Первое состязание

Первое состязание Турнира трех волшебников должно было состояться двадцать четвертого ноября. Гар-ри и Седрик до последнего дня спорили до хрипоты, что драконы – неуправляемые твари, и с ними иметь дело опасно. Несмотря на демонстрацию Га-рри, что драконы вполне могут быть дружелюбными шутниками, как Сириус Блэк, Седрик с трудом поверил, что учитель с аврорским прошлым вполне может держать свои злобные инстинкты при себе. Гар-ри не выдержал клеветнического настроя своего подопечного и вечером двадцать третьего ноября, как и в предыдущие дни, отправился в гостиную Хаффелпафа, чтобы поговорить. Седрик сидел в окружении Энтони и Джастина, чуть дальше сидела Чжоу Чанг со своей подружкой Мариеттой. К их перепалкам прислушивались все девчонки хаффлпафки. И неожиданно! – присутствовали Луна Лавгуд и Невилл.   
\- Мы тебя наконец-то дождались, Гар-ри! – хором поприветствовала последняя парочка.  
\- Что такое? – удивился юный дракон.  
\- Мы хотим убедиться, что драконы ручные и милые, - ответила Луна. – А также умеют здороваться и пить чай.  
Гар-ри захихикал.   
\- Конечно, они пьют чай, когда обращены в людей. Но драконы в своем облике пьют только воду и едят мясо.   
\- Что я тебе говорил? – сказал Седрик Джастину. Тот кивнул.  
\- А давайте мы на них посмотрим, - предложила Чжоу.   
\- А можно? – спросил Невилл с опаской.   
\- Всей компанией? – оценил количество людей Гар-ри. – Давайте! Пусть только мне откажут!  
Только сейчас дракон заметил, что вся компания приготовила теплые мантии для прогулки. Один Гар-ри был к вечеру одет в легкую курточку. Понадеявшись на горячую драконью кровь, Гар-ри встал и вслед за переговаривающимися ребятами вышел из гостиной. Гар-ри и все остальные отправились из замка к хижине Хагрида, где за избушкой вела тропинка на поляну, где временно обитали драконы. Это не было тайной, но походы к драконам не приветствовались. Гар-ри же еще не довелось заглядывать к ним на огонек, и он с видимым удовольствием решил познакомиться с ними.  
Вначале идя по тропинке, подростки вместе с Седриком зажгли Люмос, но чем ближе они шли к драконьему логову, тем меньше света им требовалось. Свет разгорался все ярче, и Гар-ри увидел трех драконов, пребывающих в медитативном трансе. Один был серебристо-голубой с длинными острыми рогами, второй зеленый гладко-чешуйчатый, третий – красный с золотой оборкой острых игл возле морды. Все трое сидели перед четвертым – их предводителем, огромным черным драконом с золотыми глазами, в которых сияла звездная вечность.  
\- Ой! – пискнула Мариетта. – Какие они большие!  
\- Тише, - шепнул Седрик, - мы их разбудим.  
У Гар-ри само собой возникло обращение, и среди семерки подростков появился пятый дракон, еще молодой, местный, хогвартский.   
\- Гар-ри, не начинай! – взмолился Седрик, узнав своего сюзерена в драконьем обличии.   
«Приветствую Мудрейших, - проговорил Гар-ри, - вы прошли долгий путь, чтобы повидать юных волшебников»  
«Приветствую, Гар-ри Поттер, - зашевелился старший дракон, - мы наслышаны о твоем участии в Турнире. Да будет с тобой сила Мудрейших и дружба твоего вассала. Пусть он навсегда запомнит величие дракона, помогающего в Турнире. Это великая честь для твоего малыша»  
«Мой малыш не верит в мудрость драконов, - пожаловался Гар-ри, - ему будет нелегко поверить в вашу игру»  
«Игра, - обрадовался голубой дракон, - играть в мамаш-наседок дракону неприлично!» - и он засмеялся, пыхнув дымом вокруг себя.  
Школьники отошли подальше от дыма.  
«Том передает тебе привет, - отстраненно ответил красный, вздыхая и потягиваясь. – На Балу он обязательно появится. Он возжелал танцевать вместе с твоим кланом»  
«А ему можно? – удивился Гар-ри. – Ведь танец будет семейный! Между своими»  
«Разве Тома это остановит?» – мудро ответил Черный.  
«Рождество и Йоль – семейный праздник, - проговорил Гар-ри. – И мы уже давно с Томом отмечаем вместе с семьей»  
«Я еще не женат, - презрительно сказал Зеленый, - а вы уже превращаете весь разговор в семейную идиллию. Раздражает. Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Вы только посмотрите на мелких людишек. Они жаждут нашего внимания»  
Зеленый дракон прилег и подставил свою чешуйчатую голову под ладонь Луны.   
\- Какой он милый, - задумчиво произнесла Луна. – Видно, что не женат. Ничего, скоро тебе повстречается Ваала, дочь Синепурга. Это очень красивая драконица. У вас будет десять прекрасных детей.   
Зеленый дракон изо всех сил захлопал крыльями, от чего Луну просто снесло ветром, и она упала на мягкую траву.   
\- Что я сказала? – спросила сама себя Луна. – Ах, да. Пророчество, - и потерла ушибленную коленку.   
Гар-ри и подростки засмеялись. Вот так Луна зарекомендовала свой потенциал первым в жизни брачным пророчеством.  
«Я женюсь? – с надеждой спросил Зеленый. – Наконец-то! Я уже пятьдесят лет в холостяках хожу»  
«Пятьдесят лет для дракона в самый раз, - ответила Луна. – Смотри не вздумай спорить с ней. Придавит своим авторитетом!»  
Только Седрик понял, в чем дело. Луна разговаривала с драконами на их языке! Очень сложно было его понять, потому что он практически состоит из мысленных образов. А наблюдательный чемпион заметил гримаску Луны, как она пытается говорить с драконом.  
\- Луна, остановись! – приказал Диггори. – Здесь больше драконов нет. Будь добра, молчи!   
На лице Луны появилось осмысленное выражение. Она увидела радостного зеленого дракона, который чуть не приплясывал на своих лапах.   
\- Луна говорит с драконами? – озадачился Невилл.  
\- Молодец, Луна! – загомонили вслед за ним остальные.  
\- Гар-ри, ты прав, - отозвался Седрик. – Драконы вполне дружелюбные и приятные в общении. Я теперь тебе верю!  
Гар-ри кивнул и пыхнул дымом, соглашаясь с Диггори. Он немедленно обратился обратно в человека. Именно этот момент подобрали драконологи, приблизившись к компании школьников.  
\- А что вы тут делаете? – строго отчитал Чарли Уизли. – Кыш отсюда! Здесь не место для игр. Идите в замок! Мистер Поттер, какой пример вы подаете своим товарищам?  
Но строгому драконологу ребята не поверили и со смешками и разговорами отправились в Хогвартс. Им следовало обсудить создавшееся положение. Один Седрик остался взволнованным. Ведь завтра испытание!  
***  
Утром в понедельник Гар-ри сел рядом с Седриком за завтраком. Седрик был бледен, но оживленно болтал с друзьями. Видимо, ему было несладко, потому что нужно было придумать, как бороться с драконом, который вряд ли поддастся на уговоры отдать то, что ему принадлежит.   
\- Мы уже сто раз с тобой говорили эту тему, - недовольно проговорил Гар-ри, ковыряя яичницу.   
\- Да, понимаю я все, - маша руками, отозвался Седрик. – У меня есть парочка идей. Гар-ри, ты со мной?  
\- Уже все, - проворчал дракон. – Встретимся уже на соревновании. Я подстрахую.  
После уроков, едва пообедав, Гар-ри поспешил к загону, где его рыком встретили все четверо драконов.   
\- Смотрите мне! – пригрозил Гар-ри. Ящеры дружно оскалились. Зеленый решил напугать подростка, обвернувшись вокруг него всем телом. Но Гар-ри только рассердился и отправился в палатку, где ждали испытания чемпионы. Седрик волнение переборол и нетерпеливо измерял палатку шагами. Флер кусала платок, Крам хмуро смотрел перед собой. Мадам Максим поглаживала свою подопечную по плечу. Каркаров смотрел на улыбающегося Барти Крауча-младшего. Последний встряхнул своей флягой.  
\- Алкоголь участникам соревнования запрещен, но учителям необходима поддержка. Кто будет?  
Каркарову в этот раз попался абсент, а мадам Максим – выдержанное вино. Они заметно расслабились, ободряюще поглядывая на своих учеников.   
\- Ну все, - решился Барти. – Начали! Виктор Крам, вы первый!  
Виктор вышел. Немедленно раздался рев с трибун. Кажется, драконов распределили по кладкам, и теперь каждый сидел на своем гнезде. Раздался рев дракона, и минут через десять вбежала Рита Скитер.   
\- Невероятно! – воскликнула она. – Это будет сенсация! – ее перо строчило с большой скоростью, причем она почти ничего не говорила.  
Что будет сенсацией, не было известно, но обязательно появится в «Ежедневном пророке». Только теперь вышла на поле Флер Делакур. Гар-ри с нетерпением прислушивался к гомону зрителей, а Седрик отвлеченно думал о своем. Крауч не выдержал и вышел из палатки, чтобы посмотреть на зрелище.   
\- Готов? – спросил Гар-ри, когда Барти зашел обратно, когда рев трибун означал, что Делакур достойно прошла свое испытание.  
\- Мистер Диггори, теперь ваша очередь, - сказал он.  
Седрик коротко вздохнул и отправился вперед. Гар-ри – за ним, чтобы подстраховать на всякий случай. Впоследствие Гар-ри утверждал, что это было самое короткое сражение с драконом за последние триста лет. Седрик приказал камням приподняться в воздух и окружить дракона, наслал морок и поразил дракона прямо в глаз заклинанием. Дракон коротко взревел и упал на землю, чем вызвал некоторое землетрясение. Седрик подбежал и схватил из кладки золотое яйцо. Хогвартс поднял гул недовольства. Мало зрелища, мало.   
Гар-ри был удивлен силой Диггори и не знал, сердиться ему или смеяться. Три сильных заклинания за один раз грозят нешуточным откатом. Но Седрик улыбался и прижимал яйцо с невиданной силой.   
\- Седрик, - сказал Гар-ри и коснулся пальцем лба юноши. Хаффелпафец вздохнул и сел на стул, стоящий в лазарете. Мадам Помфри не заметила никаких царапин на теле.   
\- Магическое истощение, - констатировала она. – Никаких зелий! – строго сказала она, когда Седрик хотел попросить укрепляющего. – Идите, прилягте в свою постель и поспите. Три дня даю вам выходных от уроков. Идите же!  
Когда Гар-ри и Седрик отправились в гостиную Хаффелпафа, она встретила их тишиной и спокойствием. Никто еще не пришел с соревнований, и Седрик, послушно отдав яйцо Гар-ри, отправился на боковую. Когда через час гостиная наполнилась школьниками, они радостно взревели, увидев одного из своих героев.   
\- Тише вы! – грозно крикнул Гар-ри. – Седрик спит!  
Но хаффелпафцам было все равно, кого чествовать, и они подхватили Гар-ри и принялись качать вместе с яйцом. Откуда ни возьмись, появилось сливочное пиво и кое-что покрепче. Заиграла музыка. Чжоу загадочно улыбалась Гар-ри. Когда ближе к ночи выскочил из спальни встрепанный Седрик, сокурсники бросились к нему.  
\- Ты первый!   
\- Набрал большее количество баллов!  
\- Ни одной царапины.  
\- А уж как досталось бедному дракону…  
\- Иди и посмотри, драконы сидят в Большом зале. Полюбуйся, как ты изукрасил своего.  
\- Нет, скорее уже зажило все…   
\- Ну а че? Фингал был классный!  
Гар-ри стало любопытно, и он отправился на ужин полюбоваться на драконов. Четверо взрослых мужчин в драконьих одеждах и украшениях сидели за райвенкловским столом и ели. Рядом с ними сидела Луна и немигающе уставилась на них. Драко и Гермиона сидели тут же и обсуждали сегодняшнее представление.   
\- Гар-ри, привет! – поздоровалась Гермиона и пододвинулась, уступая юному дракону место.   
\- Здравствуй, Гар-ри. Вот ты какой человек, - поздоровался старший.  
Гар-ри смутился. Хотя бы отчего? Но на него пристально смотрели все четыре дракона.  
\- Мы еще встретимся на Рождественском балу, - хитро произнес Зеленый. – Посмотрим, какой ты на деле.  
Внимание отвлек Джереми Стреттон, который поддерживал Терри Бута.   
\- Ребята, идем к нам в райвенкловскую гостиную, у нас сливочное пиво есть, - жмурясь от удовольствия, сказал он всем драконам вместе взятым.  
Старший хохотнул, но строго ответил:  
\- Алкоголь в спальнях? Давненько я ремнем детей не воспитывал.   
\- Шучу я, шучу, - ответил Джереми, но шальные глаза говорили, что уже на грудь принял.   
\- Мальчики, вы как хотите, но я иду в гостиную. Нужно подготовиться к Чарам на завтра, - посмеиваясь, сказала Гермиона. – Сегодня был тяжелый день.   
\- Особенно для Седрика, - добавил Гар-ри. – Ему дали три дня отдыха. Теперь нужно узнать загадку яйца, и для этого занятия я приложу максимум усилий!  
\- Да-да, юный дракон, - улыбнулся Красный. – Иди и поспеши помогать своему вассалу.   
Гар-ри, утомленный за два дня, как за два года, отправился спать. Но на мысленной связи его встретил суженый.   
«Как ты?» - спросил Том.   
«Устал», - признался Гар-ри.   
«Твой подопечный не ранен?» – забеспокоился Том.   
«Магическое истощение», - прозвучал лаконичный ответ.  
«Хорошо. Отдыхай и ты тоже. Твоему Седрику нужна твоя помощь в последующем испытании»  
«И никакой ревности?» - улыбнулся Гар-ри.  
«Надеюсь, повода ты не дашь, - сердито сказал Риддл. – Если что, я прослежу»  
«Следи, - зевнул Гар-ри. – Особенно следи за моим сном. Вдруг опять эротические сны будут сниться»  
«Только с моим участием», - раздался тихий смех Верховного дракона.  
Через минуту дракон Гар-ри крепко спал.


	38. Танец

Послушав несколько раз драконий рев из-под открытого яйца, Гар-ри решительно настроился разгадать его загадку. Поэтому он вместе с Седриком ходил в библиотеку, на уроки и шатался по замку и на прогулку в обнимку с яйцом. В конце концов Филиус Флитвик рассердился на Гар-ри и потребовал ходить на уроки райвенкловцев, а не хаффелпафцев. Но Гар-ри яйцо не оставил, и теперь таскал его в рюкзаке. Он все чаще яйцо брал в неожиданные места, надеясь открыть его без оглушающего рева. Может, его требуется обжечь драконьим огнем? Чтобы проверить свою теорию, Гар-ри пробрался одним вечерком в Запретный лес. Обдав своим дыханием золотую скорлупу, Гар-ри решил подождать и посмотреть, что будет. Золото начало трескаться и целые золоченые куски стали облезать, как шерсть на кошке. Тогда Гар-ри по-быстрому закопал его в землю, чтобы остудить.   
\- Не то, не то, - бормотал Гар-ри и решил побрызгать водой из Черного Озера, чтобы уменьшить температуру предмета. Раздался щелчок и яйцо открылось. Удивительно, но шум оно перестало издавать.   
\- Нужна вода? – поразился Гар-ри и окунул яйцо в воду полностью близ берега. Раздалась музыка, и появился призрачный свет, светившийся сквозь воду.   
\- Ага, - ответил сам себе Гар-ри и, раздевшись, окунулся в холоднющее озеро вместе с яйцом. Гар-ри услышал мелодичное пение и жизнеутверждающую песенку. Через минуту Гар-ри бежал к Хогвартсу.   
Седрика Гар-ри искал по всему замку, но тот как в воду канул. Одни говорили, что Диггори пошел на ужин, затем сказали, что он пошел гулять с Чжоу, попозже доложили, что пошел на кухню. Тогда Гар-ри решил дождаться его в гостиной несмотря ни на что. Седрик пришел за полчаса до отбоя.   
\- Где ты был? – накинулся Гар-ри.   
\- В теплицах, - ответил Седрик, ничего не объясняя. – Ну, я устал, Гар-ри, иди к себе, а я приму душ.  
\- Я с тобой, - вскинулся Гар-ри. – И советую принять ванную, а не душ.   
\- Гар-ри, ты в порядке? – щелкнул пальцами Седрик. – Какая ванная вместе?  
\- Я понял разгадку яйца! – заявил Гар-ри. – И для этого нам нужна ванная. А еще лучше бассейн.  
\- Тогда нужно пройти в ванную старост, куда тебе, кажется, нельзя, - задумчиво проговорил Седрик. Гар-ри рыкнул.  
\- Седрик, ты хочешь выиграть тысячу галлеонов? – спросил он.  
\- Скорее хочу стать знаменитым, - хмыкнул чемпион турнира.   
\- Так в чем речь? – спросил дракон.  
Бассейн наполнился быстро, и двое парней окунулись в воду. Им пришлось погрузиться на глубину несколько раз, чтобы прослушать и запомнить песню русалок.   
\- То есть нужно продержаться в воде где-то час? – задумался Седрик. – Это невозможно!  
\- Мы – волшебники, и возможно все, - ответил Гар-ри. – Теперь мы можем действовать конкретно, не путаясь в темноте заблуждений. Нужны книги, которые научат нас держаться под водой больше пяти минут.  
\- Отлично! – заявил Седрик. – Но думать об этом я буду после каникул. Ты уже пригласил каких-нибудь девушку или парня на Рождественский Бал?  
Гар-ри смутился.   
\- Нет, забыл, то есть я не вспоминал, потому что увлекся разгадкой яйца, а поиск девушки мне показался не особенно важным, - ответил Гар-ри. - На Балу у меня будет партнер по танцам, - от этого заявления Гар-ри еще больше покраснел.  
Седрик понимающе хлопнул по плечу. Они уже оделись и торопились по своим гостиным. Гар-ри заплел свою драконью косичку. Завтра волосы будут лохматиться, но лучше так, чем ходить с мокрыми волосами по замку. Седрик направил палочку на Гар-ри и быстро проговорил высушивающее заклинание.   
\- Спасибо, друг! Я и не сообразил сразу высушиться, - пробормотал Гар-ри.   
\- Спокойной ночи, мой сюзерен, - улыбнулся Седрик. – Ты замечательно справляешься со своими обязанностями.   
\- Удачи на контрольных, - пожелал Гар-ри.   
\- Мне не помешает, - Поттер это слышал уже из-за угла.   
Гар-ри шел к себе и споткнулся, когда увидел профессора Флитвика, шагающего в ту же сторону, что и он.   
\- Поттер, - покачал головой учитель Чар, - десять баллов с Райвенкло за хождение по замку после отбоя.   
\- Ничего, - бодро ответил дракон, - главное, что я разгадал тайну яйца!  
Флитвик только улыбнулся, когда Поттер исчез в гостиной райвенкловцев. Сам он направился в свои апартаменты.   
***  
Прошла неделя. И Гар-ри, и Седрик решили взять отдых от вселенских загадок и готовились к Рождеству. Ученики рьяно сдавали экзамены за семестр и готовились к Балу. То и дело ребята приглашали девушек на Бал, и можно было видеть прогуливающиеся парочки. Минерва Макгонагалл давала уроки классических танцев, которые эти же парочки и посещали. Хагрид притащил двенадцать елок, и они украшали холл и Большой зал Хогвартса. Повесили остролист и омелу, и девчонки с мальчишками хихикали, когда требовалось поцеловаться под традиционным венком. Украшения, яркие и блестящие, цветов всех факультетов, висевшие по всему замку, радовали глаз, и волей-неволей у каждого хогвартсца поднималось настроение, и школьники с учителями улыбались друг другу.  
И замок, и двор покрылись снегом, а Черное Озеро затянулось льдом.   
\- Как раз к Рождеству, - подумал Гар-ри и отложил книгу. Завтра! Все завтра!  
На завтра с утра, в Сочельник, Гар-ри, вышедший спросонок из спальни, заметил в гостиной Райвенкло свою семью. Сал-ри и Гим-ри играли в шахматы, а Нор-ри рассматривал картинки в книжке. Ранние пташки райвенкловцы сидели тут же, пили ранний (очень ранний!) кофе и ничему не удивлялись. Сон мигом прошел.   
\- Сал, Гим, Нор-ри!  
Маленький мальчик, четырех лет от роду, повис на шее у Гар-ри.   
\- Я скучал, - заявил он. – И я в школе! Я тоже хочу учиться!  
\- Всему свое время, - ответил Гар-ри. – Пока мы можем прогуляться.   
\- Пошли в Большой зал, позавтракаем? – предложил Сал-ри.   
\- С удовольствием, - хором ответили Гар-ри и Гим-ри.  
Сегодня число драконов на квадратный метр Хогвартса превышал мыслимое количество. Семья Гар-ри была первой прибывшей, а должен был прибыть весь клан Ген-ри Уолтера. Пока Гар-ри показывал замок, прибыли еще десять человек, в то время, как должно было прилететь восемьдесят пять. Это было красиво, потому что драконы были разного цвета и повадок. Драконы прилетали один за другим, и к вечеру прибыли все. Гар-ри ждал только одного, своего суженого. Но, возможно, он был занят?  
После обеда Гар-ри с семьей прошелся к хижине Хагрида.   
\- Вот твой папочка, - показал он Хагрида и мадам Максим.  
Нор-ри робко взглянул на великана.   
\- Здравствуйте, - проговорил он.   
\- Привет, малыш, - зычно ответил Хагрид, - ты кто?  
\- Я Нор-ри, вы согревали мое яйцо, - тихо ответил малыш-дракон.  
\- Серьезно? Какая радость! Иди ко мне! – проговорил Хагрид, и подкинул Нор-ри на руках. Малыш взвизгнул от счастья.   
\- Я мечтал о дракончике, и вот мой названый сыночек, - сказал Хагрид. – Будем дружить?  
\- Конечно! – заявил мальчик. – Особенно, когда пойду в школу!  
\- Отлично! – ответил лесничий. – Пока мне нужно переодеться к празднику. Вы позволите? – смущенно спросил он всех гостей.   
Драконы вышли. И тут в голову Гар-ри полетел снежок.   
\- Ай! Кто шалит?  
Это Гим-ри решил позабавиться. В эту минуту он лепил второй и готовил третий. Сал-ри и Нор-ри лепили свои. Началась война не на жизнь, а на смерть. На лице Гар-ри цвела улыбка, игра подняла ему и так замечательное настроение. Нор-ри и Гим-ри выдохлись, когда солнце спряталось за горизонт, и стало темно.   
\- Гар-ри, тебе пора переодеваться! – напомнил Сал-ри.   
\- Кушать хочу, - заявил маленький дракоша.   
-Идем, я покажу кухню, до Праздничного ужина еще долго, - сказал Сал, и втроем отправились перекусить, а Гар-ри отправился в другую сторону.   
Надев традиционную драконью рубаху, украшения из драгоценных камней, и вплетя в косичку гламурные нити, Гар-ри отправился в холл. Многие засматривались на него, потому что никогда не видели драконов в традиционной одежде, а сегодня их было необычайно много. Прогуливаться в холле было чрезвычайно интересно. Можно было увидеть учеников в праздничной одежде, и это чрезвычайно развлекало. Вот Гермиона показалась в мантии цвета барвинка и с волосами, стянутыми в блестящий гладкий узел на затылке. Она держалась за Драко в бирюзовой мантии и прилизанными волосами. Они казались блестящей парой, державшейся с чрезвычайным достоинством. Невилл с Луной, Джереми с Амандой Брокльхерст, Терри Бут с Парвати Патил.  
\- Замечательные пары, - прошептал Сал-ри, подошедший сзади. – Очень красивые ребята, Гар-ри.   
\- Да, - отметил названый сын дракона. – Где моя пара? – ворчливо спросил Гар-ри.   
\- Подождем, - уклончиво ответил Сал, отправившись к Гим-ри.  
\- Драконы, пожалуйста, подойдите сюда! – отозвался голос Минервы Макгонагалл. - Ваш выход!  
Гар-ри стремительно зашел в Большой Зал, за драконами сразу же зашли ученики Хогвартса. Стены покрывал слой блестящего белого инея, черный потолок со звездами украшали сотни гирлянд из плюща и омелы. В стороне стояли барабаны. Вот несколько драконов приблизились к ним и начали отбивать ритм, известный только мифическим существам с драконьим наследием, а ученики рассеялись по Залу и сели за столики.   
Казалось, барабаны хотели вынуть душу, потому что несколько пожилых пар вышли в центр и потянулись руками вверх. Им хотелось взлететь, но что-то им не дало. Они встали в круг, и оказались окруженными стариками, подпрыгивающими и отбивающими чечетку. Казалось, ритм стариков и барабанов совпадал. Вот в чем дело! Драконами управляли Старейшие и Мудрейшие. И пожилые драконы постепенно входили в ритм со стариками, образовывая круг побольше.   
Гар-ри вздохнул, потому что в этот момент в центр круга вошел Нор-ри. Он еще плохо управлял своим телом, и ритм юного дракона жил своей жизнью, и вот теперь старшим приходилось равняться на малыша.   
\- Бум, бум, бум… Та-та-та!  
Кажется, Гар-ри вошел в транс, и его тело уже реагировало на стук барабанов как непременный участник, живой и сильный.   
Появился Си-ри. Яркий и радостный. Вместе с ним в круг вошла рыжая драконица. И они закружили в паре, как влюбленные. Они улыбались, и старшие драконы заулыбались, понимая их любовь и радуясь вместе с ними.   
\- Бум-тата… Бум-тата…. Стоп!  
Драконы замерли, а Гар-ри вынесло в центр, и он даже не понял, что движется и отбивает ритм вместе со всеми. Какое-то время он танцевал, закрыв глаза, но, побоявшись столкнуться с кем-то, он открылся и увидел, что его суженый Том-ри танцует вместе с ним. Его лицо было одухотворено и сосредоточено только на танце. Ничто не мешало Верховному дракону взять на руки Гар-ри, как и Си-ри едва знакомую девушку-дракона. Еще миг – и вот уже все супружеские пары вошли в круг, и теперь все драконы, каждый в своем ритме, образовывали неповторимую музыку.  
Хогвартские школьники замерли, ошеломленные. Что же! Даже неприступный Дамблдор, презирающий драконов, был заворожен этой музыкой, этим ритмом. Казалось, вся школа была потрясена этой игрой, и неповторимые аккорды вплелись в каменные стены и увеличили ее волшебную силу. Это было прекрасно!   
Все тише и тише звучит музыка, и драконы замирают. Звезды, неприступные в своей вышине на потолке Большого Зала, танцевали вместе с ними и затихли, образовывая новый узор. Их рисунок изменился навсегда. До следующего драконьего танца.   
Северус Снейп первым захлопал драконам ободряющими аплодисментами, а за ним слизеринцы. Вскоре весь Хогвартс со свистом и воплями аплодировал клану Гар-ри Поттера. Драконы, кажется, сами себя заворожили и с трудом отвлекли свое собственное внимание от барабанов. Все! Все было закончено, и они разбрелись по Залу. Начался пир. Начались развлечения.


	39. Глава 39. Молчание и сомнение

К Гар-ри подходили верные вассалы-друзья, а Том-ри расслабленно сидел рядом и пил сливочное пиво. Сначала Гар-ри удивился, но затем понял, что ничего крепкого Риддл не может себе позволить, чтобы не терять ясность ума. Однако, что может делать Министр магии на Рождественском балу? Конечно, праздновать! Здесь хватает и Си-ри Блэка с компанией авроров и невыразимцев, перемещавшихся по Большому Залу.   
Гар-ри пил пунш и, к счастью, не пьянел. Пиво вызывало неприятные воспоминания. Том-ри, сидящий рядом, не вызывал желания беседовать ни с кем из присутствующих, и Гар-ри заскучал было, потому что его суженый молчал.  
\- Ты устал, - наконец догадался Гар-ри. – Хочешь прилечь? Идем прогуляемся и если хочешь, приляжешь в Райвенкловской спальне на свободную кровать. У нас есть несколько.  
Мелькнуло лицо Сал-ри, веселое и довольное. Он и его партнер решили вспомнить молодость и отжигали под песню «Клыки и хвосты», чей ритм был схож с драконьим, быстрый танец, под который эти благородные существа стреляли огнем и стрелами по врагам. Нор-ри утомился и уже давно спал у гриффиндорцев, куда его позвал Невилл. Джин-ни (да, та самая Джинни Уизли) оказалась в фаворитках у Сириуса Блэка. Тот был притащен за ухо своим отцом Орионом Блэком на собрание Мудрейших, и в тот же раз было произнесено пророчество о суженой Сириуса. Блэк был счастлив и зарекся ходить на собрания и дальше. Джин-ни была яркой рыжеволосой драконицей в традиционном наряде. Хоть еще и молоденькая, но она сразу же нашла ключик к сердцу Сириуса, и тот был весь ее, хотя следовало ждать свадьбы еще несколько лет. Джин-ни была безнадежно юная! Си-ри обещал ждать, и даже никого не видел и не слышал, так смотрел на нее влюбленными глазами. Как он собрался выполнять свои обязанности аврора на Балу?  
К Гар-ри и Том-ри подошла Луна Лавгуд, танцевавшая с Крамом, и, нисколько не смущаясь, села рядышком. Ее голубые, слегка навыкате глаза встретились с ярко-синими глазами Риддла. Неожиданно они вдвоем рассмеялись. Гар-ри ничего не понял и только вопросительно глянул на Риддла.   
\- Окклюментивные щиты превосходны, а легимилленция пробивает наповал, - прокомментировал Том. – Получилось, что мы увязли в голове друг у друга.  
\- Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что вы уже можете идти. Вдвоем, - заговорщицки ответила она.   
Том оглядел присутствующих. Зал действительно был полон, вся молодежь танцевала, профессора сидели за столиками, ели и беседовали, а гости празднества кочевали от одного кружка по интересам к другому, стараясь завести побольше полезных знакомств. Гар-ри поднялся.   
\- Идем, Том, прогуляемся. Луна, спасибо!  
Том и Гар-ри отправились гулять по замку. Они уже и не заметили, что Барти-старший хотел что-то выяснить по делам в Министерстве у Риддла, пришлось брать Перси Уизли и мчаться в Лондон, потому что Риддл не любил беспокоиться по мелочам. Почти молча они добрались до Астрономической башни. Гар-ри прижался к горячему, как печка, Риддлу:  
\- Люблю смотреть на звезды. Полетаем?  
Том отказался, и в небе драконьи пары летали без них.   
\- Нет, не нужно. Давай помолчим.  
\- Точно устал, - диагностировал Гар-ри.   
Том-ри сел на пол, а Гар-ри устроился у него на коленях. Они вдвоем смотрели на мерцающий Млечный Путь и гонки драконов в небе. Так они и сидели до утра в молчаливом согласии и принятии друг друга до тех пор, когда звездную ночь сменил утренний рассвет.   
Гар-ри моргнул и зашевелился. Кажется, они уснули. Хорошо, что теплообмен у драконов сильнейший, а то могли бы заработать пневмонию или еще что-нибудь похуже.   
\- Ура! Выходной, - бодро произнес Том, отчего Гар-ри вздрогнул. – Наконец-то я отдохну от министерских чинуш. Взять хотя бы Амбридж или Бербидж. Какие они занудные.   
\- Ох, ноги онемели, - и Гар-ри довольно бодро принялся растирать ноги и прыгать на одном месте. – Ура! Сегодня Сочельник!  
\- К тебе в гости или ко мне? – спросил Том.  
\- Думаю, надо спросить у Сал-ри, - ответил Гар-ри. – А у нас наверняка не только индейка запечена, скорее она Нор-ри достанется, а целая мясная туша. Будет вкусно!  
Бодро переговариваясь, Том и Гар-ри отправились на вчерашнее место развлечений – Большой зал. За ночь эльфы убрали все, и столы блестели чистотой. Хогвартс еще спал. В Зале сидели только драконы, попивающие чай. Некоторые хмурились, Монт-ри, племянник Сал-ри, держался за голову, а супруг Ден-ри его поддерживал, давая пузырек с обезболивающим. Гар-ри стукнул волшебной палочкой по столу:  
\- Два чая, пожалуйста.  
Мгновенно возникли две чашки крепкого черного чая. Именно такой сейчас был необходим. Том с удовольствием отпил пару глотков. Романтическая ночь – хорошо, но не стоит забывать о своем, драконьем, аппетите, поэтому к чаю появились тонкие сушеные кусочки оленьего мяса – деликатес по меркам драконов.   
\- Гар-ри, где ты был? – сурово спросил подошедший Сал-ри, его опекун.   
\- Мы с Томом сидели на Астрономической башне, - невозмутимо ответил юный дракон, прихлебывая чай.   
\- И чем вы там занимались? – все также строго спросил Сал-ри, стараясь не глядеть на рядом сидящего Верховного дракона. Но тот не мог быть пустым местом и ответил:  
\- Мы просто сидели всю ночь в башне и слушали музыку звезд. Кстати, я загляну к вам сегодня вечером, подарки дарить буду, - многозначительно ответил Риддл.   
\- Хм, намек понял. Том, извини за суровость, иначе не могу. Я и моя семья обязаны следить и соблюсти честь семьи. Восемнадцать месяцев еще ни-ни! До ритуального свадебного шатра Гар-ри должен быть на виду у всех.  
\- Да-да, не уединяться, не ходить друг к другу в гости без разрешения старших, не летать вместе, не впускаться в совместные авантюры, где мы с Томом можем дискредитировать имя семьи, - проговорил в пустую чашку Гар-ри, будто жалуясь неодушевленному предмету.   
\- Именно, - подтвердил Сал-ри и подозвал Гим-ри и сонного Нор-ри для совместного вылета домой. Недовольный Гар-ри последовал за ними.  
Драконы один за другим обращались в рептилоидов с крыльями и ждали сигнала, чтобы взлететь. Ген-ри Уолтер стал на невидимую линию, откуда можно было подняться в воздух. Наконец он махнул рукой, разрешая полет. Только два существа видели полет драконов – медленный и величественный – Аргус Филч и его кошка миссис Норрис, вышедшие спозаранку во внутренний двор. К сожалению, вряд ли они расскажут об этом полете школьникам и о том, что лучше быть другом дракону, чем врагом.   
***  
\- Эти жаброросли – лучшее, что ты нашел? – скептически спросил Седрик, помахивая пучком искомого прямо у Гар-ри перед носом. – Может, лучше заклинание головного пузыря?   
\- Я уверен! – чуть ли не прокричал Гар-ри. – Заклинание долго не продержится, оно энергоемкое. А растение подействует наверняка!  
Этот спор шел уже час, пока Седрик в одних плавках и теплой мантии стоял возле Черного озера, ожидая начала второго раунда Турнира.   
Гар-ри прошерстил всю библиотеку у себя дома, обратился к Риддлу, и наконец, к Гермионе, Драко и Невиллу. Возможно, это было не по правилам, но Гар-ри использовал все возможности, чтобы облегчить Седрику сдачу экзаменов в конце года. Седрик думал об учебе, а о Турнире заботился Поттер. Диггори только однажды посмотрел учебник по Чарам за седьмой курс и нашел, как ему показалось, подходящее заклинание. В свою очередь Гар-ри узнал много нового об обитателях Черного озера и проинструктировал, как действовать в темной и холодной воде. Спором стали именно жаброросли – изыск Невилла Лонгботтома, приславшего образец, завалявшийся среди других растений у него в коллекции.  
На трибунах, стоявших вдоль Черного озера, уже собрались школьники и гости. Жюри тоже было готово к началу состязаний. Барти Крауч-младший недовольно смотрел на парочку Диггори-Поттер, отчаянно спорящих. Наконец он не выдержал и сказал:  
\- Мистер Поттер, ваша помощь больше не понадобится. Пусть мистер Диггори сам решит, он все-таки старше вас.   
\- Я с него ростом! – возразил Гар-ри. – И интеллект у меня выше среднего.  
\- Но с совершеннолетним семикурсником не сравнится, - добродушно съязвил подошедший профессор Снейп.   
Пришлось Седрику выбирать. Он с сомнением посмотрел на растение, на Гар-ри, на жюри, на Крауча, объявившего начало соревнования. Оставалось на одну минуту меньше. Уже Крам исчез под водой, Флер, а он все сомневался. Некоторые стали хихикать, подозревая хаффелпафца в трусости. Тогда Седрик сбросил мантию, прожевал водоросли и какое-то время стоял по пояс в воде. Видя, что ничего не происходит, он наложил заклятие головного пузыря и нырнул в воду. Гар-ри только зарычал от недовольства. Какой идиотизм! Нужно было подождать еще одну минуту!  
От нетерпения Гар-ри грыз ногти. Что же происходит там, в глубине? Полчаса прошло. Осталось десять минут. Появилась голова Крама и Луны Лавгуд, Флер появилась без добычи, а Седрик все еще не появлялся.   
\- Ну что там? – не выдержал Гар-ри и спросил у Барти, как дела.   
\- Сейчас узнаем, - ответил он и вытащил часы.   
Наконец-то на водной поверхности появился Седрик с двумя девушками – Чжоу Чанг и Габриэль Делакур. Альбус Дамблдор поговорил с выглянувшей из воды русалкой и сообщил, что первым добрался до спящих в воде Седрик, только он наблюдал, кто и кого заберет. Мол, ему было интересно.   
\- Седрик, это привилегия райвенкловца – наблюдать и интересоваться, - потом отчитал его Гар-ри.   
\- Ну все нормально, - сказал Седрик, - Гар-ри, расслабься, - и похлопал младшего товарища по плечу.   
Глаза Поттера сверкнули, и Седрик прикусил язык. Он же не рассказал, что заклинание головного пузыря подействовало только на путь туда, обратно он плыл на сомнительной траве, благодаря которой у него отросли жабры на шее и перепонки на руках, чтоб легче было плыть. Благодаря двойной предосторожности (Каркаров) и двойной храбрости (Дамблдор) Седрик по очкам вырвался на первое место и должен быть готовым начать третье соревнование, в чем бы оно и не заключалось.


	40. Глава 40. Нежность и целеустремленность

«Съесть, съесть!» - шептали рептилии, и душили, обхватывая туловище, руки и ноги вместе. «Прощай, семья! Прощай, Том!» - думал Гар-ри, выплывая из удушающего сна. Кошмар преследовал Гар-ри уже неделю. Ничего не предвещало плохого, но райвенкловец думал о третьем задании Турнира Трех Волшебников с опаской. Какие трудности ожидали его вассала? Чтобы обеспечить самую низкую смертность на Турнире, Гар-ри намеревался ходить гуськом за Седриком, мешая ему в личной жизни. Чжоу смотрела на Гар-ри с явным неодобрением, когда Седрик уже пятый раз мечтал уединиться с ней в Выручай-комнате, а дракон срывал свидания с завидным постоянством, появляясь в защищенной магией комнате с самым невинным видом.  
Поттер стал нервным и дерганым. Соседи по спальне слышали его стоны и ругательства, когда Гар-ри просыпался утром возбужденный с расширенными зрачками глаз и перекрученным одеялом вокруг торса.   
«Когда это кончится?» - бурчал Гар-ри, а мысленная связь с Томом давала помехи – перед сном он слышал сияние звезд, восторги Мудрейших, а Том давал знать о себе утром, когда хотелось поспать подольше. Как оказалось, Риддл был ранней пташкой. Старший дракон себе поблажек не делал, и будил Гар-ри на пробежки и спортивные занятия весьма занимательными монологами по утрам. Как оказалось, эта ниточка связи стала единственно возможной при длительном отсутствии партнера рядом с собой. Но однажды в несусветную воскресную рань Гар-ри сквозь сон услышал:  
«Гар-ри, дорогой, жду тебя немедленно дома. У тебя дома!»  
«Что?! Как?» - сквозь сон подумал Гар-ри, укутанный по самое горло одеялом.   
«Гар-ри. Встать. Немедленно. Аппарируй. Домой. Умоешься на месте!»   
Гар-ри вскочил, как ошпаренный, и принялся быстро одеваться. Он только выглянул в окно, где занимался рассвет. Что дома случилось? Гар-ри, преодолевая магию Хогвартса, не подчиняя ее себе, а договариваясь, аппарировал прямо из спальни Райвенкловской башни. До подъема оставалось еще два часа, и сокурсники, когда встали, увидели только развороченную постель Поттера и отсутствие школьной мантии.   
Гар-ри возник прямо в своей комнате, не ожидая, что столкнется прямо нос к носу с Томом. Тот, увидев растрепанный и сонный вид своего друга, всплеснул руками:  
\- Что за вид? Марш в душ, живо!  
Гар-ри, плохо соображая, рванул под горячую воду, которая успокоила его тело и разум. Уже более проснувшийся и даже бодрый, молодой дракон накинул свою домашнюю рубашку и вышел из душа, попав в объятия своего милого друга. Запах дымка, трав и самого Тома привели Гар-ри в неописуемый восторг.   
\- Что случилось? – спросил Поттер, расслабляясь в объятиях суженого.  
\- Ничего, – немного удивленно ответил Том. – Я выбил разрешение побыть с тобой вместе целый день. Вот и разбудил тебя пораньше, чтобы времени было больше.   
\- Понятно, - Гар-ри стал выводить пальцами на спине Тома причудливые узоры.   
Минут через десять заглянул Гим-ри и отметил, что Гар-ри и Том не отлепились друг от друга ни на миллиметр.   
\- Гар-ри, завтрак!  
Гар-ри встал с колен Тома и залился краской, потому что глаза Тома горели ярким огнем в предвкушении чего-то необычного, от чего поджимались пальцы на ногах. Что он задумал? Здесь же его воспитатели!  
На кухне был только Гим-ри, его партнера не было видно. Гар-ри сел за стол и принялся за завтрак. Когда яичница с беконом была съедена, и Гар-ри взялся за чай, Том-ри прикрыл глаза и передал по мысленной связи картинку, как он хочет своего мальчишку. Гар-ри облился горячей жидкостью, но к счастью ничего не сказал.  
\- Гар-ри, осторожней! – сказал Гим, похлопывая по спине.  
\- Горячо! – ответил Гар-ри и украдкой посмотрел на Тома. Тот невозмутимо читал какую-то увесистую монографию.  
\- Знаешь, тут автор выложил свои тезисы. Они весьма аргументированы, - сказал Том, обращаясь к Гим-ри и продолжая посылать весьма откровенные сцены того, как сильно хочет прижать Гар-ри к себе и что он хочет с ним сделать.   
\- Гар-ри, ты здоров? – обеспокоился Гим, потому что Гар-ри покраснел.   
\- Я пойду к себе в комнату, если можно. Том, можешь читать дальше.   
\- Я пойду в гостиную. Гар-ри, ты можешь тоже взять что-нибудь почитать. Я тебе отобрал несколько книг.   
\- Хорошо, - Гар-ри привстал и провел рукой по волнистым каштановым волосам Тома.   
Гар-ри и Том сели в кресла и с заговорщицким видом, прикрываясь книжками, смотрели друг другу в глаза. Они видели, впитывали, смотрели, жаждали, незримо касались. Гим-ри периодически заходил в гостиную, но все казалось в порядке. Один раз Гар-ри только сорвался и отправился в душ снять напряжение. В это время явился Сал-ри, и драконий дом, доселе тихий и молчаливый, ожил, встречая своего хозяина.  
\- Ну, как там Гар-ри? – целуя в щеку партнера, спросил Сал.   
\- Нормально, - улыбнулся Гим, - сидят и читают. Немного говорят. Смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются.   
\- Да уж, что-то тихо сегодня у нас, - подозрительно ответил Сал-ри. – Нор-ри ты еще не забрал?   
\- Я сегодня его на целый день отдал в руки учителю. Пусть учится.   
\- Ну да, ты просил об этом заранее. Когда Гар-ри придет и Том освободится от министерских дел.   
\- Гар-ри, ты скоро? Уже час сидишь! Том скучает! – крикнул Гим.   
\- Не скучает он, - послышался глухой голос молодого дракона. – Иду.   
Через пять минут Гар-ри вышел из душа уже сухим и горячим юношей с блестящими глазами. Том только улыбнулся. Гар-ри мило покраснел.  
Они до вечера сидели в гостиной за книжками. Гар-ри действительно зачитался новой подборкой книг от Тома, и разговор из мысленного стал вполне обычным, носящим дружеский характер.  
\- Мне пора, - негромко сказал Том, когда часы пробили шесть вечера. Хотя уже стоял на дворе май, и было светло, Министра магии ждали другие дела.   
\- И мне, - Гар-ри тяжело вздохнул. – Не стоит заставлять нервничать профессора Флитвика, когда я внезапно исчезаю на выходных.  
Том притянул Гар-ри к себе и звучно поцеловал в щеку, не обращая внимания на протесты поцелованного. Через секунду Том растаял в воздухе, посылая еще один воздушный поцелуй.   
Прибыв в замок, Гар-ри понял, что день не закончился. В гостиной Гар-ри дожидался Седрик.   
\- Привет! – бодро ответил хаффелпафец. – Как дела дома?  
\- Отлично. За это время что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Нет. Мистер Крауч предлагает пройтись на квиддичное поле. Хочешь пойти со мной?  
\- Третье состязание? – приподнял брови Поттер.  
\- Скорей всего. Идешь?  
\- Да.  
\- В таком виде?  
\- Ах да, - спохватился Гар-ри. Оказывается, он забыл переодеться в школьную одежду и теперь щеголял в драконьей рубахе. – Мантия осталась дома. Тьфу ты! Придется ходить в праздничной.   
\- Сколько той жизни, - махнул Седрик. – Напиши своим письмо или отправься к профессору Флитвику. Через каминную сеть родители тебе отправят твою мантию.  
\- Не родители, а воспитатели, - поправил Гар-ри.   
\- Без разницы, - отмахнулся Седрик.   
Квиддичное поле пребывало оплетенным ветвями, которые грозились вырасти в огромный кустарник. Флер опасливо отодвинулась от ветви, грозящей схватить ее за лодыжку. Крам насуплено из-под мохнатых бровей смотрел на заросли.  
\- Как вы думаете, что это будет? – жизнерадостно спросил Барти Крауч-младший. Ему явно нравилась позиция ведущего по Турниру.  
\- Лабиринт, - нехотя ответил Крам.   
\- Точно! Лабиринт, - вскричал Барти. – На самом деле третье состязание очень простое. Нужно пройти через все препятствия и дотронуться до Кубка Огня, который будет стоять в середине. Первым войдет чемпион, получивший наиболее количество баллов. То есть вы, мистер Диггори. За ним мистер Крам, а за дурмтстранговцем Флер Делакур. Все понятно?   
Вопросов ни у кого не было, и вся честная компания отправилась к замку на ужин. Некоторые школьники глазели на Гар-ри в драконьей рубахе. Когда к нему подошел профессор Флитвик, Гар-ри рассказал, где осталась его мантия. Декан кивнул, и отправился к себе. Гар-ри поспешил в гостиную, его очень заинтересовали новые книги от Тома. Только к отбою Гар-ри отправился в спальню. На кровати лежала его школьная мантия. Как она попала сюда, неизвестно.   
***  
С наступлением июня атмосфера в замке стала радостно-напряженной. Седрик разрывался между учебой и подготовкой к Турниру. Гар-ри составил ему график, по которому Диггори занимался. На этом помощь дракона к третьему состязанию закончилась. Теперь вся удача зависела от самого Седрика, его знаний и умений. Гар-ри вздохнул поспокойней и обратил внимания на своих друзей. Почти год он встречался с ними только на уроках и спортивных занятиях, которыми нагружали учителя. Дополнительные уроки по особой аврорской программе Гар-ри не пропускал, и рьяно занимался по утрам, когда основная часть школьников еще спала. Ему помогали справиться с нагрузкой побудка Тома и жизнелюбие Сириуса, который с неизменным юмором подбадривал жаворонков и сонных сов. За год учебы многие ребята не просто выросли, а и стали физически сильными. Теперь все, кто стабильно посещал уроки Сириуса и его сторонников, вытянулись и окрепли, не валялись кулем и мешком на сиденьях в Большом зале, а сидели, как чинные аристократы за обедом. Это было смешно, но правильно. «Осанка прежде всего», - твердила Гермиона, ставшая стройной и очень привлекательной девушкой. Ее движения стали точны и выверены, волшебная палочка была продолжением руки, а заклинания творились сами без усилий. Не отставала от нее и Луна, и Чжоу и другие девушки, посещавшие секции авроров. Невилл, как и Энди Кармайкл, Терри Бут, и Джереми Стреттон не выглядели угловатыми подростками, как и должны были быть, их мышечная масса росла довольно быстро, и они обещали быть превосходными игроками в спортивные игры и после школы.   
Настала пора экзаменов, и Седрик Диггори с каждым днем все больше и больше сбрасывал с себя обязательства по оценкам. С каждым экзаменом он облегченно вздыхал и заваливался отдыхать, а не бродить по замку, пить по вечерам сливочное пиво или разгуливать с Чжоу за руку. Девушка обижалась, но обещала с ним расправиться после школы. Райвенкловцы и хаффелпафцы делали ставки, когда эта парочка женится.   
Двадцать четвертое июня подходило все ближе, но Гар-ри благодаря ментальной связи с Томом волноваться перестал. Он знал, что его вассал готов к последнему испытанию.


	41. Глава 42. Перемены

Путешествие Гар-ри перенес с чисто драконьим отношением к жизни и к тошноте он привык на десятый день пребывания в море. Днем он отсыпался в каюте. Вечером обедал и проводил время с семьей. Ночью вахтенным способом проводил время в небе наравне с Сал-ри и Гимом. Главное — пережить утренние часы, когда приходилось якшаться с аристократами, кивать капитану, боцману и его команде, сидеть на завтраке в столовой и загорать под палящим солнцем. Чего только не знал Гар-ри и его названый братец, и воспитатели знатно повеселились, что при пересечении экватора новичков требовалось окунуть в неподвижные волны океана с невидимым разделением на северное и южное полушария. Было много визга и веселья, которые устроили команда лайнера, настоящий праздник. Гар-ри даже забыл о Томе на какое-то время, потому что впечатлений хватило на целое лето.  
— Лорд Поттер, не желаете мороженое? — оторвала от ленивых мыслей Джулия Эллингтон, дальняя родственница Сал-ри, тоже драконица. Это была женщина двадцати пяти лет, смотревшая на Гар-ри с искренней симпатией. Конечно, были и более именитые, и более соответствующие возрасту мужчины-ухажеры, но драконий менталитет не перебороть, и они держались вместе — две драконьи семьи — Сал-ри и Ли-ри, в которую входила Джулия с родителями своего мужа, дракона, погибшего от руки браконьеров. Путешествие было способом отвлечься от трагедии, произошедшей в семье.  
— Спасибо, я уже наелся, — похлопал по животу Гар-ри. — Пойду спать. Устал.  
Джулия вздохнула, чтобы поспешить к своей семье. У нее проснулся инстинкт матери, потому что носила ребенка под сердцем, и Гар-ри был ее «опекаемым малышом», который был ее выше на голову.  
Ночью — полеты. Гар-ри спешил сродниться с холодным ветром, розовым заходящим солнцем и пылающими, словно искры в костре, звездами. Именно полетами и запомнилось путешествие, о котором Гар-ри с восторгом рассказывал Тому через месяц отдыха.  
Дементоры не надоедали и незримо отталкивали от драконов внимание, и путешественники, чувствуя рядом опасность и уныние, не стремились знакомиться с драконами, путешествующими инкогнито.  
Вернувшись в Британию, Лондон, Гар-ри поспешил в Министерство магии. Семья пригрозила заточением на неделю, если он к вечеру не вернется домой через каминную сеть.  
— Хорош, — констатировал Том Риддл, оценивая загар и пунцовые щеки, — красавец. Съем.  
Гар-ри застеснялся укрыться в объятиях Риддла. Что на него нашло? Так и стоял у стола, барабаня пальцами по столешнице.  
— День рождения через три дня, — сказал он. — Придешь?  
— Куда я денусь, — пожал плечами Том, — как я пропущу праздник своего любимого дракона?  
Гар-ри вспыхнул от удовольствия. Почему он должен сомневаться с своих желаниях и чувствах? Он схватил Томову руку и поцеловал его пальцы. Суженый только погладил его по щеке.  
— Господин Министр! — забарабанил в дверь секретарь. — К вам мисс Амбридж на прием. Она записана на это время!  
Риддл только прорычал. Бюрократка, с точностью соблюдающая букву закона, Амбридж была надоедливой. Обилие официальных бумаг, которые приходили на прием к Министру со всех отделов, не шли в подметки тем документам, которые тащила в зубах Амбридж.  
— Сейчас! — воскликнул Министр магии, поправляя галстук. — Гар-ри, встретимся на празднике. Видишь, я занят по горло делами.  
Гар-ри понимающе кивнул. Однако понимание, исходящее от Амбридж, казалось, гаденьким и скользким, когда она маслянистыми глазками оглядела Гар-ри и Тома, подмечая малейшие детали того, чем действительно занимались будущие супруги. Гар-ри содрогнулся от мысли, что она будет преподавать в Хогвартсе.  
***  
Гар-ри на день рождения ожидал большего количества подарков, чем раньше. Ведь у него есть вассалы и преданные друзья, которые поддерживают его. Подарки приходили ежечасно. В основном, это было зелье удачи, которое было в ходу драконов. К вечеру, когда Гар-ри дожидался Риддла у себя дома, совы стали приносить золото и драгоценности от различных малознакомых волшебников. Это было странно и непонятно. Какие мотивы двигали магическим сообществом, которое отдавало свое имущество дракону? Но Сал и Гим сказали только, что им пора подготовить комнату для Гар-риного золота. Фамильяр Гар-ри ворон Виктор суетливо летал по комнатам, поглядывая на блестящие побрякушки и ожидая, что Поттер будет писать благодарственные письма. Но Гар-ри поспешил успокоить Виктора, что письма он будет писать постепенно и никого не забудет, так что работа у него будет понемногу, но постоянной. Письма складывал Гим-ри в большую коробку, которая постепенно пополнялась.  
Когда Гар-ри услышал крики снаружи пещеры и какие-то раскаты грома, он выглянул наружу. Оказывается, его соплеменники устроили фейерверк, и в воздухе плавали огненные собратья в честь пятнадцатилетия дракона Гар-ри.  
— Зрелище впечатляет, правда? — спросил подошедший Том. Он был одет в праздничную мантию, в руках держал неизменный набор Феликс Фелицис.  
— Красиво! — восхитился Гар-ри, прижимаясь к теплому боку суженого. — Ты припозднился, — заявил он недовольно.  
— Искал подарок, — заинтриговал Риддл, — ты же не думаешь, что я отделаюсь зельем удачи? Это все равно, как книжку подарить. Полезно, но компот не сваришь.  
— Еще подарок? Какой же?  
Риддл достал подарок из кармана. Это был обычный пергамент с рисунком.  
— Здесь план Шотландских и Северных Гор, где отмечаются участки земли, один из них отдается каждой молодой драконьей семье. Нам тоже полагается, — усмехнулся Том.  
— У тебя три горы золота в пещерах гор, — вспомнил Гар-ри. — И еще наследство Слизерина. Неужели еще что-то нам нужно?  
— А дети? — резонно спросил Том. — Или ты собираешься жить и всю тысячелетнюю жизнь копить богатство? Вот посмотри — Сал и Гим раскошелились на круиз для своих детей, отстроили свой дом в Лондоне, чтобы зимой праздновать Рождество там, и собираются открыть приют для бездомных животных. Это Нор-ри захотел, — извиняющимся тоном Том выдал все тайны семейства Гар-ри.  
Молодой, но неопытный дракон почесал в затылке.  
— Ты прав, — наконец сказал он. — Выходит, драконы спят не только на золоте.  
— Но и на подушках с шерстью нюхлера, — засмеялся Том, и на этом спор закончился.  
На праздничном ужине было весело. Гим-ри рассказывал небылицы, Сал его перебивал и рассказывал совершенно другую историю. Гар-ри смеялся и прижимался сильнее к Тому, который поистине с драконьим спокойствием ел мясные деликатесы.  
— Не разбредаться, — сурово приказал Сал-ри, когда вечер закончился, и Гар-ри хотел остаться с Томом наедине. — Нечего вылавливать тебя, Гар-ри, где-нибудь в горах или в Лондоне.  
Гар-ри понял, что полетов сегодня не будет, и уныло поплелся в свою комнату.  
— Смотри на ситуацию так, что через год у тебя будет свободный график, — утешил его Риддл. — Ты будешь жить со мной и делать, что хочешь. Точнее, что я захочу, — коварно улыбнулся Том с самой хищной улыбкой. Гар-ри запустил в него подушкой.  
Вечер закончился на самой жизнерадостной ноте. Гар-ри и не вздумал засыпать, когда Том аппарировал в свой дом. Они друг другу посылали сообщения и картинки с мечтами до глубокой ночи. Вполне возможно, что они исполнятся, потому что драконы-долгожители долго думают, но быстро делают.  
***  
Лето пролетело неожиданно быстро. Сириус крестника не бросал, и буквально через пару дней после дня рождения загрузил парня аврорской работой. Он посылал Гар-ри старые отчеты и требовал свое видение ситуации. Гар-ри пришлось поднапрячься и по физической нагрузке, и по теории аврорской деятельности. Это было намного интереснее обычных уроков, преподаваемых в Хогвартсе, и Гар-ри увлекся чтением настоящих дел министерских головорезов. Боевую магию он не бросал и не пропускал ни одного лета, чтобы тренироваться, но теперь сам Си-ри курировал преподавание своему крестнику. Гар-ри стал уставать только к осени, когда дни стали короче, а ночи длиннее. Он понял, что ждет учебы в волшебной школе, как способ отдохнуть от взрослых и важных проблем. Теперь дракон видел, что учеба в Хогвартсе неполная, и не дает всех жизненных уроков.  
Пришло неизменное письмо из Хогвартса, заставившее Гар-ри изумленно выдохнуть, когда он его прочитал. Нет, ничего удивительного, что ему предписывается быть первого сентября на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, чтобы сесть на Хогвартс-экспресс. Его удивила подпись: «Северус Т.Снейп, Директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства»  
— И что это значит? — помахал письмом Гар-ри.  
— А что там? — спросил любопытный Гим-ри, читающий Нор-ри сказку про братьев, обманувших саму Смерть.  
Сал-ри подошел к Гар-ри и взглянул на письмо. Прочитал, и его брови поднялись вверх.  
— Снейп — директор? Хм, удивительно, — но не очень удивленным был его тон.  
— Куда делся Дамблдор? Том дал отпуск, чтобы он придумал, как извести драконов со свету? — негодовал Гар-ри.  
— Я слышал, что Дамблдор наоборот, ушел в отставку к своим сородичам, вампирам. Его Снейп убедил. Отдохнуть ему нужно пару десятков лет. Ведь вампиры долго живут. Таким образом, он омолодится и даст фору нам, с Гим-ри по долгожительству. Хотя по меркам драконов, мы еще молодые, — и Сал-ри приосанился.  
— Я думаю, — заявил Гим-ри, — что ему понравилось кровь пить. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Кровь — сильнейший стимулятор.  
— Но я не подозревал, что директором назначат профессора Снейпа, — ответил на вопрос Поттера Сал-ри. — Решение принимал Попечительский Совет, в который я не вхож.  
Сал-ри гордился своей должностью. Том переманил его у Ген-ри Уолтера, вождя клана, к себе на должность диспетчера Отдела за неправомочным использованием магии. Ему обещали карьерный рост до начальника, когда увидели в деле его управленческие навыки. Работа была несложной, но хорошо оплачиваемой, и Сал-ри иногда бывал дома среди недели. Это было удобно при подрастающем Нор-ри, которому требовалось вдвое больше внимания, потому что он рос, и рос любопытным мальчишкой. Его магия приобрела черты стихийной в буквальном смысле, и теперь нужен был учитель по контролю над магией юного дракона. Сал-ри обещали помочь в Отделе образования Министерства, и он ждал ответного письма о прибытии учителя в ближайшее время.  
— Придется в Лондон на вокзал аппарировать, — пробубнил Гар-ри. — Ехать в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Новый директор не простит, если я заявлюсь на пир с воздуха.  
— Ничего развеешься, — Сал-ри погладил его по голове, — надо почаще бывать среди людей, не все же время в пещере сидеть.  
— Конечно, — ответил Гар-ри и тяжко вздохнул. Новый учебный год начался с сюрпризов, что ждет его дальше?


	42. Глава 43. Осознание и скука

Гар-ри тащил сумку на колесиках, а на плече сидел ворон. Фамильяр недовольно каркал, оказавшись среди галдежа на платформе 9 ¾. Казалось, он хотел привлечь внимание, и это ему почти удалось. Беспрерывно задавались вопросы Гар-ри, говорились приветствия и просто раздавались хлопки по плечу. Гар-ри не позволено было даже насупиться (строгие приказания Сал-ри), и он делал хорошую мину при плохой игре, беспрерывно улыбаясь и здороваясь.  
Не раздумывая, он отправился в самый конец поезда и втащил сумку в купе. Ворон довольно распушил свои иссиня-черные перья и приготовился спать всю дорогу, сидя на ручке сумки. Гар-ри вытащил книгу по Высшей Трансфигурации и, держа в руках волшебную палочку, принялся разучивать заклинания.  
— Кто тут? — открылась дверь и зашли Луна Лавгуд и сестры Патил. — Привет, Гар-ри!  
— Привет! — ответил Гар-ри и захлопнул книгу. Кажется, подучить движения палочкой ему не получится.  
Сестры-близняшки уже были одеты в мантии, а Луна — в повседневной одежде и в спектральных очках. Последняя внимательно глянула на дракона.  
— Мозгошмыгов нет, — констатировала она и села, достав журнал «Придира».  
— Кого? — спросил Гар-ри недоуменно.  
— Это разновидность тупых идиотов, — объяснила Падма, хихикая. — Так Луна отваживает от себя дураков. Мозгошмыги — только повод подурачиться и посмеяться.  
— Ага, — ответил, улыбнувшись, Поттер, и взялся снова за книгу.  
Сестры сидели тихо, иногда перешептывались и Гар-ри с Луной не мешали.  
— Гар-ри, ты неправильно держишь палочку, — не выдержала гриффиндорка Парвати, наблюдая за манипуляциями дракона с волшебной палочкой, — ты что — левша?  
— Да, — ответил Гар-ри. — А что?  
— Так почему ты держишь палочку в правой руке?  
— Ну, так надо, наверное, — неуверенно ответил Поттер, помахивая волшебным артефактом в правой руке. — Так же все делают. Многие, — исправился он, видя суровый вид девчонок.  
— Чему тебя учили профессора на уроках, Гар-ри? — спросила Падма.  
— Глупый-глупый Гар-ри! — сказала Парвати.  
Даже Луна оторвалась от журнала и заинтересованно посмотрела на смущенного райвенкловца.  
— Об этом нужно обязательно сообщить профессору Флитвику, — хором сказали близняшки.  
— Я не думаю, что виновата профессор Макгонагалл, когда Гар-ри получал неудовлетворительные оценки по Трансфигурации. Этот урок почти всегда был практическим. Так когда Гар-ри мог научиться неправильно держать палочку? — проговорила про себя Луна.  
— Олливандер! — хором произнесли сестры, подумав полминуты.  
— Как ты получил свою палочку, Гар-ри? — спросила Падма.  
— Я ее призвал, — смущенно ответил Гар-ри, — прямо из полок.  
— И все? — спросила Парвати.  
— Ты не говорил с продавцом, и он тебя не измерял? — задала вопрос Падма.  
— Нет, конечно, — рассердился Гар-ри. — Что за измерения?  
— Понятно, — хмыкнула Падма, — вот поэтому, Гар-ри, у тебя и был неудачный опыт колдовства с волшебной палочкой. Ты же не той рукой колдовал! А драконам палочка необязательна для волшебства, поэтому ты только на уроке и пользовался ею.  
— Вот это да! — прозрел Гар-ри. — И что теперь делать?  
— Учиться заново! — воскликнули девочки и наперебой стали учить своего сокурсника правильным движениям. В результате Гар-ри провел время до Праздничного пира весьма плодотворно.  
***  
Увидев за учительским столом Амбридж, Гар-ри не был удивлен. Однако все внимание получал директор Снейп, чьи волосы были аккуратно уложены в косичку. Не было растрепы-профессора, который позволял себе быть немного неформалом, презирающим правила школы. Некоторые девчонки за столом стали хихикать и воображать невесть что.  
— Интересно, у профессора Снейпа есть кто-нибудь? — не выдержала и Гермиона.  
— Неизвестно, — ответил Джереми, разделываясь с фазаном, — но он шикарно выглядит.  
— Значит, скоро найдет, — ответил Терри, поглощая мясной рулет.  
— Зная профессора, так не скоро, — ответил Гар-ри, поглядывая на рулет Бута, — у него интеллект не позволит ухаживать за глупой пустышкой.  
— Это да, — согласилась Гермиона, — а давайте мы ему найдем пару!  
Девочки-райвенкловки оживились и принялись бурно обсуждать идею, показавшейся стоящей.  
— Составьте договор, — предложила Луна, — чтобы не сбежал.  
— Не сбежит, — уверенно ответила Падма. Она уже закончила ужинать. — А это кто?  
В это время со стола встала Амбридж, которая ужасно не понравилась Гар-ри Поттеру с первого взгляда.  
— Дорогие дети, — пропела она. — Разрешите представиться. Я — профессор Амбридж. Я буду инспектировать школу в этом году. Я очень хотела преподавать, но вакантное место учителя по Защите от Темных Искусств оказалось занятым профессором Люпином.  
Многие ребята захлопали в ладоши, отчего Амбридж решила, что аплодисменты принадлежали именно ей, хотя в этот момент Люпин привстал, чтобы поприветствовать школьников. Оборотень полюбился ученикам как очень приветливый и дружелюбный волшебник, как учитель тоже, конечно.  
— Я прослежу за учебным процессом, — продолжала Амбридж, — и проверю квалификацию учителей. Хогвартс должен процветать, и я приложу максимум усилий, чтобы каждый учитель и школьник чувствовали себя, как дома. И стремились к большим, еще более высоким целям.  
Жиденькие хлопки удовлетворили горе-ораторшу, и она, наконец, села. Директор кинул быстрый взгляд на Амбридж и встал за трибуну.  
— Добрый вечер, Хогвартс, — негромко сказал он. — Вас ожидает несколько новых предметов, которые посещать обязательно — Это Этикет магических существ и танцы, Магическая экономика и финансы, Бытовая артефакторика, Боевая Магия и Ритуалистика, а также несколько спортивных секций, одну из которых посещать обязательно. Если есть вопросы, обращайтесь к своим деканам, они помогут составить график занятий и посещений. Запретный лес не зря запретный, поэтому туда нельзя никому соваться. — При этих словах Снейп впился взглядом в Поттера, отчего тот вздрогнул. — Если все поели, желаю всем спокойного отдыха. До встречи на уроках!  
После заявления директора дети встали со своих мест и отправились по гостиным. Гар-ри поспешил подойти к своему декану рассказать о своих проблемах. Филиус возмущенно сопел и не хотел ругаться, поэтому молчал.  
— Мистер Поттер, — наконец сказал профессор Флитвик. — Мне нужно срочно поговорить о вашей проблеме на учительском совещании. Получается, что вы проучились четыре года понапрасну. Завтра на уроки не идите, они вам бесполезны. Я поговорю с директором. Идите отдыхать, я утром скажу, что делать.  
Так и закончился этот день. Новыми проблемами.  
***  
— Мистер Поттер, — вкрадчиво спросил директор Снейп следующим утром до уроков, зайдя в райвенкловскую гостиную, — на что вы рассчитывали? На абсолютное внимание к собственной персоне и поддержку толпы? Так вы ее получили сполна. Вы глупый и самовлюбленный, как гриффиндорец!  
— А на Райвенклове учусь, — буркнул дракон, пряча глаза. — Откуда мне было знать?  
Директор-вампир вздохнул.  
— Ближайшую неделю я буду немного занят, а начиная со второй и по десятую неделю, я буду учить вас. То есть переучивать. Приходите к девяти директорскому кабинету. Пароля не нужно. Я не собираюсь удерживать вас силой под дверью.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Гар-ри.  
Так и пошла учеба у нашего дракона. Утром он поднимался к директору, три часа махал палочкой, затем два часа перерыва и еще три часа работы с волшебным артефактом. Гар-ри думал, что устанет, но творимое волшебство только радовало его, потому что давалось легко. На седьмой неделе учебы директор сказал:  
— Вы догнали свой уровень волшебства. Поздравляю, мистер Поттер. Можете возвращаться в свою башню. Завтра, надеюсь, увидеть вас на своем уроке.  
— Ура! — воскликнул Гар-ри и радостно выбежал из кабинета.  
Дракон тут же устроил волшебной палочкой болото, произнеся зубодробительное заклинание и сделав чудесный пируэт запястьем. Левым. Прекрасно! И побежал на обед.  
Гар-ри застал Энди и Джереми. Мальчишки читали какой-то журнал, и хмыкали, поглядывая на картинки.  
— Эй, нашли, что читать во время обеда, — произнес недовольно Гар-ри.  
— Не у всех такая же богатая жизнь, как у тебя, — подколол Джереми.  
— Нет у меня никакой жизни, — уныло произнес дракон. Но тут же взбодрился — до Дня рождения осталось каких-то десять месяцев.  
— Что бы тебе хотелось? — спросила Луна. Ей захотелось сделать своему другу что-нибудь приятное.  
— Чтобы поскорее наступило следующее лето, — ответил Гар-ри.  
Луна вздохнула. Это желание казалось маловыполнимым. Она невольно провела глазами по летающим тыквам, был же Хэллоуин.  
— Скучаешь, крестник? — подошел незаметно Сириус. С начала года директор Снейп утвердил Блэка на должность ассистента учителя по Защите. Должность не ахти какая, но позволяла Блэку контролировать весь Хогвартс и снимать баллы.  
— Тогда давайте устроим показательный бой, — предложил Сириус. — Развлечемся.  
Энди просиял. Он до одури был влюблен в Сириуса Блэка, как в преподавателя. Он твердо решил быть аврором, как и его наставник.  
— Идем, — ответил Гар-ри. — Что-то скучновато сегодня.  
Всей компанией райвенкловцы направились во внутренний двор, где устроили дебош. Именно так прокомментировал действия учеников директор Снейп, сняв с Райвенкло двадцать баллов и пригрозив Блэку лишением премии.  
— Так помогите нам, директор, устроить настоящий бой, — спокойно произнес Гар-ри.  
— Где-то надо взять штук пять головорезов, чтобы не жалели вас, — ответил Снейп.  
— А я знаю, где их взять, — оживился Блэк. — у меня в аврорате. Спишемся, и я приглашу их на выходные.  
— Только на моих условиях, — пригрозил директор. — А то вы еще школу разнесете.  
— Только мы разнесем школу и без головорезов аврората, — задорно ответил Энди Кармайкл. После боя он раскраснелся и вспотел. Ничто не показывало, что он выдержал легкое Круцио Блэка.  
— Что здесь происходит? — пискляво спросила Долорес Амбридж, увидев большое скопление детей во дворе. — Директор, правильно, что вы здесь. Детей нужно контролировать и наказывать за неповиновение. Двадцать, нет… пятьдесят баллов с Райвенкло, — нашлась она, увидев сине-бронзовые нашивки на мантиях.  
Директор вздернул бровь, а Блэк рассмеялся. Амбридж им порядком поднадоела за два месяца.  
— Мисс инспектор, кто-то болото устроил на втором этаже, мы не можем его расколдовать, — запыхавшись, ответил третьекурсник, спустившись со ступенек.  
— Да? Хулиганы везде. Идем, солнышко, — пропела Амбридж и поспешила за своим любимчиком. — Нужно исправить все немедленно.  
— Когда она закончит инспектировать? — спросил негромко Гар-ри, выражая единодушие со своими друзьями.  
— Не знаю, Гар-ри, — ответил Сириус. — Скорей всего, через год. Это норма для Хогвартса.  
— Ей нравится пирог с патокой, который здесь подают, — ответил Снейп. — Еще пирог с почками и «неповторимый и неподражаемый» омлет, как говорит Долорес. Поскольку эти блюда подают два, а то и три раза в неделю, то выпроводить эту ж… Амбридж раньше, чем через год, будет сложно. Если обычные потребности, в виде сна и еды и движения, ограничить, то вполне естественно, что Амбридж не может жить здесь год спокойно, и удалится отсюда восвояси. Пока ей здесь комфортно, и она спокойно может претворять свои планы в жизнь.  
У Гар-ри, и не только у него, возникли кровожадные мысли, как выпроводить Амбридж из Хогвартса. Болото было у дракона экспромтом, и он решил его не удалять. Пусть инспектор помучается в подборке заклинаний.  
— Тогда, для начала, слабительное? — спросила Луна вслух.  
— Эльфов, готовящих блюда для Амбридж, вообще удалить из замка, — прошептал Луне Лавгуд Снейп.  
— А так можно? — с неожиданной смелостью спросила райвенкловка.  
— Даже нужно, — ехидно ответил Северус.  
— Но слабительное не отменяем, — решила Луна.  
— Не отменяем, — в тон ей сказал директор-вампир.  
Райвенкловцы расхохотались. Слушать болтовню Луны и Снейпа было весьма занимательным. Если на их стороне директор, Амбридж, берегись! Смеялся громче всех Сириус Блэк, который был готов вспомнить мародерские штучки, и Ремуса можно подключить. Только Гар-ри свирепо смотрел на крестного, но Сириус понял по губам, расползающимся в улыбку, что Гар-ри совсем не против пошутить.


	43. Глава 44. Опасность и радость

Гар-ри отряхнулся от налипшей грязи на мантии и направился к Райвенкловской башне. Заряд энергии после боя зарядил его восторгом и, напевая несложный мотивчик, он шел по коридору. Бац! – и он растянулся на полу. «Эх, бдительность потерял», - подумал дракон и увидел ухмылки рыжих близнецов.  
\- Уизли, давно не костылял вам, - произнес Гар-ри.  
\- Поттер, как ты провернул болото? Не хочешь поделиться рецептом? – спросили они по очереди.  
\- Откуда вы взяли, что это я? – прищурился Поттер.  
\- Болото фонит драконьей магией, - пропел Фред.  
\- А магию драконов мы изучаем, когда не озорничаем, - состроил мину Джордж.  
\- То есть никогда? – спросил Гар-ри, вставая с пола.  
\- Обижаешь, - вспыхнули Уизли. – Не поделишься кровью?  
\- Что?! Вы опять за свое!  
\- Подожди-подожди, нам для опытов нужно, - произнес быстро Фред, оборачиваясь, нет ли кого поблизости.  
\- Мне хватает опытов Дамблдора, - пробормотал Гар-ри.  
\- Мы придумываем всевозможные вредилки, чтобы пропускать уроки, типа Забастовочных завтраков или блевательных баточников. Так мы хотим проверить твою кровь в наших экспериментах.  
\- Нет! – сказал Гар-ри.   
\- Нет? – хором переспросили близнецы  
\- Нет.   
\- Ну смотри, сам напросился, - и Уизли исчезли так же быстро, как и появились.   
В результате разговора Гар-ри трижды за два дня был атакован рыжей парочкой в темных коридорах, и дракон зарекся ходить один. Джереми и Терри часто составляли ему компанию, чтобы поболтать по дороге в библиотеку или в Большой Зал. Но однажды стычка на Астрономической башне изменила мнение близнецов о драконах.   
Гар-ри перед сном часто поднимался в башню не только посмотреть на звезды, но и поговорить с суженым. Том обещал вскорости освободиться, и тогда они встречались в директорском кабинете без свидетелей в уютной обстановке. Иногда Гар-ри сам оказывался с Риддлом на приеме каком-нибудь в качестве жениха. Именно перед сном Гар-ри неизменно сидел на Астрономической башне и говорил с суженым по ментальной связи.   
Гар-ри сидел и вздыхал. Небо манило его, но директор Снейп строго запретил подниматься к звездам. Так он сидел и жаловался на жизнь Риддлу. Том пытался подбадривать Гар-ри, но младший дракон захандрил, и время до Рождества пролетело, как тянучие ириски.   
\- И Уизли опять застали меня врасплох, - пожаловался дракон.  
\- С кем ты разговариваешь, Поттер? – появился на башне один из озорников Уизли.  
\- Не твое дело, - ощетинился Гар-ри.  
Близнецы окружили дракона с двух сторон и выхватили палочки.   
\- Мы застали тебя одного, - сказал Фред.   
\- И теперь мы получим свое, - добавил Джордж.  
\- Секо! – прозвучало с двух сторон.  
Брызнула кровь. Поттер упал. Но тут же взвился на ноги.   
\- Ступефай! Петрификус!  
Завязался нешуточный бой. Близнецы умело использовали защиту и нападение, потому что работали в паре. Гар-ри защищался. Наконец одного Гар-ри зажал на последней ступеньке и произнес:  
\- Экспеллиармус!  
Палочка Джорджа оказалась в руке Гар-ри, сам Джордж оказался оглушен, и волной заклинания его смело с парапета. У Фреда округлились глаза. Его брат погибнет! Не раздумывая ни секунды, Гар-ри на ходу обратился в дракона, и молнией взметнулся вниз. На ходу схватил незадачливого дуэлянта за туловище и плавно приземлился во внутренний двор.   
Джордж ошалело смотрел в глаз дракона с вертикальным зрачком. Настоящего дракона! И это была не тушка мальчишки, которому можно поставить подножку. Дракон же был зол, очень зол и показал свою зубастую пасть, зевая от скуки и чего-то ожидая.  
Спустя вечность Фред оказался рядом со своим братом.  
\- Ты цел? – спросил он, ощупывая Джорджа на предмет повреждений.   
\- Все в порядке, - растерянно ответил брат, отходя от шока.  
Дракон заревел. Будет жертва! Где-то вверху в небе раздался ему драконий рык в ответ.   
Уизли отшатнулись. Такой мощной силы драконьей магии они еще не видели. Гар-ри обратился в человека и рыкнул:  
\- Вассалитет! Полный! До седьмого колена.  
И отправился спать. Ему надоело. Близнецов ожидала участь рабов драконов.  
***  
Не все было так драматично. Амбридж запыхалась, исправляя огрехи и там и здесь. Везде требовался ее контроль. Она любыми способами пыталась вербовать себе доносчиков. Некоторые находились, и тогда уроки превращались в ад. Другие открыто усмехались, но не смели перечить Главному Инспектору Хогвартса.   
\- Первое задание! – втолковывал Поттер близнецам. – Изготовить порцию блевательных батончиков на переговоры с Амбридж. Пусть каждый, кого зовет эта жаба, съест перед входом в кабинет.  
Близнецы кивали и соглашались. Гар-ри догадался о том, что им нужны ресурсы для приготовления вредилок, и Уизли под четким руководством Поттера приобретали необходимые ингредиенты.   
Дело пошло веселее, и Амбридж наблюдала, как первокурсники бледнели, синели и рвали на ее чудную розовую скатерть. Старшекурсники просто падали в обморок и вставали только через час. Это было трагичней, но затем они пребывали в Больничном крыле целую неделю и отдыхали.   
Иногда Амбридж не бывало на занятиях. Это директор Снейп, профессор Зельеварения, отличный Мастер и замечательный вампир проводил опыты над новыми зельями, используя стакан Долорес. Он же был ее личным доктором, и Северус слышал все подробности недомогания. С непроницаемым лицом он все записывал и уходил варить антидот, который тоже нужно было только изобрести. В результате короткого времени зельевар запатентовал несколько новых зелий типа зелья глухоты, немоты и веселящего зелья, икающего зелья, отрыгивающего зелья, зелья роста волос и так далее. Это были шуточные зелья, и школьникам было смешно, как Амбридж каждый день пыталась сказать речь на завтраках в Большом Зале. В конце концов она решила молчать, и это была благословенная тишина.   
\- Наконец-то! – улыбнулась Луна. – Подействовало!  
Терри Бут и Джереми Стреттон давились от хохота. Именно от Луны они слышали истории, как профессор Снейп придумывал всякие разности по обезвреживанию розовой Амбридж.   
\- Почему бы розовый цвет не запретить? – недовольно спросил Гар-ри. Он уже десять дней не видел Тома, потому что Снейп был занят лечением Амбридж, и до камина было не добраться. Но вскоре должно быть Рождество, и он мечтал вернуться к родному огоньку.  
\- Почему бы не запретить? – задумалась Лавгуд и оживилась: - Придумала!   
И однажды утром розовая кофточка Долорес Амбридж выцвела и стала грязно-серой. Инспектор была подавлена и растеряна. Она грустно ковыряла безвкусный омлет, выпила неизменный тыквенный сок (раньше в стакане присутствовали кофе, коньяк или текила) и так же печально ответила директору Снейпу, который сидел рядом, как самый достойный, и спросил, как она себя чувствует.  
\- Наверное, я устала что-то, - всхлипнула Амбридж.   
\- Возьмите отпуск, - невозмутимо ответил профессор. – Отдохните. Может, вам нужно путешествие в Индию, все-таки у вас там родственники. Инспекция Хогвартса – очень утомительное занятие. Вы разрываетесь на части.   
\- Разрываюсь, - прижала грязно-серый платочек к глазам Долорес. Она вздохнула.   
\- Пожалуй, я закончу инспектировать Хогвартс.   
\- Хорошо. Вам помочь подготовить отчет? – деликатно спросил Снейп.  
-Нет-нет, я уже его сама сделала. Дети! – громко сказала она. – Какие вы все милые, я с вами прощаюсь. Я уже проинспектировала школу и уезжаю. Спасибо вам за помощь!  
В это же время бахнуло что-то на улице. Но профессор даже не побежала выяснять, что там такое, и резво пошла в свои апартаменты собирать вещи. А отчет пришлось читать начальнику Отдела Образования, который затем передал его Министру магии. Ну а тот знал, что Гар-ри учится хорошо, и школа меняется в лучшую сторону, а не погрязает в пучине пороков лености и скудоумия.  
***  
Вечерело, когда Гар-ри прилетел домой. Там же все стояло вверх дном. Воспитатели спешно собирали вещи для поездки в Лондон. Нор-ри не помогал, скорее мешал, прыгая вокруг уменьшенных коробок с вещами.  
\- Каминная сеть там открыта, можно будет вернуться легким путем, - сказал Сал-ри.  
\- Хочу на поезде, на поезде! – ныл Нор-ри.  
\- Сейчас мы переместимся камином, Нор-ри, сколько раз говорить! – рыкнул Гим.  
\- Что за переполох? – полюбопытствовал Гар-ри, снимая школьную мантию.  
\- Первый пошел! – Гим-ри схватил брыкающегося Нор-ри и зашел в камин.  
Сал-ри поманил Гар-ри пальцем.  
\- Берешь летучий порох и говоришь: «Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать». Не перепутаешь?   
\- Нет, - ответил Гар-ри.  
\- Я закончу, и мы отправимся к нам в лондонский дом. На автомобиле. Так будет интересней. Не перепутай: «Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать»!  
Гар-ри выплюнуло на мягкий ковер. Он легко спружинил ногами и огляделся. В комнате со старинной мебелью наблюдался идеальный порядок. На стене висел гобелен с фамильным гербом. Послышались чьи-то шаги, и Гар-ри оказался в объятиях крестного.   
\- Привет, дракончик! – рыкнул Сириус. – Я заждался. Как тебе сюрприз?  
\- А Том? – уныло спросил Гар-ри.  
\- Никуда не денется твой суженый, - отмахнулся Сириус. – В делах он весь. Но к Рождеству он появится в другом месте.  
\- Как в другом?  
\- Так вы же Рождество собираетесь встречать в своем лондонском доме. Мне самому жутко интересно посмотреть, где ты будешь жить.   
\- Все ясно, - Гар-ри вытер ладонью лоб. – Мы у тебя ненадолго.   
\- Полдня побудете у нас, затем отправитесь дальше.   
Так и случилось. Сириус показал свой фамильный дом, его сопровождал незримый домовик, и Гар-ри с Нор-ри получили необъяснимое удовольствие от прогулки по старинному дому. Нор-ри носился по коридорам, а Гар-ри услышал старинные легенды о поколениях драконов. Затем они пообедали, и после обеда появился Сал-ри со своим партнером. Как оказалось, все было готово к поездке. Гар-ри широко раскрыл глаза, когда Сал-ри сел за руль огромного автомобиля.   
\- Ты умеешь водить этого монстра? – спросил он.  
\- Это несложно, - Сал-ри похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой. – Садись. Тебе можно.   
Гар-ри был напряжен всю дорогу. Он внимательно смотрел по сторонам, запоминая путь к дому, но, конечно, ничего не запомнил, поскольку не понимал ориентира в городе. Он только определил, что недалеко протекала река Темза, и где находился север.   
\- Просим, - сказал Гим-ри и раскрыл дверцу автомобиля. Первым вышел Сириус, за ним – Нор-ри. Гар -ри вышел и огляделся.  
Домик был похож на остальные, которые находились рядышком, как стройный ряд. Но это был волшебный квартал, который заполонил третий ряд от Косого переулка. Здесь жили мирные волшебники довольно таки обеспеченного круга, и семья Гар-ри не была исключением.   
Семья драконов поднялась на крыльцо. Гим-ри поколдовал и открыл вязь защиты над домом. Они вошли и Нор-ри ахнул. Вся обстановка была новой, и дракоша с новой силой помчался наверх.   
\- Здесь красиво, - отметил Гар-ри.   
Светлые обои, теплого цвета ковры и мягкая обивка мебели окружали обстановку вокруг.   
\- Пора зажечь полено, - заметил Сал-ри и из воздуха наколдовал огонь.   
Бревно было торжественно уложено в камин, и начался праздник. В столовой был накрыт стол, и проголодавшиеся драконы уселись за стол. Взрывались фейерверки и надевались короны. Беседа текла рекой, и Гар-ри было комфортно среди близких. Не хватало Тома, но тут вдруг раздался звонок. Обычный звонок в дверь.   
\- Вот и гость, - произнес Сал-ри, и Гар-ри побежал встречать припозднившегося Тома Риддла.   
Том казался взъерошенным и усталым. Гар-ри поспешил его обнять. Тот нежно его поцеловал, и Гар-ри с наслаждением ответил на его ласку.   
\- Привет, - сказал Том, отстранившись.   
\- Привет, - ответил Гар-ри.   
\- Я ничего не пропустил? – спросил Верховный дракон.  
\- Почти ничего, - ответил мурлыкающий Гар-ри.   
Они так бы и стояли в коридоре, если бы Гим-ри не выглянул за ними.  
\- Том, Гар-ри, спешите за стол, не успеете за рождественским гусем. Нор-ри собрался съесть половину! – засмеялся воспитатель.   
\- Ничего, у нас еще есть, - пробормотал сердитый Гар-ри.   
Риддл щелкнул Гар-ри по носу.   
\- Не перечь старшим, - нравоучительно сказал он. – Идем, я сделал себе неделю выходных. И собрался ее провести с тобой.   
Гар-ри засиял. И создавались ментальные картинки, как Том проводит время с Гар-ри, и были долгие разговоры ни о чем, и читались вместе книги. Рождественские каникулы были прекрасным времяпрепровождением Гар-ри с Томом.


	44. Глава 45. Праздники и быт

На катке играла рок-музыка, но драконы даже не поморщились, придя на ледовое поле. Том первый зашел на лед, вслед за ним Нор-ри и остальные. Гар-ри с трудом натянул коньки. Казалось бы – куда он рос… Но он уже догнал по росту не только старшего воспитателя, но и Тома Риддла, своего суженого. Том внимательно смотрел, как Гар-ри готовился встать на скользкую поверхность. Но ничего страшного не случилось. Немного ковыляя, Гар-ри встал на лед и изобразил беговой шаг. Маленькая разминка и семья изобразила синхронную перебежку, отчего гуляющие в Гайд-парке мгновенно среагировали на невиданное зрелище и стали смотреть, как группа хиппи в одинаковых легких рубахах начала танцевать необычный танец, непохожий на фигурное катание. Особенно гуляющих поразил маленький мальчик, который довольно уверенно стоял на маленьких коньках. Да что там! И коньки, и движения, и даже взгляды «фигуристов» говорили, что они не отсюда, и они сами внушают магическую опасность. Против собственной воли вокруг стадиона стали собираться люди посмотреть на необычных людей, танец которых завораживал и заставлял повторять движения. Эта магия привлекла еще большее количество людей, и, когда танец драконов закончился, им бурно аплодировало около пары тысяч людей.  
\- Каждый раз удивляюсь этим людям, - негромко сказал Сал-ри, махая публике. – Они готовы подчиниться нашей воле беспрекословно.  
\- Именно поэтому нужно сохранить наше наследие, - ответил Том, - зная о нем, люди готовы уничтожить все то, что они не понимают или выше их статуса.  
\- Возможно, - поддакнул Гар-ри. – Но все же я же предпочитаю думать, что драконья магия – это просто чудесно!  
Гим же в это время давал подзатыльник Нор-ри, который уже пытался ударить десятилетнюю девочку, которая смеялась с его шапочки, надетой на голову, и поэтому ничего не сказал.  
Драконы катались около часа, и людей немало потешило их рождественское развлечение на льду.  
\- Теперь мороженое! – раскричался Нор-ри.   
\- Не кричи, - теперь уже цыкнул Сал-ри, - нечего раскрывать наши карты. Особенно при таком количестве людей.  
\- Мороженое! – воскликнул Гар-ри, и теперь уже возмущался Том-ри.   
Однако Том-ри пришлось внимательно смотреть на Гар-ри, как он вдумчиво и философски смотрел на мороженое в своей руке и облизывал с весьма сосредоточенным видом. Том взбодрился, и его кровь вскипела, когда он смотрел, как мелькал Гар-рин розовый язык среди алых губ на белоснежном мороженом.   
Драконы стояли в парке и явно привлекали к себе внимание. В рубахах, с длинными косами, с маленьким мальчиком и с мороженым в каждой руке. На них смотрели как на восьмое чудо света. Два полисмена стали поглядывать в их сторону, но ничего противозаконного драконы не делали, кроме того, что выделялись на фоне обывателей в пальто и шубах.   
\- Теперь куда? – спросил нетерпеливый Гар-ри.   
\- Купаться? – спросил подпрыгивающий от радости Нор-ри.   
\- Нет, конечно, - ответил Сал-ри. – Лед твердый и толстый. Привлекать полицию не стоит.   
\- Купаться будем дома, - ответил Гим. - Ты же знаешь Нор-ри, дома у нас прекрасный бассейн.  
\- Бассейн с ледяной водой. Да! – воскликнул малыш и убежал за Томом, который поспешил вперед.  
\- Я не сразу привык к ледяной воде, - сказал Гар-ри, хмыкнув на замечание дракоши.  
\- Потому что родился человеком, - возразил Гим-ри, - а Нор-ри – драконом. У вас были разные трансформации. Но в конце концов вы пришли к гармонии.  
\- Это точно, - ответил Гар-ри и поспешил за гильдией драконов, убежавших вперед.   
В День Подарков драконы решили устроить себе Горный день. Именно такой, какой они проводили в Шотландских горах. Уж слишком теплое отопление было в доме. Слишком горячая вода. Слишком жаркие стены. Вот и в тот вечер, нагулявшись, они притащили замороженных продуктов. Нор-ри в дополнение к обеду потребовал броколли, Гар-ри – еще мороженое, Том-ри – немного клубники. Устроив обед из холодных продуктов, они разошлись по своим комнатам. Нор-ри уже умел читать и взялся за книжку, никому не мешая, а остальным только этого и нужно было. Гар-ри вздумал побыть с Томом наедине, а Верховный дракон, будучи законопослушным гражданином, сейчас чувствовал себя настоящим преступником. Пока воспитатели уединились в своей комнате, Том самым беззаконным образом вылизывал клубнику с губ жениха. Гар-ри, плотно прижавшись к Тому, раскрыв губы и подставляя язык для глубоких игр, только стонал, мечтая сжать свой член и член суженого в сладком сжатии. Он боялся, что это будет зафиксировано в их ментальной связи, и только горящие глаза Тома говорили, что он так же возбужден и жаждет бОльшего, как и Гар-ри.   
Вечером драконы славно повеселились, плескаясь в бассейне с холодной водой. Гар-ри и Том немного остыли от любовных игр, а воспитатели только зыркали на них, что-то подозревая. Но Гар-ри играл со своим названым братцем и не обращал внимания на Тома. Он будто наполнился счастьем изнутри и не волновался, зная, что у него с суженым все получится.   
О своем дне рождения Том позаботился, чтобы его не беспокоили, но семьи Гар-ри это не касалось. От партнеров была преподнесена древняя деревянная резная шкатулка с черным жемчугом внутри. Том подивился такой изысканной роскоши и с удовольствием спрятал в свою сумку. Нор-ри подарил кошелек с монетками, которые он собирал, и Том его очень серьезно поблагодарил.  
\- У меня уже десять таких кошельков, Том, - похвастался Нор-ри, а Гар-ри шепнул, что это - чистая правда.   
Гар-ри же подарил книгу о волшебных родах, которая самолично записывала всех рождающихся волшебниках. Том заинтересовался, что возле каждого волшебника числилось уже имеющееся наследие, что было очень удобно, потому что проходило не менее десяти-пятнадцати лет, пока подросток обнаруживал, что он необычный волшебник.  
\- Будет очень удобно в Хогвартсе ее держать, чтобы фиксировать наследников, - пробурчал он.   
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - сказал Гар-ри, но тут же приуныл, потому что понял, что книга достанется Снейпу.   
\- Чем же плохо? – пожал плечами Риддл. – У директора Хогвартса день рождения скоро.  
\- Получается, ты без подарка остался? – расстроился Гар-ри.  
\- Ты самый мой лучший подарок, Гар-ри, - обнял его Том и поцеловал под предупреждающим взглядом Сал-ри.   
\- Горячие курочки, - разрешил спор Гим-ри, ставя огромнейшее блюдо с жареными птичьими тушками, - нечего грустить. С днем рождения, Том!  
\- С Новым Годом, семья! – поднял бокал с шампанским Риддл.  
\- С праздниками, - пропищал Нор-ри.  
\- Ура! – воскликнул Гар-ри.  
***  
В Хогвартс Гар-ри возвращался с двойственным чувством. Казалось, он все знает и умеет. Ради чего он возвращается сюда снова и снова? Но вот скоро полгода пройдет, и Гар-ри будет семьей с Томом. Останется еще два года учиться. Но захочет ли он? Гар-ри еще не знает. Хотя, Том заставит. Зачем Гар-ри сидеть дома? Вот так и Гар-ри думал, когда увидел на пороге замка незнакомого человека, запорошенного снегом. Он внимательно оглядывал каждого человека, заходящего в Большой Зал.  
\- Гар-ри Поттер, - произносил он периодически.   
Идущий впереди третьекурсник показал на Гар-ри. Незнакомец обернулся, и, если бы Гар-ри не был драконом, то он удивился бы уродливости спрашивающего человека. Поскольку Поттер был выше этого, то только кивнул.  
\- Поттер, я Аластор Грюм. Меня подослал Сириус Блэк для обучения тебя аврорскому искусству.  
\- Искусству? – переспросил Гар-ри. – С каких это пор учиться на аврора стало искусством? Но я не один, кто обучается на аврора. И где Сириус?  
\- Блэк? – переспросил Грюм. – Сидит в Большом Зале, где же еще?  
\- А вы-то зачем? – совершенно невежливо спросил Гар-ри.   
\- Я? Убедишься на первой же тренировке.   
\- Почему вы здесь, а не в Большом Зале? – продолжал спрашивать дракон, который убедился, что Грюм – самый обычный человек.   
\- Знаешь, что такое – первое впечатление? – прищурился Грюм.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Поттер. – Идемте обедать?.  
\- Я слышал, ты предпочитаешь мясо.  
\- Да.   
\- Я тоже! – засмеялся почему-то Грюм.  
\- Гар-ри, ты вернулся! – воскликнула Гермиона. - Драко!  
Драко стоял рядом с Гермионой, только увлеченно разговаривал с Невиллом. Рядом стояла Луна, о чем-то мечтавшая.   
\- Гар-ри, мы приглашаем тебя на помолвку, которая состоится шестого июня, - дрожа от удовольствия, произнесла Гермиона.   
Драко от невежества будущей невесты закрыл глаза рукой.   
\- Кто же так говорит? И так рано? – пробормотал он. – Гар-ри, не слушай ее, я приглашу тебя по всем правилам.   
\- Можно по правилам и не правилам, - засмеялся Гар-ри. – Я рад за вас.   
Тут уже нельзя было долго разговаривать, потому что начался обед, и пришлось сесть на свои места. Но ребята не стали долго жевать и быстро смотались с райвенкловских и слизеринских столов. Сириус только помахал Гар-ри рукой с учительского стола. Грюм кивнул, но Гар-ри не посчитал один разговор за достаточное знакомство и уставился на него драконьим немигающим взглядом. Аластор оживился и улыбнулся и, повернувшись к Сириусу, что-то сказал. Они вдвоем засмеялись. Гар-ри же рассердился: почему этот тип не реагирует на драконью магию Гар-ри Поттера? В общем, этот Грюм произвел на Гар-ри неприятное впечатление.   
***  
Первым уроком у пятикурсников-райвенкловцев стояла Трансфигурация. Профессор Макгонагалл внимательно следила за Гар-ри, который садился с Гермионой.   
\- Мистер Поттер, вы уверены, что хотите усваивать Трансфигурацию именно с мисс Грейнджер? – только спросила она.  
\- Я не буду и не собираюсь подсказывать, - поспешила ответить Гермиона.  
\- А я не собираюсь списывать или спрашивать что-либо во время урока, - так же поспешно ответил Гар-ри.   
\- Зачем же вы сели вместе? – недоуменно спросила профессор Макгонагалл. – Я прекрасно знаю, как вы оба учитесь.   
\- Мы оба левши, - ответил за двоих Гар-ри.   
\- Я прекрасно об этом знаю, мистер Поттер! – в голосе профессора Макгонагалл явственно слышалось негодование. – Вы устроили потрясающее шоу в начале года. Так чего вы добиваетесь, садясь на моем уроке с лучшей ученицей Райвенклова?   
\- Я буду смотреть, - ответил Гар-ри. – Просто смотреть.   
\- Хорошо, - ответила профессор Макгонагалл, присматриваясь к Поттеру поближе. Кажется, мальчик не безнадежен. – Я понимаю вас, Поттер, и надеюсь, вы не разочаруете меня.   
Конечно, профессор кривила душой. Гар-ри учился замечательно. Ему оставалось только подтянуть Трансфигурацию и он будет круглым отличником. Но совершенству нет предела, правда?


	45. Глава 46. Быстрое время

Гар-ри обманывался насчет Грюма. Профессор Снейп, пригласивший аврора в середине года на преподавание в школе, не ошибся в выборе учителя в середине года. Грюм прекрасно зарекомендовал себя с учительской стороны. Он единожды показал Непростительные заклинания, и к ним больше не возвращался. Все так же Сириус вел факультатив по ЗоТИ, и всех все устраивало. Гар-ри же не мог представить, чтобы Грюм был так беспечен, открываясь с неожиданной стороны. Но Грюм не ожидал к себе какого-то особенного отношения, даже от дракона. Гар-ри же стал ненавидеть Грюма — он мог видеть и знать, кто убил его родителей.  
Так и получилось, что сейчас он сидел на как иголках, ожидая нового урока, который Хмури собирался втолковать в ум райвекловца.  
— Гар-ри ты готов? — спросил Аластор, заходя в Выручай-комнату.  
— К чему? — буркнул райвенкловец, не ожидая, что ему ответят.  
— К борьбе со злом, -ответил Грюм. Его стеклянный глаз стал бешено вращаться, дезориентируя противника. — Ступефай! Инканцеро! Протего!  
Это была легенькая цепочка заклинаний, которую Гар-ри легонько отбил. Грюм усложнял связку заклинаний до пяти-десяти чар, чтобы Гар-ри не расслаблялся. Убедившись, что Гар-ри готов до более сильных заклинаний, Грюм перестал Гар-ри жалеть, и бросил в него цепочку аврорских заклиланий, которыми те швырялись на облавах, пытаясь разоружить и схватить противника. Гар-ри тоже оказался не лыком шит и отбил атаки Грюма, как бы сонно.  
Грюм понял, что Гар-ри не так уж прост, раз развлекается, и рассердился. Он стал делать ошибку за ошибкой, позволяя Гар-ри раскрыть свои карты и терпя поражение одно за другим. Наконец, Грюм остановился.  
— Гар-ри прекрасно! — вздыхая от физической нагрузки, произнес Грюм.- Ты прекрасно подготовлен. Вижу работу Си-ри.  
— И Тома, — фыркнул Гар-ри, услышав недомолвку Грюма. — Неужели ты думаешь, что мы только и думаем о драконьем совокуплении?  
Аластор хмыкнул. Гар-ри был прав, Грюма легко было прочитать, но в его мыслях можно было увязнуть, как мухе в сиропе. Грюм был рад, что у него превосходный блок менталистики, который не позволял проникнуть дальше поверхностных мыслей и состоял из мыслей о сексе. Многие терялись, когда пытались проникнуть в мозг Грюма и считали его недалеким и сексуально озабоченным. Но Том, постоянно берущий сознание Гар-ри под контроль и выгуливающий того среди звезд, приучил своего жениха думать о высших материях. Поэтому юный Поттер, который брал свое неискушенностью и незаурядной силой, легко отбил мысленную атаку Грюма, в которой был сексуальный подтекст.  
— Браво, Грюм! — послышался голос из-за двери, и дуэлянты спохватились, что их несветлые заклятия засекут в в Хогвартсе. Гар-ри оказался прав. Директор Снейп стоял в дверях Выручай-комнаты, и пристально смотрел на Гар-ри и Грюма, ожидая большего оправдания, чем «мы хотели поиграться в песочнице».  
Грюм даже глазом не моргнул, когда Снейп снял с Гар-ри сто баллов за дуэль в школе.  
— Но я ничего плохого не делал, — возразил Поттер.  
— А с тобой Грюм, — добавил Снейп, — я еще поговорю. Идем в кабинет. Гар-ри ты можешь идти.  
Гар-ри понял, что будет разбирательство в более крупном масштабе, чем связка «Учитель-ученик». Кажется, эта дуэль имеет далеко идущие последствия.  
И вправду. На следующий день появилось объявление, что в школе не стоит проводить никаких волшебные действия без согласования учителей, и распускаются ВСЕ общественные организации и клубы. Конечно, это было распоряжение Министра магии и Отдела Образования. Эти события не были связаны между собой. Зато школьники прослышали о знаменитой дуэли Грюма и Гар-ри, который выстоял на дуэльном помосте полчаса.  
Гар-ри только подивился глупости учеников, и отправился на уроки, не желая обсуждать ни с кем свою общественную и личную жизнь. Сириус был весьма озадачен, что же привлекло знаменитого аврора Грюма самому, по личной инициативе, преподавать уроки аврорского дуэльного искусства Гар-ри Поттеру. Но он был рад неожиданному преподаванию Грюма, с которым в свою бытность ходил в аврорские рейды.  
***  
Приближалась весна, все сильнее дул теплый ветер, все больше радовали погожие деньки, и Гар-ри чувствовал, как с каждым днем оживает его душа. Скоро, совсем скоро он увидит своих родных и Тома, и у него не будет нужды сидеть взаперти Хогвартса. Все больше учеников обращали внимание друг на друга, находя в ком-то привлекательность, а в ком-то заносчивость и упрямство. Гар-ри ни в одну команду не входил. За ним не таскалась компания вассалов, чтобы подпевать подхалимские песни, и Поттера невольно подозревали в асоциальности. «Но драконы все такие», — убеждал друзей Гар-ри, и пришлось некоторым вассалам остудить буйные головы, чтобы не наломали дров.  
Настали Пасхальные каникулы, и Гарри, отправившийся домой на крыльях, буквально врезался в грудь Тома у себя дома. Зрачки Риддла были расширены, а сам Верховный дракон был настолько возбужден, что Гар-ри пришлось ретироваться к воспитателям, чтобы Том не напал на него неожиданно. Что послужило оправданием для воспитателей, неизвестно.  
Только спустя ночь Том-ри нашел нужные слова.  
— Я стал готовиться к свадебному ритуалу, — утром, когда пил кофе, стал оправдываться Том. — Я представил, что Гар-ри будет стоять здесь, в драконьей рубахе, с невинным взглядом и с жаждой в глазах… — Том прикрыл веки. — Прости, Гар-ри.  
Сал-ри только порадовался за зятя, который одумался в последний момент.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Будем готовиться. Том, я тебе помогу.  
— Мне помогает Друэлла, — возразил Том.  
— А со стороны жениха — я, — перебил Сал, — в чем дело?  
— Ни в чем, — прикрыл глаза от смущения Верховный дракон, — я волнуюсь.  
— Друэлла — отлично отвлечет от сексуальной жажды, а я — от высших материй, — втолковал Сал, — будешь в необходимом настрое.  
Вот Гар-ри и скрывался от Тома, не имея возможности остаться вдвоем с суженым. Сам Гар-ри чувствовал приближение драконьего ритуала и свое взросление. Каникулы тянулись, как резина, и он с трудом провел их дома. Нор-ри тоже чувствовал беспокойство, и бегал от одного воспитателя к другому. Но никто ему не мог помочь, и в доме появился бардак.  
С бешено колотящимся сердцем Гар-ри вернулся в школу. Директор Снейп отругал его, чтобы Поттер был также в тонусе, и Гар-ри получил отработки до конца года. Он был то у Флитвика и помогал с домашними заданиями, то у Филча драил полы, то у профессора Макгонагалл и изучал новые позиции в заклинаниях. Короче, ему пришлось постараться, чтобы достойно закончить пятый курс обучения в Хогвартсе и сдать Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.Ы. Дракон не боялся экзаменов, но волновался за вассалов, которых требовалось перенести в Шотландские горы для свадебного ритуала, и с каждым из них Гар-ри пришлось переговорить. Каждому пришлось делать портключ на особенное время и место. Это немного развлекло его, создавая необходимые артефакты. Гар-ри не просил помощи, и забивал мозги, дабы забыть, что скоро он будет супругом Тома. В какой-то момент Гар-ри очень взволновала такая перспектива, и он забеспокоился, где он будет жить. В один из летних дней, когда было невозможно жарко, он попытался выяснить этот вопрос.  
— Живи и у нас пока, — ответил Сал-ри.  
— Выбери из нескольких домов Тома, — предложил Гим.  
— Том, а как ты думаешь? — спросил Гар-ри, а Том его аппарировал и показал замечательную пещеру с водопадом, горой золота, и потрясающей старинной мебелью — огромной кроватью, таким же шкафом, и большой кухней, где можно было принять десяток гостей.  
Гар-ри смутился, увидев кровать, а горящие глаза Тома обещали все радости плотской жизни. Молодой дракон сглотнул. Ему было неловко. Но чему смущаться? Поэтому он запомнил координаты аппарации этой пещеры, и Том еще несколько раз приводил его сюда.  
***  
Гар-рино шестнадцатилетие приближалось со скоростью Хогвартс-экспресса. Он ходил на драконьи собрания, встречался с Сириусом, навещал дуэльные уроки, учился мудрости у Старейших и Мудрейших драконов, и все это сокращало время к свадебному ритуалу намного быстрее. Быстрее, как бы он жаждал воссоединиться с Томом ради самого воссоединения. Он поделился опасениями с Сал-ри, который был искушен в супружеских отношениях. Си-ри не подходил под ментора, уж очень он был опытен в соблазнении и непостоянстве, а Сал-ри был верным и постоянным партнером Гим-ри много лет.  
— Не волнуйся, Гар-ри, — успокаивал его Сал-ри. — Все идет своим чередом. Если хочешь, походи по ритуальным местам и местам силы, впитай в себя энергию старших драконов, которые помогут тебе справиться с возбуждением и нетерпением.  
Поэтому Гар-ри самостоятельно выбрался в Стоунхэндж и долго смотрел на звезды, медитируя и настраиваясь на долгий звездный полет после свадебного ритуала. Книги ему не читались, даже по свадебной ритуалистике, и он смутно представлял, что ему нужно было делать на свадьбе. Он вверял себя Тому Риддлу и надеялся, что свадебный ритуал пройдет, как следует.  
В полночь, когда Гар-ри по привычке отмечал свой день рождения, стали прибывать подарки на день рождения. Но это были не все подарки. Ему следовало принять еще свадебные дары в честь соединения с партнером. А значит, сидеть и ждать. Или спать и ждать. Гар-ри выбрал сон. Все завтра.  
Том, в свою очередь, спал плохо и мало. Он знал, что Гар-ри ждет полуночи. Но видеть будущего партнера было рано. Поэтому он просто аппарировал на место силы, где будет проходить свадебный ритуал. И удивился: вокруг свадебного шатра, стоящего на пологом месте диаметром в пару километров расположились шатры вассалов, которых Гар-ри пригласил. Все было готово. Утром ждали будущих партнеров.  
Сердце внезапно заколотилось. Плохое предчувствие охватило Тома. Ничто не должно было помешать воссоединению с будущим партнером. Будем надеяться, что интуиция — это все ложь и блажь. А Гар-ри появится вовремя.


	46. Глава 47. Долгожданная свадьба

Гар-ри проснулся на рассвете. Недолго думая, он принял душ и надел обычную драконью рубаху. Праздничную рубаху он должен надеть уже в свадебном шатре, в котором должно находиться все необходимое для ритуала.  
Дома никого не было, что следовало традиции. Дракон должен найти своего суженого по ментальной связи. Гар-ри настроился на Тома и с огорчением обнаружил, что тот дремлет, не в силах бороться с утренним сном.  
«Том! — мысленно позвал Гар-ри. — Том!»  
«Гар-ри! — спустя пять минут очнулся Верховный дракон. — Наконец-то! Я заждался. Ты же мог позвать меня раньше, а предпочел лечь спать»  
«Извини, дорогой, — ответил Гар-ри, — я хотел быть бодрым и сильным утром, чтобы преодолеть препятствия, которые будут стоять на пути к тебе»  
«Жду, — ответил Том-ри, — никаких препятствий не должно быть. Я все предусмотрел»  
Гар-ри настроился на перемещение и предсказуемо попал в Стоунхэндж. Туда первый раз попадали все драконы без исключения, поэтому он остался на полчаса, чтобы настроиться на следующий пункт.  
Два. Хогсмид, Хогвартс. Ничего удивительного. Его школа, его альма матер. Гар-ри помахал незнакомым жителям и вновь аппарировал.  
Три. Лондон. Косой Переулок. Гар-ри поспешил оттуда исчезнуть, чтобы не отвлекаться на мелочи в виде покупок. Сегодня он не за этим пришел.  
Четыре. Множество людей захлопало и заревело при его присутствии. Так быстро? Почему? Гар-ри глазами поискал свадебный шатер. Он стоял под нишей скалы, не выделяясь среди других, таких же шатров.  
Гар-ри задрожал от восторга. Красавец Том-ри шел к нему в выбеленной драконьей рубахе с зелеными рукавами. Голову украшал венок из вереска, а из всех украшений шею Риддла опоясывала обычная цепочка. Это был знак равного с Гарри финансового положения. Это было давней традицией, когда драконы еще не кичились своим богатством и женились по любви. Пусть провозглашалось пророчество, но свадьба происходила ради чувств и сильнейшего душевного родства. Гар-ри оценил эту цепочку, потому что сам надел только кулон Тома, где тот был еще юным.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Том. — Готов?  
Риддл казался утомленным. Он всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, переживая и гадая, все ли он предусмотрел. Среди шатров бродили авроры и драконы-охранники, чтобы предотвратить возможные эксцессы.  
— Ты устал, — заметил Гар-ри, — не слишком ли большую ношу на себя взял?  
— Нет, конечно, — проворчал Том-ри. — Я должен все проконтролировать.  
Гар-ри заулыбался.  
— И все же ты должен быть в норме, — шепнул он. — Ведь сегодня…  
— Завтра… — поцеловал Том кончик носа. — То, о чем подумал, должно произойти завтра.  
Гар-ри невольно задрожал. То ли от восторга, то ли от страха. Но Том-ри не дал ему время на долгие раздумья и потащил в середину, где шатры давали простор, и можно было спокойно посидеть. Здесь Гар-ри обрадовало наличие еды и питья, украшений и цветов. Гар-ри с удовольствием потянулся к мясу, а Том-ри с ухмылкой украсил его голову таким же венком, как и у себя. Теперь они были одинаковы в своих венках. К ним стали подходить Гар-рины вассалы с поздравлениями. Каждый из них приносил маленький подарок из золота. Это была многолетняя традиция, и никто из них не нарушил ее. Гермиона, Драко, Невилл, Луна, Энди, Терри, Джереми, Седрик… Кто-то просто приносил кошелек с деньгами, кто-то украшения, третьи — просто один галлеон. Никто не забыл, что у Гар-ри сегодня день рождения. Все одарили его золотыми подарками. Это было великолепно, и Гар-ри не забывал каждого поблагодарить.  
Затем с ближайших скал раздался ритм барабанов. Это также была многолетняя традиция. Можно было не танцевать, но ритм продолжался до самого вечера. Сменялись музыканты, и к вечеру волей-неволей все погрузились в единый ритм. Даже самые ленивые.  
Гар-ри долгое время смотрел на Том-ри и любовался им. Тот прожигал своим немигающим взглядом, и Гар-ри не удержался и увлек в танец. Им было хорошо вдвоем. Затем Гар-ри потерял своего суженого, и он танцевал просто так. Когда они заметили потерю друг друга, то поспешили к свадебному шатру, чтобы встретиться и поцеловать друг друга от всей души. Гар-рины вассалы одобрительно захлопали. Так следовало одобрить связь сюзерена и его супруга.  
К ночи, когда солнце зашло за горизонт, юноши вынесли яства для всех присутствующих. Каждый ел в своем шатре. Только Гар-ри и Том на открытом пространстве кормили друг друга, принимая заботу о друг друге, как должное.  
Ритм барабанов нарастал, и брачующиеся драконы танцевали уже друг для друга. Это не было танцем для всех, но вассалы внимательно следили за ритуалом. Им было можно. Сегодня особенный день.  
«Я буду с тобой, — говорило тело Гар-ри. — Ты — мой. Я — твой. Мы — вместе»  
«Ты особенный для меня, — говорил Том-ри. — Мы вместе навсегда»  
Наконец появился Орион Блэк. Он должен проводить церемонию брака. Танцующие драконы угомонились и внимательно стали слушать, что начал говорить им куратор. Не все вассалы услышали его слова, но это было неважно. Гар-ри и Том-ри взялись за руки и стали повторять друг другу клятвы.  
— Навсегда, — сказал Гар-ри. Просто и ясно.  
— Навсегда, — повторил Том-ри.  
И этим было все сказано. Кольца, подготовленные Томом, были надеты, и змейкой охватили пальцы драконов.  
— Объявляю вас супругами, — объявил Орион Блэк.  
— Ура! — подхватили вассалы, и тысячи фейерверков взорвались над их шатрами. Гар-ри и Том-ри даже склонились, не ожидая, что огни взорвутся над их головами.  
Гар-ри сиял, а Том-ри забыл о своем предчувствии. Все было хорошо. Теперь следовало пройти в шатер. До утра.  
Том сразу же стал целовать Гар-ри, а тот засмущался.  
— Что ты? — шептал Том. — Теперь все можно. Даже нужно, — особенно страстный поцелуй достался шее Гар-ри, и тот застонал от жадного напора.  
Инстинктивно Гар-ри охватил шею Тома.  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — смущенно сказал он, охватывая ногами бедра старшего дракона. Том замычал.  
— Я знаю… Гар-ри, что ты со мной делаешь! — Том опрокинул Гар-ри на постель и набросился на супруга с всепоглощающей жаждой. Губы искали другие губы, впивались в шею, ключицы, касались живота, бедер и дарили восхитительное блаженство.  
Гар-ри ощущал поцелуи везде и не мог сдержать стонов. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы спорить, как все должно происходить. Он просто доверился Тому. Тот же выцеловывал каждый сантиметр тела, лизал кожу и дышал на нее, покусывал соски, так что они затвердели, не забыл прикусить мочку правого уха, и Гар-ри возбудился еще больше, хотя куда уже сильнее. Руки принялись блуждать по внутренней стороне бедер, и когда Гар-ри ощутил, что Том коснулся его твердого, как кол, члена, он закричал. Это было слишком хорошо.  
— Наконец-то! — воскликнул он и излился в ту же минуту в ладонь Тома.  
Том же нашел ритм вместе с Гар-ри. Ему было все равно, что Гар-ри кончил. Он знал, что юный дракон быстро восстановится. Он двигался, а Гар-ри вскрикивал при этом. Гар-ри сжал два члена своей рукой, чтобы продлить удовольствие.  
— М-м-м, — промычал юный дракон, а Том прорычал:  
— Сильнее! — и двое мужчин — один старше, другой более юный —погрузились в ошеломительную пучину страсти.  
Какое-то время они молчали, пытаясь продлить удовольствие друг другу, но шлепки кожи о кожу и судорожное дыхание выдавали их нетерпение. Гар-ри не удержался и вновь быстро кончил.  
— Ах! — прокричал Том и вознёсся на пик небес.  
Драконы выдохнули, стараясь пережить этот опыт как можно спокойней. Но как тут быть уравновешенным, когда супруг доступен со всей своей жадностью к поцелуям и горячим телом? Гар-ри и Том-ри еще не насытились и вновь набросились друг на друга. Гар-ри открывался, инстинктивно расставляя шире ноги.  
— Хочу тебя больше, — бормотал он. — Возьми меня…  
— Да… — бормотал Том-ри, готовясь к проникновению.  
Он нашел у постели масло и намазал пальцы. Гар-ри смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза.  
Первый палец в заднем проходе… Гар-ри зашипел, не ожидая боли.  
— Тихо, тихо, малыш, — шептал Том-ри, — все будет в порядке. Терпи.  
Второй палец заставил Гар-ри промычать. Ему было некомфортно, и он стал юлить, так и не решив, приятно это или нет.  
Третий, и Гар-ри вскрикнул. Что такое? Под глазами Гар-ри посыпались искры, его тело выгнулась, и он стал лепетать, не в силах выразить силу своего желания.  
— Это твоя простата, — хмыкнул Том. — Ты представляешь, как тебе будет хорошо?  
Том еще помассажировал это место, и Гар-ри снова вскрикнул.  
— Ах, Том, давай. Хочу тебя… — просил Гар-ри, — Пожалуйста…  
Том еще какое-то время касался Гар-ри внутри, заставляя того мычать и лепетать как младенца. Наконец, Том приготовил свой член и приставил к анусу Гар-ри. Он с восторгом замечал, как его орудие исчезало среди ягодиц. Том, не торопясь, вошел и замер.  
— Давай, — закачался Гар-ри на волнах.  
Том не ожидал инициативы своего мальчика, и стал двигаться. Ох, какой Гар-ри узкий! До боли. Блаженство! Ситуацией владел Гар-ри, и он вскинул бедра, показывая, что готов к бОльшему. Том стал двигаться сильнее. Ровно и во всю длину. Гар-ри ахал, но не показывал, что ему больно.  
Том замычал, а Гар-ри демонстрировал, что ему хорошо. Они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, пожирая друг друга взглядами. Иногда целовали друг друга, чтобы показать, что они любят друг друга. Что они могли друг другу сказать? Язык тела говорил за них самих. Гар-ри впился в бедра Тома, желая быть еще ближе и забраться под кожу. На утро останутся на них следы.  
— Гар-ри… — прорычал Том и излился, наваливаясь на своего супруга. Гар-ри хватило пару движений, чтобы член выплеснул белесую жидкость на живот, пачкая и Тома, и Гар-ри.  
На этот раз супругам понадобился час, чтобы восстановиться. Они тяжело дышали, нежно целуя и лаская друг друга. Улыбки и открытость были им спутниками. Доверие и любовь. Они вместе. Что еще было желать? Теперь еще ближе, и они могут выражать свои чувства через телесную близость. Они супруги — и этим все сказано.  
— Еще хочу, — капризно заявил Гар-ри, не до конца удовлетворенный. Он будто дорвался до прежде запретных желаний и теперь не мог остановиться.  
— Ненасытный мой, — прорычал Том и склонился над пахом юноши.  
— М-м-м? — удивленно спросил Гар-ри, удивляясь, что можно еще так. Жаркий и влажный рот Тома заставил парня вскрикивать еще громче, и Гар-ри не скрывал своих чувств и кричал:  
— Сильнее!.. хорошо… Давай надави губами… Еще вылижи яички… Все! Я готов…  
И Гар-ри излился Тому прямо в рот. Юный дракон ошалело смотрел, как его супруг глотает все без остатка, и ему захотелось повторить.  
— Нет, пока все, — простонал он, понимая, что устал.  
Том рад был сделать приятное своему супругу и сам не заметил, как кончил.  
— Я хочу отдохнуть, — заявил Гар-ри. — Давай поспим.  
— Давай, — послушно заявил Том. — Я устал.  
И новоявленные супруги забылись лёгким сном.


	47. Глава 48. Неспешность

Том проснулся как от толчка. Что-то разбудило его, неизвестное ранее чувство. Тревога, желание защитить, жажда спрятать. Что это? Кто может ему объяснить, что происходит? В темноте Том разглядел, что Гарри спокойно спит, развалившись на огромном ложе, как звезда. Даже Том не помешал ему спать, как независимому дракону без пары.  
— Ничего, Гарри, я отучу тебя спать как холостяка, — пробормотал Том.  
Чувство, что не так, что не все в порядке, не уходило. Он не мог уснуть снова. Почему его мучает желание жуткого раздрая?  
Чтобы выяснить свои чувства, Том решил обратиться к главному распорядителю свадьбы и понадеялся, что Орион Блэк раскроет ему его раздраженность. Неизвестно, почему Тому хочется скрыть свои сокровища и чувствовать опасность, неизвестно откуда исходящую. Надеясь, что Орион не спит, Том накинул на тело свою свадебную накидку и вышел из шатра.  
— О-о-о! — раздался веселый шум голосов.  
Появились люмосы с волшебных палочек. Оказывается, Том спал не больше часа. Том почувствовал себя почему-то голым в обычной драконьей одежде. Впервые в жизни ему стало стыдно. Почему бы это? Он и не видел, что легкая свадебная накидка не защищает его от видимых засосов и укусов, которые ему насадил Гар-ри в порыве страсти.  
Вассалы и родственники столпились вокруг свадебного шатра, и их веселые и разнузданные улыбки говорили ему, что они давно тут собрались. Сал-ри, как наименее вменяемый и наиболее пьяный, отделился от толпы, и через слова хохоча, стал говорить речь:  
— Том, я верю тебе и вверяю тебе своего названного сына Гар-ри… Ты достоин управлять его страстью и контролировать его желания… Чтобы ты не сгорел в порыве Гар-риной любви, мы поможем тебе… Так, ребята?  
— Ура! Ура! — завопили драконы клана Ген-ри и вассалы Гар-ри, которые не спали всю ночь.  
— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Том-ри у просочившегося к нему Монт-ри, племяннику этого пьяницы, Сал-ри.  
— Ты не знаешь? — деланно серьезно спросил Монт-ри. — Никто же не спит, когда драконы уединяются в свадебном шатре.  
Позор и трагедия этого вечера нахлынула на Тома со всей своей ужасающей трагикомичностью. Никто не спит? Он этого не знал! И все слышали, как Гар-ри и он кричали в порыве страсти….  
— Том, не смущайся, все в порядке, — Том узнал в девушке, стоявшей слева от толпы, Гермиону Грейнджер. — Ты не представляешь, что приходится пройти мне, чтобы выйти замуж за Драко Малфоя. Почти тот же кошмар. Мы дома сейчас обговариваем брачный договор.  
Том увидел, что Драко потихоньку сжимает ее плечико, наклонившись к уху девушки, и даже при свете волшебных палочек были видны пунцовеющие щеки их обоих.  
Том смутился. Но к счастью он вспомнил, что он — Верховный дракон и мгновенно обратился в ящера и рыкнул. Что тут началось! Со смехом и шутками гости празднества бросились врассыпную, не желая попасть под огненную струю. К счастью, фиолетовый дракон с золотыми крыльями это понимал и только рычал, чтобы скрыть смущение и страх, чувства, которые одновременно сидели в его сердце.  
Как бы понимая дракона, в воздух поднялись его сородичи, вызывая его на правах сочетавшегося в браке в небо, чтобы праздновать свадьбу как полагается драконам. Взрыкнув еще рез, Том-ри взлетел в воздух, чтобы размять крылышки. И найти этого пьяницу Сал-ри, который подговорил не спать всех собравшихся на свадьбе. Как нарочно, тот спрятался за парочкой своих родственников, и думал, что ему никто не указ. В воздухе разверзлась драка, и вассалы увидели, как одни драконы борются с другими. Все это рассчитывалось для гостей волшебных существ и, конечно, им понравилось, как в зарождающемся рассвете разношерстные драконы пыхтят дымом, дышат огнем и показывают чудеса полета.  
— Что тут происходит? — выскочил сонный Гар-ри, прикрывшийся только каким-то полотенцем. Увидев толпу, он быстро забежал обратно в шатер, и надел свою свадебную накидку. Молодой дракон увидел на своем неприкрытом накидкой теле много синяков и засосов. Он решил отсидеться в шатре и не выходить из него до второго пришествия Мерлина. Гар-ри понял, какой шум ему все время мешал спать. Подозрительная тишина, когда Том нежно и страстно его любил, была ему поводом обидеться на весь белый свет. Однако в свадебный шатер уже торопился Орион Блэк, чтобы просветить его в некоторых особенностях драконьей свадьбы.  
— Гар-ри, дорогой… — сказал он, но никто, даже Гермиона, стоявшая рядом с шатром, не услышали, что сказал главный на бракосочетании Поттера и Риддла.  
Гарри снова выглянул, хитро улыбавшийся, но теперь одетый в волшебную мантию, синюю с золотой окантовкой, что говорило о его не последнем статусе в Волшебном мире.  
— Убедился? — спросил Орион. — Теперь ты понимаешь, что ты должен заботиться о Томе?  
— Да, — тяжело вздохнул Гар-ри. — Я знаю об этом давно. Вы не первый дракон, который говорит, что Том будет драконом, вынашивающим наших детей. Наших! — в голосе Гар-ри звучал восторг. — Я думал, что это я буду мучиться.  
— Это не мучение! — одернул Блэк-старши1. — Это радость. Просто он старше, и ему будет проще.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Гар-ри. — Но ближайшие лет десять я не хочу об этом слышать.  
— Конечно, живите и радуйтесь, — в голосе Ориона все-таки звенела хитринка, но Гар-ри, высматривающий любимого дракона в небе, не расслышал ее.  
Тому хотелось добиться полной победы в небесной битве, но Монт-ри, практически взрослому дракону, племяннику Сал-ри, удалось опалить его крыло, и Риддл поспешил приземлиться на поляну. Драконы один за другим приземлялись и обращались снова в людей. Они все знатно поборолись, истрепались и посмеивались. Почти у всех были ожоги, известный недопьяница Сал-ри заработал свой укус от Верховного дракона, и Гим-ри теперь искал кусок ткани, чтобы перевязать рану на руке.  
— Разогрелись? — зычно спросил Орион Блэк. — Теперь — завтрак!  
И по мановению волшебной палочки появились волшебные столы, на которых появились яства для людей и драконов. Чай, кофе, сливки, сахар, тосты, яичница, бекон, копченая лососина и оленина. Том оценил крепость своего кофе после жаркой ночи и гонки в небе на рассвете. Еще предстояло день на ногах провести. Хорошо, что барабаны сегодня били в ритм дню, деловито и размеренно. Неужели так будет целую неделю?  
Тома снова охватило неприятное предчувствие. Опасность грозила его супругу! Как ее устранить? К счастью, Орион был тут как тут, и втиснулся между Томом и Гим-ри, которые сидели рядышком. Гар-ри оказался сидящим между Невиллом и Сириусом за другим столом. Никого, кажется, не беспокоило, что супруги не сидят вместе.  
— У тебя страхи, Том? — прошептал Орион.  
— Да, я страшусь за Гар-ри, — с мукой в голосе ответил Том-ри. — Его хотят убить!  
— Не думаю, — произнес Блэк-старший, — у тебя включилась супружеская связь, и ее нужно настроить, как ментальную. Просто отрегулируй!  
Том попробовал, но его закрыла жутчайшая тьма, сквозь которую кричал Орион. Гости забеспокоились. Когда пред мысленным взглядом Верховного дракона появились любимые зеленые глаза супруга, Том догадался, что связь работает в другую сторону, и его охватили вначале страх, затем беспокойство, позже равнодушие, и наконец-то радость и нега. Том пришел в себя, когда мысленный Гар-ри, пребывающий в сознании Тома, счастливо засмеялся.  
— Все в порядке! — громко сказал настоящий Гар-ри, продолжавший сидеть на своём месте, и волшебники продолжили свои разговоры и завтрак.  
Днем Гар-ри много говорил. О будущей свадьбе Грейнджер и Малфоя, кажется, не знал только ленивый, Луна предсказала судьбу еще двум холостякам, прибившихся к клану Уолтера, Невил изучал растущие эдельвейсы, не смея их сорвать (они же были глубоко в горах!), Седрик боролся на кулаках с молодежью, Эдди, Терри, и Джереми пили эль вместе с подростками, которые только путались под ногами старших, но не взять на свадьбу родственники не могли. Вассалы, клан Уолтера, друзья Верховного Дракона — Белла, Эйве-ри, и еще двадцать человек. Ни одного журналиста. Позже, когда Том и Гар-ри спустятся с гор и отправятся в Лондон, в Министерство магии, они дадут отчет о мероприятии, и зарегистрируют свой брак бумагой с печатью, и будет произведена запись в отчетной книге. Это будет позже, пока же гуляла драконья свадьба, и она ничем не отличалась от человеческой свадьбы. Разве что вверху над поляной летали драконы, желающие показать себя. Но это же не считается, правда?  
Вечером Том и Гар-ри посетили шатер Мудрейших. Они провели только пару часов в нем. Том-ри как всегда прослушал их бесконечную лекцию о высшем благе и любви, а Гар-ри их высказывания были в диковинку, и он жадно впитывал впечатления от столь высокой встречи. Берта казалась живой и сухощавой старушкой в цветастых одеждах. Друэлла — мечтательной особой, глядящей непрестанно в небо, одетой в голубую мантию, а Гризельда — дамой с удивительно мудрыми глазами в черной хламиде. При прощании Берта потрепала Гар-ри за щечку, Друэлла просто кивнула Тому головой, Гризельда, в свою очередь, протянула последнему свою крепкую руку для пожатия.  
— Какие потрясающие эти старушки, — высунувшись из шатра, произнес Гар-ри. — И чай у них вкусный. И благовония не сонные, как у предсказательницы Трелони, а бодрящие, которые заставляют задуматься о высоком.  
— Заходи к ним просто так, — дружелюбно ответил Том-ри. — Они любят поговорить.  
— А можно? — загорелся Гар-ри.  
Том усмехнулся. Гар-ри понравился самым старым драконам в мире. В его глазах горел нескрываемый интерес и любопытство, и «старушки» чувствовали исходящую силу молодого дракона, супруга Тома. Если Гар-ри преодолеет смущение, то супружеская чета Риддлов приобретет себе личных наставников. Это и хорошо. Теперь, если у них в семье будут разногласия, именно Мудрейшие будут решать их споры.  
Поздно вечером к Гар-ри пробился Сириус. Он дал возможность крестнику поговорить всласть с друзьями и с вассалами, с воспитателями, и при зажженном костре крестный и его подопечный разговаривали о будущем.  
— Я сдал СОВУ и не собираюсь сдавать ПАУК, — тихо говорил молодой человек.  
Сириус с ним согласился. Уже давно обучение потеряло для Гар-ри смысл.  
— Вместе с тремя друзьями Эдди, Терри и Джереми я собираюсь поступить в Магическую Школу Авроров.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Блэк. Он знал об этом давно.  
Хорошо, тихо, еще одна ночь, и волшебники на утро расстанутся с теплой компанией, которая была на свадьбе. Некоторые легли спать пораньше, потому что прошлую ночь никто не спал. Было все удивительно, а прежняя ночь была незабываемо возбуждающей, когда в тишине слышались крики драконов-супругов. Многие не спали и вторую ночь, и уединялись в расщелинах скал, чтобы потискаться и пообжиматься.  
— Ты будешь моим личным учителем? — спросил Гар-ри, думая о своем.  
— Знаешь, мне понравилось учить оболтусов в школе, — признался Блэк, — но боюсь, лично тебя я учить не буду, я же буду тебя жалеть! Я буду одним из нескольких учителей. Их у тебя будет с десяток, кроме меня. И даже Снейп будет курировать курс стажеров-авроров. Так что берегись.  
Гар-ри тепло улыбнулся и встал. Как бы ни хорошо было сидеть рядом с крестным, Том его заждался.  
Как только Гар-ри оказался в защитном коконе свадебного шатра, его охватили знакомые руки.  
— Ты долго, — прошептал в ухо Том.  
Мантию Риддл с Гар-ри решительно снял. Под ней ожидаемо ничего не было. Зачем, если жаркое лето на дворе. Молодой дракон поспешил обнять супруга и поспешил втянуть в жадный и иступленный поцелуй.  
— Долго, зато какая желанная встреча, — между паузами Гар-ри проложил цепочку поцелуев к соску. Оказывается, Том уже успел снять с себя даже накидку, и твердый горячий член упирался Гар-ри в бедро беспрепятственно. Гар-ри застонал. В течение дня было еще больно сидеть и двигаться, но представить член у себя внутри было восхитительно возбуждающе.  
— Я не тороплю, — ответил Том.  
— Но я уже готов и хочу тебя. Всего, — и Гар-ри столкнул супруга в постель.  
Том легко перехватил инициативу и на этот раз неспешно ласкал тело Гар-ри в поисках чувствительных местечек, которые он собирался найти этой ночью. Правая мочка уха оказалась более восприимчивой, чем левая, и Гар-ри судорожно задышал, переводя дыхание. Затем губы и язык Тома переместились на шею, и юный супруг выгнулся, чтобы раскрыть шею еще больше, как бы сдаваясь на милость победителю. Победитель жест оценил, и опустился ниже, к ключице и груди. Судорожно вздымающаяся грудь и тихий вскрик Гар-ри, когда Том схватил губами возбужденный сосок.  
— М-м-м, — промычал Гар-ри, когда в плен губ попал второй сосок.  
Член юного супруга уже давно стоял колом и сочился смазкой, но Том на него не обращал внимания. Сегодня их ночь была неторопливой, но такой же полной страсти и неиссякаемой жажды. Еще одна цепочка поцелуев, и язык Тома мягко вылизывает пупок. Член Гар-ри еще больше подтянулся, касаясь живота. Гар-ри стал одним возбужденным нервом, а член все еще без внимания! Он хнычет, жаждет прикосновения к своему мужскому достоинству, но Том целует его в губы и спускается к внутренней стороне бедра и затем к лодыжкам. Гар-ри нетерпеливо сжимает пальцы на ногах от возбуждения. Однако Том не торопится и начинает вылизывать эти пальцы языком. Гар-ри не представляет, насколько они эротически восприимчивы к таким ласкам. Он уже задыхается от накатывающего возбуждения. Кажется, еще немного и он кончит от одних ласк. В конце концов Гар-ри покоряется воле Тома, и позволяет играть собой как угодно. Ему же будет только лучше. Как только старший супруг замечает перемену в поведении мужа, он смазывает пальцы маслом и стал кружить ими у входа в тело Гар-ри. Тот сжимается, шипит, но преодолев препятствие в виде сфинктера, первый длинный палец Тома проникает и ласкает изнутри. Когда Гар-ри вскрикивает и содрогается от особенно удачного движения пальцем, Том хмыкает и ласкает это место еще раз. Еще один тихий вскрик. Кажется, Гар-ри сдерживается, чтобы никто не слышал его темпераментную речь. Но зачем сдерживаться? Пусть слышат. Пусть знают. В конце концов, все забудут и на утро увидят супругов сияющими и расслабленно-удовлетворенными. Том добавляет второй и сразу третий палец, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не нагнуть младшего супруга и не хорошенько оттрахать. У них будет секс весьма часто, и от этой мысли Том улыбается, слыша тихие ругательства Гар-ри, чтобы тот уже вошел и не мучил бедного дракона.  
— Бедными драконы не бывают, — шепчет Том и входит в тело Гар-ри, изумляясь тому, как член исчезает между ягодицами. Узко и жарко. Том мысленно перечитывает старинный трактат по трансфигурации, стараясь привыкнуть к такой тесноте.  
— Давай уже, — дергает его Гар-ри, и Том неспешно, как и вообще сегодня, начал двигаться. Супруги смотрят в глаза друг другу. На лбу у Гар-ри испарина, и Том взмок, от чего капли пота смешались, и между ними влажно. Слышны шлепки кожи о кожу, и прерывистое дыхание. Никому из них не хочется шуметь. Брачная ночь вмиг отучила их громко проявлять свои чувства. Том не прерывается от движений и припадает к губам Гар-ри, чтобы словить сладкий жадный поцелуй с привкусом соленого пота. Хорошо. Том начал ускоряться, чувствуя, что конец близок. Гар-ри схватил свой член, оттягивая кожу на головке, отчего ее почти не стало видно в кулаке.  
— Том, Том, — тихо шептал он, не смея кричать, и беззвучно кончил, расплескав белесую жидкость на себя, а также на грудь и живот Тома. Он попал даже на его лицо. Так же тихо Том проник особенно глубоко внутрь Гар-ри и замер, выплескиваясь горячим семенем в задний проход мужа. Оргазм был особенно неистовым, и Том рухнул на Гар-ри немаленьким своим весом. Младший супруг не возражал против тушки любимого дракона и тихо лежал, наслаждаясь сладкой послеоргазменной негой. Он вздохнул, поднимая кучу мурашек на шее Тома и молчал, когда тот отойдет от пика блаженства. Когда Том приподнялся на руках и взглянул в зеленые глаза Гар-ри, он улыбнулся. Это была самая потрясающая улыбка на свете, в которой светились обожание и страсть. Гар-ри был уверен, что такие же чувства отражались и на его лице. Любящие супруги засмеялись, вторя друг другу. Они учились науке любви на ходу. Не стоит забывать и о годах взаимопонимания, что вполне им поможет разобраться в перипетиях совместной жизни. Но это будет позже, а пока драконы отдыхают. Спокойной ночи. До утра.


	48. Глава 48. Неспешность

Том проснулся как от толчка. Что-то разбудило его, неизвестное ранее чувство. Тревога, желание защитить, жажда спрятать. Что это? Кто может ему объяснить, что происходит? В темноте Том разглядел, что Гарри спокойно спит, развалившись на огромном ложе, как звезда. Даже Том не помешал ему спать, как независимому дракону без пары.  
— Ничего, Гарри, я отучу тебя спать как холостяка, — пробормотал Том.  
Чувство, что не так, что не все в порядке, не уходило. Он не мог уснуть снова. Почему его мучает желание жуткого раздрая?  
Чтобы выяснить свои чувства, Том решил обратиться к главному распорядителю свадьбы и понадеялся, что Орион Блэк раскроет ему его раздраженность. Неизвестно, почему Тому хочется скрыть свои сокровища и чувствовать опасность, неизвестно откуда исходящую. Надеясь, что Орион не спит, Том накинул на тело свою свадебную накидку и вышел из шатра.  
— О-о-о! — раздался веселый шум голосов.  
Появились люмосы с волшебных палочек. Оказывается, Том спал не больше часа. Том почувствовал себя почему-то голым в обычной драконьей одежде. Впервые в жизни ему стало стыдно. Почему бы это? Он и не видел, что легкая свадебная накидка не защищает его от видимых засосов и укусов, которые ему насадил Гар-ри в порыве страсти.  
Вассалы и родственники столпились вокруг свадебного шатра, и их веселые и разнузданные улыбки говорили ему, что они давно тут собрались. Сал-ри, как наименее вменяемый и наиболее пьяный, отделился от толпы, и через слова хохоча, стал говорить речь:  
— Том, я верю тебе и вверяю тебе своего названного сына Гар-ри… Ты достоин управлять его страстью и контролировать его желания… Чтобы ты не сгорел в порыве Гар-риной любви, мы поможем тебе… Так, ребята?  
— Ура! Ура! — завопили драконы клана Ген-ри и вассалы Гар-ри, которые не спали всю ночь.  
— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Том-ри у просочившегося к нему Монт-ри, племяннику этого пьяницы, Сал-ри.  
— Ты не знаешь? — деланно серьезно спросил Монт-ри. — Никто же не спит, когда драконы уединяются в свадебном шатре.  
Позор и трагедия этого вечера нахлынула на Тома со всей своей ужасающей трагикомичностью. Никто не спит? Он этого не знал! И все слышали, как Гар-ри и он кричали в порыве страсти….  
— Том, не смущайся, все в порядке, — Том узнал в девушке, стоявшей слева от толпы, Гермиону Грейнджер. — Ты не представляешь, что приходится пройти мне, чтобы выйти замуж за Драко Малфоя. Почти тот же кошмар. Мы дома сейчас обговариваем брачный договор.  
Том увидел, что Драко потихоньку сжимает ее плечико, наклонившись к уху девушки, и даже при свете волшебных палочек были видны пунцовеющие щеки их обоих.  
Том смутился. Но к счастью он вспомнил, что он — Верховный дракон и мгновенно обратился в ящера и рыкнул. Что тут началось! Со смехом и шутками гости празднества бросились врассыпную, не желая попасть под огненную струю. К счастью, фиолетовый дракон с золотыми крыльями это понимал и только рычал, чтобы скрыть смущение и страх, чувства, которые одновременно сидели в его сердце.  
Как бы понимая дракона, в воздух поднялись его сородичи, вызывая его на правах сочетавшегося в браке в небо, чтобы праздновать свадьбу как полагается драконам. Взрыкнув еще рез, Том-ри взлетел в воздух, чтобы размять крылышки. И найти этого пьяницу Сал-ри, который подговорил не спать всех собравшихся на свадьбе. Как нарочно, тот спрятался за парочкой своих родственников, и думал, что ему никто не указ. В воздухе разверзлась драка, и вассалы увидели, как одни драконы борются с другими. Все это рассчитывалось для гостей волшебных существ и, конечно, им понравилось, как в зарождающемся рассвете разношерстные драконы пыхтят дымом, дышат огнем и показывают чудеса полета.  
— Что тут происходит? — выскочил сонный Гар-ри, прикрывшийся только каким-то полотенцем. Увидев толпу, он быстро забежал обратно в шатер, и надел свою свадебную накидку. Молодой дракон увидел на своем неприкрытом накидкой теле много синяков и засосов. Он решил отсидеться в шатре и не выходить из него до второго пришествия Мерлина. Гар-ри понял, какой шум ему все время мешал спать. Подозрительная тишина, когда Том нежно и страстно его любил, была ему поводом обидеться на весь белый свет. Однако в свадебный шатер уже торопился Орион Блэк, чтобы просветить его в некоторых особенностях драконьей свадьбы.  
— Гар-ри, дорогой… — сказал он, но никто, даже Гермиона, стоявшая рядом с шатром, не услышали, что сказал главный на бракосочетании Поттера и Риддла.  
Гарри снова выглянул, хитро улыбавшийся, но теперь одетый в волшебную мантию, синюю с золотой окантовкой, что говорило о его не последнем статусе в Волшебном мире.  
— Убедился? — спросил Орион. — Теперь ты понимаешь, что ты должен заботиться о Томе?  
— Да, — тяжело вздохнул Гар-ри. — Я знаю об этом давно. Вы не первый дракон, который говорит, что Том будет драконом, вынашивающим наших детей. Наших! — в голосе Гар-ри звучал восторг. — Я думал, что это я буду мучиться.  
— Это не мучение! — одернул Блэк-старши1. — Это радость. Просто он старше, и ему будет проще.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Гар-ри. — Но ближайшие лет десять я не хочу об этом слышать.  
— Конечно, живите и радуйтесь, — в голосе Ориона все-таки звенела хитринка, но Гар-ри, высматривающий любимого дракона в небе, не расслышал ее.  
Тому хотелось добиться полной победы в небесной битве, но Монт-ри, практически взрослому дракону, племяннику Сал-ри, удалось опалить его крыло, и Риддл поспешил приземлиться на поляну. Драконы один за другим приземлялись и обращались снова в людей. Они все знатно поборолись, истрепались и посмеивались. Почти у всех были ожоги, известный недопьяница Сал-ри заработал свой укус от Верховного дракона, и Гим-ри теперь искал кусок ткани, чтобы перевязать рану на руке.  
— Разогрелись? — зычно спросил Орион Блэк. — Теперь — завтрак!  
И по мановению волшебной палочки появились волшебные столы, на которых появились яства для людей и драконов. Чай, кофе, сливки, сахар, тосты, яичница, бекон, копченая лососина и оленина. Том оценил крепость своего кофе после жаркой ночи и гонки в небе на рассвете. Еще предстояло день на ногах провести. Хорошо, что барабаны сегодня били в ритм дню, деловито и размеренно. Неужели так будет целую неделю?  
Тома снова охватило неприятное предчувствие. Опасность грозила его супругу! Как ее устранить? К счастью, Орион был тут как тут, и втиснулся между Томом и Гим-ри, которые сидели рядышком. Гар-ри оказался сидящим между Невиллом и Сириусом за другим столом. Никого, кажется, не беспокоило, что супруги не сидят вместе.  
— У тебя страхи, Том? — прошептал Орион.  
— Да, я страшусь за Гар-ри, — с мукой в голосе ответил Том-ри. — Его хотят убить!  
— Не думаю, — произнес Блэк-старший, — у тебя включилась супружеская связь, и ее нужно настроить, как ментальную. Просто отрегулируй!  
Том попробовал, но его закрыла жутчайшая тьма, сквозь которую кричал Орион. Гости забеспокоились. Когда пред мысленным взглядом Верховного дракона появились любимые зеленые глаза супруга, Том догадался, что связь работает в другую сторону, и его охватили вначале страх, затем беспокойство, позже равнодушие, и наконец-то радость и нега. Том пришел в себя, когда мысленный Гар-ри, пребывающий в сознании Тома, счастливо засмеялся.  
— Все в порядке! — громко сказал настоящий Гар-ри, продолжавший сидеть на своём месте, и волшебники продолжили свои разговоры и завтрак.  
Днем Гар-ри много говорил. О будущей свадьбе Грейнджер и Малфоя, кажется, не знал только ленивый, Луна предсказала судьбу еще двум холостякам, прибившихся к клану Уолтера, Невил изучал растущие эдельвейсы, не смея их сорвать (они же были глубоко в горах!), Седрик боролся на кулаках с молодежью, Эдди, Терри, и Джереми пили эль вместе с подростками, которые только путались под ногами старших, но не взять на свадьбу родственники не могли. Вассалы, клан Уолтера, друзья Верховного Дракона — Белла, Эйве-ри, и еще двадцать человек. Ни одного журналиста. Позже, когда Том и Гар-ри спустятся с гор и отправятся в Лондон, в Министерство магии, они дадут отчет о мероприятии, и зарегистрируют свой брак бумагой с печатью, и будет произведена запись в отчетной книге. Это будет позже, пока же гуляла драконья свадьба, и она ничем не отличалась от человеческой свадьбы. Разве что вверху над поляной летали драконы, желающие показать себя. Но это же не считается, правда?  
Вечером Том и Гар-ри посетили шатер Мудрейших. Они провели только пару часов в нем. Том-ри как всегда прослушал их бесконечную лекцию о высшем благе и любви, а Гар-ри их высказывания были в диковинку, и он жадно впитывал впечатления от столь высокой встречи. Берта казалась живой и сухощавой старушкой в цветастых одеждах. Друэлла — мечтательной особой, глядящей непрестанно в небо, одетой в голубую мантию, а Гризельда — дамой с удивительно мудрыми глазами в черной хламиде. При прощании Берта потрепала Гар-ри за щечку, Друэлла просто кивнула Тому головой, Гризельда, в свою очередь, протянула последнему свою крепкую руку для пожатия.  
— Какие потрясающие эти старушки, — высунувшись из шатра, произнес Гар-ри. — И чай у них вкусный. И благовония не сонные, как у предсказательницы Трелони, а бодрящие, которые заставляют задуматься о высоком.  
— Заходи к ним просто так, — дружелюбно ответил Том-ри. — Они любят поговорить.  
— А можно? — загорелся Гар-ри.  
Том усмехнулся. Гар-ри понравился самым старым драконам в мире. В его глазах горел нескрываемый интерес и любопытство, и «старушки» чувствовали исходящую силу молодого дракона, супруга Тома. Если Гар-ри преодолеет смущение, то супружеская чета Риддлов приобретет себе личных наставников. Это и хорошо. Теперь, если у них в семье будут разногласия, именно Мудрейшие будут решать их споры.  
Поздно вечером к Гар-ри пробился Сириус. Он дал возможность крестнику поговорить всласть с друзьями и с вассалами, с воспитателями, и при зажженном костре крестный и его подопечный разговаривали о будущем.  
— Я сдал СОВУ и не собираюсь сдавать ПАУК, — тихо говорил молодой человек.  
Сириус с ним согласился. Уже давно обучение потеряло для Гар-ри смысл.  
— Вместе с тремя друзьями Эдди, Терри и Джереми я собираюсь поступить в Магическую Школу Авроров.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Блэк. Он знал об этом давно.  
Хорошо, тихо, еще одна ночь, и волшебники на утро расстанутся с теплой компанией, которая была на свадьбе. Некоторые легли спать пораньше, потому что прошлую ночь никто не спал. Было все удивительно, а прежняя ночь была незабываемо возбуждающей, когда в тишине слышались крики драконов-супругов. Многие не спали и вторую ночь, и уединялись в расщелинах скал, чтобы потискаться и пообжиматься.  
— Ты будешь моим личным учителем? — спросил Гар-ри, думая о своем.  
— Знаешь, мне понравилось учить оболтусов в школе, — признался Блэк, — но боюсь, лично тебя я учить не буду, я же буду тебя жалеть! Я буду одним из нескольких учителей. Их у тебя будет с десяток, кроме меня. И даже Снейп будет курировать курс стажеров-авроров. Так что берегись.  
Гар-ри тепло улыбнулся и встал. Как бы ни хорошо было сидеть рядом с крестным, Том его заждался.  
Как только Гар-ри оказался в защитном коконе свадебного шатра, его охватили знакомые руки.  
— Ты долго, — прошептал в ухо Том.  
Мантию Риддл с Гар-ри решительно снял. Под ней ожидаемо ничего не было. Зачем, если жаркое лето на дворе. Молодой дракон поспешил обнять супруга и поспешил втянуть в жадный и иступленный поцелуй.  
— Долго, зато какая желанная встреча, — между паузами Гар-ри проложил цепочку поцелуев к соску. Оказывается, Том уже успел снять с себя даже накидку, и твердый горячий член упирался Гар-ри в бедро беспрепятственно. Гар-ри застонал. В течение дня было еще больно сидеть и двигаться, но представить член у себя внутри было восхитительно возбуждающе.  
— Я не тороплю, — ответил Том.  
— Но я уже готов и хочу тебя. Всего, — и Гар-ри столкнул супруга в постель.  
Том легко перехватил инициативу и на этот раз неспешно ласкал тело Гар-ри в поисках чувствительных местечек, которые он собирался найти этой ночью. Правая мочка уха оказалась более восприимчивой, чем левая, и Гар-ри судорожно задышал, переводя дыхание. Затем губы и язык Тома переместились на шею, и юный супруг выгнулся, чтобы раскрыть шею еще больше, как бы сдаваясь на милость победителю. Победитель жест оценил, и опустился ниже, к ключице и груди. Судорожно вздымающаяся грудь и тихий вскрик Гар-ри, когда Том схватил губами возбужденный сосок.  
— М-м-м, — промычал Гар-ри, когда в плен губ попал второй сосок.  
Член юного супруга уже давно стоял колом и сочился смазкой, но Том на него не обращал внимания. Сегодня их ночь была неторопливой, но такой же полной страсти и неиссякаемой жажды. Еще одна цепочка поцелуев, и язык Тома мягко вылизывает пупок. Член Гар-ри еще больше подтянулся, касаясь живота. Гар-ри стал одним возбужденным нервом, а член все еще без внимания! Он хнычет, жаждет прикосновения к своему мужскому достоинству, но Том целует его в губы и спускается к внутренней стороне бедра и затем к лодыжкам. Гар-ри нетерпеливо сжимает пальцы на ногах от возбуждения. Однако Том не торопится и начинает вылизывать эти пальцы языком. Гар-ри не представляет, насколько они эротически восприимчивы к таким ласкам. Он уже задыхается от накатывающего возбуждения. Кажется, еще немного и он кончит от одних ласк. В конце концов Гар-ри покоряется воле Тома, и позволяет играть собой как угодно. Ему же будет только лучше. Как только старший супруг замечает перемену в поведении мужа, он смазывает пальцы маслом и стал кружить ими у входа в тело Гар-ри. Тот сжимается, шипит, но преодолев препятствие в виде сфинктера, первый длинный палец Тома проникает и ласкает изнутри. Когда Гар-ри вскрикивает и содрогается от особенно удачного движения пальцем, Том хмыкает и ласкает это место еще раз. Еще один тихий вскрик. Кажется, Гар-ри сдерживается, чтобы никто не слышал его темпераментную речь. Но зачем сдерживаться? Пусть слышат. Пусть знают. В конце концов, все забудут и на утро увидят супругов сияющими и расслабленно-удовлетворенными. Том добавляет второй и сразу третий палец, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не нагнуть младшего супруга и не хорошенько оттрахать. У них будет секс весьма часто, и от этой мысли Том улыбается, слыша тихие ругательства Гар-ри, чтобы тот уже вошел и не мучил бедного дракона.  
— Бедными драконы не бывают, — шепчет Том и входит в тело Гар-ри, изумляясь тому, как член исчезает между ягодицами. Узко и жарко. Том мысленно перечитывает старинный трактат по трансфигурации, стараясь привыкнуть к такой тесноте.  
— Давай уже, — дергает его Гар-ри, и Том неспешно, как и вообще сегодня, начал двигаться. Супруги смотрят в глаза друг другу. На лбу у Гар-ри испарина, и Том взмок, от чего капли пота смешались, и между ними влажно. Слышны шлепки кожи о кожу, и прерывистое дыхание. Никому из них не хочется шуметь. Брачная ночь вмиг отучила их громко проявлять свои чувства. Том не прерывается от движений и припадает к губам Гар-ри, чтобы словить сладкий жадный поцелуй с привкусом соленого пота. Хорошо. Том начал ускоряться, чувствуя, что конец близок. Гар-ри схватил свой член, оттягивая кожу на головке, отчего ее почти не стало видно в кулаке.  
— Том, Том, — тихо шептал он, не смея кричать, и беззвучно кончил, расплескав белесую жидкость на себя, а также на грудь и живот Тома. Он попал даже на его лицо. Так же тихо Том проник особенно глубоко внутрь Гар-ри и замер, выплескиваясь горячим семенем в задний проход мужа. Оргазм был особенно неистовым, и Том рухнул на Гар-ри немаленьким своим весом. Младший супруг не возражал против тушки любимого дракона и тихо лежал, наслаждаясь сладкой послеоргазменной негой. Он вздохнул, поднимая кучу мурашек на шее Тома и молчал, когда тот отойдет от пика блаженства. Когда Том приподнялся на руках и взглянул в зеленые глаза Гар-ри, он улыбнулся. Это была самая потрясающая улыбка на свете, в которой светились обожание и страсть. Гар-ри был уверен, что такие же чувства отражались и на его лице. Любящие супруги засмеялись, вторя друг другу. Они учились науке любви на ходу. Не стоит забывать и о годах взаимопонимания, что вполне им поможет разобраться в перипетиях совместной жизни. Но это будет позже, а пока драконы отдыхают. Спокойной ночи. До утра.


	49. Глава 49. Вместо эпилога

Прошло три года. Гар-ри предсказуемо поступил в Школу Авроров и уже третий год изучал особые премудрости этого образования. Том все также нес ношу Министра магии, и все было хорошо. Гар-ри старался каждую свободную минуту быть рядом с любимым Томом. Ничто не мешало их совместному житию, пока однажды в их замок Слизерин не проникла стая мышей-вампиров.  
— Опять Дамблдор собирает кучу сторонников, — сказал Том и приказал Гар-ри и его команде разобраться с пришельцами.  
Гар-ри поколдовал, Джереми писал руны, а Энди спустился в подвалы. Внизу было пусто, что не помешало ему спуститься туда. Побледневший Энди поспешил доложить начальнику о вампирах, которые заполонили нижние ярусы замка. Однако разбирался с нечистью Том, поскольку пришлось связаться с родовой магией замка. Слизерин-Кастл отряхнулся и, поскольку замок состоял из прочнейшего камня, благодаря ритуалу владельца сжег пришельцев дотла. Никому не было жалко мелкой заразы, а Дамблдору была наука, что не стоит связываться с драконами.  
Вечерело. Гар-ри спешил домой через камин. Том сидел в гостиной и читал старинный трактат, одновременно наслаждаясь столетним вином. Его расслабленная фигура говорила, что он счастлив и ждет супруга домой. Гар-ри поспешил чмокнуть Тома в щеку и поспешил в душ. Сегодняшний дуэлинг его команды с воображаемым противником вымотал его. Горячая вода приятно взбодрила мышцы. Гар-ри устремился в гостиную. Он уселся на колени Тома и нахально уставился на соблазнительные губы супруга.  
— Что бы такое съесть? — почти требовательно спросил Гар-ри.  
— Домовики рады приготовить ужин, — прикрывая глаза, ответил Том. — Позови кого-нибудь.  
— Никого я звать не буду, — прошептал Гар-ри на ухо Тому. — Я хочу съесть твою улыбку и зацеловать до смерти твое соблазнительное тело.  
Том задрожал от смеха. Гар-ри почувствовал это и принялся вылизывать ухо партнера. Том замычал от наслаждения. Приятный способ избавиться от скуки. Когда Гар-ри был готов к большему, да и Том был готов избавиться от одежды, и они синхронно произнесли заклинание раздевания. Так было быстрее. Не желая долгих прелюдий, ведь они оба сегодня устали, Гар-ри и Том поспешили лечь на теплый ворсистый ковер у камина. Быстрые ласки, и вот уже Том входит в тело Гар-ри. Ежедневная практика позволяла входить в Гар-ри без подготовки, и вхождение было достаточно мягким и щадящим. Несколько рывков, и вот уже Гар-ри вскрикивает от удовольствия, а Том-ри стремится к наивысшему пику наслаждения. К счастью, он вовремя приходит в себя, и помогает Гар-ри в две руки. Когда две струи семени выплескиваются вместе, супруги счастливо вздыхают, чтобы в следующий момент целовать друг друга и наслаждаться присутствием друг у друга. Как нарочно, появляется патронус Сал-ри и говорит:  
— Гар-ри, ты собирался домой на выходные. Выходные уже завтра. Надеюсь, что ты придешь.  
— Обязательно, — со смехом проговорил Гар-ри, еще не отошедший от оргазма.  
Не успел растаять патронус Сал-ри, как материализовалась выдра Гермионы:  
— Гарри, Том, жду вас завтра на бал. Надеюсь, что ты не забыл. Даже если ты получил наше приглашение месяц назад.  
Том вопросительно уставился на Гар-ри. Дракон только развел руками:  
— Что поделаешь, придется идти всем вместе к Малфоям. Это интересно, — вдруг загорелся он. — Явиться всем семейством к Люциусу на прием.  
— Это будет великолепным карьерным ростом Малфоя, — пробормотал он. — Он же думает, что владеет не только золотом, но и сердцем Тома Риддла.  
— Ну уж нет, — насупившись, произнес Гар-ри, — твоим сердцем владею только я.  
— Конечно, — с готовностью сказал Риддл и потянулся за поцелуем.  
Второй раунд любовной игры не успел начаться, как в воздухе возник патронус Монт-ри:  
— Гар-ри, браток, напоминаю, что завтра крестины нашего малыша с Деном. Ты не забыл?  
Тут Том уже засмеялся.  
— Что на всех нашло? В такой момент прервать любовную игру с популярным Гар-ри Поттером.  
Гар-ри сделал страдальческое лицо, что не мешало ему ласково ворошить волосы любимого дракона.  
— Я вот думаю, как нам все это совместить. Вечеринка, крестины, встреча с близкими.  
Гар-ри посмеиваясь, вышел из комнаты снова принять душ.  
Когда Том поворошил угли в камине, оттуда возникла голова Эйве-ри:  
— Том, исчезла Арка смерти из отдела Тайн. Мы не знаем, что делать!  
— Сгинь, — беззлобно ответил Том, — до понедельника никаких дел.  
— Но это очень важно!..- чуть не плача, произнес Эйве-ри.  
— Прокляну так, что не сможешь говорить, — сказал Риддл.  
— Но, Том!..  
— Силенцио, — проговорил Верховный дракон, и голова друга исчезла из камина.  
Себе же вслух Том пробормотал:  
— Я и так перерабатываю, так что Гар-ри порадую своим присутствием.  
Это правда, Риддл часто засиживался ночами допоздна, решая первоочередные задачи, но наступающие выходные были только Тома и Гар-ри. Вот и получалось, что сидеть на золоте было некогда, пусть они и были драконами.


End file.
